moi, Levy Mcgarden, lycéenne
by Romane26
Summary: La vie de lycéen n'est pas toujours facile... Heureusement que mes amis sont là pour moi! Découvrez ma vie d'étudiante à Fairy tail, mes amis et qui sait, peut être mes amours...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fanfiction! Etant fan de Fairy tail j'ai voulu tenter d'écrire dessus, j'espère que çà vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et j'éteins mon réveille qui fait un boucan infernal. Mince c'était la troisième sonnerie! Je vais être en retard au lycée! J'espère que le prof sera pas trop sévère… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?! J'ai pas le temps de penser! Je saute hors de mon lit et attrape les premiers vêtements que je trouve. Je les enfile en quatrième vitesse. J'attrape mon téléphone, sors et ferme la porte à clé. Je cours jusqu'au lycée et vais en classe. Heureusement que j'habite dans l'internat du lycée et qu'il n'est qu'à deux minutes à pied!

Une fois dans la classe je m'excuse auprès du professeur qui est arrivé peu avant puis je me demande où m'asseoir, mais je ne vois aucune place! C'est pas possible! Je balaie la classe du regard plusieurs fois… Ah enfin une place au fond de la classe! J'y cours, je heurte quelque chose et tombe. Moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire… Me voilà assise par terre, au pieds de je ne sais trop qui!

Je lève les yeux, et la chose, ou plutôt la personne, que j'ai heurté à l'instant se trouve à la place que j'avais trouvé… J'aurai bien râler, mais vu que c'est la brut du lycée mieux vaut éviter… Déjà qu'il ne m'a pas étripé pour l'avoir bousculer je ne vais pas me plaindre… Je me relève sous son regard moqueur en cherchant une autre place quand j'entend une voix grave:

 **-Hey petite! Tu t'es perdue sur la route pour aller à l'école primaire?**

Il est sérieux là?! Non seulement il me bouscule et me fait tomber, il prend la place que j'avais repéré, il faut en plus qu'il se moque de moi?! Il rigole encore plus, je suis sûre que je suis plus rouge qu'une pivoine… Je lui tourne le dos en faisant mine de l'ignorer puis je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mon poignet, je le regarde donc et voie une énorme main l'entourer ( oui bon, quand on voit la taille de mon poignet la plupart des mains semble énorme…) je regarde son propriétaire et soupire…

 **-Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi s'tu veux. J'vais pas t'manger.**

Je secoue mon poignet, il le lâche et je m'assoie à ses côtés. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour moi, la petite et fragile Levy Mcgarden, je me retrouverai en cours au fond de la classe, et à côtés de Gajeel Redfox, la plus grosse brut du lycée en plus!

 **-De toute façon même si j'avais faim ce serai pas une crevette comme toi qui la comblerais!** Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il a vraiment le don de m'énerver celui là! Je regarde par la fenêtre, déjà que je suis arrivée en retard, je vais pas commencer à me faire repérer… Je l'entend grogner, je suis sûre que ça l'énerve qu'une « crevette » comme moi ignore l'imposant bagarreur qu'il est. Tant mieux! Au moins on sera deux! Pendant le reste du cours qui dure deux heure j'écoute distraitement , de toute façon c'est pas la matière la plus vitale qui existe… L'aide personnalisée! Mais si! Vous savez! Ce cours qui ne sert ABSOLUEMENT à rien! D'ailleurs personne n'écoute et le prof ne s'en rend même pas compte. La cloche sonne. Merci seigneur! Je me lève en rangeant mes affaires, et quand je veux avancer pour sortir, Gajeel me bouche le passage! Rah il m'énerve tellement!

 **-Excuse moi! Tu pourrais te reculer s'il te plait? C'est pas que tu m'empêches de passer mais tu bouches le passage!** Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

 **-Bah quoi? T'es pas assez petite pour passer sous la table?** Me dit-il toujours avec se sourire moqueur. Je soupire…

 **-Bon allez! S'il te plait! J'aimerai bien rejoindre mes amies pour la récrée! Et si tu te dépêches pas tu pourras pas aller voir les tiens non plus!**

Il finit de ranger ses affaires, commence à avancer et me regarde par-dessus son épaule:

 **-J'ai pas d'ami.** Puis il s'en va.

J'aurais dû m'en douter… une brute comme lui ne peut pas avoir d'ami… C'est triste quand même, personne ne mérite d'être seul, et personne ne supporte d'être seul à longueur de temps… Je sors de classe, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia et Mirajane m'attendent devant la porte.

 **-Bah alors Levy? Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit autant de temps?** Me demande Lucy

 **-Désolée… C'est Gajeel, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais finir de ranger ces affaires! En plus il me bouchait le passage et voulait pas se reculer! Et puis il arrêtait pas de me charrier à cause de ma petite taille!**

 **-T'énerves pas Levy! Je connais Gajeel depuis pas mal d'années déjà, et s'il se moque légèrement de toi c'est pas méchant! Au contraire!** Dit Juvia.

 **-Notre petite Levy aurait tapée dans l'œil de Gajeel hein?** Me dit Mirajane avec un clin d'œil et un léger coup de coude.

 **-Dit pas n'importe quoi Mira! Tu crois vraiment qu'une brute comme lui peut avoir un faible pour qui que ce soit?! Par contre il m'a fait un peu de peine… Apparemment il n'a pas d'ami…**

 **-Non je confirme… Au collège on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais avec le temps il à commencé à rester de plus en plus seul jusqu'à ne plus me parler du tout… Non pas qu'il m'évite, si on se croise il me fait un signe de tête ou un petit salut, mais on est plus aussi proche qu'avant…** Dit tristement Juvia.

La sonnerie retentit pour la reprise des cours, on se dit à plus car Gray , Juvia et Mirajane ont Allemand. Erza, Natsu et Lucy ont Italien, alors que moi j'ai espagnol. Je vais en classe où je m'assoie entre Jet et Droy. Le cours commence, et la prof dit qu'il faut faire des groupes de deux, ni plus ni moins… Super! Jet et Droy repartent dans une de leurs disputes puériles pour savoir qui sera avec moi... J'essai de négocier avec la prof pour faire un groupe de trois, mais elle est catégorique: groupe de deux! Point final! Je vois pas comment faire…

 **-Ecoutez les garçons! Mettez vous à deux!**

 **-Mais! Levy! Je veux être avec toi!** Dit Jet.

 **-Et on va pas te laisser toute seule!** Dit Droy.

 **-C'est gentil mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi!** Leur dis-je en souriant.

 **-Bon d'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux…** Disent-ils en cœurs, l'air déprimé.

Je me lève et cherche un autre camarade avec qui je pourrai me mettre. Je regarde partout dans la salle: Cana est avec Readers, Arzac et Bisca sont ensemble ( normal pour un couple…) et tout les autres ont déjà un partenaire… C'est vraiment pas ma journée! Puis mon regard arrive au fond de la classe, il est seul, la tête dans les bras. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Je me dirige vers lui:

 **-Gajeel?** Il lève la tête, **il faut faire des groupes de deux pour le travail de la prof…**

 **-Et?**

 **-Et t'es tout seul et moi aussi.**

 **-Et?**

 **-Fais un effort de compréhension! T'es seul! Je suis seule! Il faut être par deux! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire 1+1=2!**

 **-C'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-c'que tu veux que ça m'fasse?**

 **-Ca me parait logique, non? Il faudrait qu'on se mette à deux.**

 **-Faudrait?**

 **-Bah oui! Il reste que toi et moi de toute façon.**

 **-J'me disais bien aussi…**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-T'as pas vraiment choisi d'être avec moi hein? Y'avait personne d'autre donc t'avais pas l'choix.**

-Tu prend vraiment tout mal… J'aurai très bien pu aller avec Jet ou Droy… Mais je suis venue te voir pour me mettre avec toi! Et tu crois que c'est mieux pour moi? Non seulement c'est moi qui suis venue vers toi, qui t'ai donné des arguments, mais en plus t'arrêtes pas de me rejeter comme si j'étais un boulet!

 **-C'est bon assieds toi** , dit-il en râlant et en reculant la chaise à côté de lui. Je m'assois donc, triomphante d'avoir convaincu un dur à cuire! Puis on commence le travail demandé. Etonnement, Gajeel est loin d'être idiot! A l'écrit mais aussi à l'oral, son accent est parfait! Devant mon visage surpris il me dit: **Qu'est c'que t'as?**

 **-N-non rien!**

 **-Ca t'étonnes tant qu'ça qu'je sois pas complètement nul en espagnol?**

 **-Bah…** Face à son regard rubis si insistant je me sens obligée de baisser les yeux.

 **-T'inquiètes j'sais qu'j'ai l'air débile,** je relève les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me coupe, **chercher pas à nier j'le sais! C'est juste qu'mes grands-parents sont espagnols et parlent pas un mot d'français du coup j'ai appris à parler espagnol quand j'étais gosse, en même temps qu'le français.**

 **-Oh… Ca reste impressionnant!**

 **-S'tu l'dis.**

 **-Bien sûr! Tu penses vraiment que beaucoup d'enfants parlent couramment deux langues si facilement?! Et bah non! Surtout quand on vient pas d'une très bonne famille!** Il me lance un regard furieux, j'aurai peut être pas dire ça comme ça… **Je dis pas ça à mal! C'est juste que je sais que les élèves qui viennent à Fairy tail ont rarement une famille riche et avantagée…**

 **-Ouais… Bon, on à fini non?** J'acquiesce. **Super!** Il se lève, prend la feuille et ses affaires, rend le devoir à la prof et sort de classe.

Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il parte si vite, surtout quand on sait qu'il n'a pas d'ami… Enfin peu importe, de toute façon l'heure est bientôt fini, et Jet et Droy ayant fini leur devoir me rejoignent. On parle de tout et de rien, mais mes pensées se dirigent toujours inconsciemment vers Gajeel, même quand j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose. La sonnerie retentit, on sort enfin, je vais à mon prochain cours. Puis la journée se déroule normalement: je fini les cours, je rentre à Fairy hills, mon cher et tendre internat, fais mes devoirs, mange avec les filles en riant de tout et de rien, puis je monte dans ma chambre, me prépare et vais me coucher.

* * *

 _Voici la fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous à plu et que ce n'était pas trop long... S'il vous plait pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'avoue que c'est pas vraiment mon fort ... Si vous en voyez dites le moi en review! Et d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review sur ce que vous en avez pensé, positif ou négatif j'accepte toute critique constructive pour m'améliorer! Ou même simplement pour dire que vous l'avez lu en entier! Ca me fera plaisir! En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu! Je publierai un autre chapitre très rapidement car je suis malade, j'ai donc beaucoup de temps! Peut être même ce soir !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre! Tout d'abord, si vous lisez ça, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir lu tout le premier chapitre! Ensuite je tiens également à vous dire que je n'ai aucune, mais alors aucune idée de où va aller l'histoire! Etant donné que j'écris au fur et à mesure de mes pensées, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de chapitre... Enfin bref! Encore une fois, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

La semaine précédente est passée si vite! Cependant il ne s'est rien passé de spécial... A part peut être que je parle un peu plus à Gajeel. En même temps un peu plus que pas du tout c'est pas bien compliqué... J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il me jetait des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps, enfin c'est plutôt Juvia et Mirajane qui m'ont dit, et je cite : «Gajeel arrête pas de te regarder! Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait se rapprocher de toi! Après tout je le connais bien!» pour la première et «T'as vu! J'avais raison! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil! Allez va avec lui!» pour la deuxième... J'avoue que j'ai du mal à les croire...Parce que malgré notre « rapprochement », on est à peine ami... C'est vrai qu'on rigole bien et qu'on passe de bons moments mais quand même! En plus il a quand même un caractère de cochon, et quand il a décidé de râler ou de bouder, il s'en prive pas! Et ne donne AUCUNE explication! Et après il me reparle comme si de rien n'était...

Par contre une chose m'a énormément étonné, depuis la semaine dernière, il se bat moins. En tout cas on en entend moins parler. Et vu le genre de bagarreur qu'il est, quand il se bat, tout le monde le sait! Donc si on en entend moins parler, c'est qu'il se bat moins. Tant mieux! Je déteste les bagarres! Peut être que c'est moi qui l'influence, et que c'est grâce à moi qu'il se bat moins? Non, c'est impossible, c'est juste une coïncidence...

La sonnerie retentit, je n'ai même pas écouté... Tant pis je me débrouillerai bien! Après tout j'ai un plutôt bon niveau en anglais, contrairement aux cours eux mêmes qui ont un niveau... comment dire... plus que moyen... Je range mes affaires distraitement et me dirige vers le prochain cours: Maths! Super…

Le seul cours qui me plaisait vraiment était le Français, mais étant en terminale S, plus de Français, ni de littérature! Encore heureux il y a la philo, et par chance le prof m'apprécie! Enfin bref, j'arrive en maths et m'assois à côté de Lucy. On discute, comme la plupart du temps pendant les cours de maths, jusqu'à ce que le prof s'énerve et me dise de changer de place… Au moins il n'a pas prit mon carnet! Il me désigne une place, j'y vais sans vraiment regarder où je vais, trop concentrée à ne pas rigoler face à Lucy qui me fait signe en faisant semblant de pleurer comme si on se disait adieu. Le prof la remarque et la réprimande, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de rire! Mais je me retiens, le prof est déjà énervé, pas la peine d'en rajouter…

J'arrive donc à ma nouvelle place, je m'assois et ressors mes affaires quand j'entends un petit «Gihi». Je me retourne donc vers mon voisin que je commence à connaitre:

 **-On dirait qu'on est fait pour toujours être ensemble hein?** dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Oui, apparemment c'est notre destin!** Dis-je en rigolant légèrement.

Le reste de l'heure passe assez rapidement, dès que le prof à le dos tourné Gajeel et moi on parle ou on rigole discrètement, et dès qu'il se retourne on s'arrête comme si de rien n'était. Quand la cloche sonne, tout le monde range ses affaires, Gajeel et moi compris. On sort en rigolant puis on se dirige vers le cours d'arts, car oui, Gajeel a prit option arts plastiques! Bon c'est vrai que ses travaux sont plutôt sombres contrairement aux miens qui sont toujours très colorés, mais il répond toujours très bien au thème donné par la prof! Nous arrivons donc en arts, où je m'assois habituellement seule, car aucun de mes amis ne trouve cette option suffisamment intéressante... Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être seule de temps en temps. Cependant cette fois Gajeel s'assoit à côté de moi. J'avoue être un peu surprise, mais je suis contente. C'est vrai que c'est bien d'être seule, mais c'est mieux d'être bien accompagnée! Surtout si c'est Gajeel!

Le cours commence donc. J'adore ce cours! La prof nous laisse parler, manger et boire (pas d'alcool bien entendu) tant qu'on travaille! J'avance donc sur mon projet en parlant et riant avec Gajeel. La prof nous dit de baisser un peu le volume, c'est vrai qu'on rit un peu fort... On rit donc moins fort mais pas moins souvent. Puis Gajeel me dit en ricanant:

 **-On dirait qu'je déteins sur toi crevette!**

 **-Pourquoi? Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça...**

 **-Bah avant t'étais toute discrète et maintenant t'arrêtes pas de te faire repérer par les profs.** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-T'as pas tord. Mais je déteins aussi sur toi vu que tu te bagarres moins depuis qu'on se parle.** Lui dis-je avec le même sourire en coin.

 **-Pff... Comme si une crevette comme toi pouvait déteindre sur moi, c'est que le hasard...**

 **-De un: combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler crevette pour que tu m'écoutes? Et de deux: si j'avais vraiment aucune influence sur toi, tu n'aurais probablement pas réagis comme ça.**

 **-Roh ça va! T'sais qu'c'est pas méchant! Et puis ça t'représente bien une crevette! Et bon, t'as p't'être une toute p'tite, minuscule influence sur moi, aussi p'tite que toi. Mais j'ai une plus grosse influence sur toi!**

 **-C'est possible. On verra bien!**

La cloche sonne, comme pour finir notre conversation. Gajeel prend nos deux projet et les amène au fond de la classe avant même que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Puis il revient vers moi et nous sortons de la classe, ensuite on s'approche de mes amis. Gajeel commence à s'éloigner un peu avant qu'on ne les atteigne mais j'attrape son bras.

 **-Attends! Tu peux rester tu sais! Ils vont pas te manger.** Dis-je en rigolant légèrement.

 **-T'es sûre? T'as pas plutôt peur qu'ce soit moi qui les mange tes potes?** Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

 **-Sois pas bête! T'es pas si méchant! Allez reste!**

 **-Ok s'tu veux...**

 **-Et fais pas cette tête! Je t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner pour te faire fusiller hein!**

 **-Ouais bah c'est tout comme...**

 **-Roh t'es un vrai ronchon quand tu t'y mets! Si tu t'entends bien avec moi, tu t'entendras bien avec eux! Et puis il y a Juvia!**

 **-Ouais...**

 **-Allez souris!** Dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, puis place un doigt de chaque côté de sa bouche pour l'étirer dans un sourire, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

 **-Voilà, t'es contente?** Je retire mes doigts et le pseudo sourire reste sur son visage.

 **-Oui! Très!** Lui dis-je en lui offrant le plus beau sourire possible, ce qui le fait vraiment sourire cette fois. C'est sur ces paroles qu'on rejoint les autres, qui nous accueillent avec des sourires en coin.

 **-Alors? Comment va le petit couple?** Demande Mira.

 **-De qui tu parles?** Dis-je incrédule toujours le sourire aux lèvres en voulant savoir de qui elle parle.

 **-Bah vous deux**! Dit Lucy comme si c'était une évidence.

 **-Pardon? J'crois qu'je s'rais au courant si j'étais en couple...** Dit Gajeel.

 **-Mais qu'elle idée vous avez là! On est juste amis!** Dis-je. Je sens cependant mes joues rougir un peu. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! J'aurais jamais réagis comme ça pour Jet ou Droy! Ni Natsu et Grey! Ni n'importe qui d'ailleurs! Mais vraiment! Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive?!

 **-Pourquoi rougis tu alors Levy?** Dit Juvia, ce qui fais que maintenant tout le monde me regarde, me faisant encore plus rougir.

 **-Bah alors crevette? J'te fais d'l'effet?** Dit Gajeel avec son fameux sourire en coin.

 **-Quoi?! Mais non enfin! On est juste amis et tu le sais très bien!**

 **-Pour l'instant...** Marmonna Grey.

Gajeel et moi soupirons. Ca y est, ils se font de fausses idées... Même si c'est vrai que l'idée d'être en couple avec Gajeel ne me semble pas si désagréable que ça... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi?! C'est un bon ami! C'est tout! Rien de plus, rien de moins! Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour que mon cœur arrête de battre la chamade et que mes joues chauffent comme ça sans raison!

* * *

 _Fin du deuxième chapitre! Certes un peu (même très) tard mais il est là! Encore une fois laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis ou des conseils! Ou si vous avez des idées pour une autre Fanfic que je pourrai écrire plus tard ou en même temps! Enfin bref! Faites vous plaisir et le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que possible, soit très rapidement!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3! Bon j'adore écrire, même si je me doute bien que ce que j'écrit n'est ni du Molière ni du Racine, mais j'adore ça quand même! Je m'excuse si cette histoire est vraiment trop mauvaise… S'il vous-plait pardonnez moi!_

* * *

Ca fait une semaine qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me charrier! Ils? Ceux qui disent être mes amis. Pourquoi? Parce que je réagis comme une idiote depuis que je leur ai présenté Gajeel! Oui, moi! Une idiote! Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus intelligente sur Terre, mais quand même! A chaque fois que je le vois je rougis, probablement parce que mon cœur bat trop vite, je bégaie, je suis assez nerveuse, j'ai peur de dire quelque chose de mal, et quand il me regarde… Oh mon dieu quand il me regarde! Je rougis encore plus et je suis incapable de détourner les yeux des siens!

D'ailleurs c'est dans cette situation que je me trouve. Il est là, juste devant moi, enfin plutôt en-dessous de moi, avec ses magnifiques yeux carmins et son sourire en coin. Il a ses mains sur ma taille, je pourrai rester comme ça pour toujours!

 **-Bah dis donc crevette t'es une rapide!**

 **-Qu-quoi?!**

 **-Te j'ter comme ça sur moi!**

 **-M-mais non! J-je me suis pas-**

 **-Oh si! Je sais qu'je suis irrésistible mais j'pensai pas qu'une crevette comme toi céderai à la tentation!**

 **-M-mais arrête! Dis pas n'importe quoi!** Je lui donne un coup sur la poitrine, même s'il n'a probablement rien sentie…Et ça le fait rire encore plus! **J'ai juste trébuché! T'étais là! C'est pas ma faute! Je tombe tout le temps et cette fois c'était sur toi! C'est tout!** Je commence à me relever.

 **-Qui t'as dit qu'tu pouvais partir?** Il resserre sa prise sur ma taille. Oh non! Je vais vraiment finir par craquer là!

 **-Allez Gajeel! De toute façon les cours vont reprendre! On va être en retard!**

 **-D'jà les cours reprendront pas avant 5 minutes, et t'crois vraiment qu'ça m'dérange d'arriver en r'tard en cours?** Il a encore son sourire en coin… Vite cerveau réfléchi ! Il me faut des arguments! Tout de suite! Ou je vais vraiment, mais vraiment craquer!  
 **-P-peut être que toi tu t'en fiches mais pas moi!** Il me lâche. Enfin! Non pas que ça ne me plaisait pas, mais justement ça me plaisait trop! Je me relève aussi vite que possible, prend mes affaires et commence à partir quand j'entend dans mon dos:

 **-Fallait l'dire tout d'suite que j'te dégoutai j't'aurai lâché plus tôt!**

 **-Quoi?** Je me met face à lui. **Bien sûr que non! Tu ne me dégoutes pas! C'est juste que… Je…** Je baisse les yeux, mais quelle honte! **On était très proche et… J'ai pas l'habitude d'être si près de quelqu'un et encore moins d'un garçon… Et puis les cours vont commencer et j'aime pas être en retard… C'est tout… Le prend pas mal s'il te plaît. J'aime bien rester avec toi, mais pas comme ça…**

 **-Ouais c'est bon. Allez viens on y va maintenant, sinon on va être en r'tard et apparemment c'est une chose horrible pour toi.** Il commence à avancer, je le suis.

 **-M-merci Gajeel…**

On arrive en cours de SVT. Il part dans le fond de la classe et moi je m'assois à côté de Lucy. La journée de cours se finit normalement. La dernière sonnerie retentie, je dis au revoir à Lucy qui elle a déjà sa propre maison, puis je rentre à l'internat avec Erza, Mirajane et Juvia. Une fois arrivée, comme aucune de nous n'a de devoir, on se réunit dans le salon commun.

 **\- Grey est tellement beau et fort! J'aimerai tellement être aussi proche de Grey que toi tu es proche de Gajeel!** Dit Juvia en me regardant.

 **-Quoi?! Mais on est juste amis voyons! C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien mais rien de plus.**

 **-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure quand tu étais allongée sur lui!** Dit Mirajane avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Quoi?! Vous étiez l'un sur l'autre?! Au lycée en plus?! Enfin Levy ça ne te ressemble pas!** Dit Erza choquée.

 **-Enh Levy! Tu as tellement de chance! Par contre ça m'étonne de Gajeel! Mais tant mieux! Vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble!** Dit Juvia des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Mais calmez vous! Il ne s'est ABSOLUEMENT rien passé! Je suis juste tombée sur lui! J'ai trébuché sur une branche, il a essayé de me rattraper, enfin je suppose, et on est tombé. C'est tout.**

 **-Vous êtes quand même resté comme ça un moment.** Dis Mirajane, toujours avec ce sourire en coin.

 **-Oui mais bon… C'est juste qu'on été sous le choc. Encore une fois, rien de plus.**

 **-C'est quand même dommage… Vous iriez si bien ensemble!** Dis Juvia.

 **\- Je confirme. Cependant il est hors de question que vous fassiez ce genre de chose au lycée.** Dis Erza.

 **-Et si on parlait d'autre chose! Comme je sais pas moi, Grey!** Dis-je.

 **-Oh Grey! Il est tellement parfait! Beau, fort, intelligent, courageux,…**

Et c'est comme ça que la soirée s'est fini: avec Juvia qui n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de SON Grey! J'avoue qu'il y a des sujets plus passionnants, mais je préfère tout de même parler de Grey que de Gajeel avec les filles! Dès qu'on a fini de manger, je monte dans ma chambre, me met en pyjama, m'installe dans mon lit et lis un bon livre. Puis je m'endors après cette journée mouvementée.

* * *

 _Fin du troisième chapitre! Cette fic sera sûrement fini d'ici la fin de la semaine car je n'ai vraiment rien à faire ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi des reviews! Même pour me dire que c'est absolument nul si c'est ce que vous pensez, mais s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews! Bien sûr si vous m'en laissez des positives je ne vous blâmerai pas ! Bien au contraire!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

Depuis hier j'ai l'impression que Gajeel m'évite. Pourtant je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal… Ou peut être que si? C'est vrai que j'ai pas montré une grande joie quand je suis tombée sur lui, et que je voulais me relever le plus vite possible mais bon… Il l'aurait mal prit? Juste ça? C'est pas possible, c'est bien trop stupide… Il a peut être vraiment cru qu'il me dégoutait. J'espère vraiment que non, je serai tellement triste s'il ne voulait plus me parler… C'est décidé aujourd'hui je vais lui parler!

Une fois au lycée je le cherche un peu partout, malheureusement je ne le vois pas. Je continu de chercher quand j'entends mon nom. Je me retourne juste à temps pour attraper Lucy dans mes bras. On se salut, puis petit à petit les membres de notre groupe arrivent. La cloche sonne, super, je devrais trouver Gajeel en classe! En tout cas je l'espère… On arrive donc en classe, Gajeel n'est pas là. Du coup je vais m'installer à côté de Lucy en espérant que Gajeel n'ai qu'un peu de retard. Mais la fin de l'heure sonne et il n'est toujours pas là.

Maintenant il est midi, on va tous s'asseoir à la cantine pour manger, tout le monde parle et rit, sauf moi qui suis préoccupée pour Gajeel. Pourtant c'est pas un miracle qu'il rate des cours, ça arrivait souvent avant qu'on se parle. J'espérai juste qu'il avait changé et qu'il ne raterait plus de cours, quelle idée débile. C'est la reprise des cours : sport. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir sport! On peut faire lutte ou boxe, et c'est vrai qu'avec mon gabarie, on va dire que c'est pas les sports les plus simples mais bon, là j'ai besoin de passer ma colère contre Gajeel! Pourquoi? Parce qu'il m'a fait croire qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne manquerait plus de cours et qu'il resterait avec moi. Certes on est pas en couple, mais c'est pas une raison. Il est devenu l'un de mes plus proches amis, voir même le plus proche, et d'un coup il disparait sans raison! Bon c'est vrai que ça fait qu'une matinée, mais il aurait pu me prévenir!

Une fois changée, le prof dit qu'on peut s'échauffer comme on veut. J'enfile des gants de boxe, me dirige vers le sac de frappe, et frappe de toutes mes forces sans m'arrêter. Je sens une présence derrière moi mais je m'en moque je veux juste me défouler! Je sens cette personne qui s'approche.

 **\- Bah alors crevette, on s'énerve?** Il est juste derrière moi, sa tête au dessus de mon épaule, il a chuchoter dans mon oreille. Habituellement j'aurai sûrement perdu pied, j'aurai été déconcentré et trop heureuse qu'il soit si près. Or là il m'a bien trop énervé. Je donne un coup plus violent sur le sac, me retour et frappe Gajeel au ventre. Il fait un pas en arrière à cause du coup, me regarde surpris.

 **-Tu te fous de moi?!**

 **-Qu'est-c'que t'as crevette? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? Et pourquoi tu m'as frappé?**

 **-Hier tu m'évites comme si j'avais galle, aujourd'hui tu viens carrément pas aux cours du matin, ni manger à midi, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça ?! Alors je répète ma question: tu te fous de moi ?!**

 **-Mais qu'est c'qui t'prends?! Depuis quand tu t'énerves comme ça pour rien?!**

 **-Pour rien?! Pour rien?! Tu te fous définitivement de moi là! On commençait à se rapprocher! On était de bons amis! Puis d'un coup pour je ne sais quelle raison tu m'évites, tu viens pas en cours s'en rien me dire! Et quand tu reviens tu te pointes comme une fleur comme si de rien n'était! Alors si pour toi ça c'est RIEN, et ben j'en suis bien désolée!** A la fin de chacune de mes phrase je lui donnais un coup tout en avançant d'un pas, ce qui le faisait reculer d'un pas à chaque fois.

 **-Bon écoute crevette! Je sais pas c'qui t'prend mais il faut qu'tu t'calmes!** Il me tient par les épaules, je bouge les bras pour qu'il me lâche mais il me tient plus fort. **Oï crevette calmes toi!**

 **-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler crevette!** Involontairement j'ai crié cette phrase ce qui à fait que certains élèves se sont retourné quelques secondes vers nous avant de retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient.

 **-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Levy! C'est vrai qu'hier j't'évitais, mais c'est pas à cause de toi! Mon frère est rev'nu après un an d'étude en Espagne. Ca m'a stressé parc'qu'on s'est pas parlé pendant un an, et qu'la dernière fois qu'je l'ai vu, on s'entendait pas super bien… Ca lui plaisait pas qu'je sois une brute et qu'je m'intéresse pas à mes études, c'est lui l'plus jeune mais c'est lui qui s'inquiétait l'plus pour mon avenir! J'était vraiment con. Et c'matin j'suis resté avec lui pour l'aider avec son inscription au lycée et pour qu'il s'installe dans mon appart', j'ai pas pu t'prév'nire j'ai pas ton numéro et d'toute façon j'ai pas d'téléphone.**

Je me suis calmée et il m'a lâché. Je me sens tellement stupide! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi idiote! Nan mais sérieux, j'ai un problème grave! Je m'énerve contre lui, et comme il l'a dit, pour rien, en plus! Et lui il arrive encore à m'expliquer calmement pourquoi il m'a évité et pourquoi il n'est pas venu! Alors que ses raisons étaient personnelles! Mais quelle cruche! Je regarde par terre, quelle honte…

 **-Je… Je suis désolée… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… C'était stupide et puérile… Pardon…** Je sens son regard sur moi, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'en veuille…

 **-C'est pas grave. C'est vrai qu'j'ai arrêté d'te parler comme ça sans t'dire pourquoi. T'avais d'quoi être en colère.** Il ébouriffe mes cheveux avec un sourire en coin. **J't'en veux pas va crevette!** Je relève les yeux vers son visage.

 **-C'est vrai?**

 **-Mais bien sûr! Allez viens maint'nant faut qu'on s'y mette sinon l'prof va s'énerver.**

 **-Oui t'as raison… Je-je vais avec Lucy, je me vois mal faire de la boxe avec toi.**

 **-C'est vrai crevette, mais t'as plus de force qu'tu l'laisse croire! Moi j'vais voir avec le prof pour savoir avec qui m'mettre.**

 **-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors!**

 **-Ouais à tout'.**

Il part vers le prof et moi vers Lucy. On attend notre tour. Avant nous il y a Erza et Evergreen, Erza à gagné haut la main. Puis Grey et Natsu, qui se sont évanoui en même temps, comme Jet et Droy qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre et en se disant à eux même comme pour se donner du courage « Levy est à moi! Si je gagne elle va être folle de moi! » Super… Tout le monde me regarde avec un sourire en coin… Sauf Gajeel qui les fusille du regard, pourquoi fait-il ça? Il est jaloux? Non impossible, pas lui. Le grand Gajeel Redfox, tomber amoureux? Et d'une fille comme moi en plus? Qu'elle idée absurde… Vient ensuite sont combat contre Loki.

Au début, ils étaient à peu près égalité, ensuite Loki a prit le dessus pendant quelques secondes, puis Gajeel le met à terre en deux temps trois mouvements et gagne le combat. Le connaissant, il à sûrement laissé Loki le dominer pour qu'il ai confiance en lui pour mieux le battre après, il faisait probablement comme ça dans les combats de rue. Puis il se met à côté de moi avec un sourire triomphant. Le prof annonce le prochain combat: Lucy et moi. Gajeel me donne un léger coup de coude (enfin léger pour lui) en me disant « essaies d'faire mieux qu'moi ». J'espère qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment parce que je pourrai jamais au grand jamais battre personne! Je me mets en face de Lucy, au centre du tatami, on se salut et le combat commence. On n'ose pas vraiment se taper, c'est un peu bizarre entre amies je trouve, et vu la tête de Lucy c'est probablement aussi ce qu'elle pense. Mais vu le regard noir du prof il vaut mieux qu''on s'y mette.

Je donne un faible coup de poing dans l'épaule de Lucy, elle me le rend dans le ventre, puis on continue à se donner quelques coups de points qui ne blesseraient pas une mouche. Le prof va vraiment perdre patience si on continue comme ça… Alors Lucy me donne un coup de point plus fort dans le ventre, on peut dire que je l'ai senti passer! Je titube en arrière, puis me replace en position de combat. Quand Lucy s'approche pour me donner un autre coup je m'abaisse et lui donne un coup dans le ventre, puis je la fait tomber en donnant un coup de pied sur ses jambes. Je me met ensuite sur elle et je bloque ses épaules au sol. Le prof donne un coup de sifflet, j'ai gagné! Si c'est pas un miracle! Je me relève et aide Lucy à en faire de même. On s'excuse l'une l'autre puis elle me félicite comme les autres de la classe. Je me sens rougir, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me félicite pour avoir gagné un combat! Jet et Droy sont encore plus fous qu'avant et disent que je suis la plus forte. Je retourne donc dans les vestiaires sur cette note positive, me change et ressors. Gajeel m'attend avec son célèbre sourire en coin. Il me donne un petit coup de coude en me félicitant, je fais la grimace parce qu'il à touché l'endroit où Lucy m'a frappé. Il me demande si ça va et je lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, après tout c'est rien de grave!

Puis la journée se finit comme toutes les autres: dernière heure de cours, retour à Fairy hills, devoir, blabla et repas avec les filles, puis retour dans ma chambre, pyjama, lecture et dodo! Après le combat avec Lucy je suis extenuée, et puis je me suis rabibochée avec Gajeel! J'ai donc passé une excellente nuit!

* * *

 _Fin du quatrième chapitre! Le cinquième chapitre arrivera dans l'après midi! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait jusqu'ici! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews ça me fera extrêmement plaisir!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinquième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_

* * *

Je suis tellement heureuse! Depuis que Gajeel m'a expliqué pour son frère on se reparle comme avant. Vu que depuis la semaine dernière Lucy et Natsu sortent ensemble, ils se mettent toujours à deux en classe et pour les différents projets. Comme je n'avait plus de voisine de table et que Gajeel était souvent seul du coup nous aussi on se met toujours à deux en cours, donc on s'est encore un peu plus rapproché. Hier Gajeel m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, j'ai tellement hâte de savoir ce que c'est! Le connaissant ce sera sûrement pas quelque chose d'incroyable mais ce qui compte c'est que ça vienne du cœur non? Pour moi oui en tout cas. Je pousse mes couvertures, m'étire et me lève. Pour une fois que je me lève en avance je vais prendre mon temps! Enfin j'ai pas grand-chose à faire car il ne me reste presque plus aucun vêtement propre… En même temps j'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements, contrairement à Lucy, je trouve ça assez inutile, 5 ou 6 hauts, 3 jeans, une robe et 2-3 jupes c'est largement suffisant! Comme pour les chaussure, j'ai juste des bottes montantes noires et des bottines marrons pour l'hivert, et pour l'été une paire de ballerine blanche, des petites chaussures à talons noires et des sandales rouges.

J'ouvre mon placard, bon, niveau choix j'ai déjà connu mieux … Pour le haut j'ai le choix entre:

-un haut avec un tissu blanc soyeux qui arrive au-dessus de la poitrine, de la dentelle jusqu'au bord du cou et qui continue sur les bras jusqu'au coude, d'un beau crème, agrémenté d'un magnifique ruban au niveau de la taille dans la même couleur.

-un haut tout en dentelle fine bleu marine avec simplement une bande de tissu du même bleu qui couvre la poitrine, ce qui laisse apparaitre ma peau.

Bon pour le haut le choix est vite fait, je me voie mal arriver au lycée avec un haut qui ne cache quasiment rien: j'opte pour le blanc.

Pour le bas, plus de pantalons, super… on va voir dans les jupes. Soit:

-une jupe évasée d'un marron très clair qui arrive un peu au-dessus du genoux.

-une jupe, légèrement plus courte, noire, celle là par contre n'est pas évasée, elle est plutôt collante.

Les deux sont assez bien, mais celle qui suit le plus avec le haut est probablement la marron. Bon ben c'est parti!

Je prend les vêtements que j'ai choisi, des sous-vêtements et vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide puis m'habille. Comme tous les jours je mets un ruban dans mes cheveux, aujourd'hui il est crème, puis j'enfile mes ballerines blanches, prend mes affaires de cours que j'ai préparé hier et mon téléphone et descend pour petit-déjeuner. Lucy et Erza sont déjà là. Même si Lucy n'habite pas à Fairy Hills, elle petit-déjeune et dine souvent ici avec nous, pour ne pas être seule chez elle. Et comme sa maison est juste à côté elle arrive en moins de 2 minutes. Je dépose donc mon sac à l'entrée à côté de ceux de Lucy et Erza , fait la bise aux filles puis m'assois en face de Lucy.

 **-Dis donc Levy tu t'es faite encore plus belle que d'habitude aujourd'hui!**

 **-Oh pas plus que ça… Et puis toi aussi tu t'es faite toute belle! Tu vas encore à un rendez-vous avec Natsu?** Dis-je en mettant du beurre sur une tartine.

 **-Bah oui! En même temps c'est mon copain. Toi par contre t'en as pas, enfin pas d'officiel!**

 **-Ni officiel, ni officieux!** Je trempe ma tartine dans un bol de lait et commence à la manger.

 **-J 'espère bien que tu nous le dira quand tu sortiras avec Gajeel.** Dis Erza qui viens de finir son fraisier.

 **-Oh j'ai hâte que vous sortiez ensemble! Vous formeriez un si beau couple!**

 **-Calmez vous les filles… On est juste amis d'accord? C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien mais simplement comme deux amis.**

 **-Vu comment tu rougis, peut être que vous êtes qu'amis mais en tout cas tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui!** Dis Lucy.

 **-Quoi?! Mais je rougis pas!** Dis-je en faisant tomber ma tartine sur mon haut. **Oh non mince!** Je me lève et renverse mon bol de lait sur ma jupe. **Rah c'est vraiment** **pas ma journée!** Lucy et Erza se lève pour m'aider à frotter les tâches. **Laissez tomber les filles ça partira pas…**

 **-C'est pas grave t'as encore le temps de te changer!**

 **-Oui Lucy à raison! Evite juste de trop trainer pour pas être en retard.**

 **-Oui, bon bah je vais me changer alors…** Dis-je en montant les escaliers.

Une fois dans ma chambre je retire mes chaussure et mes vêtements. Bon bah là j'ai même plus le choix… J'attrape le haut en dentelle bleu marine et la jupe noire, les derniers vêtements qu'il me reste, jette mes vêtements salle dans le panier à linge puis me change. J'étais plus à l'aise dans l'autre tenue mais bon tant pis… Du coup je change aussi mon bandeau: je retire le crème et en met un noir avec une fleur bleue marine, puis mets mes petites chaussures noires à talons. C'est un peu plus vulgaire que ma façon habituelle de m'habiller mais bon… D'habitude je mets ce haut en été à la plage, mais comme c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, je vais faire avec!

Je redescend, cette fois toutes les filles sont là et m'attendent pour partir. Elles me regardent toutes avec des yeux surpris jusqu'à ce que Mira pose la question qui leur brule à toutes les lèvres, et ce avec son magnifique sourire:

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Levy? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de porter une tenue si légère, surtout pour aller au lycée! Mais ça te va bien, ne t'en fait pas!**

 **-Oui je sais… J'avais une autre tenue mais je l'ai tâché, et tout mes vêtements son à laver… Il ne me restait que ceux là…** J'attrape mon foulard bleu marine qui est sur le porte manteau et le met autour de mes épaules.

 **-T'inquiètes pas Levy, tu es très belle comme ça aussi.** Me dit Lucy en mettant un bras sur mes épaules. **Bon, maintenant il faut qu'on y aille ou on va être en retard!**

On hoche toute la tête et on se dirige vers le lycée en parlant. On attend dans la cour puis quand la cloche sonne on va en cours. Lucy va s'asseoir à côté de Natsu, Erza et Mirajane s'assoit ensemble, Juvia colle Grey et moi je vais vers le fond de la classe en faisant un nœud avec mon foulard au niveau de ma poitrine pour qu'il tienne en place sans que j'ai à le tenir. Sauf que maladroite comme je suis, en finissant de faire le nœud mon sac tombe. Je devrais vraiment changer ce sac à bandoulière pour un sac à dos… En ramassant mes affaires je voie une grosse paire de rangers cloutée juste devant mes livres, je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Gajeel s'abaisse et m'aide à rassembler mes affaires puis à les mettre dans mon sac. On se relève ensemble en faisant un sourire gêné puis on va s'assoir à nos place habituelles, soit les deux du fond à droites, avec moi côté fenêtre et lui côté allée.

 **-D'puis quand t'portes des jupes crevette?**

 **-J'avais plus que ça… Tout mes autres vêtements son à laver, et j'ai pas eu le temps de faire de lessive récemment…** **Je suis pas plus heureuse que toi de devoir porte une jupe tu sais.**

 **-Qui a dit qu'ça m'plaisait pas?**

Oh non je rougis comme une idiote! En plus je souris bêtement! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air complètement stupide… Et puis qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça sans paraitre trop attardée? Rah je sais pas! Comme pour me sauver le prof commence son cours. J'ai jamais autant aimer le prof de chimie! D'un coup ses cours deviennent beaucoup plus intéressants! Je sors rapidement mes affaires en évitant de me concentrer sur le regard de Gajeel qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Fais comme s'il n'était pas là Levy! Je sors un stylo, prend quelques notes et essai de me concentrer sur ce que dit le prof, étonnement j'y arrive. Je ne fais presque plus attention aux yeux qui m'observent, j'acquiesce quand je suis d'accord avec ce que dit le prof ou quand je comprend quelque chose de nouveau, et au contraire je fronce les sourcils en penchant la tête quand je ne comprend pas, heureusement que le prof ne me voit pas de l'autre bout de la classe parce que je dois avoir l'air un peu bizarre… En plus je marmonne ce que je pense quand on fait un exercice, bizarrement ça m'aide à réfléchir même si ça ne m'empêche pas de commettre des erreurs. La sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires et remarque que Gajeel me fixe toujours, je l'avais complètement oublié! Il va me prendre pour une folle maintenant… Enfin, vu le sourire en coin qu'il fait, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il me trouve si folle que ça, tant mieux.

On se lève et on sort de classe. Comme le cours a duré deux heures c'est la récré. On va tous dans la cour quand soudain je me rappelle que la prof d'Arts nous avait dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'on ai fait des recherches sur Picasso pour son prochain cour, soit le cours que j'ai dans une heure juste après histoire. C'est maintenant ou jamais pour les recherches! Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis, leur explique la situation et cours à la bibliothèque du lycée. Une fois arrivé je n'ai pas besoin de demander à la bibliothécaire où son les ouvrages sur les artistes, je connais assez bien l'ensemble des lieux pour y avoir passer la majorité des temps libres de mon année de seconde, soit avant que je ne rencontre Lucy, car j'étais assez seule, même si je m'entendais assez bien avec tout le monde, j'appréciai le calme et le silence, et mes seuls amis proches étaient Jet et Droy, qui comprenaient que j'avais besoin de solitude.

Je vais donc dans le fond de la bibliothèque, où se trouvent les livres dont je pourrai avoir besoin. Je cherche, les livres sont rangés par ordres alphabétique. D… F…K… Apparemment ce n'est pas cette étagère, je regarde celle à côté, cette fois je commence par le bas. W… U…S… P! Pu… Po… Pi.. Pi! Mais combien il y a d'artiste?! Je vais passer toute la récré simplement à trouver le bon livre ! Bref reprenons les recherches! Pi… Pi.. Pi.. Picasso! Enfin! Je tend le bras pour attraper l'un des livres qui le concerne, malheureusement, je suis trop petite! Rah! J'en ai marre! Mais comment je vais faire?! Même avec mes talons je suis trop petite… Je me met sur la pointe des pieds, toujours pas. Je saute en tendant le bras en l'air mais même comme ça je suis trop petite… Mais je n'abandonnerai pas! Pas avant que ça ai sonné! Je me remet donc sur la pointe des pieds, une main pour me tenir à la bibliothèque et une autre tendu le plus haut possible. Rah c'est juste au bout de mes doigts! Allez encore un effort! Puis une grosse main attrape le livre que je voulais, je me retourne et voie Gajeel.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu as pris le livre que je voulais?**

 **-Bah, pour t'aider. Après s'tu veux j'peux l'remettre.** Il commence à le ranger.

 **-Non!** J'attrape son bras. **C'est bon merci.**

Il me donne le livre, je vais m'assoir à une table, pose mon sac à terre, sors une feuille et un stylo, et écris quelques informations qui me semblent essentiels. Une fois fini je range mes affaires, prend mon sac et vais ranger le livre. Enfin tente parce que je suis toujours trop petite… Cette fois encore Gajeel attrape le livre et le range pour moi. Je le remercie timidement toujours face à la bibliothèque, me retourne, et tente d'avancer d'un pas mais contrairement à ce que je pensais Gajeel ne s'était pas reculé. Je lui marche sur le pied, étant surprise je relève tout de suite mon pied avec un petit cri, heurte la bibliothèque tombe et emporte dans ma chute un bon nombre de livre. Je me retrouve donc à terre avec un tas de livre autour de moi, la sonnerie retentie. Super on va être en retard, enfin moi, Gajeel peut toujours partir et me laisser ranger seule, après tout c'est ma faute. Mais non, il me tend la main, et m'aide à me relever, vu sa force comparé à mon poids j'atterri dans ces bras et je risque de retomber à cause de mes talons mais il me retient. Il prend mon sac et le sien et commence à me tirer par la main vers la sortie.

 **-Mais on peut pas laisser les livres comme ça!** Chuchotai-je (bah oui ça reste une bibliothèque!)

 **-Si on peut et c'est c'qu'on va faire! On a pas l'temps d'ranger tout c'bordel!**

 **-C'est pas du bordel! Ce sont des livres! Et puis c'est ma faute! C'est moi qui les ai fait tomber!**

 **-Bah tant pis! Pour une fois tu vas désobéir! Tu préfères être en r'tard en histoire p't'être?!**

 **-Non c'est vrai…**

 **-Et puis pour maint'nant on est sorti d'la bibliothèque!**

 **-Quoi?** Je regarde autour de moi. **Oh, j'avais pas fait attention. Pour maintenant c'est trop tard j'imagine…**

 **-Ah bah enfin! J'ai cru qu't'allais jamais comprendre!**

 **-Mais bon, ça me gène quand même… J'aime pas maltraiter les livres… Et puis la bibliothécaire est plutôt gentille, j'aime vraiment pas lui donner du travail supplémentaire… Tu penses qu'elle nous a vu?**

 **-Rah mais tu paniques pour rien toi! Déjà c'est qu'des livres, ils vont pas mourir! Et pis c'est son métier à la bibliothécaire de ranger des livres nan? Et t'crois vraiment qu'si elle nous avait vu elle aurait rien dit? Moi j'pense pas nan! Donc t'inquiètes on aura pas d'problème!**

On arrive devant la classe, et je viens de remarquer que depuis tout à l'heure il n'a pas lâché ma main! Il me tire dans la classe, je le suis donc en rougissant sous les regards à la fois surpris et amusés de toute la classe, surtout ceux de mes amis. Je sens que ça va jaser, je pense que ce soir j'irai me coucher tard, avec les filles qui vont me demander des explications. Seule problème: il n'y en a pas. Enfin, pas vraiment en tout cas. Il a juste prit ma main pour qu'on se dépêche et a oublié de la lâcher comme moi j'ai oublié qu'il la tenait pendant un moment. On arrive à nos place et on s'assois. Gajeel se rend enfin compte qu'il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne. Il la lâche, gêné, si je ne le connaissais pas je pourrais penser qu'il rougis, mais je le connais, il doit juste avoir un peu chaud. Le reste de l'heure passe assez rapidement, puis quand la sonnerie sonne, tout le monde sort, Gajeel et moi allons donc en arts plastiques. On s'assoit à nos place habituelles, je sors mes recherches, fière d'avoir pu les faires, et remarque que Gajeel n''en a pas. Je commence à le réprimander, il aurait pu faire ses recherches en même temps que moi, ou au moins me demander de recopier les miennes, mais non! Monsieur est trop flemmard! Le cours commence, la prof dit que finalement les recherches ne seront pas utiles et qu'elles nous a imprimé un dossier sur Picasso, mais que si on veut on peut lui rendre nos recherches pour peut être avoir un point bonus. Super! C'est vrai que tout ça pour un stupide point bonus ça en vaut la peine! (notez bien l'ironie) Surtout que j'ai toujours 18,19 ou 20 en arts plastiques, donc un point de plus ou de moins c'est pas ça qui changera ma vie! Je commence à lire le dossier, puis sens le regard de Gajeel sur moi, je jette donc un œil vers lui, il rigole légèrement, il se moque ouvertement de moi! J'en reviens pas! En même temps je le comprend, je le réprimande parce qu'il n'a pas fais le devoir demandé, celui pour lequel moi j'ai fait des recherches de dernières minutes, et ce pour rien, c'est vrai que quand on y pense c'est assez risible. Alors je retourne à ma lecture, et à mon tour je souris, puis je soupir en faisant mine d'être agacée, ce qui fait que j'entend Gajeel pouffer de rire, il se calme après quelques minutes. Le cour suit son cours, pendant toute l'heure on lit le dossier, avec la prof qui nous fait des commentaires. J'adore vraiment ce cours. Malheureusement la sonnerie retentit, c'est la fin de l'heure, soit l'heure de manger.

* * *

 _La suite dans le prochain chapitre! La surprise de Gajeel y sera! Ne vous attendez pas à une ENORME surprise. Gajeel reste Gajeel hein ! Prochain chapitre probablement tout à l'heure, le temps de l'écrire. Je sais que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais je me sentais inspirée! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas pour les reviews! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe ou les défauts!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

* * *

On est tous assis à la cantine. Gajeel est à ma droite et Lucy à ma gauche, Natsu est en face d'elle, Grey à sa droite avec Juvia qui s'agrippe à son bras comme s'il pouvait partir à chaque instant. Apparemment ça plait à Grey car ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble il y a peu. Erza est en face de Grey. Mira est en face de Gajeel et donc à la gauche de Natsu, à sa gauche il y a Elfman, son frère. En face de lui il y a leur sœur, Lisanna, et à côté de lui il y a Evergreen. Bixlow est assis à côté de Lisanna, Freed est à côté d'elle, et Laxus est en face de ce dernier. Vous imaginez donc la longueur de la table à laquelle nous sommes installés…

Nous mangeons donc notre « délicieux » repas : purée/poulet. Youpi! La joie m'envahie! (ironie: bonjour!) Quand soudain je sens un pied qui frotte le miens. Etonnée j'écarquille et avale ma purée de travers. Gajeel me tape légèrement le dos et me donne mon verre d'eau. Je bois un peu, ça va mieux, je le remercie et regarde sous la table: c'est Natsu! Vu le regard amoureux qu'il lance à Lucy je suppose qu'il pense que c'est son pied… Je tousse donc légèrement pour attirer son attention mais il ne m'entend pas. Mince, c'est assez gênant comme ça… Tant pis j'ai pas le choix:

 **-Euh, Natsu?** J'hausse la voix. **Natsu?** Il me regarde. **T-ton pied…** Il me regarde étonné. Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui! Il est bien gentil Natsu mais il est un peu long à la détente! **C'est pas le pied de Lucy que tu touches avec ton pied mais le mien…**

Je baisse les yeux, je suis super gênée! Je voie pas pourquoi après tout j'ai rien fait et c'est normal qu'il veuille faire du pied à Lucy, ils sont en couple… Il s'excuse avec les joues un peu rougis. Vu la tête de Grey et les excuses de Lucy j'imagine qu'elle a essayé de donner un «léger» coup de pied à Natsu mais qu'elle a mal visée… Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble, aucun d'eux ne sait viser c'est incroyable! Vu la situation je pouffe de rire, Gajeel lui est mort de rire et tout les autres sourient en regardant le petit couple d'un œil un peu moqueur. Seule Juvia est à deux doigts d'exploser parce que Lucy a blessé SON Grey, mais Grey la retient en disant que ce n'est pas grave et en lui prenant la main. Elle se calme tout de suite, elle ferait tout pour son Grey. Puis Mira commence à parler:

 **-Les couples se forment petit à petit ici!**

 **-C'est vrai qu'il y a de plus en plus de couple! On dirait que Natsu et moi on a lancé la mode!**

 **-Oui! Et juste après Grey et Juvia se sont aussi mit en couple! Et vous Elfman et Evergreen? Quand est-ce que vous allez vous avouer vos sentiment hein?**

 **-Quoi?! Mais de quoi tu parles Mirajane?!**

 **-Tu crois vraiment que cette grosse brut qui te sert de frère et moi on pourrait sortir ensemble?!**

 **\- Allez Evergreen, c'est pas comme si l'idée te déplaisait…** Dis Bixlow en rigolant.

 **-Tient! Maintenant que j'y pense! Et toi? Quand est-ce que tu vas faire le premier pas avec ma petite sœur**. Dis Mirajane, toujours le même sourire angélique aux lèvres. Elle passe vraiment d'un couple (ou éventuel couple) à un autre en moins de deux secondes!

 **-Quoi? Mira! Arrête de dire ça!** Dis Lisanna aussi rouge que la pomme sur son plateau.

 **-Ca te gênerai tant que ça?**

 **-Non! Le prend pas mal Bixlow… Ca me dérangerai pas mais bon…**

 **-Mais bon quoi?**

 **-Bah je sais pas moi! Ca dépend de toi!**

 **-Ah…** Il lui prend la main. **Bah dans ce cas pourquoi pas.** Lisanna rougit encore plus mais un magnifique sourire orne désormais son visage.

 **-Et voilà! Un couple de plus!** S'écrit Mira, puis elle se retourne vers son frère. Toi **aussi tu devrais faire le premier pas! Toi qui dis toujours que tu es un homme,** **montres le et avoues tes sentiments à Evergreen.** Puis elle chuchote. **En plus ça se voit qu'elle t'aime!**

 **-Je suis un homme!** Il se retourne vers Evergreen et lui hurle: **Sors avec moi!**

 **-Ca va pas de crier comme ça! Espèce d'énergumène!** Hurle également Evergreen aussi rouge que l'était Lisanna quelques minutes avant.

 **-T'as pas répondu à ma question!**

 **-Mais bien sûr enfin grand idiot!**

 **-Je suis un homme!**

 **-Oui bah l'homme va se calmer parce que maintenant il est avec une vraie femme qui n'est autre que moi!**

 **-Pardon Evergreen…** Dit Elfman un peu attristé. Cette petite dispute fait que Gajeel et moi recommençons à rigoler.

 **-C'est bien Elfman! T'es vraiment un homme!** Dis Erza en mangeant son fraisier comme tous les jours, matin, midi et soir.

 **-Tient d'ailleurs! Et toi Erza? Comment ça va avec Jellal? C'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué vu que vous n'êtes pas dans le même lycée…**

 **-M-mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles!** Dis Erza aussi rouge que la fraise sur son fraisier.

- **Allez Erza tu peux nous le dire!** Insiste Mirajane. Erza fini son fraisier.

 **-B-bon très bien! C'est vrai qu'on sort ensemble… Et que c'est assez compliqué comme tu l'as dit parce qu'il est dans un autre lycée. Mais bon on s'arrange et on essai de se voir le plus possible en dehors des cours.** Gajeel et moi on se jette un coup d'œil, on rigolait déjà un peu à cause de l'interaction entre Evergreen et Elfman, mais alors là, entre la réaction d'Erza et le fait de se voir rigoler l'un l'autre on part dans un fou rire monstre! Et vu le regard sadique de Mirajane, c'est une grave erreur, très grave erreur, parce que maintenant elle nous a repéré…

 **-Et vous les amoureux? Vous vous êtes enfin déclaré votre amour?** Dit elle avec un sourire et une lueur dans les yeux démoniaque! Sur le coup Gajeel et moi ne faisons pas trop attention, on se demande de qui elle parle jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise: **Je parle de vous deux les tourtereaux! Alors Gajeel, tu as enfin dit à ta « crevette » que tu l'aimais? Cette fois Gajeel et moi arrêtons de rigoler pour de bon.**

 **-Pardon?!** Dit on en cœur. Puis on se regarde abasourdis, et dès que nos regards se croisent je détourne les yeux en rougissant.

 **-Apparemment vous n'avez pas encore sauté le pas! Mais je suis sûre que ça ne saurait tarder!** Dit elle en levant son index comme pour nous donner une leçon et sous les rires de toute la table…

 **-C'est bon?! Vous avez fini là?! J'en ai marre!** Gajeel dit cela en se levant, puis m'attrape par le bras et me lève aussi. **Allez crevette on s'en va, de toute façon c'est** **bientôt l'heure pour que j'te montre ma surprise!** Puis il recule sa chaise, met son sac sur son dos et prend son plateau.

 **-A-Attends moi!** Dis je en me dépêchant de bien remettre mon foulard autours de mes épaules, puis je prend mon plateau et mets mon sac sur mon épaule.

Je cours après Gajeel, je risque de trébucher plusieurs fois à cause de ces satanés talons qui m'agacent de plus en plus, puis le rattrape. Il dépose son plateau, j'en fait de même, puis le rattrape encore une fois en quelques pas et je me place à côté de lui. Il marche un peu moins vite, pour marcher à ma vitesse j'imagine.

 **-Attends deux secondes Gajeel, il faut que j'aille chercher quelques cahiers dans mon casier.**

 **-D'accord, c'est par où?**

 **-Suis moi.** Lui dis je en souriant.

On va donc jusque mon casier, je prend les cahiers dont j'ai besoin, j'essaie de les ranger dans mon sac, seul problème: ce fichu sac est trop petit et il n'y a plus de place! Bon tant pis, je referme mon casier, et cette fois je suis Gajeel pour qu'il me mène à cette fameuse « surprise». Il tourne dans plusieurs couloirs puis s'arrête. Juste devant nous il y a un garçon de dos entrain de ranger son casier, Gajeel est devant moi. Le garçon a les cheveux noirs, et un peu décoiffé, comme Gajeel, mais en plus court. Gajeel lui tape sur l'épaule, il se retourne, il a les yeux rouge comme Gajeel, mais le teint plus blanc.

 **-Ah Gajeel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Il a la voix moins grave que Gajeel, et il parle de façon moins vulgaire, plus posé que lui. Je commence vraiment à me demander qui il est mais vu la ressemblance et ce que m'a raconté Gajeel récemment je pense que j'ai déjà ma petite idée…

 **-J'voulais t'présenter à quelqu'un maint'nant qu't'es rentré.** Gajeel se recule d'un pas et le Garçon me remarque enfin. **Rogue, j'te présente Levy, c'est une de mes amies. Levy, lui c'est Rogue, mon frère dont j't'ai parlé.**

 **-Enchanté!** Me dit il avec un grand sourire en me tendant la main.

J'essai de lui tendre la main, et au moment où je lâche d'une main mes cahiers, ils tombent tous, tout comme mon sac et mon foulard dont le nœud s'est malheureusement défait. Super, sans mon foulard j'ai l'impression d'être toute nu vu le peu de surface de peau que mon haut couvre... Je m'abaisse, pour ramasser mes affaires, je pose mon sac sur mon bras, je ramasse mes livres et prends le foulard puis me relève, en me relevant j'entends un déchirement. Je regarde donc par terre et voie que mon foulard est complètement déchiré, j'ai donc une partie dans la main et l'autre partie est étendu au sol. Pour une première rencontre on a déjà fait mieux… Je souris nerveusement à Rogue en ramassant l'autre moitié puis me relève. Rogue me rend mon sourire tout en me demandant:

 **-Tu vas bien? Tu ne t'ais pas fais mal?**

 **-Oh n-non merci. Je vais très bien! Et enchantée de te rencontrer!** Je lui tends la main sans faire tomber mes affaires cette fois. Il la serre, sa main est vraiment froide, il ressemble énormément à Gajeel tout en étant complètement différent, j'imagine que la plupart des frères sont ainsi… **Et donc tu est en quelle classe?**

 **-En seconde. Et toi tu es dans la classe de mon frère c'est ça?**

 **-Oui c'est ça! Comment le sais-tu?**

 **-Il me parle souvent de toi**. Je rougie et regarde Gajeel. Il est complètement rouge! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le faire rougir comme ça? Est-ce que c'est …? Non c'est pas possible… Pourtant c'est sûrement ça! Il est entrain de fixer mon dos, ce serai pour ça ses rougeurs? Autant lui demander ça ne coute rien!

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajeel? Pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça en fixant mon dos? T'as jamais vu de dos de ta vie? Dis-je en riant légèrement.**

 **-Des dos si, mais ta culotte non.** Dit il avec un sourire narquois. Je me sens rougir à vu d'œil. Il rigole pas vrai?!

 **-C'est une blague j'espère! Tu te moque de moi! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as vraiment vu?!** Je tire nerveusement sur ma jupe.

 **-S'tu veux pas qu'j'le dise j'le dirai pas.** Toujours avec le même sourire.

 **-Mais comment c'est possible?!**

 **-Tu d'vrais faire plus attention quand tu ramasses des trucs par terre.** Encore avec ce sourire moqueur collé au visage.

 **-Je ne voie absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans grand frère, et plutôt que regarder à cette endroit, tu aurais pu l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.**

 **-C'est vrai ça Gajeel!**

 **-Roh c'est bon j'ai pas fait exprès! Quand t'as fait tomber tes affaires j'allai v'nir t'aider, du coup j'ai r'gardé par terre et j'ai vu ta culotte sans faire exprès! C'est tout!**

 **-Oh… D'accord…** La sonnerie retenti. **Bon, et bien c'était vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer, uhm, Rogue c'est ça?** Il acquiesce. **Bien! J'ai hâte de te revoir!**

 **-Moi de même Levy! Bon je vous laisse je vais en cours et j'imagine que vous aussi. A ce soir Gajeel, et à très vite Levy, j'espère!** Il commence à partir.

 **-Moi aussi, à bientôt! On pourrait se rejoindre dans le hall à la récré!** Il se retourne vers moi.

 **-Oui j'en serai ravie. A dans deux heures dans ce cas!** Puis cette fois il s'en va pour de bon. Je me retourne vers Gajeel.

 **-Bon cette fois on y va?**

 **-Ah, euh, ouais. Par contre tu devrais baisser ta jupe un peu plus, parc'que là c'est vraiment court crevette..** Je rabaisse donc un peu ma jupe.

 **-Ah merci… Allez faut y aller maintenant ou on va être en retard!** Puis je commence à avancer. Seul problème, je n'ai aucune idée d'où on se trouve dans le lycée vu que j'ai simplement suivi Gajeel… **Tu me montres le chemin?**

 **-Bah alors crevette? T'arrives pas à te repérer ?**

 **-Oh ça va hein! J'ai pas l'habitude de venir dans cette partie du lycée c'est tout! Et puis tout à l'heure je t'ai juste suivi sans faire attention à où on était passé…**

 **-T'inquiètes, t'as juste à me suivre.**

Il commence à avancer, je le suis. Après quelques minutes de marche on arrive devant notre classe. Les 2 heures suivantes se passent dans le calme, puis à la fin de l'heure tout le monde s'en va, ils ont fini les cours pour aujourd'hui, Gajeel et moi avons arts plastiques après la récré, on ne peut donc pas partir… On rejoint Rogue dans le hall, on parle de tout et de rien, puis Rogue me propose de manger chez eux, demande son avis à Gajeel qui dit « ouais pourquoi pas ». Comme aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, demain je n'ai pas besoin de me lever tôt, donc j'accepte. Puis Gajeel et moi partons pour notre dernière heure, Rogue a encore trois heures de cours et va donc finie à 18h30, le pauvre. Notre heure d'arts passe assez rapidement vu que Gajeel et moi avons encore rigolé comme toujours. J'espère vraiment que cette soirée va bien se passer!

* * *

 _Voilà fin du chapitre! Il est assez tard ( oui 1h15) mais je voulais vraiment finir ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews en cliquant sur le petit rectangle plus bas! Ca me ferait très plaisir! Voilà voilà! Prochain chapitre probablement demain!_


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis Gajeel, toujours avec mes stupides livres entre les bras, mon sac qui menace dangereusement de tomber de mon épaule et mon foulard qui dépasse de mon sac qui est définitivement trop petit! J'ai un peu honte d'aller chez eux, entre la façon dont je suis habillée et le fait que ce soit deux garçon, et après tout des deux frères, c'est celui que je viens de rencontrer qui m'invite chez eux. Je me dit que si Gajeel ne m'a jamais invité avant c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas, et j'ai un peu peur qu'il ait accepté la proposition de son frère à contrecœur… Enfin, le connaissant s'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu il aurait dit non, et on aurait probablement pas rit en arts si ça le mettait mal à l'aise ou si ça le dérangeait. Restes positive Levy! Il doit

bien y avoir une autre raison pour qu'il ne m'ai jamais invité avant, et puis bon, je suis pas mieux. En même temps c'est vrai qu'habiter Fairy Hills c'est pas super pratique pour inviter un garçon même si ce n'est qu'un ami, certes les garçons peuvent venir dans les salles communes soit: salon, salle à manger, cuisine, mais il est hors de questions qu'ils viennent dans nos chambre, ou connaissant le directeur Makarof, ça chaufferait énormément pour les deux élèves… Et puis mieux vaut ne pas ramener de garçon à l'internat, parce que les salles communes, comme leur nom l'indique, sont COMMUNES, soit accessibles à toutes les filles. Et vu comment elles s'imaginent des histoires dès qu'une fille et un garçon reste un peu trop ensemble, je donne pas cher de la peau de la pauvre jeune fille qui osera ramener un garçon là-bas… La pauvre recevrait des clins d'œil et des sourires en coin tant que le garçon serait là et une longue série de questions dès qu'il serait parti, avec en prime une obligation de se confesser sur ses sentiments, et cela qu'elle en ait ou pas. Seule Lucy a osé ramener Natsu, cependant ils sont en couple… Mais ça n'a absolument pas empêché Mirajane d'embêter Lucy jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle. Gajeel claque des doigts devant moi, j'était complètement perdu dans mes pensées et n'ai donc pas vraiment fait attention à la route…

 **-Alors crevette, on dort en marchant? C'est p't'être un truc de crevette.** Dit il en ricanant et en ouvrant la porte.

 **-Non je réfléchissais juste. Mais peut être que ça aussi c'est un truc de crevette.** Dis je fièrement en le dépassant pour rentrer la première. Il mime l'expression de quelqu'un de choqué.

 **-Bah dis donc crevette t'as prit en assurance! Tu trouves un truc à m'répondre et tu passes d'vant moi! J'avoue qu'tu m'impressionnes!** Il a abandonné le visage choqué pour son fameux sourire en coin et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je ris légèrement.

 **-C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon prof! Si tu le voyais! Il me vanne toujours, n'est pas vraiment la politesse incarné, jure plutôt souvent et m'ébouriffe toujours les cheveux. Rah heureusement qu'à côté de ça il est sympa et drôle sinon j'aurai pas pu me retenir!** Dis je en faisant semblant d'être outrée et d'avoir envie de frapper le dit "professeur". Puis Gajeel se rapproche de moi, je recule donc, jusqu'à me heurter contre un meuble, mon sac tombe ainsi que les livres que j'avais dans les bras, et mince! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend?! Il s'abaisse pour être à ma hauteur et dis:

 **-T'aurais pas pu te retenir hein?**

Je déglutis et fais non de la tête, mais mon sourire à complètement disparu et a laissé place à un visage des plus gêné. J'apprécie de plus en plus Gajeel et depuis un moment déjà je me suis bien rendu compte que j'aimerai être plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Et franchement le fait qu'on soit seuls chez lui, que je sois collée à un meuble avec son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, qu'il me dise avec sa voix grave et son sourire en coin ce genre de chose… Certes il n'a fait que répéter ce que j'ai dit, mais vu la situation quand moi je l'ai dit, on pouvait comprendre que c'aurait plutôt été de le taper. Alors que là, la situation est pas la même du tout! Et on dirait pas taper mais se taper! Oh mon dieu mais à quoi je pense?! Je sais pas quoi dire! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Et puis est ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il m'a dit et de notre proximité?!

 **-Gihi, comme si une crevette comme toi avait assez de force pour frapper quelqu'un.**

Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Rah pour le coup je risque de vraiment plus pouvoir me retenir! Je mord ma lèvre nerveusement, mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, je dois être aussi rouge que ses yeux, j'espère juste qu'il ne verra pas la lueur amoureuse dans mon regard sinon je suis fichue. Vite il faut que je trouve quoi lui répondre! Enh ses yeux son si beau, et sa bouche, j'ai envie de la goûter, et ses piercings, j'aimerai tellement les toucher et passer ma main dans ses longs cheveux noir en bataille… Je secoue la tête. Ressaisis toi Levy! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça! Ce sera sûrement jamais le moment de toute façon… Enfin bref! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit déjà? Ah oui, que j'avais pas assez de force pour frapper quelqu'un. J'essaie de reprendre contenance et répond:

 **-Tu te trompes! Et tu le sais!** Il me regarde étonné. **Oh ne fais pas semblant! Tu étais là quand j'ai battu Lucy en sport! Et puis quand je me suis énervée contre toi, le grand gaillard que tu es a prit peur!** Dis je triomphante.

 **-J'ai pas eu peur j'étais juste surpris qu'tu puisses avoir autant d'colère en toi crevette c'tout. Par contre je t'l'accorde, t'as battu ta copine, un point partout**

 **-Pardon? Un point partout? J'en mérite au moins deux! Un pour avoir réussi à battre Lucy et un pour avoir « surpris » le grand Gajeel Redfox! Alors que toi je voie pas d'où vient ton point!**

 **-Ok deux-un si ça peut t'faire plaisir! Et mon point j'l'ai eu y'a quelques minutes, tu sais quand tu savais pas quoi faire et qu't'étais rouge comme pas possible.** Dit il en riant et en se reculant, une partie de moi cri « enfin » mais l'autre me hurle « déjà? ». Je profite de ma liberté de mouvement pour ranger rapidement les affaires qui sont tombés de mon sac et ramasser mes livres à terre tout en disant:

 **-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles! Y a-t-il des témoins? Non! Aucun! Personne à part toi et moi! Alors que moi toute la classe m'a vu! J'ai donc deux points et toi aucun! Oh et un troisième point pour tout à l'heure quand on est rentré.**

 **-Je maintient, 2-1, ton troisième point compte pas parc'que j'ai juste fait semblant d'être surpris, et y'a pas b'soin d'témoin, c'est juste toi et moi les autres on s'en fout.**

 **-D'accord si ça peut te faire plaisir!** Je me relève, **de toute façon j'ai quand même gagné!** Voyant qu'il allait nier je le coupe: **où est-ce que je peut mettre mes affaires? C'est pas que j'aime pas me balader avec un sac d'une tonne qui tombe tout le temps et des livres qui tiennent pas en place hein, mais c'est pas super pratique.**

 **-Mets les sur le meuble derrière toi.** Je me retourne pour voir le dit meuble, soit celui contre lequel j'étais quelques minutes auparavant, rien que d'y repenser je rougis légèrement, heureusement Gajeel est derrière moi et ne peut donc rien voir.

 **-Gajeel, je voudrais bien mais il y a des affaires dessus…**

 **-Ah ouais c'est vrai.** Il se met à côté de moi et prend tout ce qu'il y a sur le meuble sauf un cadre avec une photo de mariage, puis range tout dans les tiroirs d'un autre meuble pendant que je pose les miennes: livres sur le meuble et sac par terre juste à côté. Puis je prends la photo. Je sens que Gajeel est derrière moi.

 **-Cette photo est magnifique. C'est tes parents dessus?**

 **-Ouais.** Le visage de Gajeel devient triste et mélancolique. Ils sont probablement morts…

 **-Je suis désolée c'est pas mes affaires…** Je tend le bras vers le meuble pour ranger la photo, mais Gajeel attrape ma main. Je le regarde donc légèrement étonnée. Puis toujours avec sa main sur la mienne il dit:

 **-T'inquiètes crevette c'est pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir. Elle, elle est morte quand elle a accouché d'mon frère, et lui, il est mort quand j'était au collège dans une bagarre de gang. Moi j'ai jamais fait parti d'gang mais à force d'toujours l'voire taper sur des gens j'suis d'venu plus violent, c'est pour ça qu'mon frère s'inquiète pour moi, il a peur qu'je fasse comme mon père. Mais même si c'est vrai qu'j'me bagarrais beaucoup j'me suis jamais dit qu'j'pourrais r'joindre un gang, la mort d'mon père m'a trop fait flipper.** Je m'étais retourné pour être face à lui, la photo toujours entre les mains, je continue de la regarder. **J'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais Rogue, lui, il en a parlé avec ses amis, et y m'a dit qu'je d'vrais faire pareil, qu'j'me sentirai mieux après. L'seul problème c'est qu'la seule personne qu'je pouvais considérer comme une amie c'était Juvia, et dès qu'mon père est mort j'ai arrêté d'lui parler, parc'que ça m'rapp'lait que quand j'étais p'tit elle venait chez moi, et à c't'époque y'avait encore mes parents, elle était un peu comme un souv'nir vivant d'eux. Et pis comme du coup j'ai pu en parler à personne j'ai continué d'me battre, pour m'défouler. Et après j't'ai rencontré.** Je lève les yeux vers son visage. **C'était marrant d't'embêter, plus marrant que d'frapper sur des gens pis t'es la seule qu'y a osé m'répondre depuis un moment, les autres avait trop peur. N'empêche Rogue avait raison, ça fait du bien d'se confier à un ami.** Je souris légèrement et mets ma main sur son bras.

 **-Saches que si tu veux parler je serai toujours là pour toi Gajeel.** Il me sourit aussi, mais pas de se sourire un peu moqueur qu'il a toujours, non, d'un vrai sourire doux.

 **-Moi aussi crevette.** Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Il a eu le courage de me parler de son passé, autant en faire de même.

 **-Ecoutes Gajeel, moi aussi je voudrai te parler de mon enfance.**

 **-T'es pas obligée crevette.**

 **-Je sais! Mais moi aussi j'ai un poids qui me reste sur le cœur, donc autant en parler avec toi qui est mon ami. En fait, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune, quand j'était à l'école primaire… J'ai très peu de souvenir d'eux, mais je me rappelle que j'étais très heureuse avec eux. Fairy tail commence au jardin d'enfant et va jusqu'au lycée, avec même certaines études supérieur possible, j'étais donc déjà à Fairy tail. Quand Makarof a apprit pour mes parents, il a été très touché car il est très proche de chaque élève et de tout leurs parents. Les miens étant morts, j'avais nulle part où aller, j'allai aller dans une famille d'accueille, mais à la place il m'a offert une place dans l'internat Fairy hills, où des filles du primaire, du collège et même du lycée vivaient déjà. Les plus âgées nous amenaient à l'école, nous les plus jeunes, soit Erza, Mira et quelques autres filles que tu ne connais probablement pas, car tous les établissement sont ensemble, et forment un peu comme une petite ville, du coup elles nous déposaient rapidement et partaient en cours juste après. Une fois au collège on se débrouillait seules vu qu'elles étaient parti et qu'on était assez grandes. Depuis je continue mes études, et je pense sans cesse à mes parents, à l'amour qu'ils m'ont donné et qu'ils auraient pu me donner s'ils étaient toujours en vie.** Les larmes me montent aux yeux. **En plus j'ai jamais su comment ils étaient** **morts…** Je baisse les yeux. **J'étais trop petite pour comprendre… Du jour au lendemain ce n'était plus eux qui venaient me rechercher à l'école, on m'a dit qu'ils allaient vite revenir, puis au bout de quelques jours, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts.** Les larmes coulent de plus en plus fort. **J'ai demandé comment c'était possible, t'imagines bien une gamine qui apprend la mort de ses parents, j'y ai pas cru sur le coup, enfin, j'comprenais même pas c'que ça voulait dire. C'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi la mort quand on est un enfant? J'ai reposé la question sur la mort de mes parents à Makarof quand j'était au collège, il m'a dit que c'était pas ça qui importait mais l'amour qu'ils m'ont donnaient et qu'il fallait que je vive heureuse pour eux. Mais ça m'aide pas ça! J'en ai marre! Je veux savoir ce qui leur ait arrivé! Pour enfin pouvoir faire mon deuil! Mais non! Apparemment j'ai même pas l'droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes parents! MES PARENTS BORDEL! S-si m-même moi je p-peu-peu pas le savoir f-f-f-f-franchement!**

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma main dessus. J'arrive même plus à parler à cause des larmes qui noient mes joues, mon nez coule, et mes épaules se secouent au rythme de mes sanglots. Je dois avoir l'air misérable. J'entend Gajeel grogner, j'essuie mes larmes comme je peux et le regarde, il a l'air en colère. Je pensai lui faire pitié mais apparemment je l'ai mit en colère plus qu'autre chose. Tant mieux, je préfère encore, j'ai horreur qu'on ai pitié de moi. La compassion oui, la pitié non, et il n'y a qu'un pas entre les deux. Je rebaisse la tête, quelle honte de pleurer comme ça! Il met sa main sur mon épaule, je relève encore la tête.

 **-Ecoutes crevette! On va retourner voir Makarof! Et si y't'dit pas c'qu'y est arrivé à tes parents j'le forcerais! Y'est hors de question qu'tu pleures à cause de s'vieux débris!** Je ris légèrement et souris.

 **-Merci Gajeel. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle… Mais Erza et Mira qui étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivée ont entendu mon histoire, et elle m'ont toujours traité comme une pauvre petite fille. Tu es le premier qui réagit comme ça.**

 **-J'aurai pas du?**

 **-Si si! Ca me fait très plaisir de te voir réagir comme ça! Tu … aurais un mouchoir?**

 **-Ouais tiens.** Dit il en m'en tendant un. Je le prend et me mouche rapidement.

 **-Merci. Elle est où ta poubelle?**

 **-Suis moi.** Il avance vers une autre pièce, entre et allume la lumière, je le suis. Il me montre un coin de la pièce, je voie la poubelle et y jette mon mouchoir. Je me retourne vers lui et rattrape de justesse ce qu'il me lance à la figure. Devant mon regard interrogatif il me dit:

 **-Bah déplies le!** Je le déplie donc, c'est un tablier. Je le regarde toujours avec un regard interrogateur. **T'as cru qu'la cuisine allait s'faire tout'seule? C'est pas parc'que t'as pleuré un peu qu'tu vas y échapper hein! Comme j'te l'ai dit t't'à l'heure, y a plus mes parents, du coup on fait tout nous même, moi j'fais les courses et la cuisine, Rogue lave la maison et le linge, pour la vaisselle on fait au fur et à m'sure. Bon tu l'enfiles ce tablier?! Ca t'couvrira plus qu'ce truc qui couv'e que dalle!**

 **-Ou-oui pardon!** J'enfile le tablier. **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur mon haut exactement?**

 **-Qui couv'e rien! T'as pas vu? Pourtant on voit qu'ça!**

 **-J'y peut rien! C'est tout ce que j'avais et je te l'ai déjà dit! Et j'avais mit un foulard pour un peu plus me « couvrir » comme tu dit, sauf que je l'ai déchiré tout à l'heure, et tu étais là! Mais peut être que tu étais trop obnubilé par ma culotte pour le remarquer monsieur le pervers!**

 **-Pervers?! Pervers?! Moi?! C'est toi qui mets un t-shirt qui cache rien et une jupe trop courte j'te signal!**

 **-C'est pas ma faute!**

 **-C'est pas une raison! Ca change rien! Et puis t'fais c'que tu veux!**

 **-Bah vu comment tu râles on dirait pas! Et puis vas pas penser que ça me fait plaisir d'être fringuée comme ça!**

 **-C'est pas c'que j'crois! Calme toi crevette!**

 **-C'est pas ce que tu crois? Vraiment ?** Dis je plus calmement.

 **-Bah nan! Je vois bien qu'c'est pas l'genre de truc qu'tu portes d'habitude.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai…** Je me sens tellement stupide! Encore une fois! Je baisse les yeux, j'ai l'impression que ça fait rire Gajeel que je me sente mal pour m'être énervée pour rien…

 **-Bon on l'fait s'repas?** Je relève les yeux, serre les poings en levant les bras.

 **-Ouais je suis prête! On fait quoi?** Il attrape mes bras et les fait redescendre, avec son sourire en coin.

 **-Calmes toi crevette! J'savais pas qu'ça t'excitait autant d'faire la cuisine! Si j'avais su j't'aurais invité avant!** Je deviens toute rouge. J'ai bien entendu là?! **Bon allez c'est parti.** Il enfile également un tablier. **J'te préviens c'est pas grand-chose pour le repas, des lasagnes ça t'vas?**

 **-Oh oui j'adore les lasagnes! Par contre j'en ai jamais fait.**

 **-Faut un début à tout non?** Il sort un plat à lasagne, quelques saladiers et pleins d'ingrédients. Je pensais qu'on aurait juste à faire les différents étages, que la béchamel et la sauce tomate serait déjà prête… **C'est quoi s'regard d'crevette frit? T'as jamais vu d'tomate d'ta vie?** Dit il en riant.

 **-Si j'en ai déjà vu, je pensai juste que tout serait plus ou moins déjà prêt. Et c'est merlan.** Il me regarde bizarrement. **Merlan frit. Un regarde de merlan frit pas de crevette frit.**

 **-Bah je sais mais t'es une crevette, j'ai personnalisé l'expression pour toi.** Il rit un peu plus. Je lui tape le bras avec un air faussement énervée. **Bon allez! Utilise plutôt le peu d'force que t'as pour faire la béchamel!**

 **-Mais je sais pas comment on fait moi!**

 **-Tiens t'à qu'à mélanger tout ça** , il me tend du beurre fondu dans une casserole et un saladier avec de la farine, **ça d'vrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi.** Je m'exécute pendant que lui commence la sauce tomate. Une fois fini je me tourne vers lui et lui tends la casserole avec le mélange avec un beau sourire. **Bah tu vois c'était pas si compliqué!**

 **-Bon et après?** Il me prend la casserole des mains et la met à chauffer sur le gaz. **Toujours aussi poli…**

Il y verse du lait et mélange, puis retire du feu et rajoute du sel et du poivre. Il met la casserole de côté puis nous continuons la sauce tomate ensemble. Il est entrain de la mélanger pendant qu'elle cuit, curieuse je me penche un peu plus, il relève sa cuillère en bois et la met sur le bout de mon nez. Par surprise je me redresse rapidement et le regarde en colère alors que lui est mort de rire en posant sa cuillère à côté du gaz. Je lui tape le bras avec de la sauce sur le bout de mon nez.

 **-Rah t'es bête!** Dis je en donnant l'air d'être énervée.

Puis je mets ma main dans le paquet de farine, la ressors avec de la farine dedans, et lance son contenu sur Gajeel. Il fait semblant d'être choqué, et reproduit le geste que j'ai fait quelques secondes auparavant. On éclate de rire, on se lance de la farine tout en riant. Une fois qu'il n'en reste plus, on monte la lasagne en continuant de rigoler, puis il la met au four. Le temps qu'elle cuise Gajeel passe un coup de balais et moi je nettoie la table et le plan de travail, parfois je lâche un petit rire, parfois c'est lui. Quand il passe derrière moi avec le balais il me donne un léger coup de hanche. J'ai tout juste le temps de me retourner et de lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule en rigolant un peu plus. On finit de nettoyer, le four sonne, il sort la lasagne du four. On sourit tout les deux, elle à l'air pas mal! Pas mal du tout même! On se regarde et on éclate de rire: Gajeel à de la farine partout sur lui, je dois pas être mieux!

 **-Faudrait p't'être qu'on s'nettoie avant qu'Rogue rentre nan?** Dit il toujours en riant.

 **-Oui ce serait mieux effectivement! Heureusement qu'on avait les tabliers!**

 **-Ouais 'fin faut quand même qu'on s'lave le visage et les ch'veux…**

 **-Oui…** Je retire mon tablier. **Mais au moins on a pas besoin de se changer! On passe un coup d'eau sur nos visages et nos cheveux, et on frotte vite fait nos vêtements et c'est bon!**

 **-Ouais allez viens, suis moi, y va pas tarder à rentrer.** Dit il en rentrant dans une pièce, je le suis: c'est la salle de bain. Il retire son tablier, prend le mien, les met dans le panier à linge puis ouvre le robinet. Il y passe deux gants de toilette dont un qu'il me tend, je me lave le visage, c'est assez dégoutant la farine sèche et l'eau mais bon… Il me tend une serviette, j'essuie mon visage et il en fait de même.

 **-Tu veux t'laver les ch'veux?**

 **-Juste un coup d'eau ça ira, je les laverai en rentrant.**

 **-Ok bah j'te laisse s'tu veux r'tirer ton t-shirt.** Dit-il en partant.

 **-Oh oui merci.** Je ferme la porte, petit problème: **Euh… Gajeel… Y'a pas de verrou…**

 **-T'inquiètes crevette j'ouvrirai pas la porte j'suis pas un pervers.**

 **-D-d'accord, merci.** Je retire mon t-shirt mais laisse mon soutien-gorge, je me penche au dessus de la baignoire pour y mettre mes cheveux, je prend le pommeau, allume l'eau puis rince mes cheveux, par contre la farine ça colle… super… Il faut que je demande du shampoing à Gajeel… Je crie donc pour qu'il m'entende: **Gajeel? T'as du shampoing?**

 **-Ouais sur le bord de la baignoire!**

 **-Ok merci!**

J'attrape donc le shampoing, je me lave les cheveux. Une fois fini, je coupe l'eau, essors mes cheveux, me relève, prend une serviette et commence à me les sécher toujours face à la baignoire. Puis j'entend un bruit derrière moi, me retourne, la porte est entrain de s'ouvrir et quelqu'un commence à rentrer sans vraiment faire attention:

 **-Dis Gajeel t'aurais pas un…**

 **-Kya!** Rogue est rouge comme une pivoine. Je me couvre comme je peux avec la serviette que j'utilisai pour sécher mes cheveux, je suis aussi rouge que lui.

 **-D-d-désolé! P-p-pardon! Désolé Levy! Je voulais pas!**

 **-C'est-c'est pas grave, tu n'as pas fait exprès! Par contre, tu pourrais, et bien, refermer la porte?** Il referme la porte en restant à l'intérieur. Je le regarde et souris nerveusement. Il réalise son erreur.

 **-P-Pardon!**

Il ouvre la porte et sors toujours en s'excusant. Une fois qu'il est sorti je me dépêche de finir de sécher mes cheveux qui restent cependant humides puis remets mon haut, je frotte le peu de farine qu'il y a sur celui-ci, mets la serviette à laver, puis sors rapidement toujours aussi rouge. Gajeel est dans la cuisine:

 **-Tu peux y aller, j'ai fini!**

 **-Oui bah j'ai vu.**

Il me tapote la tête en passant à côté de moi puis rentre dans la salle de bain. Je m'assois et baisse la tête pour la mettre dans mes bras en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain, heureusement que j'ai pas décidé de prendre une douche! Mais j'aurai pu m'y attendre, j'ai jamais de chance… Je me redresse, je sursaute légèrement, Rogue est assis en face de moi, toujours aussi rouge, et je sens que moi aussi je recommence à rougir un peu.

 **-Je-Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser… Je voulais pas… Quand j'ai entendu l'eau j'ai cru que c'était Gajeel, pardon vraiment.** Dit-il en regardant ces mains sur le bord de la table.

 **-T'en fais pas c'est pas grave je comprend. Et puis tu m'a pas vu toute nue non plus, c'est plutôt comme si tu m'avais vu en maillot de bain.** Dis je en lui souriant doucement. Je veux pas qu'il se sente mal, mais c'est vrai que mes sous-vêtements sont assez… comment dire… affriolant? Sexy? Enfin en gros c'est un peu de tissu rouge avec pas mal de dentelle noire, c'est vrai que ça couvre pas très bien… Il relève la tête.

 **-Tu es sûr? Tu ne m'en veux pas?**

 **-Mais non voyons! Si tu l'avais fait exprès, c'est vrai que j'aurais pas vraiment apprécié, mais là c'était un simple accident ne t'en fais pas.** Lui dis je en souriant. **Vraiment ne t'en fais pas pour ça!**

 **-M-merci. Tu es vraiment très gentille.** Il me dit cela en souriant légèrement, il met sa main sur l'une des miennes en rougissant un peu plus. Je lui souris en retour.

 **-C'est normal voyons! Tu était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça! J'allais pas t'enfoncer pour si peu!** Il resserre sa main sur la mienne. J'écarquille les yeux et déglutis.

 **-Tu sais Levy, tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi come ça. Après tout je t'ai quand même vu sans ton haut.** Et bien sûr c'est ce moment que Gajeel choisi pour sortir de la salle de bain! Il nous regarde interloqué et dit avec sa voix roque:

 **-Pardon?! J'ai bien entendu là?! Et puis c'est quoi ça?! Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main en souriant comme des abrutis ?!** Rogue et moi avons relevé la tête vers Gajeel en même temps. Je me lève et retire ma main de celle de Rogue par la même occasion.

 **-Attends! Commences pas à croire n'importe quoi! C'était un accident Gajeel!**

 **-Oui Gajeel, Levy dit la vérité! Je suis rentré dans la salle de bain pendant que -**

 **-J'en ai rien à foutre de vos explications débiles! J'pensais pas qu't'étais comme ça Levy franchement!**

 **-Mais c'est pas ce que tu-**

 **-Tait toi! J'm'en fout! Comment ça c'est pas c'que j'crois?! Vous vous teniez la main et y t'a vu sans t-shirt! Putain Levy je sais qu'je suis pas un Génie mais J'suis pas complèt'ment con non plus! Tu sais quoi?! J'suis même pas en colère, j'suis juste déçu et dégouté! J'te pensais vraiment pas comme ça! J'pensais qu't'étais une fille sérieuse mais apparemment j'me suis complètement gouré! Tu viens d'rencontrer mon frère et tu chercher déjà à t'le tap-** Je viens de gifler Gajeel et je pleure.

 **\- Mais t'es un vrai salop! Comment tu peux penser ça?! Comment tu peux ne serait ce qu'une seconde penser quelque chose comme ça?! Franchement! Je sais qu'on se connait pas depuis des années mais quand même! Tu devrais savoir que je suis pas ce genre de fille!** Il essaie de parler. **Tait toi! Je ne te laisserai plus me dire une seule parole vexante ! Je sais ce que je vaux, et je pensais que toi aussi! Ça te semble pas bizarre que j'ai rien tenté avec toi mais que j'essai déjà quelque chose avec ton frère alors que je l'ai rencontré dans la journée?! Ca me parait plus que logique que c'est pas mon genre! Mais t'es tellement débile que tu nous laisse pas t'expliquer! S'il m'a vu sans t-shirt c'était qu'un accident! Et si je lui tenait la main en souriant bêtement comme tu dis, c'était juste pour le rassurer parce qu'il s'en voulait! Il se sentait coupable de m'avoir vu comme ça! Et moi conne comme je suis je l'ai réconforté parce que je sais qu'il l'a pas fait exprès! T'aurais préféré que je le laisse s'en vouloir et qu'il se sente mal à l'aise?! Parce que moi non! J'aime pas voir les gens se sentir mal! Mais apparemment toi t'adores ça vu comment tu m'as parlé! Et tu penses vraiment que si j'étais ce genre de fille je me mettrais dans cette état?! J'en aurai rien eu à foutre de ce que tu peux penser! Tu sais quoi?! J'en ai marre! Je parts Si t'es pas foutu de comprendre que c'était qu'un putain d'accident bah c'est dommage!** Tout en faisant mon discours je le tapai sur la poitrine.

Une fois que j'ai fini je me dirige vers l'entrée pour récupérer mes affaires mais une fois devant celles-ci je me mets à sangloter sur place. Après quelques minutes je souffle un bon coup pour me calmer, mets mon sac sur mon épaule et prends mes livres, je tente d'ouvrir la porte mais apparemment elle est fermée à clés et celles ci ne sont pas sur la porte. Je cherche donc un peu sur les différents meubles du salon. Ah les voilà! Je mets ma main dessus, au moment où j'allai les prendre une main se met sur la mienne. Je lève les yeux toujours légèrement embués. C'est Gajeel.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! T'as d'autres trucs horribles à me dire?! Parce que moi j'ai plus envie de t'écouter! Alors maintenant laisses moi partir!** Je ne pleure plus mais je n'ai jamais été si en colère.

 **-Oh calmes toi Levy!**

 **-Que je me calme?! Tu t'fouts d'moi?! J'essai de rassurer ton frère et toi tu m'engueules et tu m'traitres de pute! Après tu m'empêches de partir et il faudrait que je sois calme?! J'en ai marre Gajeel! J'essaie d'être sympa avec toi depuis le début et c'est comme ça qu'tu me remercies?! Bah je m'en passerai volontiers!**

 **-Ecoutes moi! Je suis désolé! J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça c'était con. Mais c'est mon frère et je m'inquiète pour lui. Et puis tu sais que je m'emporte vite…**

 **-C'est bien gentil tout ça mais ce que tu as dit va pas s'effacer comme par magie! J'oublierai jamais comment tu m'as traité Gajeel! Je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien face à toi!** Les larmes reviennent mais plus de rage que de tristesse.

 **-Je sais, t'as raison. J'suis qu'un con.** .

 **-Tu l'as dit…** Dis je d'un ton amer. J'ai arrêté de le regarder et de pleurer.

 **-Mais Rogue m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé dès qu't'es sortie d'la cuisine. J'suis vraiment désolé Levy, j'aurai pas du te parler comme ça. J'pense pas qu'tu sois c'genre de fille, c'est juste que sous la colère j'ai cru n'importe quoi…**

 **-C'est sûr que c'était n'importe quoi. Mais il faut quand même que ton frère t'explique pour que tu te rende compte que je suis pas comme ça…**

 **-Mais nan je sais qu't'es pas comme ça! J'suis désolé j'ai était con mais vraiment c'était juste la colère! T'es une fille super Levy.** Je le regarde. **Franch'ment j'suis désolé… C'était vraiment con… Me détestes pas pour ça s'te plait… Toi aussi t'as déjà sur-réagi par colère, et puis …** Il regarde par terre et se gratte l'arrière du crâne en rougissant. **J'étais peut être un peu jaloux aussi…**

 **-Pardon? Jaloux? Mais de quoi?** La colère à complètement disparu et a laissé place au pardon et au questionnement. Je le pardonne trop facilement mais bon, c'est probablement parce que je l'aime. Et puis il a l'air sincère, c'est vrai que moi aussi je peux m'emporter facilement, et il voulait protéger son frère c'est normal. Je suppose, à moins que ce soit l'amour qui me fasse penser ça, qui sait…

 **-Bah j'te connais d'puis plus longtemps et c'est à lui qu'tu tiens la main…**

 **-Tout ça pour ça? Gajeel c'est complètement débile…**

 **-Ouais j'sais… Tu m'en veux encore?**

 **-Un peu oui, tu peux t'estimer heureux que je me sois calmée. C'est vrai que ton frère est gentil, mais je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui, je le connais pas bien. Alors que toi je te connais mieux, et puis je t'apprécie assez pour te pardonner après deux-trois arguments donc tu vois.**

 **-Ouais merci crevette t'es la meilleure!** Dit il en ébouriffant mes cheveux comme toujours. **Bon on va la manger cette lasagne?**

 **-Oui,** lui répondis je avec un léger sourire, **allons y.** Nous allons donc dans la cuisine où Rogue à servit la lasagne dans trois assiettes et s'est assis. Il nous accueille avec un petit sourire gêné.

 **-Encore désolé Levy…** Gajeel et moi nous asseyons face à face.

 **-C'est pas grave Rogue, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ta faute. Et puis toi au moins tu m'as pas râlé dessus en m'insultant.** Dis-je en lançant un regard à Gajeel.

 **-J't'ai déjà dit qu'je m'excusai.**

 **-Tu crois vraiment que c'est suffisant? Saches qu'il va falloir te faire pardonner, et tu as intérêt à te donner à fond parce que je ne te pardonnerai pas facilement!** Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

 **-Ouais Ouais c'est c'qu'on verra crevette!** Dit il avec un sourire encore plus amusé.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. J'avoue que je l'ai pardonné en grande partie, mais je reste tout de même un peu blessée par ce qu'il a dit. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire pour se faire pardonner!

* * *

 _Je suis désolée ce chapitre est ultra-long! Mais j'avais tellement d'inspiration que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter! Et puis il y a pas mal de rebondissement. J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés en le lisant! J'essaierai de faire des chapitres plus court dans l'avenir, comme les précédents. Si j'écris la suite que j'ai en tête maintenant, elle devrait assez vous plaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre il faut encore que je réfléchisse._


	8. Chapter 8

_Le dernier chapitre était VRAIMENT long! Je m'en excuse! Plus de 5000 mots pour un chapitre… J'espère que ce n'était pas trop lourd… Encore désolée!_

* * *

On a commencé à manger il y a quelques minutes, et ces lasagnes sont délicieuses! D'ailleurs Rogue n'arrête pas de le répéter, en disant qu'elles sont meilleurs que quand sont frère les fait seul, du coup je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire pour le narguer, et étonnement il sourit aussi malgré le fait que je me moque légèrement de lui. Je crois que le fait que je me sois énervée tout à l'heure le fait être plus gentil avec moi. J'apprécie, cependant j'aime aussi quand il me charrie gentiment.

Je continu donc de manger ma lasagne, et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai aidé à faire ça! C'est vraiment délicieux! Rogue doit être heureux d'avoir de la si bonne cuisine tous les jours. Tient, je sens quelque chose contre ma cheville, ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, je bouge donc mon pied de quelques centimètres. Ca devrait effectivement être une impression je ne sens plus r-j'ai parlé trop vite, voilà que ça reviens à la charge. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être? On dirait un… Pied? Et ça se frotte doucement contre ma cheville. Mais qu'est-ce que- oh mon dieu! C'est pas possible! J'avale de travers et m'étouffe un peu . Rogue me tape dans le dos et me donne un verre d'eau que j'englouti d'un coup tandis que Gajeel continu de manger, la tête penché au dessus de son assiette, mais en me regardant et en faisant un sourire plein de sous entendu.

 **-C-Ca va Levy?**

 **-Bah ouais crevette qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'as vu un fantôme?** Me dit il toujours le même sourire aux lèvres et sans arrêter avec son pied.

 **-N-non ça va! J'ai juste avaler de travers!**

 **-Faudrait pas qu'tu gardes cette mauvaise habitude, c'est important d'savoir avaler sans s'étouffer crevette.** Il a osé! Je lui donne un coup de pied dans la cheville en lui lançant un regard noir. Comment il peut oser dire ce genre de chose?! En plus avec ce regard et ce sourire! Après mon coup Gajeel fait une légère grimace et continu de manger. Au moins il a arrêté!

 **-Tu es sûre que ça va Levy? Tu fais une drôle de tête…**

 **-Oui! Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue!** Je lui souris. **C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais je vais très bien, merci.**

 **-Si tu le dis je veux bien te croire.**

Puis il continue également de manger. Je jette un œil à Gajeel, il est encore entrain de me regarder avec son sourire en coin. Rah, il est tellement beau quand il sourit comme ça! Vite Levy pense à autre chose! Tient ma lasagne est passionnante je vais me concentrer dessus! Je continue donc de manger en regardant mon plat, cependant je rougis même si je ne vois pas directement Gajeel, je sens quand même son regard sur moi. Le silence règne. Je relève la tête et regarde donc Rogue en souriant légèrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il était aussi en train de me regarder, mais ce n'est peut être qu'une impression. Il me sourit en retour, il a fini de manger, tout comme Gajeel, il ne reste plus que moi. Je rebaisse la tête et finis donc mon plat sous les regards des deux frères puis relève de nouveau la tête pour les regarder. Gajeel prend les plats et commence à faire la vaisselle.

 **-Attends je vais t'aider!**

 **-Nan c'est bon crevette je sais faire la vaisselle tout seul.**

 **-Je sais mais il faut laver les plats de ce soir plus tout les ustensiles qu'on a salit tout à l'heure en préparant à manger. Et je veux t'aider! Ce serait mal poli de ne pas t'aider. Et contrairement au monsieur grognon que tu es, la gentille demoiselle que je suis est très polie!** Il me lance de la mousse. **Eh! On va pas repartir dans une bataille, je crois que celle de tout à l'heure est suffisante.** Il me relance de la mousse.

 **-La gentille petite demoiselle aurait peur de perdre comme plus tôt dans la journée?** Dit il avec un sourire en coin. Je lui envoie donc de la mousse.

 **-J'ai pas perdu tout à l'heure! J'ai gagné! Ou du moins on été égalité! Mais rêve pas beau brun t'as pas gagné!** Dis je en riant et lui renvoyant de la mousse.

 **-Montre moi d'quoi t'es capable crevette!** Et une bataille de mousse commence! On s'envoie de la mousse l'un l'autre en riant. Puis on entend un toussotement, on se tourne vers le bruit, c'est Rogue, il a les joues un peu rosies et ne sourit plus comme tout à l'heure, il a l'air légèrement agacé.

 **-Excusez moi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais il est déjà tard et il faudrait éviter de faire du bruit sinon les voisins risque de se plaindre… Et puis vous êtes grands, vous pouvez comprendre que c'est dangereux, vous faites tomber plein de mousse par terre, ça va glisser.**

 **-Oui pardon Rogue tu as raison…** Dis je en baissant la tête comme un enfant qu'on réprimande.

Puis je recommence à faire la vaisselle. Au bout de quelques secondes Gajeel m'aide. On ne se parle pas, mais on se jette quelques regards, et on ne peut s'empêcher de légèrement rigoler comme deux gosses après avoir fait une bêtise. Une fois la vaisselle fini, nous rejoignons Rogue dans le salon et nous asseyons sur l'énorme canapé constitué d'un canapé de base et de plusieurs autres parties que l'ont peut bouger. Ils sont agencés de façon à ce qu'on puisse étendre nos jambes sans problème, même Gajeel malgré le fait qu'il soit très grand. Nous sommes donc dans le fauteuil, Rogue à ma droite et Gajeel à ma gauche. Gajeel a mit un film d'horreur malgré mes réprobations. J'ai horreur des films d'horreur, un comble n'est-ce pas? Je ne me rappelle même pas le titre, à quoi bon, je ne le regarderai plus jamais. Mon premier et mon dernier film d'horreur. Je sais que c'est un peu étrange pour une lycéenne mais bon, j'avais trop peur d'avoir peur… Oui c'est stupide mais c'est comme ça.

Nous sommes à la moitié du film, c'est très sanguinolent, c'est dégoutant! Depuis tout à l'heure je cache mes yeux, poussant de petits cris dès que du sang apparait, ce qui fait énormément rire Gajeel. Lui a vu des dizaines voir des centaines de film d'horreur, il n'en a plus peur, et voir comment ça m 'effraie ça doit être la meilleure distraction au monde pour lui! Depuis un petit moment rien d'atroce n'est arrivé, je regarde donc le film normalement au grand malheur de Gajeel, bien qu'il ai toujours un léger sourire. Une fille cours tranquillement dans les bois, elle fait son jogging, comme les autres elle va probablement finir par se faire enlever, torturer et tuer. Nous la voyons donc entrain de trottiner tranquillement, quand d'un coup, contrairement à ce qu'il c'est passé pour les autres, le tueur se jette sur elle, l'étripe vivante puis lui coupe chaque membre de façon encore plus sanguinolente que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Sous le coup de la surprise je hurle et me jette dans les bras de Gajeel.

 **-Eh crevette calme toi c'est qu'un film!** Je me recule soudainement de Gajeel me rendant compte de mon geste.

 **-J-je suis désolée… J'ai été surprise, pardon.**

 **-T'excuses pas crevette, c'est ton premier film d'horreur c'est normal.**

 **-Oui bah ce sera aussi le dernier! Je trouve ça juste dégueulasse! Rien que d'y repenser je me sens mal…**

 **-Pis bon t'es une fille, c'est normale que tu flippes plus.**

 **-Pardon?**

 **-Bah ouais, r'garde, Rogue et moi on a pas peur.**

 **-Oui mais c'est pas parce que je suis une fille! C'est sexiste ce que tu dis Gajeel! Et j'ai horreur de ça!**

 **-P't'être mais là ça s'confirme. Pis crois pas qu'je pense que les filles sont inférieur on s'genre de truc hein. Pour moi c'est pareil, fille ou garçon, quand j'me battais j'ai d'jà vu des filles super forte et des gars qui r'ssemblaient à des brindilles. C'est juste que j'sais qu'les filles sont plus sensible, du coup bah en générale vous pleurez ou vous avez peur plus facilement. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'vous êtes heureuse plus souvent.**

 **-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Gajeel?**

 **-Bah ouais! C'est si bizarre que ça?**

 **-Franchement? Oui assez. Mais ça me fait plaisir.** Dis je en souriant.

 **-Bah c'est d'jà ça.** Dit il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. **J'imagine que t'as pas envie d'regarder la fin du film?**

 **-Non effectivement…** Dis je en baissant la tête.

 **-Tu veux r'garder un autre film?**

 **-Oui si ça ne te dérange pas… Je pense que sinon j'arriverai pas à dormir …**

 **-Faites comme vous voulez, mais il se fait tard et je suis fatigué, je vais donc me coucher.** Il se lève, moi aussi. **Levy, ton plat était délicieux et j'ai passé une excellente soirée grâce à toi. Cependant je voudrai encore te demander pardon pour tout à l'heure.**

 **-Mais non c'est rien, vas te coucher et arrêtes de penser à ça!**

 **-Bien, merci.** Il me fait la bise. **Je te dis donc à bientôt.** Puis il monte les escaliers..

 **-A bientôt!** Puis je me retourne vers Gajeel. **Ton frère est vraiment sympa quand même, tu as de la chance de l'avoir.** Gajeel grogne.

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Quoi? T'es encore jaloux?** Dis je avec un sourire moqueur.

 **-Roh ça va t'fais pas d'film…**

 **-Justement ce film, on se le regarde?**

 **-Ouais t'veux r'garder quoi?**

 **-Un film d'action.**

 **-Taken ça t'va?**

 **-D'accord!**

Il met le film, je me rassois puis il me rejoint. On regarde le film. Il s'étire et met son bras sur le dossier derrière moi. Ca n'a probablement aucune importance pour lui, mais ça en a pour moi. Surtout que cette soirée a été plus que mouvementé: amusement avec Gajeel, dispute énorme, puis réconciliation. Il y a aussi eu des surprises, entre quand Rogue est rentré dans la salle de bain, et quand Gajeel m'a ouvertement fait du pied avec son sous entendu déplacé. Mais bon, il essaye probablement de se faire pardonner pour m'avoir mal traité. Ou alors c'est autre chose? Ce serait possible? Je rougis. Non c'est impossible. Il faudrait que je lui demande pour être fixé, mais comment je pourrais lui demander ça? « Eh Gajeel tout à l'heure tu m'a fait du pied parce que je te plait ou pour autre chose? » , « Tu m'as fait du pied pour me draguer? » Nan franchement c'est pas possible… Le film se termine. On se lève tout les deux, il range le DVD et j'allume la lumière.

 **-Ca t'a plu?** Dit-il toujours accroupi pour sortir le DVD.

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Le film? Ca t'a plu?**

 **-Ah euh oui beaucoup.** Il se relève.

 **-T'as pas l'air très convaincue là…**

 **-Si si je t'assure! C'est juste que, et bien, je…** Dis je en regardant par terre.

 **-Tu?**

 **-Je me posais une question…**

 **-Qui est?**

 **-Pourquoi tu as… enfin, pourquoi tu m'as fait du pied tout à l'heure? Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu te fasses pardonner mais bon…**

 **-Ah bon j'ai fait ça moi?** Me dit il en rigolant légèrement. Je relève la tête.

 **-Tu te moques de moi pas vrai?**

 **-Bah ouais ça m'parait logique!**

 **-Pourquoi tu réponds pas simplement à ma question?! Pourquoi tu m'as fait du pied?**

 **-Bah ça aussi c'est logique.**

 **-Pas assez pour moi.**

 **-Tu m'as dit qu'tu voulais qu'je m'fasse pardonner…** Il se rapproche de moi. **Alors j'me fais pardonner.**

 **-Oui enfin il y avait d'autres façons… Enfin bref! Merci pour ta réponse! Il se fait tard,** je lui fais une bise en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. **Je vais y aller!** Puis je continue de parler en me dirigeant vers la porte, et donc mes affaires qui sont sur le même meuble que tout à l'heure: **C'était une excellente soirée! Je me suis bien amusée et j'ai bien mangé! Merci beaucoup pour ton accueil!** Je suis devant le meuble et tend ma main pour récupérer mes livres, mais Gajeel met sa main sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner. Il est juste en face de moi, à quelques centimètres à peine. **Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajeel? Il y a un problème?** Je rougis à vu d'œil. Il sourit comme un prédateur devant sa proie.

 **-Non aucun. Je pensai juste à une autre façon de me faire pardonner.**

 **-P-pardon? D-depuis quand tu es si entreprenant?**

 **-Bah j'ai réfléchi tout à l'heure, après t'avoir engueulée. Et puis Rogue m'a dit que vu comment j'ai été jaloux pour rien, j'te voyais pas que comme une amie, en tout cas pas mon cœur ou un truc du genre.** Je me sens rougir encore plus, chose que je pensais impossible. Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime là? J'ai pas rêvé? Certes à sa façon mais quand même! **Et après quand on est v'nue dans l'salon pour le r'joindre, y m'a dit que vu la façon dont tu m'regardais tu d'vais ressentir la même chose que moi, et qu'on agissait déjà comme un couple à s'disputer pour pas grand-chose et se rabibocher quelques minutes après, rigoler pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'genre de chose…** il a baissé les yeux et a commencé à se gratter l'arrière de la tête en me disant tout ça. Puis d'un coup il me regarde. **Est-c'qu'il a raison? Toi aussi tu r'ssents… un truc pour moi?** Il a l'air toujours aussi gêné, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

 **-C-comment ça?**

 **-Bah est-c'que tu m'aimes aussi?**

 **-Aussi? Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes?** Dis je pleine d'espoir.

 **-Bah ouais…** Il a rebaissé les yeux.

 **-Ou-oui…** Chuchotais je. Il relève les yeux vers moi qui ai baissé la tête.

 **-Pardon?** Je relève la tête.

 **-Oui Gajeel. Moi aussi.**

Il se remet à sourire, toujours ce sourire en coin. Il m'attrape par la taille et me rapproche de lui. Je pousse un léger cri de surprise. Ca le fait sourire un peu plus. Il rapproche son visage. Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Est-ce qu'il va faire ce que je pense?! Il se rapproche encore de moi mais cette fois plus rapidement, d'un coup je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fais de nouveau un petit bruit de surprise et écarquille les yeux. Oh mon dieu il l'a fait! Il a les lèvres douces et fraiches, c'est agréable. C'est mon premier baiser, je sais pas quoi faire! Ah cette sensation de fraicheur est vraiment très agréable! Je me laisse bercer par mes sentiments, ces derniers prennent le contrôle de mes mouvements. Je ferme les yeux, passe mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Depuis tout à l'heure il bouge ses lèvres sur les miennes, je commence à suivre le mouvement timidement, étrangement je le sens sourire à travers notre baiser. Il me porte et m'assoit sur le meuble pour que je sois plus haute mais ne quitte pas mes lèvres pour autant, j'avoue que maintenant je regrette d'avoir mit cette fichue jupe car il écarte mes jambes et se glisse entre elles pour être plus près encore. J'essaie de le rapprocher le plus possible et il en fait de même avec moi. Puis je répond à son baiser un peu moins timidement qu'au début. La lumière s'allume, nous regardons tout les deux l'endroit où se trouve l'interrupteur, sa joue contre la mienne. On ne bouge plus espérant que Rogue ne nous ait pas vu. Apparemment on a réussis car il avance comme un Zombie pour aller dans la cuisine. On en profite pour se « décoller » l'un de l'autre: Gajeel recule, je descend du meuble et remets bien ma jupe. Je ramasse mon sac et reprend mes livres pendant que Gajeel ouvre la porte. Je sors rapidement, il me suit en laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Il me refait un rapide baiser, je me retourne pour partir puis ressens une légère douleur au niveau de la fesse gauche. Je me retourne et lance un regard indigné à Gajeel qui lui me sourit d'un air satisfait et referme la porte.

Je rentre rapidement à Fairy hills, il est 23h30 et il fait encore assez claire grâce aux lampadaires partout dans les rues, et puis la maison de Gajeel n'est qu'à deux minutes de Fairy hills. Une fois arrivée j'ouvre la porte comme je peux puis rentre et referme la porte. Toutes les filles sont là et me regardent avec des sourires plus que sous entendu quand Mirajane attaque:

 **-Alors Levy? T'as passé une bonne soirée ave Gajeel?**

 **-Ou-oui enfin comme deux amis normaux.**

 **-Le fais que tu rougisses et que tes cheveux soient en bataille nous laisse penser le contraire.** Dit Erza.

 **-Pardon? Mes cheveux en bataille?** Je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir murale présent dans la pièce et replace quelques mèches. **Ne vous imaginez pas n'importe quoi. On à juste mangé et regardé un film avec son frère.** Autant passer les détails… **Si je rougis c'est parce que je me suis dépêchée pour rentrer car il est assez tard et j'était seule, et les cheveux en bataille, c'est probablement à cause du vent. Sur ce, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit à toute!**

Je me tourne vers les escaliers et les monte avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de réagir et de poser plus de questions. J'entre dans ma chambre, pose mon sac et mes livres sur un meuble puis m'étire. Je vais me laver rapidement puis me mets dans mon lit après avoir enfilé mon pyjama. Je prends le livre que je suis en train de lire et le continue. Enfin j'essaie car je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser et de me toucher les lèvres. Je referme mon livre, c'est sûr que c'est pas ce soir que j'arriverai à lire plus d'une ligne sans penser à Gajeel. Gajeel. C'est vrai que son baiser m'a étonné, mais peut être moins que sa semi déclaration d'amour. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus heureuse. En tout cas je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse! Et c'est avec des pensées joyeuses plein la tête que je m'endors.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Et oui, Gajeel est enfin passé à l'action! J'espère ne pas trop m'éloigner du vrai caractère des différents personnages. Je fais mon possible. J'espère également que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, à aimer l'histoire ou à la suivre! Ou encore mieux, aimer mon compte ou me suivre pour la suite de cette histoire et les prochaines histoires que je pourrai publier! Voilà! Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici le chapitre 9! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

Ah! Une bonne nuit de sommeil! Je m'étire en gémissant légèrement comme tous les matins. Franchement ça fait une éternité que j'avais pas si bien dormi! Probablement grâce à Gajeel, me dis je en souriant. Je soupire de contentement. Je suis tellement heureuse! Et pourtant on est Lundi matin, c'est dire! Comme Gajeel m'a embrassé vendredi (la meilleur soirée de ma vie pour l'instant) on s'est revue ce week-end.

Enfin pas samedi parce que les filles ont insisté pour qu'on aille faire du shopping car je cite : « T'as vraiment rien à te mettre Levy! Je dis pas ça à mal hein , mais tu as vraiment très peu de vêtements! Il t'en faut des nouveaux à tout prix!» Et elles m'ont trainé de force avant que je ne puisse protester. Alors c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements mais bon… Moi ça ne me dérange pas… Du coup je me retrouve avec 5 t-shirts, 2 pantalons, 3 jupes et 1 robe en plus. Super , moi qui n'aime pas avoir trop de vêtements je suis servie… Et bien sûr pendant toute l'après-midi elles n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur ma relation avec Gajeel. J'ai failli craquer, mais je ne sais même pas vraiment où on en est. Il m'a embrassé et après je suis partie en quatrième vitesse. Alors oui, c'est vrai, on s'est avoué nos sentiments mais on en a pas reparlé … J'ai donc réussis à résister et ne leur ai absolument rien dit! Par contre les vêtements qu'elles m'ont choisi me plaisent, certes, mais ne me correspondent pas vraiment… Elles veulent que je m'habille bien pour « plaire à Gajeel ». Si elles savaient…

Enfin bref! Hier après midi Rogue et Gajeel sont venus frapper à la porte de Fairy hills pour faire un tour à vélo. On à roulé jusque tard le soir puis on est parti manger dans un petit restaurant. Ensuite ils m'ont ramené à l'internat, assez tard d'ailleurs. Mais comme Rogue était avec nous, on a pas reparlé du baiser… Les filles m'ont ENCORE posé plein de questions! Heureusement que Rogue était là, au moins c'est une bonne excuse pour qu'elles pensent que Gajeel et moi ne sommes qu'amis! C'est vrai après tout qui irait en rendez-vous avec son copain et le frère de celui-ci?

Je me lève donc après avoir repensé à ce week-end. Je vais me laver puis ressors de la salle de bain en serviette. Bon bah c'est l'heure de choisir mes vêtements! Je regarde un peu parmi mes différents nouveaux vêtements et fini par choisir un t-shirt court vert clair simple et un short en jean. Je met un ruban vert dans mes cheveux et mes ballerines blanches, prends mon sac et sors de ma chambre. Une fois en bas, je déjeune avec les autres filles, elles me complimentent sur mon «nouveau look » ce qui me fait très plaisir. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous partons en route pour le lycée. Il fait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, on parle et on rit toutes. Qu-quoi mais qu'est-ce que…? Je viens vraiment de recevoir une claque sur les fesses ou je rêve? C'était probablement qu'une impression ou le sac d'une autre fille. Je continu donc de marcher. Mais non c'était pas une impression! Ca a recommencé! Je me retourne subitement, la main en l'air prête à gifler la personne qui m'a fait ça.

 **-Gajeel?** Dis je étonnée, toujours la main en l'air. Lui par contre il a toujours son sourire en coin.

 **-Gihi qu'est-c'qu'y a crevette?**

 **-Tu… Tu m'as …**

 **-Je t'ai?**

 **-T'as pas intérêt à recommencer!** Dis je en lui donnant un coup sur la poitrine.

 **-J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles!** Dit il en levant les yeux l'air innocent.

 **-Rah tu m'énerves!** Dis je en me retournant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lucy se rapproche de moi et me chuchote en souriant:

 **-Il a pas l'air de tant t'énerver que ça vu ton sourire!**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!** On arrive dans la cour du lycée.

 **-Nan mais sérieux, quand est-ce que vous allez sortir ensemble? Vous agissez déjà plus comme un couple que Natsu et moi!** Je rougis. **Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Pourquoi tu t'es énervée?** Dit elle en insistant sur le dernier mot tout en mimant des guillemets et en souriant plus encore.

 **-Oh rien en particulier…** Dis-je rougissant un peu plus et en regardant ailleurs. **Tu me connais, je m'énerve facilement!**

 **-Toi? T'énerver? Et facilement en plus?** Elle éclate de rire. **Arrête Levy! C'est vrai que quand tu t'énerves vaut mieux pas être dans les parages mais tu t'énerves quasiment jamais! En plus t'étais même pas vraiment énervée! Allez dis moi!**

 **-Eh bien en fait….** Vite Levy! Trouve une excuse débile! Je peux pas lui dire la vérité! **En fait il a** -la sonnerie retenti. Sauvée par le gong! **Je t'aurai bien expliqué mais tu vois je peux pas j'ai pas le temps!** Dis je avec un magnifique sourire et un air innocent. **Bon il faut qu'on aille en-Ah! Gajeel lâches moi!** Il a attrapé mon poignet et me tire je ne sais trop où. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu m'emmènes où?** Il s'arrête de marcher, et moi par la même occasion, puis se retourne vers moi en tenant toujours mon poignet.

 **-Bah quoi? Ca a sonné, faut qu'on aille en cours nan? Et pis ta copine blonde arrêtait pas d'te poser des questions et t'avais pas l'air bien, j'ai voulu t'aider.** Il a détourné les yeux et se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Il est trop mignon quand il fait ça!

 **-Ah merci…** Je mets ma main sur la sienne et dis en souriant: **Ca me fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup!**

 **-Ah et elle te d'mandait quoi ta copine au fait?** Dit il en relevant les yeux vers moi

 **-Oh…** Je baisse les yeux. **Elle m'a juste demandé pourquoi je m'était « énervé » contre toi…**

 **-Et tu lui a dis quoi?**

 **-Bah rien! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui réponde? Que t'as touché mes fesses?**

 **-Gihi, pourquoi pas?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas?! On est censé être de simples amis Gajeel!**

 **-C'est comme ça qu'tu m'vois?** J'ai l'impression de voir de la tristesse dans son regard.

 **-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense et ressens pour toi Gajeel. Tout comme je pense savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi.**

 **-Tu penses? T'es pas sûr que c'que j't'ai dit l'autre fois c'était vrai?** Il a baissé les yeux. Il a l'air légèrement en colère mais je sais qu'il est déçu, je le sens. Je met ma main libre sur sa joue et dit tendrement:

 **-Non Gajeel. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus.** Il relève la tête vers moi. **Je te crois, j'en suis sûre. Mais j'avoue être un peu perdue…** Je retire ma main et il me lance un regard interrogatif. **Je sais pas où on en est… Je veux dire, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'on s'est dit mais, on en a pas reparlé depuis, et je sais pas trop quoi en pen-mmmh?**

J'écarquille les yeux, oh mon dieu! Il m'embrasse encore! J'entend un petit cris , probablement mon imagination. Je suis tellement heureuse! Il lâche mon poignet, passe un bras dans mon dos et met son autre main derrière ma tête. Je réponds au baiser et passe mes bras derrière sa nuque en fermant les yeux. On se rapproche l'un de l'autre, en essayant de nous rapprocher encore plus. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?! On est en plein milieu d'un couloir, la cloche à sonné, et moi j'embrasse tranquillement Gajeel qui n'est censé être qu'un ami! Je lâche sa nuque et recule légèrement le tête, puis je ris légèrement nerveusement. Lui par contre à laisser son bras derrière mon dos.

 **-La-la cloche! Ca à sonné! Depuis longtemps! Il faut qu'on aille en cours.** Dis je en essayant de le repousser légèrement.

 **-Gihi t'as raison crevette. Ce s'rait bête d'être en r'tard hein?** Il me lâche, je m'écarte donc de lui et remet rapidement en place mon haut qui s'était un peu relevé.

Je rougis, je le sens. En même temps il me fixe avec ses beaux yeux rubis depuis tout à l'heure. On arrive en classe, en retard donc. Je m'excuse auprès du prof, il me dit que ce n'est rien tant que ça ne se répète pas. Gajeel et moi allons nous asseoir à nos place habituelles du fond puis le cours continu normalement. Enfin, le «cours », on est lundi matin, on a donc aide personnalisée, encore… Pou une fois j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que dit le prof pour éviter de penser à Gajeel et à son regard insistant sur moi. Un peu après le début de la deuxième heure d'AP, je ne sens plus ce regard, enfin! J'aime Gajeel mais c'est assez gênant de savoir que quelqu'un me fixe continuellement et scrute tout ce que je fait. J'arrive donc ENFIN à me concentrer quand je sens quelque chose sur ma cuisse, un peu au-dessus de mon genoux, juste là où s'arrête mon short. C'est doux et chaud, un peu moite. Je regarde ce que c'est: la main de Gajeel?! Je le regarde étonnée, il a le menton dans son autre main, regarde le prof et à l'air de l'écouter. Il fait exprès de faire comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte! Je tapote sur sa main mais il ne réagit pas. Rah pourquoi il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que je mette un short?! Du coup sa main est directement sur ma cuisse, pas de tissu entre les deux, j'avoue que c'est assez agréable mais quand même! En plus je me sens rougir, il manquait plus que ça… Les hauts parleurs grésillent, tout le monde se tait y compris le prof, le directeur va parler, ce qui n'arrive que très rarement:

 **-Gajeel Redfox et Levy Mcgarden dans mon bureau à la récré.** Puis les hauts-parleurs grésillent de nouveau, signe qu'il a fini de parler.

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Que Gajeel soit appelé pour aller le voir, passe encore, même s'il s'est calmé ces dernière semaines j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, mais moi! Personne ne s'y attendait, et moi encore moins. Je suis un peu comme une élève modèle, et les élèves modèles ne vont pas chez le directeur! Gajeel et moi nous regardons surpris, apparemment c'est pas lui qui va m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe, il a l'air aussi paumé que moi… Cependant il ne retire pas sa main, pour le coup elle me rassure un peu, je suis « légèrement » stressée, j'ai jamais été dans le bureau du directeur à par pour lui poser des questions sur mes parents, ou lui donner des papier. C'est pas que j'ai peur hein, mais je suis totalement terrorisée! L'heure passe dans une lenteur extrême, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va jamais finir! Tout à l'heure j'ai posé ma main sur celle de Gajeel et depuis ce moment je ne la lâche pas et la sers de plus en plus, le stress monte depuis tout à l'heure, j'en ai marre d'attendre pour comprendre ce que j'ai fais de mal! Ce qu'ON a fait de mal! La sonnerie retentit enfin! Dans un sens je suis soulagée, je vais enfin savoir! Mais en même temps la peur prend le dessus et j'appréhende les minutes qui vont suivre.

Je retire ma main de celle de Gajeel qui retire la sienne de ma cuisse, puis nous rangeons nos affaires. Gajeel n'a pas l'air stressé, mais on dirait qu'il ne se sent pas très bien quand même… On se lève une fois que tous les élèves sont sortis puis sortons à notre tour. Sur la route pour aller voir Makarof, une question me brûle les lèvres:

 **-Tu sais pourquoi on doit aller le voir?**

 **-Nan j'en sais rien. J'suis aussi surpris qu'toi crevette.**

 **-Ah…** Je baisse la tête en continuant de marcher.

 **-Fais pas cette tête crevette, j'suis sûr que c'est rien d'grave.**

 **-Oui mais bon, c'est bizarre qu'on ai été appelé tout les deux…**

 **-Ouais, bah on verra bien. D'toutes façons une crevette comme toi risque probablement rien.**

 **-Qui sait, peut être que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et que je m'en suis même pas rendu compte…**

 **-Ouais c'est ça bien sûr. Même si tu l'voulais t'arriv'rais pas à faire queq'chose de mal.**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Bah t'en es pas capable, t'es trop sage.**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai…**

 **-On est arrivé crevette.** Je relève la tête, on est devant la porte du directeur. Rah j'ai trop peur! Gajeel met sa main sur mon épaule, je le regarde. **T'inquiètes crevette j'suis là.**

Je lui souris puis il frappe à la porte. On entend un « entrez! » étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte. Gajeel ouvre cette dernière et commence à rentrer. Je voudrai le suivre mais je suis tétanisée! Il prend mon bras et me tire à l'intérieur, ferme la porte puis lâche mon bras. Le contact avec sa peau m'a en quelques sortes « réveillée » . Makarof est assis sur son bureau et nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur les sièges face à lui, ce que nous faisons.

 **-Vous n'avez rien à me dire les enfants?** Dit il en nous regardant tour à tour.

 **-Pardon? De quoi parlez vous monsieur Makarof?**

 **-On a rien fait l'vieux.**

 **-Je vois.** Il saute de son bureau, en fait le tour puis s'assoit sur le siège présent derrière. Il croise les mains au-dessus du bureau.

 **-Bah p't'être qu'vous vous voyez mais pas nous.** Dit Gajeel passablement énervé. Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule en lui lançant un regard en colère.

 **-Ne parles pas comme ça au directeur!**

 **-Roh ça va! Y nous dit d'venir dans son bureau et il est pas foutu d'nous dire pourquoi!**

 **-Justement Gajeel, j'y venais.** On se retourne tout deux vers le directeur en attente d'explications. **Vous avez l'air de ne vraiment pas vous rappeler de ce que vous avez fait, vous me semblez sincère, vous ne mentez pas pour fuir la punition. Cette dernière sera donc moins dur.**

 **-Une punition? Comment ça? Qu'avons-nous fait qui mérite une punition?**

 **-Eh l'vieux on a rien fait d'mal hein! Surtout Levy! Elle est pas capable d'faire du mal à une mouche!**

 **-J'ai été tout aussi surpris que vous quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je pense avoir fait durer le suspens suffisamment longtemps. Vendredi dernier, lorsque vous étiez à la bibliothèque, vous avez fait tomber un bon nombre de livre, puis êtes partis comme des voleurs. Mon étonnement était surtout du à deux chose: la première étant que Gajeel aille dans une bibliothèque, et la deuxième que toi, Levy, tu partes en laissant des livres à terre.**

 **-Elle voulait pas, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à partir en laissant les livres par terre. Elle arrêtait pas d'me crier d'ssus pour qu'on y r'tourne pour ranger les livres.**

 **-Est-ce vrai Levy?**

 **-Oui et non. C'est vrai qu'il à insisté pour qu'on parte, mais ça avait sonné et je ne voulais pas être en retard, alors il ne m'a pas vraiment obligé, je l'ai suivi de mon plein grès. J'aurai très bien pu y retourner si je le voulais mais je ne l'ai pas fait.**

 **-Tu l'as pas fait mais t'en crevais d'envie crevette!**

 **-Peut être mais j'y suis pas retourné!**

 **-Calmez vous les enfants. Votre punition sera la même pour l'un comme pour l'autre.**

 **-C'est-à-dire?**

 **-Les cours de l'après midi de cette semaine sont annulés.** Je vois du coin de l'œil Gajeel qui commence à sourire. **Vous en profiterez donc pour ranger la bibliothèque avec la bibliothécaire cet après-midi.** Cette fois son sourire disparait en quelques secondes. **Vous ne repartirez que quand vous aurez fini. Les horaires du lycée étant 8h30-18h30, vous ne resterez pas après 18h30, en revanche, si vous n'avez pas fini à cette heure, vous retournerez aider la bibliothécaire dans les après-midi qui suivent, Mercredi inclus.** Ca y est cette fois Gajeel fait définitivement une tête d'enterrement et se lève brutalement pour hurler:

 **-C'est pas juste! On a juste fait tomber quelques bouquins! Alors ouais c'est vrai qu'on les a pas ramasser mais quand même! Pour une fois qu'on a pas cours pendant plusieurs après midi! C'est dégueulasse!**

 **\- Si vous finissez cet après-midi vous serez libres les suivants.**

 **-Comme si la bibliothécaire allait pas en profiter!** Je pose ma main sur son bras, il se retourne vers moi, je lui dis d'une voix douce en souriant:

 **-Calmes toi Gajeel. Ce n'est pas grave, on se dépêchera si tu veux, on sera à trois, c'est largement suffisant. On ne prendra pas plus de deux jours.** Il se rassois.

 **-Ouais p't'être.**

Puis Makarof nous explique que les cours sont annulés mais que le lycée reste ouvert pour ceux qui veulent venir, que ce soit en permanence ou pour les différentes installation du lycée: bibliothèque, salle de musique, salle de jeux vidéo, la grande permanence avec une télé, les terrains de sports et ce genre de chose. Il nous dit également que des ateliers seront mit en place durant ces après-midis, et que tous les élèves pourront en profiter. Cependant Gajeel et moi aurons à travailler, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on mange à la cantine. La sonnerie retentie, Makarof nous dit qu'on peut y aller. Je le salut, Gajeel grogne, puis nous sortons. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours d'espagnol en silence, je vais m'installer entre Jet et Droy qui me posent pleins de questions. Je leur explique donc la punition, ils sont indignés que je me sois faite punir « à cause de Gajeel », je leur dis que ce n'est pas sa faute. Le cours commence, j'écoute à moitié, je sens Gajeel qui me regarde, je me retourne vers lui pour vérifier. Soupçons confirmés, par contre il a un regard noir. Je me tourne de nouveau pour être face au professeur. Le cours continue, la sonnerie retentit, nous sortons. Gajeel m'attrape par le bras dès que je suis sortie de classe et me traine vers notre prochaine classe.

 **-Gajeel qu'est-ce que tu fais?!**

 **-J't'amène en cours, t'allais prendre trois heures et être en r'tard!**

 **-C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant je vais te suivre!**

 **-Nan j'ai pas envie...** Je rougis malgré moi. On arrive devant notre classe d'histoire. Bizarrement Natsu est assis à ma place et boude, je regarde donc Lucy qui me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Gajeel grogne et lâche mon bras puis va s'asseoir à côté de Natsu, j'en fais de même à côté de Lucy qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

 **-Alors il voulait quoi Makarof?** Je m'apprête à répondre quand les hauts parleurs grésillent, Makarof annonce que les cours de l'après-midi de cette semaine sont annulés et qu'il y aura des ateliers à la place puis les haut-parleurs s'éteignent. Lucy me regarde et s'écrit: **C'est génial! On va pouvoir s'amuser!** Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme son sourire s'efface. **Qu'est-ce qu'y a t'es pas contente?** Je lui explique donc ma punition. **Ah c'est bête…** Puis sons sourire en coin revient. **Mais au moins tu resteras avec Gajeel !**

 **-Oui et alors?**

 **-Et alors?! Arrête Levy! Je sais que ça te rend heureuse!**

 **-Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça…**

 **-Peut être le baiser que vous vous êtes échangé tout à l'heure.**

 **-Qu-quoi?! Mais comment tu as…? Alors c'était toi le bruit que j'avais cru entendre!**

 **-Bah oui, je te cherchais, et quand je t'ai trouvé vous vous embrassiez! Du coup j'ai été surprise et j'ai poussé un cri de joie! Puis après je me suis cachée en espérant que tu m'ais pas repéré. Mais t'étais tellement dans ton baiser que tu t'es rendu compte de rien! D'ailleurs à un moment il y a un gars, il ressemblait un peu à Gajeel, avec des cheveux noir comme lui mais plus court et des yeux rouges comme lui aussi, il est passé à côté de vous, il avait un papier dans les mains, au début il avait un grand sourire et quand il vous à vu il a arrêté de sourire et est reparti, j'ai pas comprit pourquoi…**

 **-C'est vrai?**

 **-Bah oui pourquoi je te mentirais!**

 **-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que ça m'étonne…**

 **-Tu sais qui c'était?**

 **-Rogue, le frère de Gajeel.**

 **-Ah okay. Et tu sais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça?**

 **-Non aucune idée.**

Puis le reste du cours passe, je me demande pendant toute l'heure pourquoi Rogue à bien pu réagir comme ça. C'est assez bizarre quand même… Je lui poserai la question la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

* * *

 _Encore un long chapitre! Milles excuses! Et merci à ceux qui me suivent ça me rend très heureuse! Vous savez ce qui me rendrais encore plus heureuse? Que vous laissiez des reviews! Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveau chapitre! Je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous remercier pour suivre ma fiction! Quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre je m'attendais à n'avoir qu'un ou deux lecteur, et encore! J'avais vraiment peur que mon style d'écriture ne plaise pas… mais vous êtes une bonne trentaine! Certes ça parait dérisoire par rapport aux grands auteurs… Mais pour une petite écrivaine (je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment me qualifier d'écrivaine vu mon niveau, mais à la base un écrivain c'est quelqu'un qui écrit donc bon, on va dire que je le suis) telle que moi c'est vraiment super! Je vous remercie encore! Surtout vous qui laissez des reviews sachez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! D'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier plus personnellement:_

 _Mlle Coca-cola : Merciiiiiiiiii! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise! Et merci pour tout tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir! J'essai décrire comme si j'étais plus ou moins dans la tête de Levy, et puis comme ça le lecteur se met plus facilement à sa place aussi. Et les explications sur la réaction de Rogue devraient arriver dans le chapitre suivant ou celui après au maximum! Et encore merci!_

 _Lijovachan : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait aimer les schoolfics (en tous cas la mienne)! C'est pas grand-chose en soit mais ça me fait plaisir! (oui je me réjoui de pas grand chose je sais) Et je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent! J'avoue que j'ai toujours des doutes sur comment les faire réagir… A part peut être Levy vu que dans cette histoire « je suis elle », c'est donc plus simple de se mettre à sa place! Merci encore pour ton gentil commentaire!_

 _Sur ce voici le chapitre!_

* * *

Je regarde mon plateau tout en continuant de manger, Gajeel arrête pas de me fixer avec son irrésistible sourire en coin! Je suis sûre que si Natsu et Lucy n'étaient pas restés il aurait tenté quelque chose! Je ne sais pas quoi mais quelque chose! En quelques sortes ça me rassure qu'ils soient restés, par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas partis… Lucy m'a dit que de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à faire, et plutôt que partir et revenir l'après midi pour participer aux différentes activités le mieux était de rester. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est pour nous observer Gajeel et moi… En plus il s'est dépêché de savoir à côté de moi quand je me suis assise, un peu comme pour dire « tu l'approches j'te bouffe », et c'est assez le style de Gajeel.

Je relève la tête, mon assiette vide n'est définitivement pas intéressante… En face de nous Lucy donne à manger à Natsu, apparemment c'est ce que font les couples… Elle lui donne donc une cuillère de son yaourt, ils se regardent en souriant, ils sont vraiment mignon et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Puis je jette un œil à Gajeel, il les regarde aussi avec un visage indéchiffrable. Natsu et Lucy finissent leur yaourt, puis nous nous levons tous sans un mot. Une fois sorti de la cantine, je fais la bise à Lucy puis elle part vers la salle de sport avec Natsu en lui tenant la main, Gajeel et moi marchons vers la bibliothèque. Un silence pesant s'installe ainsi qu'une « distance de sécurité » entre Gajeel et moi. Puis Gajeel décide de rompre ce silence:

 **-Dis crevette?** Je tourne la tête vers lui tout en continuant de marcher. **Ca te gêne pas que… Enfin, t'aim'rais bien que… Rah je sais pas comment l'dire…**

 **-Avec des mots Gajeel ce serait déjà bien.**

 **-Ca va t'moques pas d'moi.**

 **-D'accord, dis le juste comme tu le sens Gajeel.**

 **-Bah, t't'à l'heure à la cantine, ta copine et son copain, y arrêtaient pas de… 'fin tu sais…**

 **-Non désolée Gajeel je voie pas là.**

 **-Bah ils se souriaient tout l'temps, pis y's'tiennent la main et s'embrassent tout l'temps aussi.**

 **-C'est normal, ils sont en couple, ce serait étrange qu'ils s'évitent, qu'ils soient toujours loin l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne sachent pas quoi se dire ou ce genre de chose.**

 **-Comme nous maint'nant quoi.** Je baisse la tête, il a raison. Je ferme les yeux, inspire un bon coup et relève la tête.

 **-En même temps on est pas vraiment en couple.**

 **-C't'a dire?**

 **-Bah je sais pas… On est pas très clair l'un avec l'autre…**

 **-Bah j't'ai dit c'que j'ressentais et toi aussi, pis on s'est d'jà embrassé.**

 **-Oui mais bon… Justement, c'est assez perturbant, parce que même en aillant fait ça on agit pas comme un couple pour autant. En tout cas pas en marques d'affections je veux dire. Et puis on à jamais dit si on sortait ensemble ou pas malgré ce qu'on a fait…** Je sens quelque chose dans ma main, je la regarde donc: la main de Gajeel. Je relève la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il s'arrête et se met face à moi.

 **-Bon écoute, c'est vrai qu'moi les mots c'est pas mon fort, du coup j'utilise plus des preuve physiques. T'attends pas à avoir des mots d'amour débiles, j'te dirai pas souvent c'que j'ressens mais j'te l'f'rais comprendre. Du coup est-c'que tu veux quand même être ma copine?**

 **-P-pardon?** Je le regarde surprise, je m'y attendais pas à celle là! Gajeel qui me fait une déclaration d'amour pour me dire qu'il ne m'en fera pas dans le future!

 **-Allez crevette c'est d'jà assez dur pour moi t'de d'mand- hmm?!** Je l'embrasse en fermant les yeux et mets mes mains derrière son cou musclé en l'attirant vers moi.

Si les mots ne sont pas sont fort, autant parler son langage. C'est vrai que par contre moi les manifestations d'amour « physique » c'est pas mon truc… J'ai jamais eu de copain, et j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers… Enfin pour l'instant je pense que je m'en sors plutôt bien, sinon il aurait probablement pas mit une main derrière ma tête et l'autre dans mon dos. Ses lèvres sont si douces, c'est incroyable! Je passe mes mains dans ces cheveux et lui descend un peu la main qu'il a mit dans mon dos. Je sens quelque chose de doux et de plus chaud sur mes lèvres, oh! Ce serait sa langue? Oula, c'est que mon troisième baiser avec lui, soit mon troisième baiser tout cours, et je sais pas comment on fait! Bon pour l'instant il y a pas grand-chose à faire: j'ouvre légèrement la bouche. Je sens sa langue dans ma bouche, c'est étrange mais plaisant comme sensation, il caresse ma langue avec la sienne, je le laisse faire, vu que je sais pas quoi faire d'autre! J'ai peur de bouger ma langue alors qu'il ne faut pas ou un truc comme ça, on sait jamais! Mieux vaut le laisser faire.

Apparemment ça lui plait puisqu'il grogne légèrement. Il est doué, il à l'air expérimenté, trop à mon goût! Je lui poserais des questions plus tard sur ses éventuelles conquêtes, pour l'instant autant se concentrer sur la chaleur dans mon ventre et le bonheur qui m'envahie grâce à ce baiser. Il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre je ne l'entendrais même pas! D'ailleurs en parlant d'entendre j'entends un léger bruit, probablement rien, et je ne vais pas arrêter ce baiser pour rien! Rah encore ce bruit mais un peu plus fort cette fois. J'essaie de me concentrer pour mieux entendre tout en continuant d'embrasser Gajeel, on dirait quelqu'un qui tousse.

Oh mais c'est vrai on est en plein milieu du couloir juste devant la bibliothèque! J'ouvre les yeux et arrête ce baiser fougueux à contre cœur cependant je reste dans les bras de Gajeel qui me sert plus fort et qui me regarde en souriant, il a l'air satisfait de son baiser, puis je tourne la tête vers la source du bruit: oh non! J'espérais n'importe qui mais pas elle! Même Mirajane qui aurait fait sa commère et aurait tout raconté à tout le monde! Mais non, à la place, juste entre nous et les portes de la bibliothèque, il y a la bibliothécaire. Super! Maintenant elle va pas arrêter de nous surveiller, et elle va penser que je suis « une élève dévergondée ». Elle avait une plutôt bonne image de moi, mais maintenant je pense qu'elle a changé d'avis…

Gajeel me lâche dès qu'il la voie, on rougis tout les deux tout en regardant par terre. Elle rentre dans la bibliothèque, on la suit. Elle à l'air un peu en colère mais aussi amusée. Elle nous explique le fonctionnement de rangement des livres puis nous donne un énorme chariot à plusieurs étages rempli de livre. Bon bah vu la quantité de livre et la taille de la bibliothèque on est pas près d'avoir fini… C'est pas bien grave, au moins je reste avec Gajeel.

On commence donc notre travail, Gajeel pousse le chariot et je range les livres, quand c'est trop haut il les ranges lui-même. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que des aller-retour entre les différents secteurs de la bibliothèque pendant tout l'après midi… On arrive enfin aux derniers livres, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas pris tant de temps que ça, on aura peut être le temps d'aller aux activités du lycée! En tout cas on pourra y aller demain vu qu'on à bientôt fini de ranger! On partage donc le tas de livres restants en deux tout en regroupant ensemble les livres de la même catégorie pour aller plus vite. On part donc chacun de notre côté, je range les 4 premiers livres que j'ai en main sans problème, mais le dernier à décidé de m'embêter: il est censé être rangé sur une étagère plutôt haute, et moi, au contraire, je suis plutôt petite… Bon tant pis il faut bien que je me débrouille! Je suis grande! Enfin bon pas physiquement mais je me comprend. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, allez! Je suis à un rien d'y arriver! Il touche le bord de l'étagère! Je mets une main sur une étagère pour aider à me grandir, ça y est , il est rangé! Je reste cependant comme ça quelques secondes pour être sûre que rien ne tombe. C'est bon, je me remet dans une position normale, rabaisse légèrement mon haut et mon short qui pour le coup est vraiment court. Aïe! Je me retourne surprise en mettant une main sur ma fesse endolorie. Gajeel… J'aurais pu m'en douter, qui d'autre aurait fait ça… Il a encore son sourire en coin, moi au contraire je fait mine d'être énervée

 **-Non mais ça va pas?! On tape pas les fesses des gens comme ça sans raison!** Dis je en chuchotant mais en essayant de faire comprendre que si je le pouvais je lui crierai dessus.

 **-J'tape pas les fesses des gens, y'a qu'les tiennes qui m'intéressent.** J'écarquille les yeux, et je suis sûre que je suis complètement rouge! **Pis j'ai bien l'droit d'taper les fesses de ma copine nan? Après s'tu préfères j'peux chercher d'autres fesses sur lesquelles taper hein!** Dit il en commençant à se retourner et faisant semblant de chercher.

Une idée me vient en tête mais je sais pas si j'en serai capable… c'est quand même assez osé, enfin pour moi. Bon tant pis je me lance! Je donne une claque sur les fesses de Gajeel en me sentant rougir encore plus. Il se retourne avec un sourire en coin et une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il se rapproche de moi, se donne un air faussement étonné en disant:

 **-Bah dis donc crevette! Si j'm'attendais à ça d'ta part!** Je me sens déjà ridicule, le fait qu'il se moque de moi, même si c'est gentiment, me fait baisser la tête. Il met mon menton entre son pouce et son index et m'oblige à relever la tête. Je lui offre donc un sourire gênée.

 **-Je euh… Je voulais juste essayer.**

 **-Oh mais tu peux faire plus qu'essayer crevette! R'commences quand tu veux!** Il approche son visage et m'embrasse. Puis je me rappelle qu'on est dans une bibliothèque et arrête le baiser.

 **-On est dans une bibliothèque Gajeel.**

- **Ouais et il fait beau dehors et alors?** Puis il rapproche encore son visage pour un autre baiser. J'ai vraiment envie de la laisser faire, de céder à la sensation, mais je ne peux pas! Je retire sa main de mon menton et tourne la tête à la dernière minute. Je m'écarte d'un pas, lui tourne le dos et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **-Bon il faut qu'on trouve la bibliothécaire pour lui dire qu'on à finit!** Puis je commence à avancer en regardant dans chaque rayon pour la trouver.

 **-Elle est p't'être juste à l'entrée, là où on emprunte les livres nan?**

 **-Ah oui bonne idée!** Je vais donc à l'endroit indiqué par Gajeel en marche rapide, je sens sa présence derrière moi, mais heureusement il n'essaie plus de m'embrasser, je ne sais pas si j'aurai su lui résister une nouvelle fois... Effectivement, la bibliothécaire est bel et bien à l'entrée! On lui annonce donc qu'on a finit, puis elle nous dit avec un sourire amusé:

 **-Très bien, je vous revois donc demain les enfants!**

 **-Comment ça demain? On à finit d'ranger les livres qu'vous nous avez donné! C'est bon!**

 **-Gajeel calmes toi! Cependant il a raison, on a rangé tous les livres.**

 **-Oui tout ceux que je vous ai donné, mais il en reste encore un grand nombre dans la réserve qu'il faut ranger. Je compte donc sur votre présence demain après-midi à la même heure. Sur ce je vous laisse les enfants j'ai encore du travail** Puis elle nous tourne le dos et s'en va gronder un groupe d'élèves qui fait trop de bruit.

 **-Rah ça m'gonfle! J'pensais qu'on s'rait tranquille mais nan, ça aurait été trop beau!**

 **-Tu vas te calmer oui?! C'est pas la fin du monde! On nous demande juste de ranger quelques livres! Au moins on a finit avant 18h30! On peut profiter du reste de l'après midi!**

 **-Crevette, r'garde l'horloge.** Je m'exécute.

 **-Quoi?! Déjà?! C'est pas possible! Il peut pas être 18h20!**

 **-Bah si tu vois. Du coup pour profiter d'la fin d'l'après midi tu r'passeras.**

 **-Roh ça va. C'est pas bien grave. Et puis si ça t'énerves tant que ça d'être avec moi tu peux partir.**

 **-T'es sérieuse crevette?**

 **-Bah oui! Il y a rien qui t'oblige à reste avec moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire.**

 **-Nan mais j'voulais dire tu crois vraiment qu'ça m'énerve d'être avec toi?**

 **-Bah vu comment t'as hâte de partir oui.**

 **-Et après c'est moi qui prends tout mal… C'est pas par rapport à toi crevette. C'est juste que les bibliothèques c'est pas mon truc, et j'aime pas travailler, du coup j'ai envie d'sortir. Mais j'ai pas dit qu'je voulais pas rester avec toi hein, alors commences pas à croire c'genre de truc débile comme quoi tu m'énerves ou j'sais pas trop quoi.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'aimes pas les bibliothèques, j'avais oublié… Enfin peut importe!** Je lui prend la main en rougissant. **Allons-y!** Il me regarde étonné mais heureux, puis nous sortons. Une fois les portes de la bibliothèque derrière nous je m'arrête.

 **-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes crevette?**

 **-Je voulais savoir… Ca te dérange pas que les autres nous vois nous tenir la main?**

 **-Bah nan j'men fou, pourquoi? Ca t'met mal à l'aise? S'tu veux on s'tient pas la main.**

 **-En fait je sais pas trop… Dans un sens j'aimerai bien mais j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se montre en publique.**

 **-En même temps on sort vraiment ensemble que d'puis quelques heures donc bon… Et pis on s'est d'jà embrassé plusieurs fois en publique: dans les couloirs et dans la bibliothèque, y'avait des gens autour.**

 **-Ou-oui c'est vrai.**

 **-Mais c'est comme tu veux crevette. S'tu trouves qu'ça va trop vite y'a pas d'problème.**

 **-Dans un sens j'ai pas trop envie que tout le monde le sache, pas par honte hein! Juste parce qu'ils vont pas arrêter de nous embêter… Et en même temps j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je suis super heureuse!**

 **-Bah t'sais quoi?** Il lâche ma main, je le regarde étonnée. **Pour l'instant tu l'dis à personne, parc'que c'est vrai qu'moi non plus j'ai pas envie qu'ils commencent à tous nous saouler avec des questions débiles ou c'genre de chose. Pis quand on s'ra tout les deux prêt à les supporter bah on s'montrera. Pour l'instant on peut sortir ensemble sous leurs nez sans rien leur dire et en s'montrant pas, ça t'va?**

 **-Oui, je pense que c'est encore la meilleure solution.** Il met ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui. **Euh Gajeel, on est en publique là.**

 **-Parc'que tu vois quelqu'un autour de nous toi?** Je regarde à gauche et à droite, puis derrière Gajeel et penche la tête en arrière pour voir derrière moi: personne à l'horizon.

 **-Ok t'as raison il y a pers-** Est-ce qu'un jour il me laissera finir une phrase? Enfin bon, si toutes mes phrases étaient coupées par un baiser aussi fougueux je ne serai pas contre, autant me l'avouer. Je passe mes bras dans le dos de Gajeel pour l'attirer plus près, il fait de même. Ah, que j'aime les baisers de Gajeel! La cloche sonne, il est 18h30 du coup. Ca fait donc à peu près 5 minutes qu'on s'embrasse si on compte que notre petite conversation a duré 5 minutes également. Je me décolle de Gajeel à contrecœur, rouge comme une tomate, puis toussote légèrement pour reprendre contenance.

 **-Gihi. J'savais pas qu'j'te perturbais autant crevette.**

 **-Je voie pas de quoi tu parle! Bon allez on y va sinon on va être les derniers au lycée!**

 **-Au moins on s'ra seul.** Toujours ce sourire en coin, résiste Levy! Ne craque pas! Fait semblant de pas l'avoir entendu!

 **\- Bon tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi j'y vais!** Puis j'avance vers la sortie.

 **-Ok c'est bon j'arrive.**

Il me rattrape en deux pas. On sort du lycée puis il me ramène à fairy hills. Sur la route je lui dit que Lucy nous à surpris quand on s'embrassait dans le couloir ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait tant qu'elle ne disait rien aux autres. Le connaissant elle ne le fera pas, enfin j'espère! Une fois devant Fairy hills, on se dit au revoir, sans s'embrasser bien sûr car ici les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles! Puis la soirée se passe comme les autres, enfin à un détail près, un sourire lumineux n'a pas quitté mon visage de la soirée, et la encore, même dans mon lit ce sourire ne me quitte pas. Je sors ENFIN officiellement avec Gajeel! En secret certes, mais on sort ensemble quand même! Je m'endors toujours en pensant à Gajeel.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Et si vous voyer des fautes n'hésitez pas à me prévenir non plus! Sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà la suite!_

 _Mais d'abord…_

 _Lijovachan : J'ai adoré imaginer la scène du baiser parce que vu comment Levy est toujours timide, et son manque d'expérience totale (je critique pas je suis pareille…) ça me paraissait logique qu'elle se pose des questions. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, le petit frère jaloux reviendra à la charge rapidement!_

* * *

La matinée est passée super vite! Par contre Rogue m'évite clairement! J'ai failli le croiser dans les couloirs plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, dès qu'il me voyait, il repartait d'où il venait. Est-ce que j'aurai fait quelque chose de mal? Ou c'est à cause du baiser? Parce qu'il nous a vu? C'est pas possible, ce serait bête… Par contre j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Enfin s'il continue de m'éviter comme ça je saurai jamais…

Je me retrouve donc pour un nouvel après-midi à la bibliothèque avec Gajeel. Cette fois on a changé de technique, on tri les livres présents sur le chariot selon l'endroit où il faut les ranger, au moins on aura plus d'aller-retour à faire! Par contre Gajeel continue de pousser le chariot et moi de ranger les livres. Il ne reste que quelques livres à ranger, enfin! Je range donc l'un des derniers livres, tient, on dirait Rogue là-bas. J'approche donc de la table où j'ai cru voir Rogue, c'est bien lui, Super! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui demander pourquoi il m'évite! Je tousse légèrement, il ne m'entend pas… Je tapote donc son épaule, il sursaute puis se retourne, quand il voit que c'est moi il passe du blanc qui lui est si particulier à un rouge cramoisi puis il redevient complètement blanc dès que Gajeel arrive derrière moi. Bon bah au moins il y a plus de doute à avoir, il a un problème avec Gajeel et moi…

 **-Salut Rogue!**

 **-Salut Levy…**

 **-Ecoute, il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier…** Gajeel et Rogue me lancent des regards interrogateurs. Je regarde par terre. **En fait… Hier Lucy m'a dit que tu nous avez vu nous embrasser…**

 **-Quoi?! C'est vrai?! Tu nous as vu?!** Rogue baisse la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

 **-Et bien… Oui… En même temps vous étiez en plein milieu du couloir… Pleins de gens vous on vu…**

 **-Oui je suppose… Enfin peut importe, est-ce que ça te pose un quelconque problème? Je veux dire que je sorte avec ton frère?**

 **-Non je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait…**

 **-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as fait une tête d'enterrement quand tu nous a vu? Et pourquoi tu m'évites depuis?**

 **-Ouais et pis pourquoi t'fais toujours la gueule à la maison depuis hier si ça t'pose pas d'problème?** Rogue relève la tête et se lève. Il me tend un papier plié en quatre que je prend puis dit:

 **-Tient, lit ça. Quand tu l'auras lu tu comprendras. D'ailleurs hier je te cherchais pour te le donner, mais quand je vous ai vu je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Tu peux le lire aussi Gajeel. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser j'ai quelque chose à faire.** Il nous contourne et sort de la bibliothèque, j'ai de gros doutes sur le fait qu'il ait quelque chose à faire mais bon, il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir partir… Je déplie donc le papier qu'il m'a donné et commence à lire, Gajeel en fait de même par-dessus mon épaule:

 _« Chère Levy,_

 _Tu vas peut être me trouver un peu vieux jeu de t'écrire une lettre mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pou te dire ce que j'ai à te dire. Si j'étais en face de toi je rougirai et bégaierai probablement, et j'aurai l'air absolument stupide._

 _La première fois que je t'ai vu, ta maladresse m'a beaucoup touchée, je t'ai trouvé très mignonne dans ta façon d'agir et très séduisante dans ta façon de t'habiller. Et quand je t'ai vu dans la salle de bain, tu m'as semblé d'autant plus séduisante. Lorsque je m'en voulais, tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien malgré ta gêne, tu es une personne formidable, pleine de gentillesse, et tu as été très patiente face à mon frère qui t'a pourtant mal traité, tu es la seule qui ait accepté de rester avec lui malgré son air bourru , ce qui prouve que tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu es incroyable, tu es d'une beauté rare tout en étant extrêmement intelligente._

 _Je ne veux te forcer en rien, je souhaite juste te partager mes sentiments avant que quelqu'un ne prenne ton cœur. Je suppose que tu l'as deviné, mes sentiments pour toi ne s'arrêtent pas à l'amitié. J'aimerai également savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, même si tes sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes que les miens, je l'accepterai. Je voudrai simplement que tu me le dises avant d'avoir un petit ami si ce petit ami n'est pas moi._

 _Avec amour, Rogue. »_

Est-ce que j'ai bien lu?! Dans le doute je relie la lettre une deuxième fois. Plus aucun doute, il m'aime, et vu la tête que fait Gajeel il ne le savait pas non plus. C'est vrai que ses sentiments me touchent, mais je suis triste pour lui. Ca doit être horrible de voir la personne qu'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autres, surtout si cette personne est son frère. Le pauvre…En plus nous voir nous embrasser doit être une torture pour lui…Rah pourquoi il fallait que ça se passe comme ça?! Je plais à aucun garçon pendant des années, et d'un coup il faut que je plaise à deux frère! Je pourrai jamais aller chez Gajeel en sachant ça! Il faut qu'on parle à Rogue, Gajeel et moi, ensemble.

 **-Gajeel, il faut qu'on lui parle.**

 **-On?**

 **-Bah oui ça te concerte aussi je te signal! On parle quand même de ta copine et de ton frère là!**

 **-Ouais bah qu'est-c'que tu veux qu'je fasse? Mon frère aime ma copine! Soit on sort plus ensemble et on souffre tout les deux, soit j'continue d'sortir avec toi et j'fais souffrir mon frère! Et j'vois pas c'que ça peut changer d'lui parler!**

 **-C'est vrai que c'est mieux de le laisser tout seul dans son coin! Ca va l'aider à se sentir mieux! Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je vais le voir! Je peux pas le laisser déprimer comme ça!**

 **-Bah t'iras le voir après parc'que là on doit ranger la bibliothèque!**

 **-Oui je sais!** Dis je énervée.

Je me retourne et avance vers le chariot, prend les derniers livres et commence à les ranger. Je sais que Gajeel me regarde, je le connais, il est entrain de se demander s'il doit venir m'aider ou pas à cause de notre pseudo dispute. Je sens sa présence derrière moi, puis je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, il me met face à lui. Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas le regarder, il m'a énervé, il doit s'excuser.

 **-Crevette?** Je ne réagis pas. **Crevette.** Toujours pas. **Oï crevette! R'garde moi! T'sais qu'j'déteste quand tu m'ignores.** Je relève la tête.

 **-Bah pourtant il va falloir t'y faire. Si tu viens pas parler à ton frère avec moi, tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra rester ensemble? Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'arriverai pas à sortir avec toi devant lui, comme pour le narguer, pour moi c'est pas possible! J'ai besoin qu'on lui parle! Qu'on s'explique! Je sais bien qu'on est jeune et qu'il tombera amoureux d'une autre fille, mais pour l'instant il doit être anéanti! Met toi juste deux secondes à sa place! Imagine si je sortais avec lui, comment tu t'sentirais toi?**

 **-Dis pas n'import'quoi.** dit il agacé.

 **-T'as vu! T'arrives même pas à te l'imaginer sans t'énerver! Sauf que Rogue est pas comme toi! Toi tu te réfugies dans la colère, lui dans la tristesse! Toi tu serais prêt à tout casser, lui il a l'impression que tout s'effondre! Vous réagissez différemment mais le fond est le même: voir la personne qu'on aime avec son frère fait souffrir!**

 **-Ok c'est bon on ira lui parler si c'est c'que tu veux!**

 **-C'est pas ce que je veux c'est-ce dont il a besoin Gajeel!**

 **-Ouais bon.** Il me prend les livres des mains. **J'vais les ranger j'irai plus vite.**

Il range les derniers livres puis nous allons voir la bibliothécaire, elle nous dit que c'est bon pour demain, par contre il faudra qu'on revienne jeudi. On sort donc de la bibliothèque, la question est : où est partit Rogue? Comme on a pas cours il est peut être rentré chez lui, et au pire même s'il n'y est pas on pourra toujours l'y attendre! Nous allons donc chez Rogue et Gajeel, la porte n'est pas fermée à clés, il est probablement à l'intérieur. On entre, il est bien là, assis sur le canapé en train de manger un bol de céréales en regardant la télé. Il croise nos regards un instant puis continue de regarder la télé comme si nous n'étions pas là. Après quelques minutes il a finit de manger, se lève, éteint la télé, va dans la cuisine et revient sans son bol.

 **-Vous avez lu la lettre?** Je baisse la tête et répond:

 **-Oui…**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là?**

 **-Et bien… On voudrait te parler…**

 **-Je ne voie pas pourquoi mais allez y.**

 **-Tu voies pas pourquoi? Fais pas semblant avec moi Rogue, j'te connais d'puis qu't'es né! J-sais qu'tu vas mal!**

 **-Et qu'allez vous faire? Arrêter de sortir ensemble? Arrêter de vous aimer? J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. L'amour ne se commande pas. Même en essayant vous n'arriverez pas à arrêter de vous aimer en sachant que l'autre vous aime aussi. Moi j'oublierai Levy, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, en tout cas pas de cette façon, mon amour pourra donc partir sans problème.**

 **-Mais enfin Rogue, Ca ne te dérangera vraiment pas qu'on-**

 **-Non, Vous vous aimez, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si j'empêchai mon frère de sortir avec la fille qu'il aime. Certes je souffrirai un temps, mais après mon cœur sera prêt à donner et recevoir de l'amour à une autre personne.**

 **-Mais on va tout de même te faire souffrir pendant un moment…**

 **-Oui, je ne peux le nier, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai ressenti l'amour pur, le vrai avec toi, je suis encore jeune, comme vous, et je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'un amour passager, un amour d'adolescent. Je vais déjà mieux qu'hier et ai plus de facilité à vous voir ensemble bien que ça reste douloureux.**

 **-On f'ra rien d'vant toi. On f'ra comme si on était qu'amis.**

 **-Merci, juste pendant un moment, après je pourrai vous voir ensemble et ne ressentir que de la joie pour vous.** Je prend Rogue dans mes bras.

 **-Merci à toi Rogue. Beaucoup d'autres personnes auraient mal réagi, ou auraient tenté de nous séparer. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien!**

 **-Tous comme vous. Vous mériter d'être heureux, et c'est pour cela que vous devez être ensemble. Pour fêter notre réconciliation si on peut appeler cela ainsi, voudrais tu rester un peu Levy?**

 **-Oui j'adorerai!** Répondis je en souriant.

Je suis resté chez eux jusque l'heure du diner puis suis rentré à fairy hills pour manger avec les filles. Une fois le repas fini je me prépare pour aller me coucher, puis je vais directement dormir, je suis trop fatiguée pour lire ce soir…


	12. Chapter 12

_Je m'excuse pour le dernier chapitre… Je sais pas vous mais moi je le trouve vraiment pas super… J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déplu quand même! Sur ce voici le nouveau chapitre!_

* * *

J'en ai marre de ce cours débile! C'est la dernière heure avant de manger, et donc de la journée. La prof est pas capable de se faire respecter, et j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre un minimum ce qu'elle dit. Alors oui, l'anglais c'est pas notre langue maternelle, mais c'est pas non plus la mer à boire! Ils sont complètement nuls et font même pas l'effort d'écouter! Rah ils m'énervent! Natsu et Grey sont encore entrain de se battre, Cana à sorti une bouteille d'eau mais vu son état c'est pas de l'eau qu'il y a dedans… Juvia hurle sur toutes les filles qui regardent trop « son » Grey entrain de se battre, Lucy essai désespérément d'arrêter Natsu, seul problème: si elle s'approche trop elle va se prendre un coup dans la figure… Mirajane et Erza se disputent gentiment à propos de potentiels couples de la classe, Elfman dit qu'il est un homme, pendant que Jet et Droy sont dans un coin en attendant que la classe se calme. Quant à Gajeel, étonnement, il est assis à côté de moi, la tête dans les bras. Alors c'est vrai qu'il n'écoute pas, mais au moins il ne se bat pas! Il a failli, il était à deux doigts d'y aller! Mais dès qu'il s'est levé j'ai mis une main sur son bras en lui lançant un regard noir. Il s'est rassis tout de suite, je lui ai donc offert un magnifique sourire, fière de l'avoir convaincu de ne pas bouger. Malgré le bruit constant je tente d'écouter ce que dit la prof, qui doit d'ailleurs être aveugle et sourde pour ne pas remarquer les bagarres et autres conversations, ou juste trop apeurée de se fait taper dessus…

Après un énième mot que je n'entends pas, je sens le sang me monter au visage. Je suis au premier rang, juste devant la prof et j'entends rien, merde! Ca reste un cours! J'étais déjà passablement énervée mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup j'ai juste envie de tous leur taper dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent! Je me lève donc, tourne le dos à la prof pour être face à la classe et hurle:

 **-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS GAMINERIES! ON EST EN COURS, PAS DANS UN JARDIN D'ENFANTS! VOUS VOUS CHAMAILLEZ COMME DES GOSSES OU VOUS PARLEZ COMME SI LA PROF ÉTAIT PAS LA! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LA FERMER, VOUS ASSEOIR, ET SI POSSIBLE ECOUTER! COMME MOI JE LE FAIS! PARCE QUE LA VOUS COMMENCEZ A TOUS ME GONFLER!** Je me rassois face à la prof et lui souris gentiment puis dit: **vous disiez?**

Elle à l'air surprise quelques secondes puis me réexplique donc ce qu'elle me disait dans le bruit des grincements de chaises, seul bruit présent dans la pièce. Je crois que je les ai calmé, pour une fois! Le cours continue donc en silence, quelle joie! Ca fais une éternité que j'ai pas eu de vrai cours d'anglais à cause de leur vacarme! Même si j'ai un plutôt bon niveau dans cette langue, on peut toujours s'améliorer, donc c'est toujours utile d'écouter un minimum. La cloche sonne, fin de l'heure, je range mes affaires, sors de la classe pour attendre Gajeel et mes amis. Ces derniers arrivent, mais je ne voie pas Gajeel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! Il est pas du genre à rester en classe pendant trois heures pourtant! Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne, c'est Lucy entourée de tous nos amis, elle me dit en souriant:

 **-Wow Levy je savais pas que tu pouvais t'énerver comme ça!**

 **-Bah ouais il y a quelque chose qui va pas? Tu veux caresser Happy pour te calmer?** Dit Natsu en sortant son chat de son sac.

 **-Natsu! Les animaux sont interdits dans l'établissement!**

 **-Ouais Erza à raison, qu'est-ce qu'y t'es passé par la tête pour ramener ton chat en cours? T'es vraiment un abrutit fini.** Natsu replace Happy dans son sac et attrape Grey par le col:

 **-Répète un peu ça pour voir!** Grey attrape également Natsu par le col:

 **-J'ai dit qu't'étais un abrutit! T'as un problème avec ça, crétin?**

 **-Les garçons s'il vous plait, ne vous battez pas, prenez plutôt soin de vos petites-amies!**

 **-La ferme Mira!** Crient ils en cœur.

 **-Pardon?** Dit Mira sur un ton plus grave que sa voix si douce habituelle.

Une veine bat sur la tempe de Mirajane et ses mains tremblent, bon et bien, il est temps de dire adieu à Grey et Natsu! Par peur ils se lâchent, mais la furie Mirajane est lancée! Et une fois qu'elle est lancée, rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter! Enfin si, il y a une seule et unique personne qui peut l'arrêter, mais pour que cette personne en particulier soit là maintenant il faudrait que les deux garçons aient une chance incroyable. Apparemment c'est le cas! Laxus attrape Mirajane par les épaules, la retourne pour qu'elle soit face à lui et … Quoi?! Nan c'est pas possible! Eux? Ensemble? C'est vrai qu'ils sont proches mais quand même! Je m'y attendais pas! En plus lui, le grand Laxus, arriver et embrasser sa copine comme ça devant tout le monde, ça relève du miracle! Il la lâche et s'en va comme si de rien n'était, elle est toute rouge mais également calmée et un peu sous le choc, comme nous tous! Erza s'est même évanouie, heureusement Juvia l'a rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

 **-Bah alors Mira, toi qui veux toujours que tout le monde soit en couple tu nous à caché ta liaison avec Laxus?** Dis Lucy un sourire en coin. Mirajane restant Mirajane, elle reprend contenance rapidement et répond avec les joues toujours un peu rosies:

 **-C'est très ressent, j'allais vous en parler justement!**

 **-Oui bien sûr…**

 **-Mais si! Je t'assure Levy! J'allais vous le dire aujourd'hui ou dans quelques jours!**

 **-C'est vrai que t'aimes pas quand un couple se cache, hein Levy?** Dit Lucy, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres en me donnant un petit coup de coude agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Dieu merci Mirajane est toujours un peu sonnée sinon elle aurait compris le sous entendu plutôt clair de Lucy! Je lui lance un regard noir quand j'entend un « gihi » derrière moi. Je me retourne et dit sur un ton plat à Gajeel:

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Nous aussi on a envie de rire.**

 **-Oï crevette tu t'es toujours pas calmée? T'aurais du te voir tout à l'heure c'était magnifique! On aurait dit qu't'allais exploser tellement tu t'énervais!** Dit il en ricanant.

 **-Je peux très bien recommencer si tu te moques de moi!** Dis je en lui lançant un regard de défit tout en m'approchant de lui. Je suis maintenant juste devant lui, il se penche, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

 **-Mais j'demande qu'à voir ça crevette.** Dit Gajeel avec le même regard de défit que moi et le sourire aux lèvres. J'entend quelqu'un toussoter, je pense que c'est Lucy, je ne peux pas tourner la tête ce serait comme déclarer Gajeel gagnant de cette bataille de regard!

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy?** Je ne détournerai pas les yeux avant lui! C'est hors de question!

 **-Ce n'est pas Lucy mais Mirajane! Et je tenais simplement à vous féliciter pour votre mise en couple! J'en suis ravie!** Gajeel et moi écarquillons les yeux, sans nous en rendre compte nos visages avançaient petit à petit l'un de l'autre pendant notre guéguerre stupide, et maintenant nos nez se touchent presque. Nous qui voulions rester discret c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu éviter d'être si proche, mais bon, on peut toujours dire que c'est faux, on s'est pas embrassé devant eux non plus (sauf Lucy)! On s'écarte donc d'un bon mètre, légèrement rougissants. Autant démentir maintenant:

 **-On est pas en couple, on est juste de bons amis.**

 **-C'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans vos regards quand vous étiez tout proche…** Rah le sourire en coin de Mirajane commence à me mettre mal à l'aise…

 **-Elle t'as dit qu'on sortait pas ensemble ça m'parait clair nan? R'tourne voir Laxus et laisse nous tranquilles.** Je souris légèrement, c'est vrai que Gajeel à raison, qu'elle arrête de nous embêter elle qui nous a caché sa relation.

 **-Mais justement je compte bien retourner le voir avant la fin de la journée, mais pas avant que vous m'ayez avoué ce que vous cachez!**

 **-On cache rien, du coup tu peux toujours attendre, tu l'verra plus avant un moment ton copain.**

 **-C'est-ce que tu crois, mais détrompes toi mon cher Gajeel! Les secrets ne le restent pas longtemps avec moi! Car quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je le sait! Je suis sûre que d'ici la fin de la journée je vous démasquerai.**

 **-Ouais c'est ça s'tu l'dis. Bon on va manger maint'nant? J'ai faim.** Puis il se retourne et part vers la cantine.

On le suit tous, on a tous faim… Grey et Natsu continuent de se chamailler sous les réprobations d'Erza, Lucy et Juvia parlent de leurs petits-amis qui sont intenables, moi je marche à côté de Gajeel, sous le regard pesant de Mirajane… Une fois servis, nous nous asseyons, Natsu et Lucy face à Grey et Juvia, Mirajane s'est mise à la droite de cette dernière et a à sa propre droite il y a Erza. Reste plus que deux place... Je m'assois à côté de Lucy soit face à Mirajane et Gajeel s'assoit à côté de moi. On commence donc à manger, en parlant de tout et de rien, Mirajane lance parfois quelques sous entendus sur Gajeel et moi, elle veut vraiment que l'un de nous, voir les deux, craque… Mais je vois mal Gajeel prendre l'initiative de dire qu'on est en couple, et moi-même, je ne pense pas être capable de le dire à une Mirajane comme celle en face de moi. Je fini de manger la première, je m'étire en fermant les yeux, je suis assez fatiguée, la nuit dernière j'ai plutôt mal dormi. Mirajane rigole légèrement, je rouvre donc les yeux en arrêtant de m'étirer et la questionne du regard:

 **-Oh non rien Levy, c'est juste que ton « non petit copain » te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'il a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder ton ventre quand ton t-shirt s'est soulevé pendant que tu t'étirais.** Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Gajeel, il rougis et regarde ailleurs, c'est pas lui qui va m'aider sur ce coup là, je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule…

 **-Pour voir qu'il m'observe tu dois toi-même l'observer non? Est-ce que tu l'aimes pour autant? La réponse est non, enfin je suppose. Et puis peut être qu'il ne me regardait que parce que je fais des petits bruits bizarres quand je m'étire. Pas vrai Gajeel?** Il me regarde un peu confus et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit Mirajane dit d'une voix bien trop remplie de sous entendu:

 **-Tu as raison, on dirait que tu gémis de plaisir.** J'écarquille les yeux, croise le regard de Gajeel un instant puis détourne directement le mien pour regarder mes mains sous la table qui me paraissent être extrêmement intéressante d'un coup! Puis elle demande avec une voix faussement inquiète: **Ca va Gajeel? T'est tout rouge, un peu chaud d'un coup? Bah et toi Levy? Quelque chose ne va pas?** Je regarde autour de la table dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours: les deux couples sont bien trop intéressés par leur compagnon pour avoir ne serait ce qu'entendu ce qu'à dit Mira, et Erza est complètement choquée, la bouche ouverte, avec une cuillère de son fraisier devant celle-ci. Toujours pas d'aide, super… c'est parti pour l'une des plus vieilles techniques du monde: je me lève, prends mon plateau et mes affaires et dis:

 **-Je suis désolée je dois aller aux toilettes.** Puis je me retourne sous le regard effaré de Mirajane et me dépêche de sortir.

Une fois dehors j'inspire profondément, je suis sauvée! Bon par contre j'ai laissé Gajeel tout seul contre la féroce Mirajane… J'espère qu'il s'en sortira! Bien entendu je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes, je vais donc m'assoir sur un banc, sous un arbre, assez loin de la cantine, au moins Mirajane ne me sautera pas dessus dès qu'elle sortira... Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière, autant se reposer en attendant les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai mal à la nuque, je relève donc la tête en me frottant l'endroit douloureux tout en gardant les yeux fermés, puis je soupire d'aise: la chaleur du soleil, la légère brise, les pépiements d'oiseaux, c'est vraiment relaxant. Par contre je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde l'horloge dans la cours: 20 minutes?! Il faut que je retourne voir les autres, ils sont sûrement sortis depuis un moment et doivent m'attendre!

Je me penche donc pour prendre mes affaires à côté du banc et me relève précipitamment. Je fais un pas puis mes pieds se prennent dans je ne sais quoi, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouve par terre les fesses en l'air. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi aujourd'hui que je porte une jupe?! Je sens un courant d'air sur l'arrière de mes cuisses et sur mes fesses, oh non! Non seulement je suis tombée, les fesses en l'air qui plus est, mais en plus ma jupe s'est soulevée! Je me relève en quatrième vitesse, rouge comme jamais, puis vérifie que ma jupe est bien mise: c'est bon. J'espère que personne ne m'a vu, quelle honte! Je regarde aux alentours pour vérifier: personne, tant mieux!

Je fais donc un pas pour partir mais une pression au niveau de ma taille me tire en arrière. Par surprise je ferme les yeux, puis je ressens une douleur au niveau des fesses, je sais pas sur quoi j'ai atterri mais en tout cas ça fait mal! Je rouvre les yeux et regarde ma taille, elle est entourée par des bras musclés, très musclés même, je me trompe peut être mais je pense savoir à qui ils appartiennent… Je tourne donc la tête vers la personne sur laquelle je suis désormais assise: je confirme, je suis sur Gajeel. Il est rouge comme une pivoine et regarde ailleurs. Je lui demande:

 **-T'es là depuis combien de temps?** Il me regarde, toujours un peu gêné.

 **-Une dizaine de minutes.**

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais là?**

 **-T'avais l'air de t'reposer j'voulais pas t'déranger.**

 **-Comment je suis tombée? J'ai pas eu le temps de voir c'est arrivé trop vite.**

 **-Tu t'es pris les pieds dans les miens.**

 **-T'as vu ma culotte pas vrai?**

 **\- Ouais, en même temps t'avais le cul en l'air avec ta jupe qui s'était soul'vée donc c'est logique.**

 **-T'aurais pu regarder ailleurs.**

 **-Ouais mais c'que j'voyais m'plaisait trop.** Apparemment il est plus gêné du tout! En plus il a son sourire en coin… Moi en revanche je suis aussi rouge que ses yeux!

 **-T-tu, tu, t'es un vrai pervers!** Je me tourne légèrement vers lui et lui donne un coup sur la poitrine.

 **-Gihi, seulement avec toi crevette.** Il remonte ses mains et s'arrête juste sous ma poitrine. J'écarquille les yeux sans le lâcher du regard. Je m'apprête à le frapper de nouveau mais il dit: **bon faut qu'on y aille, les autres doivent encore être entrain d'te chercher.** Il me fais me relever puis se relève à son tour. Il me donne une petite fessé ce qui me fait pousser un petit cri de surprise puis il commence à avancer, je le suis donc et tente de le réprimander en marchant mais il me coupe en disant: **c'est pour m'avoir fait t'chercher. Et crois pas qu'tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu vas r'gretter d'm'avoir laissé seul avec ta copine la démone. Prépare toi à être punie.** Je m'arrête de marcher.

 **-Qu-quoi?! T'es pas sérieux là?**

 **-Oh que si!** Vu le sourire qu'il fait je m'attends au pire…

* * *

 _Voili voilou! Un chapitre de plus! Encore désolée pour le chapitre précédent qui était pas super, d'ailleurs celui là non plus est pas l'un des meilleurs mais bon.. En tout cas j'espère que ma fic vous plait! La suite au prochain chapitre! Je vous laisse dans le questionnement de quel genre de punition parle Gajeel, mais je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une petite idée! Sur ce n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Nouveau chapitre! Avec la/les punition(s) de Gajeel. Mais avant tout:_

 _Lijovanchan : Avouons le, nous avons déjà toutes eu des pensées plus ou moins perverses sur ce couple si particulier… Enfin je vais pas expliquer ici ce qu'il va faire, suspens (et j'écris au fur et à mesure donc je sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver!) Et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! J'avais peur que ça devienne un peu du n'importe quoi et que tout le monde décroche… Mais si toi ça te plait c'est déjà ça, j'aurai au moins une lectrice! Je disais donc, en plus la « déclaration d'amour » de Rogue me paraissait évidente en soit, mais très complexe à écrire… Et c'était encore pire pour écrire sa réaction! C'est vrai qu'en soit j'aime bien le personnage de Rogue dans fairy tail, mais après se mettre à sa place c'est vraiment compliqué (en tout cas pour moi). J'espère que c'était pas trop débordant de guimauve… Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et qu'il plaira à la perverse qui est en toi!_

* * *

Gajeel et moi arrivons au niveau du hall du lycée, là où Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Grey et Natsu nous attendent:

 **-Ah bah enfin! On t'as cherché partout!**

 **-Oui désolé Lucy… Je voulais juste me reposer un peu.**

 **-Dis plutôt qu'tu voulais échapper à Mira.** Lâche Grey.

 **-Quoi? Bah pourquoi? Mira elle est super sympa, pourquoi elle voudrait plus la voir?**

 **-Toujours aussi débile… Quand est-c'que tu comprendra un truc l'abruti?**

 **-J'suis pas un abrutit! J'comprend pas c'est tout!**

 **-Bon Lucy t'explique à ton copain qu'Mira arrête pas d'emmerder Gajeel et Levy ou faut qu'on l'fasse pour toi?**

 **-Quoi? Mais qu'est-c'qu'elle fait pour les emmerder?**

 **-T'es vraiment con c'est pas possible…**

 **-N'utilise pas des mots comme ça Grey!** Dis Juvia en le frappant sur le bras.

 **-Ouais si tu veux, il en reste pas moins débile.**

 **-C'est pas que votre petite conversation ne me plaît pas, mais je voudrai bien savoir ce qui vous a prit tant de temps à revenir les « pseudo non-amoureux »!**

 **-Ca va Mira, vous étiez tous entrain de me chercher et c'est lui qui m'a trouvé c'est tout.**

 **-Tient d'ailleurs Gajeel, comment as-tu fait pour la retrouver si facilement?** Son sourire commence à vraiment m'énerver…

 **-Bah j'en sais rien moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux.**

 **-Roh mais c'est qu'il fait de l'humour notre Gajeel!** Dit elle en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. **Je voulais dire comment tu savais où la trouver?**

 **-Bah je savais pas, j'ai juste cherché. C'est bon t'as fini ton interrogatoire à deux balles?**

 **-Ne t'énerves pas pour si peu Gajeel, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, oui j'ai fini!** On s'écrit donc tous en cœur:

 **-ENFIN!**

 **-Il fallait le dire si je vous énervais…** Dis Mirajane tristement, et malgré le fais qu'elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu triste pour elle, c'est comme un pouvoir surnaturel qu'elle a… Je la prend donc dans mes bras en disant:

 **-T'inquiètes pas, on t'aime quand même!** J'entend un petit rire qu'on pourrait dire démoniaque juste dans mon oreille, je sens que Mira prépare un coup foireux… Je la lâche avec un léger sourire qu'elle me rend:

 **-Merci Levy! Grâce à toi je me sens mieux!**

 **-Bon bah on fait quoi maintenant? Il y a pleins d'activités ça va être dur de choisir…**

 **-Ouais Lucy a raison. J'crois qu'y a un concours de cuisine ou de pâtisserie ou un truc du genre.**

 **-C'est une super idée Grey! Tu as toujours de bonnes idées!** Dis Juvia en s'accrochant au bras de Grey.

 **-Ouais je sais.** Répondit il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Alors on peut faire un fraisier?!**

 **-Oui Erza, on peut faire un fraisier…**

 **-Alors on y va!** Dit Erza en tirant Mirajane par le bras vers le lieu du concours. On les suit tous tout en parlant.

 **-Bon bah on a pas le choix…**

 **-T'inquiètes pas Gajeel, je suis sûre que ce sera amusant! Et puis je suis plutôt douée en pâtisserie!**

 **-Ouais s'tu l'dis…**

 **-Tu vas pas commencer à gâcher l'après midi! Souri! Il fait beau, on est tous ensemble et on va s'amuser! Que demander de pl-**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me tire vers lui tout en continuant de marcher. Je suis donc désormais collée à lui, avec un de ses bras sur mon épaule et l'autre autours de ma taille, il veut nous faire repérer ou quoi?! Heureusement on est derrière les autres mais s'ils se retournent ils nous verrons! Il me fait revenir à la réalité quand il murmure dans le creux de mon oreille sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant:

 **-J'préfér'rais rester qu'avec toi, et t'cuisiner ma crevette.** Je me sens rougir à vu d'œil! Oh mon dieu! Sa voix était suave et sa prise sur ma taille s'est accentuée. Je tourne la tête vers lui avec les yeux écarquillés en déglutissant. **Avoue qu't'as envie qu'j'te mange.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus si possible, je sens la main qu'il avait sur ma taille descendre sur mes hanches, oh non, elle se rapproche dangereusement de mes- j'hoquète de surprise, il a la main sur mes fesses! Encore heureux il ne la pas mit sous ma jupe! Je tente de dégager l'un de mes bras pour le gifler mais je ne peux pas, ses bras à lui m'empêche de bouger, alors je lui lance un regard noir. Il sourit! Nan mais je rêve là! Ca l'amuse de jouer avec le danger comme ça?! On dit qu'on veut rester discrets et après monsieur commence à me toucher les fesses en pleins milieu du couloir, juste derrière nos amis qui plus est! Si l'un d'entre se retourne, on est fini!

 **-Arrête lâche moi!** Dis je en chuchotant.

 **-Gihi, nan pas tout d'suite. Faut bien qu'je m'amuse un peu nan? Pis j'tavais dit qu'j'allais t'punir.** Chuchote il avec un sourire presque pervers en rapprochant son visage du miens pour m'embrasser.

Ah non! Il se moque de moi et prend des risques stupides, c'est hors de question qu'il m'embrasse! Je tourne la tête, il grogne légèrement, je suis sûre qu'il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir m'embrasser! Tant mieux, ça veux dire que j'ai encore un minimum de pourvoir sur lui! Bon, c'est vrai que ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça d'être dans ces bras musclés… Rah mais non! On peut pas faire ça! On est dans un couloir c'est pas norm-encore une fois j'hoquète de surprise. C'est pas possible, je dois me tromper… Mais si ! Il a passé sa main sous ma jupe! En plus il est train de me peloter! Non mais je rêve! Je le regarde avec un regard noir et commence à chuchoter:

 **-Non mais ça va pas! Je te permet pas de f-**

Il à posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'aime tellement ces baiser! J'aimerai bien résister mais… en fait non, c'est trop bon. Je ne sens plus sa main sur ma fesse, on s'arrête de marcher, il mets une main derrière ma tête et repasse un bras autours de ma taille, je passe les miens dans son dos. Ah je ferais n'importe quoi pour ses baisers… Si Mira nous voyait… Mira! Oh non! Je l'avais complètement oublié! Je me recule de Gajeel en titubant , toujours un peu sous l'effet du baiser, lui par contre à toujours le même sourire. Je me dépêche de courir à côté de Lucy avant que Gajeel ne retente quelque chose. Elle me lance un clin d'œil, je lui lance un regard interrogatif: c'est pas possible qu'elle nous ai vu, en tout cas je l'espère! Elle se rapproche de moi et me chuchote:

 **-Je sais pas ce que t'as fait mais t'es cheveux sont en bataille.** Vu le sourire qu'elle fait elle ne doit pas mentir. J'essaie donc tant bien que mal de me recoiffer, mais sans miroir c'est pas facile… Elle m'aide à replacer quelques mèches puis me demande: **Alors, tu me dis pourquoi tes cheveux étaient comme ça?**

 **-P-pour rien!** Je rougis rien que de repenser à ce qui vient de se passer. **Je sais pas !**

 **-Allez Levy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!**

 **-Bon d'accord! Mais pas ici! Je te le raconterai ce soir à Fairy hills!**

 **-Ok! Tant que tu me racontes moi ça me va!**

Je souris et Lucy en fait de même, on arrive à l'atelier. Tout en continuant d'avancer, je tourne légèrement la tête en arrière pour voir Gajeel, il est clairement entrain de me reluquer! Non mais franchement! Je suis pas une poule! Je vais lui dire tient! J'ouvre la bouche quand une douleur traverse tout l'avant de mon corps, je commence à tomber, je ferme les yeux par peur puis ressens une douleur dans le dos. Je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras de Gajeel qui à un genoux à terre.

 **-Bah alors crevette, t'es plus capable d'regarder droit d'vant toi?**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Bah vu comment tu viens d'te prendre l'encadrement d'la porte, faudrait qu't'ouvres les yeux quand tu marches.** Je baisse les yeux…

 **-Ah oui, pardon…**

 **-Ah bah voilà! Vous vous montrez enfin!** Je tourne la tête et voie Mirajane plus heureuse que jamais.

 **-Pardon?**

 **-D'quoi tu parles?**

 **-Bah t'as Levy dans tes bras! Ca pourrait pas être plus clair!** Oh que si ça peut être plus clair! Si elle nous avait vu tout à l'heure…

 **-Ca a rien à voir. Elle tombait, j'l'ai rattrapé pour qu'elle se fasse pas mal c'tout.**

 **-Je veux bien, mais dans ce cas pourquoi elle est toujours dans tes bras?** Ca y est son sourire est revenue… Gajeel m'aide à me relever.

 **-Voilà! Je suis plus dans ses bras! Bon on va le faire cet atelier?**

 **-Dépêchez vous! Je veux mon fraisier!**

 **-Oui Erza on arrive!**

On entre tous dans la pièce, il faut faire des équipes de deux, les deux couples se mettent ensemble, et bien sûr Mirajane se met avec Erza pour que je sois avec Gajeel… Il y a plusieurs autres paires, dont une composée de Jet et Droy! Je vais donc vers eux pour les saluer:

 **-Salut les garçons! Alors vous aussi vous faites le concours?** Dis je avec un grand sourire.

 **-Comment ça? Toi aussi tu le fais?!**

 **-Oui! Erza voulait à tout prix qu'on vienne pour qu'elle ai un fraisier…**

 **-Ah ok, et du coup tu fais équipe avec Lucy?**

 **-Non elle est avec Natsu, moi je suis avec Gajeel.**

 **-Gajeel?! Vraiment?! T'as pas peur?!**

 **-Bah non pourquoi? Il est gentil au fond.**

 **-Ouais peut être tout tout tout tout au fond éventuellement…**

 **-Roh ça va sois pas jaloux Jet.** Dis je en lui mettant un petit coup de coude tout en riant. Il rougis.

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi je le serai, de toute façon tu sortirai jamais avec lui pas vrai?**

 **-Oh… Je sais pas… Il faudrait voir…**

 **-Me dis pas que tu l'aimes?!** Dit Droy en criant. Je rougis, faites que Mirajane n'ai pas entendu!

 **-Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais pourquoi pas… Je veux dire lui ou un autre, c'est mon cœur qui choisira.** Jet et Droy soupire, j'espère qu'ils ne se doutent de rien…

 **-De quoi vous parlez?** Demande Mirajane en passant un bras autour de mon épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Super, je suis sûre qu'elle à entendu…

 **-Du concours Mirajane, du concours…**

 **-Oh ne me mens pas Levy! J'ai entendu le mot aimer! Et il me semblai qu'on parlait de toi!**

 **-Oui on a AUSSI parlé de ça! Et non je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse de qui que ce soit!**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai… Elle a dit que c'est son cœur qui choisira…**

 **-Tu voies? Jet confirme ce que je dit!** Mira lâche mes épaules, un air triste sur le visage.

 **-Oh…** Puis un sourire réapparait. **Mais peut être que ton cœur à déjà choisi, hein Levy!**

 **-Bon crevette tu viens ça va commencer.** Gajeel est juste derrière moi. **Toi aussi tu d'vrais y'aller la démone, y'a Erza qui d'vient folle avec ses fraisiers!**

 **-Mirajaaaaaaaane! Viens m'aider à trouver une recette de fraisier!** Hurle Erza en cherchant dans un gros classeur un peu plus loin.

 **-Oui oui j'arrive! Bon et bien, il faut que j'y aille.** Dit elle en partant.

 **-Ouais vas y. Nous aussi faut qu'on y aille crevette.** Dit Gajeel en prenant ma main pour me tirer vers notre table.

 **-T 'as pas besoin de tirer sur mon bras comme ça! C'est bon je vais te suivre!**

 **-Ouais mais on sait jamais, faudrait pas qu'tu t'perdes.** Je souffle assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, il tourne légèrement la tête en souriant tout en continuant de marcher. On arrive devant notre table, il lâche ma main puis le directeur se met debout sur une estrade devant toutes les tables, un micro à la main:

 **-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au concours de pâtisserie de cette année! Il y aura plusieurs manches pour tous vous départager car cette année encore vous êtes très nombreux! A la fin de la première manche, vous ne serez plus que 10 binômes. Pour cette manche, vous devrez faire un gâteau à base de chocolat, il faut qu'il soit aussi beau que bon, l'originalité sera également noté. Tous les ingrédients sont disposés sur la table là-bas,** il fait un signe de la main vers une table plus loin, j'y jette un œil, elle est rempli de plein de choses différentes! **Que ce soit les ingrédients de bases comme la farine ou les œufs, ou autres tels que des fruits, du chocolat bien évidemment, toutes sortes de noix ainsi que des éléments de décoration. Un classeur avec de nombreuses recettes est mit à disposition sur chaque table, avec dans chaque classeur les mêmes recettes. Ce classeur vous sera utile jusqu'à la fin du concours. Le jury sera composé de monsieur Macao, monsieur Wakaba et moi-même. Vous avez deux heures pour cette épreuve, et elle commence maintenant.** Il pose le micro par terre puis s'en va en souriant.

Que le concours commence!

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre! Comme vous l'aurez peut être deviné, j'aime la pâtisserie… Je vais essayer de pas trop rentrer dans les détails pour pas vous ennuyer si vous aimez pas la pâtisserie, et plus me concentrer sur les différents groupes, toujours du point de vue de Levy, et sur sa relation avec Gajeel. J'espère que la petite « punition » de Gajeel vous a plus! Vu le caractère de Gajeel je me suis dit que ça l'amuserait probablement d'embêter Levy de cette façon, en jouant avec le danger, tout en en profitant bien évidemment! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça! Je posterai peut être la suite plus tard dans la journée si j'ai le temps de l'écrire, car je suis en vacance! Je vous dit donc à très vite pour la suite!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici donc le concours de pâtisserie! En tout cas le début… Je ne pense pas faire toutes les épreuves en un chapitre, ce serait trop long… Je verrai bien! Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

On est tous penché sur notre classeur à la recherche de LA recette qui nous fera gagner. Enfin moi je cherche et Gajeel attend je sais pas trop quoi à l'autre bout de la table… Il m'a dit que je pouvais choisir ce que je voulais, qu'il me faisait confiance, et que de toutes façons il se foutait royalement du concours… Alors je veux bien qu'il s'en fiche, mais il pourrait m'aider quand même! Rah et puis mince, il faut que je me concentre sur les recettes, qui heureusement, sont triées par goût. Je vais donc dans la partie chocolat: fondant au chocolat, moelleux au chocolat, brownies, charlotte, j'aime bien tout ces gâteau, mais Makarof a dit d'être original, et ces gâteaux là font parti des basiques… Je continue de chercher mais toutes les recettes proposées sont bien trop basiques pour être originales… Toutes les autres équipent sont déjà entrain de chercher leurs ingrédient, du coup Gajeel et moi on prend du retard, à cause de moi… Je continue de tourner les pages plastifiés en revenant parfois sur certaine. Quelque chose de chaud se colle derrière moi, je tourne la tête par-dessus mon épaule, c'est Gajeel. Je lui souris, je suis heureuse qu'il se soit enfin décidé à me rejoindre, je retourne à ma lecture, il passe un bras de chaque côté de mon corps et pose ses mains sur le bord de la table en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **-Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'aider?**

 **-Bah tout les autres on d'jà choisi, j'allais pas t'laisser galérer.** Je lui donne un coup de coude.

 **-Je ne galère pas comme tu dis! C'est juste que je suis sûre que chaque recette à déjà était prise au moins une fois, et il faut être original, donc je sais pas quoi choisir.**

 **-Bah on peut être original sur la déco nan? Et pis il a dit qu'il fallait un gâteau avec du chocolat, mais après t'peux toujours faire un truc avec qui est pas au chocolat, ce s'ra plus original, même si tu prends la même recette que pleins d'autres personnes.**

 **-T'es un génie!**

 **-Ouais j'sais.**

 **-Ou on peut mélanger différentes recettes!**

 **-C't'à dire?**

 **-Ah bah il est passé où ton génie?** Dis je un sourire en coin bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage.

 **-C'est toi mon génie.** Cette phrase aurait pu paraitre tout à fait normal s'il ne l'avait pas susurré dans le creux de mon oreille. Je me sens rougir.

 **-Ou-oui enfin bref. On pourrait faire une base de brownies, mais avec moins de pâte et plus de fruits secs, et dessus mettre un fondant au chocolat, mais pas trop épais, pour que ça soit pas trop lourd, et puis une mousse au citron au dessus! J'ai lu que le citron et le chocolat se mariaient bien!** Je retire les recettes du moelleux au chocolat et du brownies puis vais dans les recettes de fruit et prend la recette de la mousse au citron. Je me retourne, Gajeel est toujours collé à moi. **A-Allez c'est parti!**

 **-Tu m'demandes pas mon avis?**

 **-T'as dit que je pouvais choisir ce que je voulais, mais si ça te plait pas on peut changer.**

 **-On a pas l'temps d'réfléchir plus longtemps, pis j'te l'ai dit, j'te fais confiance, j'suis sûre qu'ce s'ra super bon et qu'y s'ront tous jaloux.** Il se recule de moi, je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête puis je suis Gajeel qui va vers la table des ingrédients. **Bon y faut quoi?** Je lui tend une fiche.

 **-Occupe toi des ingrédients pour ça, moi je prends le reste.**

Après avoir réunis tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur un grand plateau, nous retournons à notre table, posons notre plateau, puis je commence à faire la recette du brownies, Gajeel fait celle du moelleux. Je fais caraméliser les noix, noisettes, amandes et noix de pécan, puis je les coupes en gros morceaux et les mélange au reste de pâte. Je beurre un moule rectangulaire, verse la pâte dedans puis le met au four. Je commence à préparer la mousse.

 **-Eh crevette, j'ai fini, j'le verse dans quoi pour l'faire cuire?**

 **-Dans un moule Gajeel.**

 **-Ouais ça je sais, mais dans l'quel?**

 **-Bah je sais pas moi! Essaie de trouver le même que celui que j'ai utilisé pour le brownies!**

 **-Et comment j'fais pour savoir à quoi y r'ssemble?**

 **-Bah regarde dans le four!**

 **-Ok c'est bon!** Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il est penché devant le four, oh! On voit son caleçon! J'abandonne la mousse au citron et me mets juste derrière lui, j'attrape le haut de son pantalon pour le remonter, mais apparemment il est décidé à rester où il est, et même en tirant de toute mes force il ne remonte pas. **J'peux s'avoir c'que tu fais crevette?** Il est toujours penché en avant mais a tourné la tête vers moi avec un sourire moqueur. Je lâche directement son pantalon et je suis sûre que je suis rouge.

 **-R-rien! Ton pantalon était entrain de tomber! Enfin on voyait ton caleçon!** Il se relève, se met face à moi et dit toujours avec le même sourire en coin:

 **-Et alors? Tu voulais en voir plus?** Il se penche vers mon visage et souffle dans mon cou.

 **-Qu-quoi? Mais non voyons!** Je rougis encore plus. **Je voulais remonter ton pantalon! Tout le monde pouvait voir ton caleçon!**

 **-Ouais c'est c'que tu dis pour l'instant, mais j'suis sûr que bientôt tu voudras en voir plus.**

 **-M-mais arrête!** Je lui donne un coup sur la poitrine ce qui le faire rire de plus belle. **B-bon tu vas le chercher ce moule?!**

 **-Gihi, avec plaisir crevette.** Il se redresse et part chercher le dit moule puis revient et met la pâte dedans, pendant que moi je reprend la mousse au citron où je l'ai laissé, toujours un peu rougissante.

 **-Rah, il devrait pas me perturber autant…** Dis je en chuchotant pour moi-même. **En même temps c'est sa faute, vu qu'il se met toujours super près de moi et qu'il me dit des trucs obscènes…**

 **-C'est d'moi qu'tu parles crevette?** Je sursaute en poussant un léger cri de surprise et fais tomber ma cuillère en bois dans la mousse au citron. Gajeel s'est repositionné juste derrière moi et s'est penché par-dessus mon épaule, et ENCORE UNE FOIS il a susurré ces mots dans mon oreille. Je soupire.

 **-T 'es obligé de toujours arriver sans prévenir?**

 **-Nan mais ça m'fais rire d'te voir paniquer à chaque fois.** Dit il en ricanant.

 **-Il te faut pas grand-chose pour rire…** Je récupère la cuillère dans la mousse et la pose à côté du saladier. **Rah maintenant j'ai plein de mousse sur les doigts, t'es fier de toi?**

 **-Ouais assez fier même!** Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **-G-Gajeel qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Il y a pleins de gens autour il vont nous voir!**

 **-Mais nan t'inquiètes! Y sont tous entrain d'faire leur gâteau. Occupes toi plutôt d'comment tu vas nettoyer tes doigts.**

 **-Bah je vais les essuyer avec du papier essuie-tout Gajeel, ça me parait logique…**

 **-Ouais mais ce s'rait bête de gâcher nan? Et pis j'te laisserai pas bouger d'là donc à moins qu'tes bras pousse d'un coup et qu'tu sois capable d'attraper l'essuie-tout d'ici bah va falloir trouver aut'e chose gihi.**

 **-Rah t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets!**

Je me penche vers le bord de la table ou se trouve ce dont j'ai besoin, d'un coup la table me parait extrêmement grande! Pourquoi fallait il que l'essuie-tout soit à l'autre bout de la table?! J'ai beau me pencher en tendant les bras, y'a pas moyen, c'est trop loin! Gajeel resserre ses bras autour de ma taille, je me remet droite.

 **-Alors? T'es trop p'tite hein?**

 **-Te moques pas de moi! Bon bah j'ai pas le choix…**

 **-Comment ça t'as pas l'choix?**

Je mets donc mon pousse dans ma bouche puis le retire une fois « nettoyé », puis en fait de même avec mon index, je sens que les bras de Gajeel se desserrent légèrement, je continue puis une fois à l'annulaire Gajeel me dit:

 **-Tu l'fais exprès hein?**

 **-De quoi tu parles?** Dis je avec l'auriculaire dans la bouche.

 **-T'es sérieuse?**

 **-Bah oui quoi?! J'ai fait quelque chose?** Dis je en aillant fini de complètement nettoyer mes doigts.

 **-T'as pas vu comment t'as léché tes doigts?!**

 **-Bah quoi?! J'avais pas d'autre choix! C'est ta faute! Et puis je vois pas le problème!** Le four sonne.

 **-Rah laisse tomber.** Il me lâche, met des gants de cuisine, ouvre le four et sort le brownies puis le pose sur notre table. On dirait qu'il rougit, mais pourquoi? Ce serait parce que j'ai lécher mes doigts? Oh! Mais bien sûr! Ohlala… Quelle honte… Je devais avoir l'air tellement vulgaire… Gajeel tape des mains devant mon visage, je secoue la tête et le regarde interrogative. **J'ai cru qu't'allais jamais t'réveiller crevette.**

 **-Pardon?**

 **-Bah ça fait 2 bonnes minutes que j't'appelle pour m'passer l'moule avec le gâteau qu'j'ai fait pour le mettre dans l'four et tu m'répondais pas du coup j'l'ai prit moi-même.**

 **-Ah oui pardon… Il faut que je finisse la mousse d'ailleurs.** Je prends une autre cuillère et continu donc la mousse. Après quelques minutes je fini: **C'est bon Gajeel, le moelleux sera bientôt cuit?**

 **-Ouais plus qu'deux minutes.**

 **-D'accord, je vais chercher un plat pour commencer à poser le brownies.** Je pars donc à la recherche d'un plat sur la table où se trouvaient les ingrédients. J'en prend un simple, blanc, puis reviens à notre table où Gajeel vient de poser le moelleux. Je démoule le brownies et le place sur le plat, on attend un moment que le moelleux refroidisse, Gajeel le démoule puis je le place sur brownies, ensuite j'ajoute la mousse au citron par-dessus, puis quelques fruits sec caramélisés parsemés par-ci par-là, **Et voilà! Il est pas beau notre gâteau?** Dis je en souriant à Gajeel.

 **-Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.**

 **-Pas mal? Tu rigoles! Il est super beau! En plus j'ai gouté la mousse et elle est dé-li-cieuse!**

 **-Tant mieux, qui sait, p't'être qu'on arriv'ra à passer à l'étape suivante.**

 **-Bien sûre qu'on va y arriver! Moi j'en doute pas une seconde!**

 **-Bon bah si t'es si sûre de toi moi aussi j'y crois crevette!** Je lui souris puis Makarof prend la parole:

 **-Cette manche se termine dans 5,4,3,2,1,0! Posez vos ustensiles! Laissez vos gâteaux où ils sont et veuillez quitter la salle le temps du vote!**

Nous sortons tous, en attendant je reste avec mon groupe d'ami. On espère tous avoir passé cette étape! Quelques minutes plus tard, on nous dit de revenir à nos tables respectives, ce que nous faisons. Puis Makarof annonce les binômes gagnants: Erza/Mirajane, Lucy/Natsu, Juvia,Grey, Bisca/Arzac, Jet/Droy, Lisanna/Bixrow, Evergreen/Elfman, Laxus/Freed, Cana/Readers, et enfin Gajeel et moi! Je saute dans les bras de Gajeel, je suis tellement heureuse! Beaucoup de binômes sortent en faisant la tête suite à la demande de Makarof, ce dernier dit ensuite:

 **-Vous venez donc de passer la première manche! La deuxième manche consiste en la conception de biscuits, ceux que vous voulez, encore une fois le goût et le visuel seront importants, à la fin de cette manche, vous ne serez plus que 5 binômes! Sur ce bonne chance: vous avez 1h30!** Puis comme pour la manche précédente il pose le micro et s'en va en souriant.

Et c'est parti pour la deuxième manche!

* * *

 _Voilà! Fin du chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! A très vite pour la suite!_


	15. Chapter 15

**-Alors Gajeel? Tu veux faire quoi?**

 **-Bah j'sais pas, t'veux pas choisir?**

 **-Si tu veux si, mais j'ai déjà choisi pour la recette précédente…**

 **-Ouais, y' pas genre une recette de base et après on rajoute s'qu'on veut comme goût et comme couleur?**

 **-Si je pense** Je regarde dans le classeur et sors une recette. **Celle là c'est juste des biscuits à la vanille.**

 **-Bon bah on peut d'jà commencer à l'faire et on verra quoi mettre d'dans après.**

 **-Ok si tu veux.** Nous allons donc chercher tous les ingrédient que nous mélangeons en respectant la recette. **Bon maintenant on fait quoi?**

 **-J'en sais rien, c'toi la pâtissière.**

 **-Pâtissière, pâtissière, exagère pas non plus, je fais des gâteaux à Fairy Hills c'est tout.**

 **-Ouais bah c'est d'jà mieux qu'moi.**

 **-Peu importe, choisi au moins le parfum.**

 **-Bah, j'sais pas, pistache?**

 **-D'accord si tu veux.** Je lui souris. **Tu veux une forme en particulier?**

 **-Nan c'est comme tu veux. 'Fin faudrait p't'être voir c'qui reste comme truc pour faire les formes.**

 **-Tu veux dire comme emporte-pièce?**

 **-Ouais c'est ça. Met la pistache dans la pâte moi j'vais voir.** J'acquisse puis il part et je commence à préparer de la pâte de pistache. Gajeel revient en rougissant légèrement.

 **-Y restais plus qu'ça.** Dis il en me tendant des emporte-pièces en forme de cœur en regardant ailleurs.

 **-Oh c'est très bien ça fera l'affaire!** Je mélange la pâte de pistache et la pâte à biscuit puis l'étale avec le rouleau à pâtisserie, mais la pâte est un peu dure et j'ai du mal à l'étaler. J'appuie de toutes mes forces avec mes deux mains puis je voie les mains de Gajeel sur les miennes. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule étonnée.

 **-T'avais l'air de galérer du coup j'suis v'nu t'aider.** Me dit il avec son sourire en coin.

 **-O-oh merci.** Dis je en détournant les yeux et en rougissant.

 **-Gihi, pas d'quoi crevette.**

On finit d'étaler la pâte puis on fait des cœurs de différentes tailles. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Gajeel, il rougit. Enh c'est trop mignon! Ca y est je souris bêtement, au moins il ne voit pas que je le regarde! Bon il faut que je continue de l'aider sinon on aura jamais fini… Je me remets donc à faire les biscuits, une fois tous fait, on les met au four puis on réfléchi à comment les décorer.

 **-T'sais pas comment on pourrait les décorer? Parc'que juste comme ça ça l'fait pas.**

 **-Oui t'as raison… Je sais pas, une crème peut être?**

 **-D'accord mais à quoi?**

 **-Et bien, il faut un goût qui suive avec la pistache donc chocolat, fraise ou… En fait à part ça je voie pas…**

 **-Bah c'est pas grave c'est d'jà bien, au pire on peut en décorer la moitié au chocolat et l'aut'e moitié à la fraise nan?**

 **-Oui ce serait pas mal, mais ça fait deux fois plus de travail.**

 **-Et alors? On est deux nan? Bon bah voilà, toi t'en fait une moi j'fais l'aut'e pis voilà.**

 **-Ouais t'as raison. Bon tu fais celle au chocolat?**

 **-S'tu veux.**

 **-Bon bah c'est réglé! Ah mais non! On fait quoi comme crème? Pâtissière? Au beurre? Chantilly?** Gajeel met ces mains sur mes épaules.

 **-Oï calme toi crevette, t'es juste entrain d'parler d'crème hein, t'as vie est pas en jeu.**

 **-Oui mais quand même! Je veux gagner ce concours!** J'écarquille les yeux et me recule légèrement. **Attend c'est bien moi qui ai dit ça? J'ai jamais eu l'esprit de compétition pourtant! Rah mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin?!**

 **-Gihi, j'te l'avais dit qu'j't'influençais crevette.**

 **-Bon c'est pas le moment! Et puis peu importe! Va faire ta crème!**

 **-Ok mais laquelle?**

 **-Je sais pas moi! Chantilly? Oui allez, c'est super bon la chantilly ça devrait aller. Donc tu fais une chantilly au chocolat!** Dis je en retirant la recette du classeur. **Et moi une à la fraise.** Cette fois je sors la recette à la fraise puis tend celle au chocolat à Gajeel. Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas je dis: **Allez allez! On a pas le temps de rêvasser! Va faire ta chantilly!**

 **-Ouais c'est bon j'y vais!** Dit il en tournant le dos pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Je le suis pour prendre les miens, après quelques minutes nous revenons tous les deux avec le nécessaire et préparons donc nos chantilly. Puis le four sonne, Gajeel sort les biscuits et nous finissons nos crèmes.

 **-Hésite pas à goûter pour être sûr que c'est bon. Par contre utilise pas la même cuillère que pour mélanger sinon c'est dégoûtant!**

 **-Ok! Calme toi!** Il prend une cuillère et goûte, j'en fait de même avec ma crème.

 **-Alors elle est comment?**

 **-Bah ça va c'est pas trop dégueu.**

 **-T'es sérieux? Pas trop dégueu? Bon laisse moi goûter.** Je m'approche de lui, il met sa cuillère dans le saladier puis me la tend, j'essais de l'attraper mais Gajeel recule sa main au moment où la mienne approche de la cuillère. **Bon t'as fini de faire ton gamin? Donne moi la cuillère.**

 **-Nan, ouv'e la bouche.**

 **-Pardon?**

 **-Juste ouvre la bouche.** Je souffle et ouvre la bouche, il y met la cuillère et je la referme, puis il retire la cuillère en laissant la chantilly dans ma bouche.

 **-Gajeel tu te fous de moi?** Il me regarde perplexe. **C'est super bon! Comment tu peux dire que c'est juste « pas trop dégueu »?!**

 **-Exagère pas non plus… Tu m'fais goûter la tienne?**

 **-Ah oui si tu veux, mais c'est pas si bon.** Dis je en me retournant pour mettre ma cuillère dans la crème, puis je me tourne de nouveau vers Gajeel et lui tend la cuillère, mais il fait non de la tête. **Quoi non?** Il ouvre la bouche est montre l'intérieur. **T'es pas sérieux là?** Il reste comme ça tout en fermant les yeux. **Bon au moins penche toi en avant, je suis trop petite sinon.** Encore une fois il fait non de la tête. **Allez Gajeel!** Il penche la tête en arrière. **En plus tu te fous de moi? Bon d'accord!** Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et prends appui sur l'une de ces épaules puis réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à lui mettre la cuillère dans la bouche. Il remet sa tête droite et ouvre les yeux, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche, j'essai de la retirer mais n'y arrive pas, il refait son sourire en coin. **Tu vas la lâcher oui? Tu vas finir par la manger si tu continue!**

 **-Et alors?** Il retire la cuillère de sa bouche et rapproche son visage de mon oreille. **T'es jalouse.** Je suis tétanisée et complètement rouge avec les yeux écarquillés. Il se recule, je secoue la tête et lui tape sur le torse.

 **-N-non mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec ça?! B-bon maintenant il faut décorer les biscuits!** Dis je en me retournant, puis je vais chercher deux poches à douilles ainsi que deux douilles, je reviens vers Gajeel et lui tend un de chaque. **Tiens prends les.**

 **-C'pour quoi faire?**

 **-Je viens de te le dire! Décorer les biscuits! T'écoutes vraiment rien quand je parle c'est pas possible!**

 **-Nan j't'ai écouté, mais entre temps j'ai eu l'droit à une belle vu quand t'es partie chercher c'qui fallait et j'ai oublié c'que tu m'avais dit.** Dit il, un sourire en coin.

 **-De quoi tu parles?** Dit je en me rapprochant de lui pour qu'il prenne son matériel. Il se rapproche enfin de moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais prendre ce qu'il lui fal-q-quoi?!J'écarquille les yeux, entrouvre la bouche et mes bras sont maintenant collés entre le torse de Gajeel et ma poitrine. **Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Non mais ça va pas?! Lâche moi tout de suite!**

 **-Gihi nan. J'préfère être comme ça.**

 **-P-peut être mais c'est pas une raison pour prendre mes fesses dans tes mains comme ça dès que l'occasion se présente! Et même quand elle se présente pas d'ailleurs! Maintenant lâche moi! Il y a plein de personnes qui pourraient nous voir!** Dis je en chuchotant.

 **-Gihi, je sais. Justement c'est plus drôle d'te voir paniquer comme ça.** Il a murmurer la dernière phrase dans mon oreille. Ah son souffle est si chaud, il me fait complètement fondre…. Non! Il peut pas faire ça! Et encore moins en publique! Je le tape plusieurs fois sur le torse en disant:

 **-Lâche moi ou j'hurle!**

 **-T'oserais pas, t'aurais trop peur qu'des gens t'voient comme ça.**

 **-Tu veux parier?! Maintenant lâche moi! Et plus tu remontes ma jupe et je veux pas que les gens voient ma culotte! Parce que contrairement à toi je veux que mes sous-vêtements restent SOUS mes vêtements!** Il me lâche, prend les ustensiles qui étaient toujours dans mes mains puis commence à mettre la chantilly dans la poche tout en disant:

 **-Si y'en a un seul qui t'touche, ou même qui t'regarde, ce s'ra la dernière chose qui f'ra!**

 **-C-calme toi Gajeel, je rigolais...**

 **-Ouais bah c'était pas drôle. Pis si t'as honte d'être avec moi dis le tout de suite la prochaine fois.**

Je rempli ma poche puis commence à décorer les biscuits à côté de Gajeel qui a l'air plus énervé que jamais. J'aurai peut être pas du dire ça, mais en même temps c'est sa faute! Il arrête pas de me toucher, en publique qui plus est! Et puis comme si j'avais honte d'être avec lui, c'est complètement stupide! Mais je ne vais pas commencer à faire une scène devant tout le monde… On finit de décorer les biscuits dans un silence pesant, puis une fois fini on les pause sur un plat, toujours dans le même silence. Quelques minutes plus tard Makarof annonce la fin de l'épreuve, nous sortons tous, je vais avec mes amis, mais Gajeel marche vers un autre couloir. Je décide donc d'aller le voir, tant pis pour Mirajane. Il est adossé à un mur, une fois que je suis devant lui il détourne le regard.

 **-Qu'est-c-tu fais là, t'as pas peur qu'les autres nous voient?** Son ton était froid et distant.

 **-Gajeel ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais très bien.** Il me lance un regard plein de colère face auquel je baisse la tête.

 **-Bah nan justement Levy, j'sais pas.** Je relève la tête à l'entente de mon prénom.

 **-Pardon?**

 **-J'ai dit qu'je savais pas!**

 **-Non pas ça, comment tu m'as appelé?**

 **-Levy, je t'ai appelé Levy. D'après c'que tu m'as dit c'est ton prénom nan? Et pis y m'semblait que t'aimais pas qu'j't'appelle crevette donc voilà t'es contente maintenant?!** Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ne détourne pas mon regard du sien.

 **-Alors c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes? Quand quelque chose va pas c'est toujours la faute des autres? Tu t'énerves juste par pure jalousie, et après quand je viens vers toi tu me repousses, et t'essaies de me faire me sentir coupable, mais ça marchera pas! Ca marchera pas Gajeel! J'ai rien fait de mal et je le sais! On s'était mis d'accord! On se montre pas tant qu'on se sent pas près tout les deux! Alors oui t'es petites punitions on va dire que ça va encore, mais que toi, tu fasses la gueule, là non! Je suis désolée mais non seulement tu montres à qui veux le voir qu'on sort ensemble, en plus tu me touches sans me demander mon avis, et après c'est toi qui fais la gueule?!** Je lui donne un coup dans le torse et mes larmes coulent de plus en plus fort. **T'es mon premier petit copain Gajeel! J'ai déjà pas l'habitude d'être en couple, je pensais que ça serait simple, qu'il suffirait que je me laisse aller par rapport à mes sentiments, mais toi tu fais tout ce que tu veux sans jamais rien me demander! Alors oui ça me plait que tu prennes soin de moi, que tu me protèges, et aussi quand tu me bouscules un peu ou quand tu me taquines, j'avouerai même que tes pseudo punitions me plaisent assez. Mais que tu me fasses la gueule alors que tu te permets de faire tout ce que tu veux, et que moi encore conne comme je suis je te laisse faire sans rien dire, là non! Je le supporte pas! J'aime bien le fait que tu sois jaloux, pour moi c'est une preuve d'amour, mais là c'est pas de la jalousie! C'est juste stupide! Tu réagis comme si je t'avais dit que j'avais honte de sortir avec toi! Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas honte! Qu'au contraire ça me rendais plus heureuse que jamais! Que je voudrais le crier à tout le monde! Mais il faut que je m'habitue un peu! Si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça je sais pas quoi faire! Merde Gajeel je t'aime! Et toi tu me fais pleurer! Je veux pas que notre relation soit comme ça! Toi en colère pour rien et moi triste à longueur de temps! Je veux être heureuse avec toi! Comme on a pu l'être tout à l'heure ou pleins d'autres fois avant! Je veux que les autres soient jaloux, qu'ils soient écœurés par notre amour! Même si comme tu l'as dit tu seras pas d'un romantisme incroyable je m'en fout! Je t'accepte comme ça! Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir rire et sourire avec toi, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses! Je voulais juste que tu me laisses un peu de temps merde!** Je n'ai pas lâché son regard une seconde, il est passé de la colère à la peine, je sens qu'il s'en veut, mais tant pis, j'avais besoin de lui dire. Il m'attire contre lui et sert ces bras autour de moi. Je sursaute à cause des sanglots, mais je me sens déjà mieux car je suis dans ces bras. **Tu sais tu m'énerves vraiment…** Dis je boudeuse.

 **-Ouais j'sais crevette, j'suis désolé. J'pensais pas qu'ça t'gênait autant, c'est vrai qu'toi t'es fragiles, pas comme moi… Pis toi tu montres tes sentiments, moi à part la colère j'montre rien.**

 **-C'est faux.** Je me recule légèrement et le regarde dans les yeux. **Tu sais aussi me montrer ton amour, à ta manière c'est vrai, mais ça me plait. C'est toi que j'aime, avec ta façon d'être, même si tu fais des trucs sans me demander, et que je n'aurai jamais laissé aucun garçon faire aussi rapidement dans un relation avec moi, toi, ça me dérange pas, ou qu'un peu. T'as réussi à me faire plus ou moins aimer le fait de prendre des risques. Et puis tu m'as dit que t'étais plutôt dans les démonstrations physiques donc bon, je te pardonne plus facilement… Et j'ai l'impression que peut importe ce que tu fera je te pardonnerai toujours…**

 **-Ca m'donne pas l'droit d'te faire faire des trucs que tu veux crevette. Si t'es pas prête pour qu'on s'montre, et qu'tu veux pas qu'j'te touche bah j'attendrai.**

 **-Non ça me dérange pas tant que ça… Et puis comment tu me punirais dans ce cas?** dis je avec un sourire un coin.

 **-Ah mais t'aimes être puni en fait! T'es encore plus perverse que moi.**

 **-Qu-quoi? Mais non pas du tout! Enfin, c'est vrai que ça me dérange pas que tu me punisses, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!**

 **-Crevette, t'es incroyable. T'arrives à supporter un con comme moi, et en plus tu me pardonnes super vite, tu s'rais pas un peu masochiste par hasard?**

 **-Rah mais non! Enfin je sais pas… Mais peu importe! Je te pardonne vite parce que je t'aime et que je sais que tu m'aimes! Tout comme toi tu te calmes rapidement quand tu t'énerves que ce soit contre moi ou en général. Et toi, tu serais pas un sadique par hasard?**

 **-Ouais mais j'arrive jamais à être vraiment en colère contre toi, et c'est ça qui m'énerve l'plus.** Il fait un sourire carnassier: **et moi j'ai aucun doute,** Il met ses mains sur mes fesses et me rapproche de lui, **j'suis un vrai sadique, mais qu'avec toi ma crevette.**

Il rapproche son visage, je ferme les yeux en attendant son baiser qui ne vient pas. Je rouvre donc les yeux et le questionne du regard. Il ne me répond pas mais à chaque fois que ces lèvres sont sur le point de toucher les miennes il se recule. Il me chercher là! Bon bah j'y vais! Je passe mes mains dans ces cheveux et les mets juste derrière sa tête, je rapproche son visage et en fait de même avec le mien rapidement pour qu'il n'est pas le temps de réagir. J'ai enfin mon baiser! Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus proche, il appuie plus fort sur mes fesses pour m'aider à me grandir. Je ferme les yeux, puis je sens cette chose chaude et humide que je commence à bien connaître sur mes lèvres. Je les ouvre donc et sens sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me laisse porter par cette sensation, et cette fois, je bouge la langue avec lui. Oh que c'est bon! Je l'aime tellement! Franchement je pourrai jamais être en colère contre lui longtemps… J'entends toussoter, j'ouvre les yeux, puis les écarquille quand je voie Lucy un peu plus loin derrière Gajeel. Je m'empresse de me reculer puis souris nerveusement en étant rouge comme une tomate.

 **-Navrée de vous interrompre, mais Makarof va donner les résultats.**

 **-Ah euh oui merci.** Lucy se retourne puis retourne vers la salle nous la suivons tout deux un peu rouge. **Gajeel.** Il se tourne vers moi. **Je suis prête pour qu'on se montre, mais pas aujourd'hui, sinon Mira serait trop heureuse…**

 **-Ouais t'as raison, on s'cache encore aujourd'hui et d'main on s'montre ça t'va?**

 **-Ok!** Lui dis je en souriant. Une fois devant notre table, Gajeel se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote:

 **-N'empêche t'es une vrai sauvage quand tu veux.** Puis il se recule et je lui souris.

 **-Et t'as encore rien vu.**

 **-Gihi, j'ai hâte qu'tu m'montre d'quoi t'es capable!**

 **-Alors de quoi vous parlez les « non-amoureux »?** Gajeel et moi nous retournons vers Mirajane qui affichait un visage angélique, comme toujours…

 **-Il était impressionné par mes connaissances en pâtisserie. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.** Lui répondis je avec un sourire innocent.

 **-Oh je voie… Vous étiez où pendant les délibérations ?** Toujours ce sourire…

 **-J'sais pas pour la crevette mais moi j'suis parti voir mon frère.**

 **-Et moi je suis parti aux toilettes. Après les deux épreuves je ne pouvais plus me retenir!**

 **-Tu vas souvent aux toilettes Levy… Tout à l'heure à la cantine et la pendant la pause.**

 **-Et oui que veux tu! J'ai une petite vessie! Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta table, Makarof va annoncer les résultats et Erza t'attend!**

 **-T'essaierais pas de te débarrasser de moi Levy par hasard?**

 **-Qui? Moi? Jamais! Bon maintenant vas-y ou tu vas être en retard!** Dis je en la poussant dans le dos, tournant le dos à Gajeel.

 **-Oui…** **Bon bah j'y vais alors.** Dit elle en s'éloignant.

 **-On a eu chaud. On est quand même de bons menteurs…**

 **-Ouais 'fin surtout toi, les idées t'viennent super vite, et pis on dirait qu'tu crois c'que tu dis.**

 **-Normal, c'est ça mon secret, quand on croit ses mensonges on est plus crédible** Dis je en me retournant pour être face à lui avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Ouais, maint'nant tu m'fais flipper.**

 **-Roh ça va, toi aussi tu mens bien. Je rêve ou on est entrain de se complimenter sur le fait qu'on sache bien mentir?**

 **-Nan t'rêves pas, mais t'façon on s'ment pas entre nous donc c'est c'qui compte.**

 **-Oui t'as raison.**

 **-Bon ils vont les donner leurs résultats?!** Gajeel et moi nous retournons vers Natsu.

 **-Calme toi Natsu! Laisse leur le temps!**

 **-Ouais mais Lucy, ils nous ont dit que c'était bon!**

 **-Et bah finalement il leur faut plus de temps! Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important que ça à faire?**

 **-Mettre une raclée à Grey!**

 **-T'as dit quoi l'abruti? T'arriverais jamais à me battre!**

 **-Calme toi Grey…**

 **-Nan mais Juvia, je peux pas le laisser dire qu'il peut me battre!**

 **-Si tu peux, et c'est-ce que tu vas faire!**

 **-Ouais écoutes ta copine!**

 **-Toi aussi tu te calmes Natsu!**

 **-Ouais pardon Lucy…** Il baisse les yeux. Elles ont quand même un sacré pouvoir sur leurs petits amis. Je pense pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur Gajeel… Peu importe, tant qu'il m'aime! Ah, Makarof arrive enfin dans la salle!

 **-Mes enfants, pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! C'était compliqué de vous départager! Cependant notre choix est désormais fait! Les binômes restants sont: Erza et Mirajane, Juvia et Grey, Gajeel et Levy, Jet et Droy, et enfin Laxus et Freed. Félicitations aux gagnants, et sachez que même si vous avez perdu cette manche, tous vos gâteaux étaient excellent!** Les perdants sortent, Gajeel et moi nous regardons, je lui souris et dis:

 **-On a réussit Gajeel! Je suis sûre qu'on va gagner!**

 **-Ouais enfin calme toi, même si on gagne, c'est juste un concours de pâtisserie dans un lycée…**

 **-Mais c'est déjà ça! Ne sois pas défaitiste! Moi je trouve que ce serait déjà super vu le nombre de participants qu'il y a eu!**

 **-Ouais t'as pas tord.**

 **-Bien sûr! Bon maintenant il faut qu'on écoute, il donne les instructions pour la prochaine épreuve.**

 **-Pour la prochaine manche, vous devrez décorer les gâteaux que voici,** Il montre un chariot où se trouvent 5 gâteaux. **Votre décoration doit représenter les deux membres de votre binômes en étant beau et coordonné. Nous ne les gouterons pas, ne cherchez donc pas à leur donnez un meilleur goût ce serait inutile, concentrez vous sur la décoration. Vous pouvez confectionner des crèmes en tout genre, utiliser de la pâte à sucre ou d'amande, utiliser des fruits, fruits secs, des coulis, du colorant, tout ce que vous désirez! Mais faites que ce gâteau vous représente. Autre indication, vous ne pouvez pas couper dedans. Nous éliminerons un groupe à la fin de cette manche qui se termine dans 1h et qui commence maintenant! Bon courage!** Puis il s'en va. Cette épreuve à l'air particulièrement intéressante! En plus un seul binôme sera éliminé, il suffit donc de ne pas être dernier et c'est bon! Mais je ne me contenterai pas de ça! Il faut qu'on les batte tous! Je regarde Gajeel et lui lance un regard déterminé qu'il me rend.


	16. Chapter 16

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire vois plait! Par contre je ne sais pas s'il y aura un lemon… Peut être que si plusieurs personnes me le demande j'en ferai un mais rien n'est sûr. Mais s'il y en a un ce sera pas tout de suite tout de suite! Alors vous attendez pas à le voir dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant! Et si une seule personne me le demande je ne le ferai pas, donc si vous en avez envie n'hésitez pas à demander en review et je verrai !Voilà voilà!_

* * *

 **-Bon crevette t'as une idée d'c'qu'on peut faire?**

 **-Gajeel je peux pas toujours choisir! Il faut que tu m'aides aussi! C'est une épreuve en binôme pas en solo! Alors aide moi!** Il soupire.

 **-Ok c'est bon crevette je vais t'aider! Faut faire quoi déjà?** Cette fois c'est moi qui soupire.

 **-Va peut être falloir que t'apprennes à écouter Gajeel, franchement! Il faut qu'on décore un gâteau de façon à ce qu'il nous représente tout les deux. Ah et il faut pas couper dedans.**

 **-Mais on l'a pas encore fait aussi.**

 **-Rah mais t'écoutes vraiment rien! Les gâteaux sont déjà fait il faut juste les décorer! D'ailleurs j'arrive je vais en chercher un.** Je me retourne et prends le dernier gâteau présent sur le chariot puis retourne vers Gajeel et pose le gâteau sur la table. **Bon bah c'est parti! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?**

 **-Toi.** Dit il avec un sourire en coin. Ca y est je me sens rougir!

 **-Roh t'es bête!** Dis je en le tapant sur le torse en souriant. **Bon sinon sérieusement?**

 **-Bah… La musique, la guitare… Mon frère… Pis c'est tout.**

 **-C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà ça! Bon par contre on va avoir du mal à représenter ton frère dans la déco… Mais on peut utiliser la guitare et la musique! Faire comme une partition sur une guitare! T'en pense quoi?**

 **-Ouais c'est bien, mais y'a quoi qui t'représente la d'dans exactement?**

 **-Ah oui mince…**

 **-Bah t'aimes quoi toi?**

 **-Les livres, écouter de la musique, les histoires d'amour, mes amis et toi!** Il rougis légèrement.

 **-O-ok. Ben on peut faire comme un livre, la musique ça nous représentera tout les deux, pis on peut faire un cœur ou un truc comme ça pour l'amour nan?**

 **-Oui! On pourrait faire comme si le gâteau était un livre, sur l'une des pages on pourrait faire une guitare sur une fleur bleue et une partition sur l'autre page!**

 **-Ok mais c'est pour quoi la fleur bleue?**

 **-Bah quand quelqu'un aime la romance on dit qu'elle est fleur bleue, en plus c'est la couleur de mes cheveux donc c'est encore mieux!**

 **-Ah ok! Ouais c'est une bonne idée crevette.** Dit il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je soupire.

 **-Gajeel… Tu sais combien de temps je passe à me coiffer le matin?**

 **-T'as vu la longueur de mes cheveux? T'imagine le temps que moi je passe?**

 **-Bah vu l'état de tes cheveux je dirai que tu te réveilles comme ça non?** Dis je en ricanant.

 **-N'importe quoi! J'passe un temps pas possible! T'imagine même pas c'que ça donne quand j'me réveille!**

 **-Oh mais j'ai hâte de voir ça.** Dis je en me rapprochant de lui avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Le retour de la crevette sauvage?**

 **-Pas encore, mais bientôt oui.** Dis je toujours en souriant, puis je reprend un air sérieux et dit: **Enfin bref! On le fait ce gâteau? Par contre il y aura plus de choses qui me représenteront que de choses qui te représenterons…**

 **-Alors de un c'est pas grave j'men fout. Et de deux, comment tu peux changer de sujet comme ça?**

 **-T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas? Parce qu'il y a que deux trucs qui te représentent alors que pour moi il y en a trois, voir quatre si on compte la couleur bleue, on pourrait trouver un ou deux truc en plus pour toi non?**

 **-J'te l'ai dit, j'm'en fout. Et tu peux pas faire comme si t'avais pas entendu ma question comme ça!**

 **-Oui mais ça me gêne… C'est pas juste que plus de choses me représentent…** Il attrape mes épaules et me met face à lui, j'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

 **-Bon tu vas m'écouter oui?! J'm'en fout complèt'ment d'si y'a plus de truc pour toi qu'pour moi sur c'foutu gâteau! J'veux juste que tu m'dises comment tu peux changer d'sujet si facilement!**

 **-D-d'accord calme toi! C'est juste que je redeviens sérieuse très rapidement si je le veux.** Je me colle à lui, souris et dis en lui caressant le visage: **tout comme je peux devenir beaucoup plus sauvage en quelques secondes quand l'envie me prend.** Je me mord la lèvre. Franchement, c'est bien le seul qui peut me faire agir comme ça, et j'adore ça! Il rougis et à l'air perdu, ce qui me plait encore plus, je vais l'aider à être encore plus perdu! Je me recule de lui et fait un sourire innocent en disant: **Bon allez il faut aller chercher les ingrédients!** Puis je contourne Gajeel pour aller chercher de la pâte d'amande et reviens. Gajeel n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, je suis sûre qu'il est perturbé par rapport à ma façon d'agir, et je trouve ça super! Pouvoir le perturber à ce point, me donne une sorte de pouvoir sur lui, ce que j'aime encore plus! **Bon c'est parti! J'ai prit de la pâte d'amande parce que c'est plus facile à travailler que la pâte à sucre, et comme c'est que de la déco on peut se permettre de tout faire avec!** Je lui tend un paquet. **Allez prend le!**

 **-Quoi? Ah ouais pardon.** il prend le paquet puis dit: **Et donc j'fais quoi?**

 **-Il faudrait commencer par la base, donc le livre. Il faudrait un rectangle un peu plus large que le gâteau avec un peu d'épaisseur pour faire la couverture. Après on le recouvre et on utilise du colorant pour faire comme s'il y avait des pages!**

 **-Ah ouais c'est pas con.**

 **-Gajeel ton vocabulaire! Et oui je sais! Bon toi fais le rectangle je m'occupe des pages!**

 **-Oh c'est bon crevette j'parle comme j'veux. Et ok j'vais faire un rectangle, un peu épais c'est ça?**

 **-Oui, et il faut que tu colore la pâte en marron pour faire comme une couverture de livre!**

 **-Ok c'est bon.**

Sur ces mots Gajeel commence à faire la couverture et moi j'étale la pâte blanche, puis recouvre le dessus et les côtés du gâteau, puis j'utilise du colorant noir et un cure-dent pour imiter les pages. Une fois que Gajeel a fini je pose le gâteau sur ce qu'il vient de faire. Ensuite Gajeel écrit une partition qu'il a composé sur la page de droite pendant que je fais une rose bleue, c'est plus compliqué à modeler que je ne le pensais… Ensuite je modèle une guitare avec de la pâte de différentes couleurs, et c'est encore plus compliqué! Une fois les deux fini je pose la rose au centre de la page de gauche puis la guitare à la verticale dessus pendant que Gajeel fini d'écrire la partition. Quand nous avons tout deux fini, nous regardons le résultat:

 **-Il en jette notre gâteau!**

 **-Ouais t'as raison crevette, mais c'est grâce à toi.**

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est grâce à nous deux.**

 **-Ouais mais c'est toi qui a eu les idées pis t'as fait tous les p'tits trucs.**

 **-Peut être, mais tu m'a beaucoup aidé, et t'as écrit une partition! La tienne en plus!**

 **-Ouais mais ça c'est rien.**

 **-Non, au contraire, grâce à ça l'ensemble est harmonieux, et c'est plus gracieux.**

 **-S'tu l'dis.**

 **-Oui je le dis et je le pense!**

 **-On fait quand même une bonne équipe crevette.**

 **-Ca tu l'as dit!**

Après quelques minutes Makarof annonce la fin de l'épreuve, nous sortons donc et restons tous ensemble. Lucy et Natsu nous rejoigne puis nous retournons tous dans la salle après un petit moment pour entendre les résultats. Grey et Juvia sont éliminés, il reste donc Erza et Mirajane, Jet et Droy, Laxus et Freed et enfin Gajeel et moi. La prochaine épreuve se fera par groupe de quatre, soit deux binômes ensemble. Mirajane et Erza rejoignent Luxus et Freed (en même temps Luxus et Mira sortent ensemble donc bon..) et puis Jet et Droy se sont jetés (littéralement) sur Gajeel et moi (plus particulièrement moi) dès qu'il a été questions de regrouper plusieurs binômes.

 **-C'est super qu'on ait à se mettre à quatre! Au moins on est avec toi!**

 **-Ouais c'est trop bien! Je suis content d'avoir réussis jusqu'ici rien que pour ça!**

 **-Euh ou-oui c'est super les garçons moi aussi je suis super contente d'être avec vous!** Dis je en souriant sous le regard en colère et jaloux, très jaloux, extrêmement jaloux de Gajeel. Ca me donne envie de le taquiner! Je prend Jet et Droy dans mes bras. **Ca me rend vraiment super heureuse!** Dis je en lançant un regard narquois à Gajeel qui se trouve derrière eux. Il grogne et s'approche de nous.

 **-Bon vous avez fini? Ca fait pas cinq ans qu'vous vous êtes pas vu quand même! Vous pouvez vous lâcher maint'nant!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajeel? Y aurait-il de la jalousie dans l'air?** Je relâche Jet et Droy puis me tourne vers Mirajane.

 **-Rah la ferme la démone! Pis d'puis quand t'es là?!**

 **-J'te permet pas d'parler à ma copine comme ça!**

 **-J'parle comme j'veux à qui j'veux!**

 **-C'est bon Luxus je sais me défendre.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas?!**

 **-Parce que c'est inutile! Il montre juste sa jalousie c'est tout!**

 **-J'suis pas jaloux! J'voie pas d'quoi j'pourrai êt'e jaloux d'toute façon!**

 **-Du fait que ce ne soit pas toi dans les bras de Levy pardi!**

 **-Pff n'import'quoi! J'ai rien à envier à ces deux abrutis!**

 **-Bon maintenant Gajeel tu te calmes! Je ne te permet pas de parler de mes amis de cette façon!**

 **-Oï calme toi crevette, tu sais qu'j'dis pas ça à mal.**

 **-Peut être mais c'est pas une raison! Excuses toi!**

 **-Tu t'fouts d'moi là?!**

 **-Tout de suite!** Il soupire.

 **-Ok c'est bon, j'suis désolé.** Je souris.

 **-Bien! Bon maintenant il faudrait que vous retourniez à votre table le directeur attend pour expliquer les règles de la prochaine manche.** Mira et Luxus partent donc vers la table où se trouvent Erza et Freed puis Makarof prend la parole.

 **-Voici donc la demi-finale! A la fin de cette épreuve, l'une des deux équipe sera éliminé, puis les deux binômes présents dans l'équipe restante se resépareront pour former les binômes originels pour la finale! Pour l'instant concentrons nous sur cette épreuve! Vous devrez faire une pâtisserie, gâteau ou biscuit, avec plusieurs goût dont au moins un fruit. Etant à quatre, vous avez 1h. Bonne chance!** Puis il s'en va.

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle manche! Je sais que Gajeel est un meilleur pâtissier qu'il ne le prétend, mais j'espère que Jet et Droy le sont aussi, en même temps s'ils ne l'étaient pas ils ne seraient pas arriver jusqu'ici… Je reste confiante, on est capable de gagner, et je le sais!

* * *

 _Bon voici la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours! Et j'avais pensé à écrire la même histoire, mais du point de vue de Gajeel. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews! Sur ce à bientôt pour la suite et sachez que vos reviews me font plaisir!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon, j'avoue que j'aime (énormément) lire des lemons, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable dans écrire un, surtout que là j'écris du point de vue de Levy donc bon… (n'ayant jamais eu de petit copain… voilà voilà…) J'essaierai (peut être éventuellement ne vous excitez pas trop vite) d'écrire un lemon, par contre je ne sais pas exactement quand… S'il y en a un (si et seulement si) ce ne sera pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais j'éviterai de trop vous faire patienter._

 _Lijovanchan: C'est vrai que c'est moi la chef, quelle sensation plaisante! Mais bon comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ma seule expérience dans ce domaine (dû à mon « jeune » âge) sont les lectures de lemons… Mais bon après tout ça ne coûte rien! Si je m'en sens capable pourquoi pas. Et tu as vu juste, dans ce couple Levy porte la culotte (au propre comme au figuré)! J'avoue être un petit peu légèrement un rien féministe, pour moi la femme est donc l'égale de l'homme (voir même supérieur mais chut! Il ne faudrait pas réveiller ces messieurs!) Enfin bref! Et puis quand on écrit, on mets toujours un peu de nous dans ce qu'on écrit, et même si je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, celui que j'aurai dans le future n'aura pas intérêt à ma marcher sur les pieds! Et j'avoue que je m'imagine très (mais alors vraiment très très très facilement) avec quelqu'un comme Gajeel. Et même si Levy est toute gentille, toute douce, je suis sûre qu'en couple elle serait comme ça! Après tout dans le manga il se chamaillent tout le temps et elle ne se laisse jamais faire en frappant de ses petits points sur le torse massif, musclé, sculpté dans le métal, magnifique de Gajeel! Sur ce à bientôt!_

 _Et voici le chapitre!_

* * *

 **-Bon alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?** Dis je en souriant.

 **-Tout ce que tu veux!**

 **-Oui je suis sûr que peu importe ce qu'on fera, si c'est avec toi ce sera super!**

 **-Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec les abru-** je lui lance un regard noir- **tes potes, avec tes potes.**

 **-Oh merci! Ça me flatte!** Dis je en souriant. **Surtout venant de toi Gajeel ça m'étonne!**

 **-Bah pourquoi moi et pas eux?!**

 **-Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que -**

 **-Parce que nous on complimente toujours Levy!** Jet et Droy se sont glissés entre Gajeel et moi en me coupant dans mes explications, comme s'ils savaient mieux que moi… Bien que la réponse de Droy ne soit pas fausse…

 **-Oui! Et puis on est plus proche d'elle! On la connait depuis plus de temps que toi!** Gajeel se rapproche d'eux et se met droit, montrant ainsi sa grandeur comparé à Jet et Droy, le connaissant ça va tourner au vinaigre, et vu sa jalousie il serait capable de dire qu'on sort ensemble sans le faire exprès…

 **-Alors comme ça vous pensez mieux la connaitre que moi hein?** Dis il avec son sourire en coin, j'ai un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment! Jet et Droy se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre et se sont un peu reculé, me faisant moi-même reculer pour éviter de me faire écraser les pieds.

 **-Ou-oui!**

 **-C-c'est même sûr!** Dirent Jet et Droy en se redressant légèrement chacun leur tour. Ils ont répondu, quelle erreur! Gajeel se rapproche d'eux de nouveau. Je baisse la tête et mets ma main sur mes yeux.

 **-Gihi, vous y croyez vraiment? C'est beau l'espoir! Mais vous connaissez même pas un centième de c'que moi j'connais d'la crevette.** Il se penche sur eux, ils essaient de se rapetisser ce qui fait encore plus sourire Gajeel. Si j'interviens pas il va finir par les manger, voir pire les narguer en leur disant qu'on sort ensemble! Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je le coupe:

 **-Ca suffit maintenant!** Jet et Droy se tournent vers moi. **Vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres à vous chamailler comme des enfants de maternelle surtout pour un sujet si stupide!** Jet et Droy se redressent légèrement et ouvrent la bouche pour parler mais je fais un signe de la main en disant: **Non! Maintenant vous vous taisez et vous m'écoutez!** Je fronce les sourcils et ma voix et un peu plus aigu que d'habitude, je m'énerve sans même le vouloir… **On a qu'une heure pour cette épreuve, et encore, avec votre petite dispute à deux balles il nous reste moins de temps! Alors maintenant vous allez vous dépêcher et donner une idée chacun! Droy: Biscuit ou gâteau?**

 **-E-euh bah-**

 **-Biscuit ou Gâteau?!**

 **-G-gâteau!**

 **-Jet: Quel fruit?**

 **-Euh… Orange?**

 **-Gajeel: Quel parfum avec l'orange?**

 **-J'en sais rien moi!**

 **-Quel parfum?!**

 **-Calme toi! Chocolat!**

 **-Bien!** Je souris. **Vous voyez quand vous voulez! On part donc sur un gâteau orange chocolat. Je propose de rajouter du citron et du pamplemousse pour qu'on sente le goût des agrumes, qu'en pensez-vous?** Jet et Droy sont complètement relevés, Gajeel lui a les épaules légèrement affaissés et la bouche entre ouverte, avec tous un visage surpris collé au visage.

 **-Ou-oui c'est une bonne idée Levy!**

 **-Ou-oui, super même!** Je tourne la tête vers Gajeel.

 **-Et toi Gajeel?**

 **-Ah ouais s'tu veux.** Je soupire.

 **-Oui pardon de te demander, j'avais oublié que tu te foutais complètement du concours.**

 **-Non mais c'est pas ça je-**

 **-C'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure Gajeel.**

 **-Ouais t't à l'heure j'm'en foutais, mais en fait c'est plutôt cool.**

 **-Vraiment?** Lui dis je avec un regard sceptique.

 **-Bah ouais pourquoi j'te mentirais? Pis c'est une bonne idée là ton gâteau aux agrumes.**

 **-Ah merci.**

Je lui souris en rougissant. Il me sourit aussi. J'entends toussoter, comme souvent en ce moment, je tourne la tête et voie Jet et Droy mi-impatient mi-dégouté puis baisse la tête en rougissant un peu plus. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très discrète, je suis sûre que ça se voyait à des kilomètre que j'aime Gajeel avec le regard amoureux que je lui lançais… Heureusement que Mira n'est pas avec nous, je serais morte de honte sous son regard amusé! Je relève la tête, me dirige vers le classeur, prend une recette de gâteau au chocolat, je me retourne et la tiens devant moi, soit face au garçon en disant avec sourire:

 **-Allez c'est parti! Je suis sûre qu'on peut gagner si on veux! Jet et Droy, prenez la liste et allez chercher ce qu'il faut, toi Gajeel va chercher des saladiers des couverts, des ustensiles quoi.** Jet prend la liste et part avec Droy pour prendre ce qu'il faut mais Gajeel reste là. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?**

 **-Nan mais toi tu fais quoi?** Je soupire.

 **-Moi je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire avec pour que ce soit pas trop basique.**

 **-Ah ok, j'me disais aussi qu'c'était bizarre qu'tu fasses rien. Bon bah j'arrive.**

 **-Oui c'est ça arrive.** Dis je en souriant puis il part chercher les ustensiles.

Je me retourne vers le classeur pour réfléchir. Il faut qu'on le garnisse et même qu'on le décor si possible… Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie sur le bord de la table avec mes mains. Bon, j'ai déjà mangé pleins de gâteau au chocolat, comment on pourrait le décorer? Avec de la crème, mais encore une fois, laquelle? Elle pourrait plus ou moins toutes convenir, mais le mieux ce serait encore la chantilly pour alléger le gâteau, j'espère que ça dérangera pas Gajeel vu qu'on en a déjà utilisé tout à l'heure…

S'il est d'accord on pourrait la faire aux agrumes, et comme ça faire le gâteau simplement au chocolat avec une garniture aux fruits, et pourquoi pas des zestes par-dessus. Les garçons reviennent, je leur explique mon idée, comme toujours Jet et Droy me félicitent pour cette idée « géniale » et Gajeel dit que c'est comme je veux. On part donc sur cette idée, étant quatre le gâteau en lui-même est fait en 10 minutes avec Jet et Droy qui pèsent les ingrédients au fur et à mesure, Gajeel qui mélange et moi qui lis la recette. Une fois fini je prend le gâteau et me penche pour le mettre dans le four. Une fois fait je me relève et me retourne vers les garçons qui rougissent tous, Gajeel légèrement mais Jet et Droy eux sont complètement rouge. Je souris et les regardent interrogative, Jet et Droy semblent figés:

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi vous êtes si rouges? Il ne fait pas si chaud pourtant.**

 **-Maint'nant non, mais y'a deux minutes y f'sait super chaud crevette.**

 **-Comment ça? J'ai pas sentie de différence, et puis le temps peut pas changer si vite.**

 **-L'temps nan, mais la vue oui.**

 **-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu p-** J'écarquille les yeux en rougissant, mais qu'elle idiote! On se penche pas quand on porte une jupe! Rah mais quelle débile! J'ouvre la bouche pour parler: **n-n-m-m.. p-p-j-j.. qu-qu-j-j…** J'arrives même pas à formuler une phrase! J'avais déjà l'air débile mais alors là je dois battre les records! Gajeel s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête pour le regarder en tentant toujours d'articuler quelque chose de correcte.

 **-T'inquiète crevette, ils vont s'en remettre, pis moi c'est pas la première fois qu'j'voie t'as culotte.** Dis il avec un sourire en coin. Je fronce les sourcils et gonfle mes joues., il rapproche son visage du mien: **Ca va finir par être une habitude Gihi. Par contre j'préfère quand on est seul, parc'que les autres ont pas l'habitude et j'voudrais pas qui la prenne d'ailleurs. Y'a qu'moi qui ai l'droit d'voir ta culotte crevette, j'suis l'seul à pouvoir supporter d'voir ton p'tit c-**

 **-Tais toi! Dis pas ça! Non mais ça va pas! Je ne te permet pas!** Dis je en le tapant sur le torse.

 **-Roh ça va crevette, j'ai bien l'droit d'rigoler un peu, pis t'as montrer que'qu'chose qu'y est à moi du coup j'te punis deux fois plus Gihi.**

 **-P-pardon? A toi? De quoi tu parles? Attends, tu parles de moi?!**

 **-Bah ouais t'es à moi, déjà qu'j'te partage avec les autres, cette partie là elle est rien qu'à moi!**

 **-D-déjà c'était un accident! Et j'appartiens à personne je suis pas un objet!**

 **-Nan t'es pas un objet, mais t'es à moi quand même!**

 **-Dans ce cas toi tu es à moi!**

 **-C'est qu'elle comprend vite la crevette!** Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

 **-Gajeel! Tout à l'heure je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'ébouriffer les cheveux…**

 **-Ouais et alors? J'fais encore c'que j'veux crevette.** Il m'attire contre lui, je pousse un petit cri de surprise et déglutie à cause de ma proximité avec Gajeel. Je voudrai détourner les yeux de son regard mais je n'y arrive pas, ils sont attirés comme par un aimant. Il descend ces mains dans le bas de mon dos, ah non il va pas recommencer! J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais à la place j'hoquète de surprise et le frappe sur le torse.

 **-Gajeel arrête! Pas là, pas ici, pas maintenant!**

 **-Ca c'est à moi, maintenant et ici, et ça l's'ra toujours crevette, alors l'montre pas aux autres ou j'serai obligé d'encore plus t'punir Gihi.**

 **-G-Gajeel arrête! Jet et Droy vont nous voir!**

 **-Mais nan t'inquiètes ils sont derrière moi, y t'voient même pas et pis ils sont figés.** Le four sonne.

 **-I-il faut sortir le gâteau du four Gajeel.** Je le repousse et étonnement il se recule et me lâche mais n'arrête pas de sourire pour autant. Il met des gants et sors le gâteau du four puis le pose sur la table.

 **-Bon maint'nant faut faire la chantilly c'est ça?**

 **-Oui c'est ça.** Je me tourne vers Jet et Droy et mets mes mains sur leurs épaules. **Euh, les garçons?** Ils sursautent et me fixent en rougissant encore plus. Je leur souris nerveusement: **Je suis désolée pour ce que vous avez vu… C'était involontaire… Oubliez ça d'accord?**

 **-T'fatigues pas crevette y oublieront jamais! C'est pas l'genre de truc qu'on oublie! Surtout quand c'est toi!** Jet et Droy baissent les yeux, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il dit.

 **-Toi occupe toi de ta crème ou tu vas la rater! Et vous les garçons, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que vous avez vu…**

 **-C-c'est rien Levy tu l'as pas fait exprès…**

 **-Oui c'était un accident.**

 **-Avouez l'accident vous a fait plaisir quand même!**

 **-Gajeel! Tait toi! La chantilly va pas se faire toute seule!**

 **-J'peux faire deux choses en même temps crevette.**

 **-Peu importe! Bon vous pouvez râper le zeste des citrons et des oranges les garçon? Moi je m'occupe des pamplemousses.**

 **-D'accord!**

 **-Pas de problème!** Ils font tous les deux le tour de la table pour se mettre face à moi de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Jet, Droy et moi nous attelons donc à nos tâches respectives pendant que Gajeel finit la chantilly dans laquelle il a ajouté du jus des différents agrumes. Une fois fini, Gajeel étale la chantilly sur le gâteau puis on dispose des zeste un peu au hasard.

 **-Je vais me répéter, mais notre gâteau en jette!**

 **-Ouais 'fin c'est un gâteau quoi.**

 **-Toujours aussi pessimiste.**

 **-Toujours aussi positive.**

 **-Tu sais que ce que tu viens de me dire est positif?**

 **-Ouais, mais j'y peux rien si t'es toujours positive.** Je souris.

 **-C'est vrai! Enfin peu importe, moi je le trouve beau!**

 **-C'est c'qui compte.**

 **-Moi aussi je le trouve super beau!**

 **-Et je suis sûr qu'il est super bon!**

 **-Oui! En même temps c'est normal vu que c'est toi qui l'a fait!**

 **-Euh merci les garçons vous êtes gentils mais je l'ai pas fait seule, on l'a fait tous ensemble!**

 **-Oui mais c'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussi!**

 **-Oui c'est toi qui a eu l'idée!**

 **-Non on l'a eu tous ensemble!** Dis je en souriant.

 **-Tu peux pas juste accepter les compliments qu'y t'font crevette franchement?**

 **-Non car c'était un travail d'équipe! Et toi aussi tu as aidé à la réussite de ce gâteau!**

 **-On dirait qu't'es entrain d'parler d'une mission super compliqué là… On a juste fait un gâteau.**

 **-Oui mais quand même!**

 **-Je suis super content d'avoir travailler avec toi Levy!**

 **-Moi aussi!**

 **-Enh merci les garçons!** Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et les prends dans mes bras. **Vous êtes les meilleurs!** Etonnement je n'entend pas Gajeel grogner de jalousie derrière moi mais plutôt ricaner. La fin de l'épreuve est annoncé, je lâche Jet et Droy puis nous sortons, une fois hors de la pièce j'arrête Gajeel le regarde dans les yeux et lui demande: **pourquoi tu rigolais tout à l'heure?**

 **-Quand?**

 **-Quand je prenais Jet et Droy dans mes bras.**

 **-Je rigolai?! Moi?!** Il fait semblant d'être étonné.

 **-Gajeel ne fais pas l'idiot… Habituellement tu grognes, tu ne ricanes pas quand je prends quelqu'un d'autres dans les bras, surtout si c'est un garçon, et encore plus particulièrement Jet et Droy.**

 **-Ouais mais d'habitude c'est pas pareil.**

 **-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?**

 **-Parce que d'habitude je suis pas derrière toi.**

 **-Oui et?**

 **-Et du coup maintenant je me mettrais toujours derrière toi Gihi.**

 **-Tu comptes me dire pourquoi ou il faut que je devine?!**

 **-Ah bah vas y devine! Le seul indice que j'te donne c'est quand c'moment j'le voie plus que d'habitude!**

 **-Pardon? Mais de quoi tu parles?** Il me donne une fessé je le regarde outrée avec la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés et une main sur ma fesse maintenant douloureuse. **Nan mais ça va pas?! T'es malade!**

 **-C'est d'ça que j'parlai crevette, Gihi.**

 **-Ca? Quoi? Que tu me mettes en colère?**

 **-J'avoue qu'ça aussi ça m'amuse mais c'est pas d'ça qu'je parlais. J'te parlais d'ça.** Je déglutie difficilement et le regarde en écarquillent les yeux. Je sens la main de Gajeel sur ma fesse et il me regarde avec un sourire carnassier. Il rapproche son visage de mon oreille où il murmure: **T'as compris ou faut qu'je montre autrement?**

 **-N-non c'est bon! Maintenant lâche moi!** Il s'exécute, je soupire de soulagement car nous étions un peu éloignés des autres et donc personne ne nous à vu! Puis après quelques minutes nous sommes rappelés à l'intérieur et Makarof prend la parole:

 **-Vous venez de terminer la demi-finale! Peut importe le résultat, sachez que vous êtes tous doués! Les gâteaux proposés étaient un fraisier et un gâteau chocolat/agrume. Pour le fraisier, il manquait quelques minutes de cuisson, et il aurait fallu un peut moins de crème et plus de fraise pour qu'il soit parfait. Pour le gâteau chocolat/agrume, le goût des agrumes était présent mais aurait pu être plus prononcer.** J'hoche la tête par reflexe pour acquiescer avec le directeur. **Autrement il me semble que le mariage entre les goût était intéressant. Le gâteau gagnant est donc…. Le gâteau chocolat/agrume! Félicitation Levy, Jet, Gajeel et Droy vous participerez à la finale! Et vous, Erza, Mirajane, Freed et Luxus, félicitation pour être arrivé si loin!** Les perdants sortent de la salle, puis Jet et Droy retournent à leur table. **Pour la dernière épreuve vous devrez faire une pièce montée!** Gajeel et moi nous regardons mais dès que nos regards se croisent je détourne les yeux en souriant légèrement et en rougissant. Puis je relève la tête pour écouter le reste des consignes. **Cependant le lycée ferme dans 1h30, vous n'aurez donc que ce temps pour la préparer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez qu'un gâteau à prépare, les étages inférieurs seront composés de polystyrène que nous avons déjà découpé, il vous faudra cependant tout décorer comme s'il s'agissait d'une vrai pièce monté, et pourquoi pas de celle de vos rêve pour vos futures mariages d'ailleurs! Sur ce, vous avez jusqu'à la sonnerie pour finir le gâteau demandée ainsi que la décoration de votre choix! Le gâteau doit être bon, mais pas obligatoirement compliqué, cependant la décoration doit être irréprochable. Vous pouvez utiliser des élément comestibles, mais également des éléments non comestibles, beaucoup vous sont proposés sur la table des ingrédients, certains plutôt féminins, d'autres masculins, et d'autres les deux ou aucun! A vous de faire votre choix! Bonne chance et que les meilleurs gagnent!**

* * *

 _Voilà! J'essaierai de poster la suite plus tard dans la journée, mais je sors ce soir (Oui j'ai une vie! Mais vous imaginez pas que j'ai une vie sociale riche hein, je sors avec mes parents rien de plus.) Du coup je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps, le courage et la force d'écrire en rentrant, mais si les trois sont réunis, je posterais assez tard, voir même très tard, entre 11h30 et 2/3h du matin je ne sais pas… En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Fin du concours! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **-E-et donc on fait une pièce-montée?**

 **-Bah ouais, pour une fois c'toi qu'y a pas écouté crevette.**

 **-Non c'est pas ça! J'ai écouté!**

 **-Bah alors pourquoi t'as d'mandé? Ca t'perturbe d'faire ça avec moi crevette?**

 **-Souris pas comme ça! E-et oui bien sûr que ça me perturbe! On sort ensemble et les pièces-montées sont faites pour les mariages et… et… et oui ça me perturbe!**

 **-Enh ma crevette fait sa sentimentale!** Il me pince la joue puis me lâche.

 **-Ca va hein! Toi ça te fait rien? Du tout? Tu voudrais pas te marier avec moi et fonder une famille plus tard?**

 **-Bah si, mais 'fin on a l'temps pis là c'est qu'un gâteau hein.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai… Je pense que je suis encore plus sentimentale qu'avant depuis qu'on sort ensemble… C'est vrai que c'est stupide….**

 **-Mais nan t'inquiètes crevette, moi j'trouve ça mignon! C'est pas stupide, mais moi tu sais qu'j'suis pas un grand sentimental, alors qu'toi au contraire t'es super sensible. Et j'dis pas ça comme un reproche hein! Au contraire, moi j'trouve ça super qu'tu t'émerveilles facilement, qu'tu sois super gentille pis qu'tu montres autant tes sentiments, j't'aime comme t'es crevette.**

 **-M-merci!** Je le prend dans mes bras. **Je t'aime tellement Gajeel! Même si parfois t'es super chiant, j'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un qui me rende plus heureuse que toi!**

 **-A-ah ouais moi c'est pareil.** Je le regarde en souriant, il rougis, il est vraiment mignon. Je le lâche et me recule toujours en souriant.

 **-B-bon il faut qu'on s'y mettre ou on aura pas le temps! Donc tu veux le faire à quoi ce gâteau?**

 **-Bah il a dit qu'on pouvait faire un truc simple donc un gâteau à la vanille pis après tu mets une crème dedans nan?**

 **-Ah oui, crème noisette/amande ça te va?**

 **-Ouais ça d'vrait être bon.**

 **-Bon du coup occupe toi du gâteau, je m'occupe de mettre les étages les uns sur les autres et de faire la crème ça te va?**

 **-Ouais pas d'problème!**

 **-Et donc on met quel couleur pour la base?**

 **-Bah j'sais pas… Bleu?**

 **-D'accord mais pourquoi bleu?** Il détourne les yeux en rougissant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

 **-Bah c'est la couleur de tes cheveux…** Cette fois c'est moi qui rougis.

 **-A-ah oui…B-bon je le recouvre de bleu alors.** Dis je en souriant timidement.

 **-Ou-ouais voilà.**

Gajeel part donc chercher les ingrédients puis prépare le gâteau, pendant ce temps, je recouvre les différents étages de pâte à sucre coloré en bleu puis les empile les uns sur les autres en utilisant des bâtonnets en bois pour les fixer entre eux. Ensuite, je fais la crème pendant que Gajeel met le gâteau au four. Quelques minute après il est cuit, Gajeel le sort, une fois refroidi on le coupe en deux puis on le fourre de la crème que j'ai fait, ensuite je le recouvre de la même pâte à sucre que les autres étages et le pose au sommet de la pièce-montée.

 **-Après t'veux quoi comme déco?**

 **-Bah… Je sais pas…**

 **-T'inquiètes crevette on va trouver. Faudrait qu'on mette des trucs qui nous plaisent et qui nous r'présentent tout les deux.**

 **-Tu sais que c'est pas notre gâteau de mariage pas vrai?**

 **-Ouais j'le sais, mais j'trouve que ce s'rait mieux quand même.**

 **-Ah d'accord come tu veux… Mais du coup ça va ressembler au gâteau qu'on a fait tout à l'heure non?**

 **-Bah nan vu qu'là y'a plusieurs étages. On pourrait écrire une partition qui tourne autour du gâteau en descendant avec des fleurs pour les notes nan?**

 **-Oh mais c'est une très bonne idée Gajeel! Et je suis sûre que le rendu sera très beau! Par contre j'espère que c'est pas grave qu'on utilise les mêmes éléments que tout à l'heure…**

 **-Bah il a pas dit qu'on pouvait pas donc noral'ment on peut.**

 **-Oui t'as raison… Bon on s'y met?**

 **-Ouais mais on l'écrit comment la partition?**

 **-En chocolat fondu?**

 **-Ah ouais pas con.**

 **-Et on pourrait faire une clef de sol en pâte d'amande pour la mettre au dessus non?**

 **-Ah ouais ça non plus c'est pas con!**

 **-Hehe merci!**

Gajeel part chercher du chocolat et le fait fondre, pendant ce temps je vais chercher les fleurs qui me semble les plus belles, puis une fois que Gajeel à écrit la partition, je positionne les fleurs au niveau des notes. Nous modelons ensuite la clef de sol ensemble et la plaçons au sommet.

 **-C'est vraiment beau Gajeel.**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai!**

 **-J'espère vraiment qu'on va gagner même si c'est qu'un concours de lycée…**

 **-T'inquiètes j'suis sûr qu'on va gagner crevette.**

 **-Ouah, tu sais être positif?! Toi?!** Dis je en faisant semblant d'être choquée.

 **-Gihi, seulement avec toi.** Je rougis.

 **-J'espère bien!**

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après, nous sortons, Jet et Droy nous (enfin me) félicitent pour notre gâteau. Nous retournons dans la salle après quelques minutes pour connaître les résultats:

 **-Encore une fois ce fût difficile de vous départager, mais les vainqueurs sont Levy et Gajeel! Félicitation!** Jet et Droy sortent donc un peu déçu d'avoir gagné, je m'apprête à en faire de même quand Gajeel prend la parole:

 **-On a gagné quequ'chose?**

 **-Et bien… Rien n'est prévu…**

 **-Moi j'ai une idée.**

 **-Je t'écoute Gajeel.**

 **-Vous allez répondre à toutes les questions qu'la crevette vous pose sur ses parents.** Je le regarde étonnée, même moi je n'y avais pas pensé, puis je regarde Makarof qui à l'air hésitant.

 **-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?**

 **-Bah ouais! Vous croyez quoi? Elle s'pose plein d'questions d'puis des années et vous lui répondez jamais, au moins ce s'rait une récompense qui lui f'ra plaisir.**

 **-Très bien, tu mérites de connaître la vérité… Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on parle en privé?**

 **-Non, ça ne me dérange pas que Gajeel sache, de toute façon je lui aurai raconté.**

 **-Très bien. Je t'écoute mon enfant, quelles sont tes questions?**

 **-Les mêmes que depuis toujours monsieur Makarof… Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout de suite qu'ils étaient morts plutôt qu'ils allaient revenir? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché? Comment savait ce qu'il s'est passé? Et pourquoi avoir toujours autant prit soin de moi?**

 **-Eh bien, ta mère était malade, elle avait un cancer du sein, et la tumeur était trop grosse pour être retiré. Sachant qu'elle allait mourir plus jeune et donc te laisser seule avec ton père et ne pas te voir grandir, elle est tombée en dépression… Malgré cela, l'amour que vous vous portiez mutuellement lui a permis de rester joyeuse quand elle était avec toi. Un jour pendant que tu étais à l'école elle se sentait vraiment male et s'est évanouie, ton père l'a directement amené à l'hôpital. Ils ont dit qu'elle était en phase terminale, et qu'il serait mieux qu'elle reste à l'hôpital mais elle ne voulait pas que tu la voit comme ça, là-bas, alors elle à refusé et est rentrée chez toi, elle à continué à s'occuper de toi comme si de rien n'était malgré les réprobations de ton père qui voyait bien qu'elle souffrait.** Les larmes me montent aux yeux. **Un jour, encore une fois tu étais à l'école, elle à fait une rechute, elle est donc retournée à l'hôpital avec ton père. Malheureusement il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre, et elle refusait catégoriquement que tu l'as voit comme ça, tu étais trop jeune, et tu étais sa fille, ça t'aurait probablement choqué à vie, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Puis lorsque le jour de sa mort est arrivé, ton père se sentait coupable, il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment soutenu, qu'il aurait du plus insister pour qu'elle reste à l'hôpital, il s'en est tellement voulu qu'il s'est pendu…** Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et mes épaules se secouent à cause des sanglots que je ne peux plus retenir. **Leurs corps sont enterrés dans le cimetière de la ville comme tu le sais. Si je ne t'ai pas dit tout de suite qu'ils étaient morts et que je t'ai dit qu'ils reviendraient, c'est parce que je le pensai, je ne pensais pas que ta mère était si malade, ni que ton père se suiciderait… Je pensai qu'ils restait à l'hôpital pour des examens, ou pour que ta mère se repose. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'annoncer… Tu étais trop jeune, et encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment je suis capable de te le raconter, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Si j'ai prit soin de toi c'est parce que je connaissais bien tes parents, mieux que les autres mêmes, car ta mère jouait avec ma fille, la mère de Luxus, quand elle était enfant, je la voyais donc souvent et la considérais comme ma propre fille, et ton père comme mon gendre. La nouvelle de leurs morts m'a anéanti, et encore aujourd'hui je suis très ému lorsque j'en parle. J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop de te l'avoir caché jusque maintenant, je te demande pardon ma petite Levy.**

Je sens les bras de Gajeel autour de mes épaules, je me retourne pour être face à lui, et sanglote, la tête dans son torse, ses bras toujours autour de moi, il me serre plus fort pour me consoler. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une chose pareil soit arrivé à mes parents. Après quelques minutes je me sens mieux grâce à Gajeel. Je me retourne donc face à Makarof tout en restant dans les bras de Gajeel que je serre moi-même de mes bras puis dit, toujours avec des larmes qui coulent et la voix légèrement cassée:

 **-Mais comment vous avez su? Comment savez-vous tout ça?!**

 **-Comme je te l'ai dit ta mère était comme ma fille. Quand elle a apprit pour sa maladie, j'étais la deuxième personne prévenue après ton père. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital, c'est ton père qui est venu me voir pur que je la convainque de rester là-bas, mais elle n'écoutait qu'elle. Ton père m'a souvent dit qu'il ne la soutenait pas assez, qu'il passait trop de temps au travail, qu'il devrait rester avec elle, et qu'il se sentait coupable. Je n'ai appris sont suicide que quand la police m'a appelé pour me prévenir.** Les larmes coulent de nouveaux plus fort, puis encore une fois je me retourne pour pleurer contre le torse de Gajeel. **J'aurai du te le dire plus tôt, je suis vraiment navré.** Tout en restant dans la même position et en continuant de pleurer je tente de dire:

 **C-c'est pas v-votre faute, c-c'est rien, j-je v-v-v-vous en veux pas, c-c-c'est normal, c-c'est ce que ma m-mère voulait.** Cette fois mes jambes lâchent, je m'effondre à genoux au sol en pleurant encore plus, Gajeel s'accroupit devant moi et me prend de nouveau dans ces bras. Je tente de me calmer en inspirant et expirant plus doucement, puis j'y parvient après quelques minutes même si mes épaules continue de bouger au rythme de mes sanglots qui eux ne cessent pas. Je me relève, souris tendrement à Gajeel puis vais vers Makarof et le prend dans mes bras. **M-merci beaucoup de m'av-voir expliqué.**

 **-Tu le mérites Levy. Maintenant il se fait tard et tu dois être fatiguée après tout ça. Rentre chez toi et repose toi, et si une autre question n'hésite pas à me la poser, tu sais où est mon bureau.** Je m'écarte de Makarof, lui souris puis dis:

 **-M-merci encore.** Je me retourne vers Gajeel, lui prend la main et l'entraine dehors où l'on croise Jet et Droy, heureusement mes yeux ne sont plus rouge car je suis calmée, ils se seraient posé des questions. Ils me fixent tout de même avec un sourire et me complimentent pour ma victoire j'allais les remercier mais Gajeel m'en empêche:

 **-Allez viens crevette on s'en va il est tard.** Il attrape mon poignet et me tire vers la sortie.

 **-Qu-quoi?! Mais attends! Euh merci les garçons!** Puis nous passons la porte du hall et je marche rapidement pour suivre Gajeel. **Gajeel! Ralentit! J'ai des plus petites jambes que toi!** Il soupire, s'arrête, lâche mon poignet puis se tourne vers moi. **Et puis pourquoi t'étais si pressé de partir?!**

 **-Y'a tes deux abrutis d'copains qu'y'arrêtaient pas d'te fixer, y allaient encore nous faire chier pendant trois heures et j'avais envie d'rester avec toi.** Je rougis.

 **-Ah bon? Tu voulais rester avec moi?**

 **-Bah ouais… Pas toi?**

 **-Si si bien sûr!**

 **-Bah, on va chez moi du coup?**

 **-D-d'accord!** Il se retourne pour partir, mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire… Allez je me lance! **Gajeel!** Il se tourne vers moi, je m'approche de lui, me mets sur la pointe des pieds puis l'embrasse sur la joue. **Merci, j'aurais pas pu gagner sans toi, grâce à toi je me sens mieux malgré ce que j'ai appris sur mes parents.** Dis je en souriant puis je commence à avancer pour sortir du lycée. **Tu viens?**

 **-Qu-quoi? A-ah ouais!** Il rougit et commence également à avancer.

Nous marchons en silence jusque chez Gajeel. Mais pas un silence pesant, non, un silence confortable, on a pas besoin de parler, la simple présence de l'autre suffit.

 **-Ah mince Gajeel!**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-On a oublié nos sacs au lycée!**

 **-Bah c'est pas grave on les récupér'ra d'main.**

 **-Oui mais tu te souviens d'où on les a laissé toi? Parce que moi je m'en souviens plus du tout après toutes ces émotions…**

 **-Ouais t'inquiètes ils sont dans la salle où on a fait d'la pâtisserie, on les avait posé dans l'fond d'la classe quand on a commencé l'concours.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais du coup on aura pas les cours nécessaire pour demain!**

 **-Mais calme toi crevette! C'est pas bien grave! Pour une fois t'aura pas les bons cahier; ca va pas changer ta vie.**

 **-Gajeel, on est en terminale, c'est l'année du bac! On peut pas se permettre de pas avoir les bon cours!**

 **-Rah mais t'inquiètes! Moi j'm'en fout et toi t'façon t'as toujours des bonnes notes donc c'est pas pour une fois qu't'aura des mauvaises notes.**

 **-Oui… T'as pas tord…**

 **-Ouais j'sais. Bon on est arrivé.** Il ouvre la porte et entre, non, il n'est toujours pas galant… Je le suis et referme la porte derrière moi puis me retourne. O-oh mon dieu! Ma vision me joue des tours?! Mais non! Il est tellement beau sans t-shirt! Attends mais…

 **-Gajeel, pourquoi tu as retiré ton t-shirt?**

 **-Bah j'avais chaud c'est tout.**

 **-A-ah d'accord.**

Moi aussi j'ai très chaud d'un coup! Je peux pas m'empêcher de fixer son torse, il est si musclé! J'ai déjà vu Natsu et Grey en maillot de bain l'été, et même plusieurs autres garçons du lycée, et les seuls à sembler plus fort que lui sont Elfman (qui passe sont temps à faire de la musculation pour « être un homme ») et Laxus, mais il est plus âgé que nous (il a redoublé quelques classes, et n'est pas du tout allé en cours pendant 1 ou 2 ans) et il passe aussi beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer au combat. Mais je passe pas mal de temps avec Gajeel, et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire de sport en dehors du lycée. J'imagine qu'il s'est musclé pendant des combats de rues ou quand il se battait encore souvent au lycée. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est toujours vraiment très musclé. Je touche sont torse, complètement fascinée, et fait le tour de ses pectoraux, puis je descend vers ses abdos en suivant mes mains des yeux, je glisse mes mains le long de son ventre et arrive au bord de son pantalon. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire?! Je devient complètement rouge, dégluti, lève les yeux vers lui, souris nerveusement puis baisse la tête.

 **-Bah alors, la crevette sauvage à refait surface? Gihi.** Je relève la tête.

 **-N-non! J-j'ai pas fait exprès!**

 **-T'as pas fait exprès de me caresser?**

 **-Dis pas ça comme ça! On dirait une perverse! Et souris pas comme ça c'est encore pire!**

 **-Gihi.** Il se penche vers moi. **Mais moi ça m'plait crevette! Et pis pt'être que tu l'as pas fait exprès, mais dans c'cas pourquoi t'as pas r'tiré tes mains d'mon pantalon?**

 **-Qu-quoi?!** Je regarde mes mains et rougis encore plus si possible. Je retire brusquement mes mains du haut du pantalon de Gajeel. **P-pardon…** Il prend mon menton entre son pousse et son index et me fait relever la tête.

 **-T'inquiète crevette, j'te l'ai dit ça m'plaît!**

Il approche son visage du mien, je ferme les yeux, puis sens la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes que j'entrouvre. Il passe directement sa langue dans ma bouche et je bouge la mienne au même rythme. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches puis elles glissent vers mes fesses, il me colle à lui, je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je sens la pression sur mes fesses augmenter, m-mais pourquoi je sens plus le sol sous mes pieds?! J'ouvre les yeux et écarte ma bouche de celle de Gajeel en m'agrippant plus à sa nuque tout en poussant un petit cri.

 **-G-Gajeel qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Je vais tomber!**

 **-Mais nan fais moi confiance!** Il met ses mains sous mes cuisses et me met en position assise collée à son torse nu. **Vas y croise les jambes dans mon dos.**

 **-D-d'accord.** Je m'exécute. **Mais pourquoi tu as fais ç-hmmm!**

Il a reposé ses lèvres sur les miennes mais avec plus de sauvagerie que tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit à part ses lèvre et sa langue. Je sens une douleur au niveau de ma lèvre, il m'a mordu, étonnement c'est très plaisant. Je reprend le baiser en passant mes mains dans ces cheveux et en essayant d'être aussi proche de lui que possible. La chaleur de son torse m'électrise, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi! Ah! Une douleur vive traverse mon dos, je suppose que c'est le mur, mais la douleur passe rapidement, Gajeel malaxe mes fesses en continuant de m'embrasser et en poussant des légers grognements par moment. D'ailleurs il m'est de plus en plus difficiles de retenir les gémissement qui tente de se frailler un chemin dans ma gorge. Il arrête de m'embrasser, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais ma protestation est remplacé par un gémissement lorsque je sens les lèvres de Gajeel mon cou. Il s'arrête, repousse mes cheveux puis continue de m'embrasser le cou sans arrêter de malaxer mes fesses. Je sens un pincement dans mon cou, il m'a encore mordu, cette fois j'en ai la chair de poule.

 **-G-Gajeel…** Dis je en soupirant. **Ton frère… Il va nous voir…**

 **-Nan t'inquiète pas il est parti chez un ami il va rentrer tard vu qu'demain il a pas cour.**

Il a murmurer cette phrase contre ma peau avec une voix plus roque que sa voix habituel. Puis je sens de nouveau ses lèvres sur mon cou, cette fois il le suce, ma tête bascule en arrière en soupirant. Une voix en moi me dit que je ne doit pas mais mon corps entier refuse de l'écouter, je place mes mains derrière la tête de Gajeel pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi si c'est possible. Il lèche, suce et mord mon cou à plusieurs reprise me faisant gémir un peu plus à chaque fois.

Je sens ses mains chaudes sur mon ventre, il soulève légèrement mon haut, je me décolle un peu du mur puis il me l'enlève et le laisse tomber au sol. Contrairement à ce que je pensai, je ne ressens aucune gène. Je me recolle au mur et l'attire vers moi puis l'embrasse fougueusement en tenant sa tête entre mes mains. Il quitte mes lèvres, frôle des lèvres mon cou puis embrasse ma clavicule, je sens la chaleur de ses mains remonter le long de mon ventre puis s'arrêter à la limite de mon soutien-gorge. Puis il monte encore ses mains et les met sur mes seins tout en léchant ma clavicule, puis mon cou, mon menton et me mord la lèvre. Je passe mes mains dans son dos pendant qu'il malaxe mes seins et m'embrasse.

 **-Hmm…** Nos lèvres se séparent et les siennes se dirigent vers mon oreille, il mord mon lobe, je soupire: **Gajeel…**

Il arrête, on s'embrasse de nouveau. Je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant, ça ressemble à de l'amour mais ce n'est pas ça. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est que Gajeel soit le plus près de moi possible, j'ai envie de goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau, qu'il m'aide à me sentir bien et que je l'aide à se sentir bien. J'arrête le baiser, dans son regard je perçois de la surprise, un peu de colère, et une autre lueur, plus animal. Ayant vraiment envie d'essayer, je lèche sa nuque, son goût est indescriptible mais très plaisant, je le lèche de nouveau puis l'embrasse le long de son cou. Il grogne un peu plus fort. J'embrasse son torse et lui suce le cou. Puis je lèche celui-ci en remontant vers son menton, une fois arrivé je lèche ses piercings, l'embrasse puis lui suce la lèvre. Je ne contrôle même plus mes mouvements, mon corps choisi lui-même ce qu'il veut faire, et vu l'état de Gajeel il ne se contrôle plus non plus. Il dévore mes lèvres et me collant encore plus contre le mur en se collant lui-même plus à moi, il a ses avant bras plaqués contre le mur derrière moi. Moi j'ai un bras dans son dos et une main derrière sa tête, je voudrais qu'il soit encore plus près de moi mais c'est impossible. Il me rapproche de lui et m'écarte légèrement du mur, je passe mes deux bras dans son dos et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge tout en embrassant mon épaule. Je gémit puis entend un bruit, j'ouvre les yeux puis les écarquille et déglutit. Je tape dans le dos de Gajeel:

 **-G-Gajeel...** Il ne répond pas. **Gajeel.** Il grogne en continuant de m'embrasser et je gémie malgré moi. **A-arrête Gajeel.** Il me dit d'une voix toujours aussi grave:

 **-T'as beau me dire d'arrêter je sens qu't'en a autant envie qu'moi crevette.**

 **-N-non mais Gajeel ar-**

 **-Nan j'arrêterai pas, pas avant qu'on ai eu tout les deux s'qu'on veut.**

 **-Si vous pouviez éviter de faire cela dans NOTRE séjour j'apprécierai.** Je me cache dans le torse et les bras de Gajeel qui s'est reculé du mur, il tourne la tête brusquement et s'écrit:

 **-Rogue?! Qu'est-c'tu fous là?! Et t'es qui toi?!**

 **-J'habite ici.**

 **-C'est pas ça qu'j'voulais dire! Pourquoi t'es là maintenant?! T'étais pas censé être chez un pote?! Et c'est qui l'gars avec toi?!**

 **-C'est le « pote » chez qui je devais aller, finalement il a eu un problème et c'était plus simple qu'on vienne ici. Enfin si j'avais su je ne l'aurait pas invité… D'ailleurs tu devrais apprendre à écouter quand on te parle.**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça?!**

 **-Levy a essayé de te prévenir que nous étions dans la pièce, mais tu ne l'écoutais pas.**

 **-On était un peu en train de faire quelque chose en même temps!** Il serre un peu plus ses bras autours de moi. **Bon c'est bon?! Vous avez profité du spectacle?! Maintenant partez dans la cuisine!** Rogue soupire puis dit:

 **-Vient Sting.** Le dénommé Sting nous souris en disant:

 **-Ravi de vous rencontrer!** Puis ils vont tout deux dans la cuisine .Je soupire .Gajeel ricane, je le regarde étonnée.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Personnellement la situation est loin, mais alors très loin de me faire rire!**

 **-Nan c'est rien, j'sais pas vraiment en fait. P't'être parc'que t'as paniqué.**

 **-En même temps vu ce qu'on était sur le point de faire et que, au cas où tu l'aurait oublié, je ne porte plus de t-shirt et que t'étais sur le point de retirer mon soutien-gorge, ça me parait plutôt normal d'avoir été paniquée tu pense pas?**

 **-Ouais mais ça va ils ont rien vu.**

 **-Oui mais ça c'est joué à rien! Et puis bon, j'ai un peu honte qu'on nous ai vu comme ça quand même…**

 **-T'inquiète crevette, Rogue est pas du genre balance, et si son pote le raconte à qui qu'ce soit j'le tue.** Il ragrafe mon soutien-gorge et je souris malgré moi.

 **-Merci Gajeel.** Dis je en le serrant dans mes bras.

 **-Ou-ouais c'est rien. I-il faudrait peut être que tu remettes ton t-shirt nan?** Je rougis et recule mon buste de celui de Gajeel.

 **-Ou-oui mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me poses par terre.**

 **-Ouais mais faut d'abord qu'tu r'tires tes jambes crevette.**

 **-Si je les retires sans que tu me tiennes je vais tomber…**

 **-Ah ouais c'est vrai.** Il met ses mains sous mes fesses et me regarde avec un sourire narquois. **Voilà j'te tiens tu peux lâcher tes jambes.**

 **-Tu pouvais me tenir ailleurs mais bon c'est mieux que rien…** J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et déroule mes jambes. Il se penche puis me lâche quand mes pieds touchent le sol. **Merci!** Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis me penche pour ramasser mon haut. Aïe! Je me relève rapidement et me retourne vers Gajeel avec un regard noir: **Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini!** Je remets rapidement mon haut. **Tu peux pas me taper comme ça sans raison!**

 **-C'est pas sans raison, t'es toujours pas assez punie à mon goût crevette, tu méritais bien une fessé Gihi.** Je souris.

 **-Pff t'es bête. Bon je vais y aller.**

 **-Tu restes pas?**

 **-Je sais pas si ce serait très approprié vu la situation…**

 **-Mais tu t'en fous! Si t'as envie d'rester restes!**

 **-Bon d'accord, dans ce cas je reste!**

Gajeel et moi nous rendons dans la cuisine, Sting et Rogue sont assis côte à côte, nous nous asseyons face à eux. On parle de tout et n'importe quoi, heureusement il ne parle pas de l'incident de tout à l'heure! Puis vient l'heure du repas, nous mangeons à quatre, ensuite Gajeel me raccompagne à Fairy Hills, on a dit que notre relation resterait secrète jusque demain, nous nous disons donc au revoir comme deux amis en se faisant la bise, puis il s'en va. Une fois rentrée je referme la porte derrière moi, il y a aucune fille, elles doivent toutes dormir, il doit être tard…Je monte dans ma chambre, me lave rapidement, me mets en pyjama puis vais directement me coucher. Vu comment je suis fatiguée après toutes les émotions du jour je vais bien dormir!

* * *

 _Voilà! Fin du chapitre! Vous y avez cru hein? Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il y aurait un lemon? Et non! Ouais je sais je suis une sadique, mouahahahaha! Mais j'avais trop envie de faire ça! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même! Je ferai quand même probablement un vrai lemon, après je vous assure pas qu'il sera super… sur ce à bientôt!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour bonjour! Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté (quelques jours…) alors qu'avant je postais tous les jours, mais rassurez vous je vais bien! J'avais juste une flemingite aigu (non ne cherchez pas cette maladie n'existe pas vraiment) qui m'empêchait d'écrire, et aussi et surtout, je ne savais pas comment continuer… En revanche j'ai déjà quelques idées pour ce qui pourra se passer plus tard ou pour d'autres fictions._

 _Kenza Dreyar: Voici la suite! Après un bon moment mais elle est tout de même là! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire!_

 _Lijovanchan: Franchement je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Du coup je vais essayer d'utiliser mon imagination et de m'inspirer (sans recopier bien évidemment) d'autres lemon sur Gajevy/Gale que j'ai pu lire (dont le tien dans « la bibliothèque que readingtown », histoire que j'ai adoré et relue plusieurs fois d'ailleurs) pour essayer de faire quelque chose de bien, après je me dis que toute l'histoire ne repose pas sur ça, et qu'au pire ça ira du moment que c'est potable._

 _Voici donc le nouveau chapitre!_

* * *

Rah mais il va s'arrêter oui?! Réveille de malheur! Pourquoi cette saleté de bouton fonctionne plus?! Rah ça m'énerve! Je tape encore et encore sur le réveil mais il ne s'arrête pas de sonner! Oh puis mince! Je me lève et le débranche, au moins il ne sonnera plus! Par contre comment je vais faire demain… Je trouverai bien quelque chose! Au pire je peux toujours utiliser la sonnerie de mon téléphone, même si je l'utilise jamais, ce sera l'occasion. Bon bah maintenant que je suis réveillée autant me préparer! En pensant que je pouvais dormir encore une demi heure! Une demi heure! Bon, c'est pas en me plaignant que les choses vont changer! Je préfère repenser à hier, avec Gajeel, quelle magnifique soirée j'ai passé! En plus l'ami de Rogue, Sting c'est ça? Oui il me semble, était vraiment sympa! Je comprend que Rogue l'apprécie, dans un sens il sont identiques mais en même temps ils sont complètement différents. C'est toujours un peu comme ça l'amitié en même temps. Et puis j'ai enfin découvert ce qui est arrivé à mes parents! Alors certes savoir tout ça c'est douloureux, surtout le fait que mon père se soit suicidé, je pensai qu'il était mort d'un maladie ou dans un accident, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que l'un de mes parents qui semblaient si heureux soit dépressif, et encore moins les deux! Heureusement que Gajeel est là, grâce à lui, malgré tout ça, je me sens bien et heureuse. Enfin bref, j'ai le temps mais quand même, mieux vaut ne pas exagérer.

Je vais prendre une douche rapide, puis vais choisir mes vêtements. Bon déjà les sous-vêtements on s'en moque un peu, tant que c'est assorti après c'est bon! Je prend donc un soutien-gorge sans bretelles et une culotte rouge avec un peu de dentelle noire, j'adore cette ensemble! D'ailleurs il me semble que je le portais le jour où Rogue m'a vu dans la salle de bain… J'espère que ça me portera pas malheur! J'enfile le tout rapidement, au tour des vêtements! Bon, il fait chaud, donc pas de pantalon ni de manche longue, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mis de robe, allez c'est parti pour une robe! Bon par contre avant j'en avais qu'une maintenant j'en ai trois et je sais pas laquelle choisir… Déjà pas celle en laine ou je vais littéralement fondre! Du coup c'est soit la robe bustier, courte (trop à mon goût) et plutôt collante noir, soit la robe bustier Lila au niveau du buste, lavande au niveau de la jupe évasée qui s'arrête à peu près au milieu de mes cuisse, avec une ceinture en ruban indigo.

Note à moi-même: ne plus jamais laisser les filles choisir des vêtements pour moi. Parce que certes la robe violette est vraiment très belle, mais la noir est plutôt pour les sorties, en boite ou en soirée, et je ne vais ni à l'un ni à l'autre… Peut être qu'éventuellement il serait possible que je la porte un jour, mais j'ai de gros doute. En même temps à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'invitait pour une soirée je refusai, sauf quand c'était à Fairy hills (en même temps j'y vis…) et encore, j'y allais le temps de manger puis remontais dans ma chambre pour lire avec mes écouteurs. Les soirées ne me plaisent pas, il y a de l'alcool (oui même à Fairy hills pendant les fêtes), il y a un boucan pas possible, pleins de personnes bourrées dont une majorité que je ne connais même pas! Et puis je m'ennuie à mourir… Tous les couples se bécotent dans leur coin, le rêve quand on est célibataire! Enfin bon, maintenant je ne le suis plus, et peut être que si quelqu'un nous invite Gajeel et moi j'irai pour passer du temps avec lui…

Enfin bref! Du coup même si j'ai le choix, je ne l'ai pas vraiment en réalité. Je me voie mal arriver en robe de soirée au lycée franchement, donc c'est parti pour la violette! En plus je trouve qu'elle est plutôt mignonne. Je l'enfile donc, puis passe un ruban du même violet que la ceinture dans mes cheveux après avoir passé 15 bonnes minutes à les coiffer, et puis comme aujourd'hui j'ai le temps je vais me maquiller tient! Un peu de poudre, du fard à paupière violet clair, un peu d'eyeliner, du gloss à la fraise, je mets mes ballerines blanches, je suis prête! Je cherche mon sac, puis me rappelle que je l'ai oublié au lycée, je prends mon téléphone (que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis plusieurs mois…) et sors. Une fois en bas je m'assois à la table où étonnement beaucoup de fille sont déjà assises. Je suis face à Mirajane (ça promet), à ma droite il y a Lucy et en face d'elle il y a Erza, à ma gauche il y a Juvia qui est face à Lisanna. Je commence à manger.

 **-Bah alors Levy, t'as pas su te lever?**

 **-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça Mira?**

 **-Ben t'es l'une des dernière à arriver, et puis on part dans dix minutes.**

 **-Quoi?! Dix minutes?! C'est pas possible! Je me suis réveillé une demi-heure trop tôt pourtant!**

 **-Tu t'es levé à quelle heure?**

 **-A 7h.**

 **-Habituellement tu te lève à 7h30?!**

 **-Bah oui, ça me laisse 50 minutes pour me préparer, c'est largement suffisant.**

 **-Tu te prépare vite dis donc! Moi je me lève à 6h30 voir 6h15 parfois, je pars de chez moi pour arriver ici vers 8h.**

 **-Oui mais toi tu te maquilles Lucy, moi je me maquille jamais, je prépare mes affaires la veille et en général je prends 5 ou 10 minutes pour choisir mes vêtements. Le plus long c'est encore de me coiffer, à cause des boucles je peux pas vraiment les brosser mais en même temps il faut qu'il y ai pas trop de nœuds… Le paradis capillaire!** Les filles pouffent.

 **-Oui mais tes cheveux sont super beaux! Ca vaut le coup de passer un moment à les coiffer si c'est ça le résultat.** Je souris.

 **-Merci Erza. C'est vrai qu'en soit mes cheveux me plaise, mais c'est super dur à entretenir!**

 **-Oui je te comprend, moi mes cheveux sont naturellement légèrement bouclés, pas autant que les tiens bien sûr, du coup en général je peux me permettre de les coiffer sans que ça donne quelque chose de bizarre, en plus je crois que Grey préfère quand mes cheveux ne sont pas bouclés.**

 **-Tient d'ailleurs! Comment ça va avec Grey?** S'écrit Mirajane comme si elle avait eu une révélation.

 **-C'est parfait! Je l'aime tellement! J'adore passer du temps avec lui! D'ailleurs il m'a présenté à Léon, un garçon avec qui il a grandi, il m'a dit que même s'ils se disputaient souvent et qu'ils ne se parlent que rarement, ils savent tout deux qu'ils s'apprécient. Ca m'a fait plaisir qu'il me le présente, ça veut dire que je fais vraiment parti de sa vie!** Gajeel aussi m'a présenté son frère, mais c'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça… Juvia à peu être raison, peut être que Gajeel voulait déjà que je fasse parti de sa vie, donc c'est un peu comme une épreuve d'amour non? Je souris malgré moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Levy? Pourquoi tu souris d'un coup?** Dis Mirajane en souriant.

 **-Quoi? Oh pour rien en particulier.**

 **-Toi aussi Gajeel t'a présenté quelqu'un?**

 **-Oui, son frère.**

 **-Ah il t'a présenté Rogue?** Dis Juvia.

 **-Oui, tu le connais?**

 **-Oui, comme j'allais chez lui quand j'étais petite je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois.**

 **-Il a un frère?!**

 **-Oui Mira, il a un frère, et d'après ce que je sais il n'est pas le seul sur terre.**

 **-Oui mais tu es la seule à qui il l'a présenté!**

 **-Calme toi Mira, Juvia aussi le connait.**

 **-Oui mais c'est pas pareil! Il connait Juvia depuis qu'ils sont tout petits! Toi il te connait que depuis cette année! Je suis sûre qu'il est fou de toi!**

 **-Tu pense?** Dis je avec un sourire en coin. **Que veux tu, je suis irrésistible!** Dis je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, puis nous rigolons.

 **-Non mais sérieusement Levy, je pense vraiment qu'il t'aime! T'en pense quoi toi Lucy? Tu dit rien depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-Moi? J'en sais rien, tu sais je fais pas vraiment attention…** J'espère que Lucy ne craquera pas…

 **-Comment veux tu qu'elle le sache? Elle n'est pas lui, personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il ressent à part lui, ou s'il le dit clairement.**

 **-Et est-ce qu'il te la déjà dit?**

 **-On parle bien du même Gajeel? Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars comme lui va venir et me dire qu'il m'aime?** En fait oui mais bon…

 **-Bah pourquoi pas?! Ce serait super romantique!**

 **-Oui oui… Enfin peut importe, et toi avec Luxus?**

 **-Moi ça va, et puis tu voies, Luxus est un peu comme Gajeel, et lui il est bien venu me voir!**

 **-Oui mais bon Gajeel n'est pas très romantique…**

 **-Tu voies, même Juvia le dit! Bref! Il est l'heure de partir non?**

 **-Ah oui tu as raison il est bientôt 8h20.** Erza se lève. **Allez les filles c'est l'heure de partir.** On finit toutes rapidement notre petit déjeuner, nous levons, les filles prennent leurs affaires et remarquent que je n'ai pas les miennes:

 **-Levy, tu as oublié ton sac dans ta chambre.**

 **-Non je l'ai oublié au lycée hier après le concours…**

 **-Ah… Bah c'est pas grave tu le recupereras aujourd'hui!**

 **-Oui je sais, de toute façon il n'y a que des cours dedans donc c'est pas bien grave, personne ne volera mes affaires.**

 **-Oui, allons y!** Puis nous partons pour le lycée. Comme toujours sur le chemin je parle avec Lucy:

 **-J'ai eu tellement peur que Mira passe trois heures à me demander comment ça avance avec Gajeel…**

 **-Il serait peut être temps de lui dire non?**

 **-Oui enfin ça reste Mira… Et puis hier, Gajeel et moi on s'est mit d'accord, à partir d'aujourd'hui on ne se cache plus!**

 **-Alors pourquoi t'as pas avoué à Mira?**

 **-Elle a pas demandé…**

 **-Elle t'a demandé s'il t'avais dit qu'il t'aimait et t'as dit non!**

 **-Alors tout d'abord, j'ai pas vraiment dit non, j'ai dit que c'était pas son style, et puis en soit il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit,** Lucy me regarde étonnée **.** J **e veux dire il ne m'a jamais dit « Levy je t'aime ».**

 **-Oui mais il t'a bien dit quelque chose qui y ressemble non?**

 **-Oui, il me l'a dit à sa façon…**

 **-Tient d'ailleurs! T'es rentrée tellement tard hier que j'ai pas eu mes explications!**

 **-Tes explications?**

 **-Bah oui! Avant le concours, t'as couru vers moi et t'étais complètement décoiffé, tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerai le soir mais j'étais déjà rentrée chez moi.**

 **-Ah oui… Promis ce soir je te raconte! On ira dans ma chambre, au moins on sera tranquille.**

 **-Pourquoi? C'est si grave que ça? Je commence à me poser des questions sur ce que tu as fait ma petite Levy!** Dit Lucy en me donnant un petit coup de coude avec un sourire en coin.

 **-N-Non mais commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs bizarres hein! C'est rien d'incroyable! C'est juste que je voudrai pas que Mira ne le sache…**

 **-Vous aviez pas dit que vous vous montreriez aujourd'hui?**

 **-Si, mais je voudrais être sûre qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis…**

Lucy hoche la tête. Je sens une pression sur mon épaule qui m'oblige à me retourner, le temps que je réalise que je suis face à Gajeel il est déjà entrain de m'embrasser comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois. Il a ses bras autour de moi et me colle à lui le plus possible tout en bougeant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand je me « réveille » enfin après cette (magnifique) surprise, je ferme les yeux, me mets sur la pointe des pieds, passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et réponds à sont baiser, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et j'en fait de même, ce baiser est l'un des meilleurs qu'on ai jamais eu! Il mord ma lèvre puis arrête le baiser en reculant légèrement sa tête de la mienne. Il affiche un sourire satisfait, moi je souris bêtement encore un peu sous le choque.

 **-Apparemment il a pas changé d'avis!** Dit Lucy en pouffant.

Je tourne alors la tête vers elle en rougissant, toujours collée à Gajeel. Je baisse la tête et souris encore plus. Gajeel place sa main sous mon menton et me fais relever la tête, je le regarde interrogative, il m'embrasse doucement puis me relâche et avance en me tenant le poignet, je le suis donc que je le veuille ou non.

 **-G-Gajeel attend! J'étais avec Lucy je vais pas la laisser seule!**

 **-T'inquiètes elle est pas tout'seule non plus y'a tes aut'es copines, pis son copain au ch'veux roses va arriver nan?**

 **-Ou-oui mais quand même! Les autres sont toutes loin devant, elle est toute seule derrière! Et puis on était entrain de parler!**

 **-Ouais et d'moi apparemment.**

 **-Quoi? Comment tu le sais?**

 **-Bah elle a dit un truc comme quoi j'avais pas changé d'avis ou j'sais pas quoi.**

 **-Ah oui, enfin peut importe on parlait et tu nous a coupé, d'une façon plaisante certes, mais tu nous as tout de même coupé.** Il soupire et arrête d'avancer sans lâcher mon poignet pour autant. Lucy nous rattrape en quelque seconde et sourit. **Désolée de t'avoir laissé seule Lucy.**

 **-Oh mais c'est rien! Si c'est pour être seule avec ton copain il y a pas de problème! Et puis il doit vraiment t'aimer s'il ne peut pas se passer de toi au point de te tenir par le poignet.** Dit elle en riant légèrement, ce qui me fait sourire et regarder Gajeel, qui lui regarde ailleurs en rougissant légèrement et resserre un peu sa prise sur mon poignet. Je le trouve vraiment mignon quand il rougis et qu'il est gêné comme ça, ça le rend moins dur. **Oh mais c'est que sous la carapace du gros dur se cache un gentil nounours tout doux!** Gajeel grogne légèrement. **Le nounours est en colère! Vite Levy calme le avant qu'il ne se déchaine!** Lucy est morte de rire.

 **-Qu-quoi? Mais comment? Et puis il est pas vraiment énervé, hein Gajeel?** Il tourne la tête vers moi, il est bel et bien énervé. Seuls moyens pour qu'il se calme: l'embrasser, mais ça pourrait l'énerver encore plus que je « prenne des initiatives », ou le défendre et prouver sa virilité. La question c'est comment? Bon je me lance je finirai bien par trouver de quoi argumenter. Je tourne la tête vers Lucy. **Gajeel est loin d'être un nounours, bien qu'on puisse le comparer à un ours facilement à cause de sa force, sa taille et son côté un peu sauvage. En plus il est courageux, ronchon et a un sacré caractère.** Lucy me regarde étonnée, elle pensait probablement que je ne « défendrai » pas Gajeel pour quelque chose comme ça, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était énervé, il fallait que je le calme ou je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer! Je tourne la tête vers lui, souris puis dit: **toutes ces choses et bien d'autres encore font que je l'aime, lui et seulement lui.** Il a l'air calmé, il rougit et a un sourire en coin. Il lâche l'un de ses fameux « Gihi » puis rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse rapidement avant de se redresser. Je rougis et souris en regardant Lucy qui sourit également puis dis: **Bon on y va? Les autres sont probablement déjà arrivés!**

 **-Ouais la crevette a raison, on y va. En plus faut qu'on récupère nos sac.** Gajeel tire mon poignet en avançant ce qui m'oblige à avancer.

 **-Eh! Tire moins fort! Mon bras finir par se détacher!**

 **-T'as qu'à marcher plus vite crevette!**

 **-Mais je peux pas! Déjà là je suis à deux doigts de courir!**

 **-Et bah cours alors!**

 **-Rah Gajeel s'il te plait!**

 **-Nan! T'voulais r'joindre les autres rapidement alors faut t'dépêcher sinon on aura juste l'temps d'trouver nos sacs! Et pis t'as copine marche aussi vite que moi!**

 **-Oui mais elle est plus petite aussi. Et j'ai un prénom!**

 **-Ouais ouais c'est bien. Bah continue à avancer s'tu veux pas être derrière tout'seule!**

 **-Gajeel! Soit gentil!** Dis je en trottinant pour avancer à leur vitesse.

 **-Ca va j'ai rien dit d'mal!**

 **-Tu pourrais parler gentiment!**

 **-Toi aussi crevette t'pourrais m'parler gentiment pourtant j'te dit rien!**

 **-C'est ta faute! T'arrêtes pas de faire le gros dur! Mais c'est pas parce que tu appelles Lucy par son prénom et que tu es sympa avec et les autres qu'on pensera que t'es moins fort ou moins virile! Ca te rendra juste plus sociable!**

 **-Et si j'veux pas l'être?**

 **-Au moins fait le pour moi!** Il grogne et j'entends Lucy pouffer de rire un peu plus loin derrière nous. Gajeel et moi nous arrêtons, nous tournons vers elle et disons involontairement en chœur:

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?!** Elle rit de plus belle.

 **-Nan mais vous devriez vous voir! C'est hilarant! On dirait un vieux couple! Vous vous disputez pour rien depuis tout à l'heure c'est mortel!**

Puis Lucy part dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je regarde Gajeel, nos regards se croisent un instant puis on détourne les yeux, il avait un visage en colère, le mien l'est aussi. Puis je pense à ce que vient de dire Lucy: elle a raison, c'était idiot, et vu de l'extérieur ça avait de quoi être risible… Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage puis je regarde de nouveau Gajeel, ses yeux sont toujours posés sur moi, il a encore l'air un peu en colère, mais aussi un peu amusé et… heureux? Je souris un peu plus, retire mon poignet de sa main dans laquelle je glisse la mienne en serrant légèrement. Sa colère laisse place à la surprise et un sourire apparait également sur son visage, il est encore plus beau quand il sourit. Nos regards ne se détachent pas l'un de l'autre et sa main sert doucement la mienne. Les toussotements de Lucy me font revenir à la réalité, enfin partiellement, je dis sans quitter Gajeel des yeux:

 **-Il faudrait qu'on y aille non? On risque d'être en retard.**

 **-Ouais t'as raison crevette.** Dis Gajeel en se retournant me faisant me retourner par la même occasion.

 **-Lucy, tu viens avec nous?**

 **-Oui oui je vous suis, par contre regardez devant vous ou vous risquez de vous prendre le portail quand on sera au lycée.**

 **-Ah oui…**

J'arrête de regarder Gajeel et il en fait de même, cependant je sens la pression sur ma main s'accentuer comme pour dire « ne pars pas », je resserre donc également ma main pour dire « ne t'inquiètes pas je resterai toujours avec toi ». Une fois devant le lycée, nos mains se lâchent, puis nous entrons dans la cour suivis de Lucy, nous partons rapidement dans la salle du concours, nos sacs sont juste devant la porte, je vérifie que tout y est, c'est bon. Puis nous rejoignons notre groupe d'amis où Lucy saute dans les bras de Natsu, qu'elle embrasse chastement puis qu'elle sert dans ses bras, une fois qu'il se lâchent, leurs mains se joignent, je souris. Je sens la main de Gajeel dans la mienne, je le regarde donc, il est rouge et me regarde gêné, je lui dit tendrement en souriant:

 **-Tu sais t'es pas obligé, rien qu'être avec toi me suffit.**

 **-Ouais mais tout les autres couples le font… R'garde ta copine et son copain, et Juvia elle est carrément collée au sien!**

 **-Je m'en fiche. On n'est pas comme les autres, on est nous, c'est tout. Je veux que tu restes naturel, que tu ne te forces en rien.**

 **-T'es trop forte crevette.** Il lâche ma main et mets la sienne sur ma joue, elle est chaude, il caresse ma joue avec son pouce, sa peau n'est pas râpeuse mais n'est pas vraiment douce non plus, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer. Il rapproche son visage du mien puis m'embrasse tendrement. Puis quand il s'écarte il pose sa main autre fois sur ma joue sur mon épaule, on se regarde en souriant.

 **-Alors ça y est? C'est enfin officiel!** Gajeel et moi tournons la tête puis je dis:

 **-De quoi tu parles Mira?**

 **-Bah de toi et Gajeel!** On se regarde, je rougis et baisse la tête en souriant, Gajeel lui a rapidement retiré sa main. **J'avais raison depuis le début! Je le savais! J'en étais sûre! Ca se voyait trop!**

 **-En fait pas vraiment, au début on sortait pas ensemble.** Ils me lancent tous un regard interrogatif. **En gros, tu disais déjà qu'on était ensemble avant qu'on le soit vraiment.**

 **-Et ça fait combien de temps alors?**

 **-Vendredi dernier, c'est bon? T'sais tout c'que tu voulais savoir?**

 **-Oui! Ca me rend tellement heureuse!**

 **-Calme toi Mira, on est pas non plus le premier couple à se former…**

 **-Non, mais je suis toujours plus heureuse pour chaque couple! En plus vous étiez les deniers de notre groupe à être célibataire!**

 **-Ouais 'fin peu importe, maint'nant tu l'sait et vous l'savait tous, c'est super, youpi, on parle d'aut'e chose maint'nant?** Dis comme ça on dirait que ça ne lui plait pas d'être en couple avec moi, je sais que c'est ce que pensent les autres, mais moi je sais que c'est parce qu'il est gênée, je souris donc légèrement aux autres.

 **-Levy! Levy!** Je me retourne et vois Jet et Droy courir vers moi, ils me prennent dans leurs bras.

 **-Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons?** Dis je en rougissant.

 **-On voulait te remercier pour hier!**

 **-Oui sans toi on aurait pas gagné l'épreuve par quatre!**

 **-O-oh non c'est rien!** Ils me lâchent et je leur souris. **Je vous l'ai dit, c'était un travail d'équipe. Si on a réussi c'est grâce à tous les membres de l'équipe!**

 **-Oui mais surtout grâce à toi!**

 **-Oui! Et on voulait encore te féliciter pour ta victoire!**

 **-Tu l'as mérité!**

 **-Oh vous savez c'est aussi grâce à Gajeel, on a gagné ensemble.** Je tourne la tête pour lui lancer un regard mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'apercevoir que Jet et Droy prennent chacun l'une de mes mains que je regarde surprise tour à tour, puis je les regarde en souriant nerveusement, Gajeel doit être hors de lui…

 **-Oui… Et on voulait aussi te remercier parce que c'était un super moment avec toi!**

 **-Oui! Même si on avait perdu l'épreuve en groupe ça aurait pas été grave parce que c'était vraiment super!**

Ils rougissent légèrement puis je me sens tirée en arrière, ce qui fait que je lâche les mains des garçons, on me force à me retourner et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit Gajeel a ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux en rougissant, c'était inattendu! Surtout de Gajeel! Même s'il était jaloux il me semblait que les démonstration en publique n'étaient pas son fort. En plus c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'il m'embrasse aujourd'hui, et la deuxième où il l'a fait par surprise. Il me lâche, je recule en titubant légèrement. Je me retourne vers les garçons avec un sourire gêné, ils font des têtes de déterrés.

 **-Ouais c'qui vous a surtout plu c'est d'voir la culotte d'la crevette!** Je rougis puis Gajeel me tire une nouvelle fois vers lui et colle mon dos à son torse avec ses mains sur mes épaules. **Vous avez pas intérêt à r'mater l'cul d'ma copine à part si vous voulez mourir! Est-c'que j'ai été clair?!** Ils acquiescent, pâles comme des morts. Je me retourne et lance un regard noir à Gajeel:

 **-Non mais ça va pas de leur parler comme ça! Ce sont mes amis!**

 **-Ouais bah tes « amis » te reluque toujours, et hier ils ont bien maté ton cul!**

 **-Déjà de un c'est mon corps, de deux ce sont mes amis donc tu les respectes, de trois c'était un accident! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu t'es pas non plus privé de la vu!**

 **-Mais moi j'suis ton copain j'ai l'droit!**

 **-Encore une fois c'est mon corps! C'est pas parce que t'es mon copain que ça te donne tous les droits!**

 **-Ca va hein! Si j'ai l'droit d'le toucher j'ai l'droit d'regarder aussi nan?!**

 **-J'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais!**

 **-Ah parce qu'en plus il faut qu'je d'mande la permission à madame?!**

 **-Bah oui!**

 **-Pourtant ça à l'air de bien te plaire! Alors commence pas à raconter des conneries!**

 **-M-mais je… Peu importe! Et puis tu me matais déjà avant qu'on sorte ensemble!**

 **-Et comment tu pourrais le savoir si j'le f'sais ou pas?!**

 **-Vendredi, quand j'ai fait tomber mes cahier tu a avoué avoir regardé mes sous-vêtements!**

 **-Ouais mais c'était un accident!**

 **-Bah là c'était pareil Gajeel! Je les connais! Ils ne feraient pas ce genre de chose volontairement!**

 **-Ca c'est c'que tu penses! Mais c'est des mecs tes copains!**

 **-Oui et?**

 **-Et je sais d'quoi j'parle! Quand une fille nous intéresse tu crois qu'on fait quoi exactement?! Nous on fait pas comme les filles! On mate! C'est comme ça!**

 **-Tu viens de dire que tu me matais pas avant qu'on sorte ensemble! Tu te contredis!**

 **-Ouais bah faut bien qu'je t'ouvre les yeux! Bien sûr qu'j'te matais l'cul avant qu'on sorte ensemble!** J'écarquille les yeux, bien que maintenant qu'il le dit ça me paraisse assez logique… **Ca va hein! On fait tous ça! Vous les filles j'sais pas si vous nous matez, mais tous les gars matent les filles!**

 **-LES filles? LES filles?!**

 **-Calme toi ok?! J'mate que toi!**

 **-Je sais pas quoi répondre à ça… Dans un sens c'est super vulgaire, mais en même temps c'est un peu comme une déclaration venant de toi.**

 **-Franchement crevette le prend pas mal.** Il prend mes mains. **C'est vrai qu'j'te matais avant qu'on sorte ensemble, mais t'étais la seule, j'sais qu'j'aurai pas du mais j'pouvais pas m'en empêcher. A chaque fois j'détournai les yeux mais j'te matais quand même… Et j'sais qu'tes copains ils font pareil, et ça m'dérange vu qu'maint'nant on sort ensemble.**

 **-Mais peut être qu'ils le font pas eux.** Je tourne la tête vers Jet et Droy: **répondez honnêtement, vous le faites?** Ils baissent la tête en rougissant, j'ai ma réponse.

 **-Le prend pas mal Levy, on fait tous ça.** Je tourne la tête vers Natsu. **J'veux pas dire qu'on te mate toi, mais on mate notre copine, moi je mate toujours Lucy.**

 **-Nan mais ça va pas de dire ça! Et puis je te permets pas de me reluquer!**

 **-Ca va Lucy, j'y peux rien si je te trouve belle.**

 **-A-ah c'est pour ça?**

 **-Bah oui, pourquoi sinon?**

 **-Pour une fois le crétin à raison, et Gajeel aussi, quand une fille nous plait on se sent comme obligé de regarder, mais c'est pas à prendre à mal, sauf si un garçon regarde plusieurs fille, là c'est pas normal. Mais quand on aime sa copine on aime aussi son corps et du coup bah on la mate…**

 **-Alors toi aussi tu me mates?!**

 **-B-bah oui Juvia…**

 **-Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes!** Dis Juvia en sautant dans les bras de Grey qui rougit de plus en plus. Je tourne la tête vers Gajeel, son regard est toujours posé sur moi et mes mains sont toujours dans les siennes. Je lui souris.

 **-C'est bon, je te pardonne.**

 **-Et tu m'pardonnes de quoi exactement?**

 **-Du fait que tu ais mal parlé à mes amis.**

 **-C'était pour te défendre!**

 **-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne.**

 **-J'ai rien fais d'mal, y'avait rien à pardonner. Toi par contre va falloir qu'tu t'fasses pardonner pour avoir fait une scène pour rien.**

 **-Qu-quoi?! Nan mais tu te moques de moi?!** Il se penche et rapproche son visage du mien.

 **-P't'êt', p't'êt pas., qui sait** Il a dit ces mots avec un sourire carnassier, chaque fois qu'il articulait un mot ses lèvres étaient à deux doigts de toucher les miennes et son regard était encré dans le mien. Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de l'embrasser puis il s'écarte et je rougis. Un peu plus loin j'entends Mira et Erza qui discutent:

 **-Tous les couples se sont rabibochés!**

 **-Mira, Natsu et Lucy et Grey et Juvia ne se disputaient pas…**

 **-Tu as raison, mais ils auraient pu!**

 **-Oui mais bon si on part comme ça on a pas fini…**

 **-Ils sont tellement mignons ensemble!**

 **-Mira tu m'écoutes au moins?** Je vois Mira prendre le bras d'Erza.

 **-Regarde comme ils s'embrassent tous!**

 **-Non, tu m'écoutes pas…**

 **-Enh, ils sont tous fait les uns pour les autres!** Puis Mirajane croise nos regards à Gajeel et moi qui sommes côte à côte: **Bah alors! Vous vous embrassez pas?**

 **-Mira, c'est pas parce qu'on est en couple qu'on est obligé de toujours s 'embrasser…**

 **-Oui mais après une dispute il faut se rabibocher!**

 **-T'inquiètes pas pour ça la démone, on s'rabibochera plus tard.** Dis Gajeel avec un sourire en coin et en posant sa main sur mes fesses. Je le regarde surprise. **Et pis faut encore que j'te punisse crevette.**

 **-Qu-quoi?! T'as pas fini avec ça?!**

 **-Gihi, nan, t'es pas encore assez puni à mon goût!**

 **-Mais c'était stupide! Juste parce que tu as du me chercher! Je mérite pas ça!**

 **-C'est aussi parce que tu m'as abandonné avec ta démone de copine. Et tu mérite bien pire vu que pour l'instant tes punitions t'ont plus, je suis sûr que la prochaine te plaira encore plus Gihi.**

 **-P-pardon? Je mérite pire que ça?! E-et je vois pas ce qui te fais dire que tes punitions m'ont plu! E-et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?!** Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille et y chuchote en touchant mon oreille à chaque syllabe:

 **-Tu sauras bien assez tôt crevette.** Puis il mordille mon lobe et se redresse. Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine! Je rougis et entrouvre la bouche. Gajeel met sa main sous mon menton et me fait fermer la bouche.

 **-Gardes pas la bouche ouverte trop longtemps tu risques d'gober une mouche.** Dit il en ricanant.

 **-C-c'est pas drôle.** Je lui tourne le dos en croisant les bras et baissant la tête. Puis je voie les pieds de Gajeel devant les miens, je relève la tête avec un visage faussement boudeur. **Quelque chose à d-hmm…**

Il a ENCORE ET TOUJOURS posé ses lèvres sur les miennes en me collant à lui.. Mes bras se décroisent, glissent le long de mon corps, puis je passe les mains dans ces cheveux en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en lui rendant son baiser. La cloche sonne, on se décolle difficilement, tout deux un peu rouge, mais Gajeel à toujours son sourire en coin. Nous partons tous en cours, la matinée passe normalement, étonnement Mirajane n'a pas posé plus de question, j'espère qu'elle n'en posera pas ce soir non plus à l'internat… Le repas est assez bruyant comme toujours, puis Gajeel et moi partons à la bibliothèque pendant que les autres vont faire l'une des activités proposées. On range pendant tout l'après-midi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore plus de livre que mardi… L'après-midi passe tout de même rapidement, avec les baisers de Gajeel ou ses petites tapes sur les fesses. Nous finissons à 17h50, trop tard pour une activité. Gajeel m'invite à aller chez lui mais Lucy m'a demandé de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais décoiffé hier donc je dois pas rentrer trop tard, du coup je décline même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque… Il me ramène à Fairy hills puis une idée me viens à l'esprit:

 **-Tu veux rentrer?**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Tu veux venir à l'intérieur?**

 **-Nan mais je sais encore c'qu'entrer veux dire crevette.**

 **-Bah je sais pas comment le dire autrement. Veux tu venir à l'intérieur de Fairy hills? C'est assez clair comme ça?**

 **-Ah ok, bah ouais j'veux bien, mais j'ai l'droit?**

 **-Oui, les garçons sont autorisés mais uniquement dans les pièces communes, du coup tu pourra pas venir dans ma chambre et ma salle de bain.**

 **-Sauf si j'viens discrètement.** Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Pff t'es bête. Enfin peu importe.** J'ouvre la porte et Gajeel me bouscule en entrant avant moi. Je le suis et referme la porte. **Je crois que tu bats les records de politesse et de galanterie! Déjà chez toi tu me laisses pas passer devant toi quand tu ouvre la porte, et la tu passes devant moi alors que c'est MOI qui ouvre la porte.**

 **-Bah ouais et alors?**

 **-Et alors c'est ni poli ni galant.**

 **-Tu savais d'jà avant d'sortir avec moi qu'j'l'étais pas crevette.** Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil.

 **-Oui mais bon… Je me suis dit que peut être éventuellement il serait possible que tu le deviennes.**

 **-Et nan tu voies.** Il prend ma main et me tire vers lui. **Allez assis toi.** Je me mets dos à lui et m'apprête à m'assoir sur ses genoux quand il dit: **Nan pas comme ça.** Il me met face à lui et m'attire par les hanches. Me voilà donc assise à califourchon sur Gajeel. Il a son sourire en coin et moi je lui souris tendrement. On s'embrasse tendrement, puis une pulsion commune nous fait rendre le baiser plus fougueux. On est aussi près l'un de l'autre que possible, puis Gajeel quitte mes lèvres, il embrasse mon menton, puis mon cou et mon épaule ce qui me fais légèrement gémir. **Gihi cette robe te va super bien crevette. En plus c'est plus pratique pour t'embrasser.** Puis il continue de m'embrasser le cou.

 **-G-Gajeel arrête, les filles peuvent rentrer n'importe quand… Hmm…. Elles vont nous voir…**

 **-Mais nan t'inquiètes il est encore tôt elles sont pas prête de rentrer.** Il mordille mon cou puis le suce ce qui me fait gémir un peu plus fort.

 **-M-mais si elle rentre plus tôt?**

 **-On fait rien d'grave crevette, t'es ma copine j'ai bien l'droit d't'embrasser.** Puis il lie le geste à la parole et m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds à son baiser quand je sens quelque chose au niveau de son bas ventre. Il a pas juste envie de m'embrasser et il vient de me le prouver involontairement… J'arrête le baiser et dis:

 **-O-oui mais je sens que tu veux plus que ça…** Il rougit.

 **-Comment ça? Tu l'as senti?**

 **-Oui… En même temps je suis sur toi… Et on peut pas faire ça ici.**

 **-Ok.** Il se lève et enroule mes jambes autours de sa taille pendant que je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque. **Elle est où ta chambre?**

 **-En haut des escaliers, au fond du couloir à droite, dernière porte de gauche. Mais on peut pas y aller! C'est interdit!**

 **-Tu crois qu'c'est ça qui va m'en empêcher?** Dit il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. **Et puis on a 18 ans merde on peut faire c'qu'on veut.**

 **-Ou-oui mais quand même…** Je baisse la tête, il s'arrête de marcher juste devant l'escalier.

 **-C'est vraiment parc'que c'est interdit qu'tu veux pas y aller ou parc'que t'as peur de c'qui va s'passer?**

 **-U-un peu des deux… J'aime pas enfreindre les règle, et puis en même temps… J'ai peur…**

 **-J'te f'rai jamais rien qu'tu veuilles pas crevette j'te l'ai d'jà dit. S'tu veux pas j'te r'pose et on r'tourne s'ass-hmm.**

Je ne le laisse pas finir et l'embrasse. Oui j'ai peur, mais j'en ai tellement envie! Je l'embrasse de façon sauvage, depuis tout à l'heure j'essais de me dire qu'on ne devrait pas, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. J'avais déjà plus ou moins envie de lui quand j'étais assise à califourchon, mais quand j'ai sentie que lui aussi me voulait je me suis sentie comme un animal, j'ai envie de lui ici et maintenant! Il a tout de suite répondu à mon baiser. Il monte les escalier, et le frottement de nos parties intimes, malgré le tissus entre deux, me fais gémir et le fait grogner à chaque marche. Une fois arrivés en haut il me plaque contre un mur et embrasse, mord, suce et lèche mon cou me faisant gémir de plus belle. Le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste ainsi que la peur qui ne me quitte pas me font dire dans un soupire:

 **-Gajeel… Pas ici… Dans la chambre… s'il te plait…**

Il grogne et continue de dévorer mon cou en me décollant du mur puis prend le chemin que je lui ai indiqué, il ouvre la porte et la referme violement derrière lui. Je sens que l'intérieur de mon ventre tangue comme un bateau, entre la peur et l'envie, je ne sais pas ce qui prendra le dessus, en tout cas j'ai une confiance absolue en Gajeel.

* * *

 _Voici la fin du chapitre! Je suis désolée ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu et que vous n'avez pas décroché. Je m'arrête là parce que je pense écrire le lemon d'un point de vue neutre, et le prochain chapitre ne contiendra que le lemon, de cette façon si certaines personnes ne veulent pas le lire elles n'auront qu'à passer au chapitre suivant! En plus ce chapitre est assez long comme ça… Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous plait ou non, ou si vous avez des idées pour d'autres fics que je pourrais écrire. Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut! Je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment car j'ai relue toute mon histoire en essayant de corriger un maximum de fautes, et j'ai modifié les deux derniers chapitres parce qu'il y avait des incohérences je vous conseil donc de les relire maintenant que les modifications sont faites. Sur ce voici le lemon d'un point de vue neutre, si vous ne voulez pas le lire (ce que je peux comprendre) attendez encore un peu pour la suite! Et merci encore de me lire!_

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée, Gajeel et Levy ne se contrôlent plus, il plaque de nouveau sa compagne contre le mur le plus proche, elle lui retire avidement son haut puis embrasse son cou tout en touchant son torse sous les grognement animal de Gajeel. Mais il en veux plus, il veut la toucher et avoir le contrôle. Il ouvre la fermeture de sa robe et en abaisse le haut jusque la taille de son amante. Celle-ci s'arrête quand elle sent les baisers de Gajeel sur son cou. Il lui retire son soutien-gorge et le lâche à terre, cette fois Levy se sent un peu gênée. Elle n'a pas une forte poitrine et se demande ce que va en penser Gajeel. Mais ce dernier n'en a rien à faire, tout ce qu'il veut c'est elle, et il la veut maintenant. Il la colle à lui tout en continuant ses baisers et en mordant de temps à autre la faisant gémir.

Il l'embrasse passionnément en la posant sur le lit où il lui retire complètement sa robe qui devient bien trop gênante. Le cœur de Levy bat à une vitesse folle, et dans des gestes maladroits elle déboutonne le pantalon de Gajeel. Celui-ci comprenant ces intentions, l'aide et retire son pantalon. Elle n'a plus que sa culotte, quant à lui il ne porte que son boxer qui commence à être bien trop petit. Il se colle à elle en continuant de l'embrasser mais s'appui sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Dans cette position Levy sent plus que jamais l'envie de Gajeel, ce qui l'a fait rougir malgré elle, et d'un coup la peur qui avait disparu est réapparu et ne semble pas vouloir la quitter.

Gajeel grogne, il n'arrivera pas à se retenir bien longtemps, et dans une pulsion il quitte les lèvre de Levy, puis l'embrasse jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins la faisant gémir. Il se relève légèrement et contemple la beauté de la jeune femme, puis met un sein dans chacune de ses mains et les malaxe avec ardeur, arrachant de profonds gémissements à Levy, qui n'émet plus un son et se cambre légèrement quand Gajeel met l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Il en suce, lèche et mordille le bout qui pointe montrant l'envie tout aussi présente chez la bleutée que chez le jeune homme.

Sous les gémissements de sa partenaire, il décide de passer à l'étape supérieur, tout en continuant son doux supplice buccale, la main qui lui servait à malaxer le sein de la jeune fille décent et atteint l'entre-jambe de cette dernière. Il commence par passer sa main sur le tissu, puis lorsqu'il sent qu'elle est humide, il sourit et passe sa main à l'intérieur de la culotte de la demoiselle qui s'arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'elle sent un doigt s'introduire en elle. Puis elle pousse une suite de petits gémissement lorsque sont partenaire commence à faire des va-et-vient, tout d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides tout en introduisant un second doigt, rendant les gémissements de la belle plus forts et plus proches.

Il l'embrasse passionnément étouffant ses gémissements tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. Puis il descend, retire ses doigts ainsi que le bout de tissu qui lui semble inutile et embrasse l'intérieur des cuisse de Levy. Il remonte et lèche les parties intimes de son amour, le silence de la pièce est fendu lorsque que Gajeel introduit sa langue dans un endroit encore connu uniquement de ses doigts arrachant un cri à Levy tout en se cambrant:

 **-Ah! Gajeel!** La jeune fille respire rapidement, et à de plus en plus de mal ne pas hurler de plaisir, elle s'accroche au drap et se mord la lèvre aux sangs ce qui ne l'empêche pas de pousser des gémissements plus que sensuels qui excite encore plus Gajeel. **Ah, ah, oui! Gajeel! A-ah! C-continue!** L'une de ses mains lâche le drap et se pose derrière la tête de Gajeel. Celui-ci glisse l'une de ses mains jusqu'à la fleur prête à éclore de la jeune fille et joue avec, ne s'arrêtant pas de lécher pour autant. **Ah! Ah! Gajeeeeeel!**

Tous les muscles de la jeune fille se contracte et elle se cambre au point d'être presque assise tout en tremblant légèrement. Elle vient de vivre son premier orgasme et n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de ressentir. Elle se rallonge, Gajeel remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse sauvagement. Levy, ne participe qu'à moitié au baiser n'étant pas encore remise de ses émotions. Une fois qu'elle arrête définitivement de trembler, elle répond au baiser, et voudrait faire ressentir à Gajeel la même extase que celle qui lui a fait vivre quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant elle a très peur, elle se jette tout de même à l'eau: elle commence à lui retirer son dernier vêtement tout en l'embrassant et lui finit le travail en le retirant entièrement puis le lance par terre. Levy pose une main tremblante sur le membre de Gajeel lui arrachant un grognement. Elle commence par le caresser doucement, puis enroule sa main autour et commence de lents va-et-vient faisant grogner son amant plus fort. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et sert les dents, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa «crevette» fasse ce genre de chose. Il sent qu'il perd le contrôle et que c'est maintenant elle qui l'a, mais son côté machiste refuse d'être dominé, il tente tant bien que mal de retirer la main la jeune demoiselle, elle le regarde étonnée:

 **-J-je l'ai mal fait? J-j'aurai du aller plus vite? J-je peux réessayer différemment s-si tu veux?** Il répond d'une voix roque:

 **-Non. Je commande c'est tout.**

 **-Qu-quoi?**

 **-T'es pas prête pour ça.**

 **-C-comment ça? De quoi tu parles?**

 **-T'es pas prête à me toucher.**

 **-O-oh d'accord… T-tu veux qu'on s'arrête là? C-c'est comme tu v-**

Il l'embrasse passionnément. Bien sûr qu'il ne veux pas s'arrêter là! Il en veux plus, beaucoup plus! Il à envie d'elle et elle aussi, il attendait ça depuis un moment déjà. Bien que son corps ne soit pas vraiment celui d'une jeune femme, il plaît énormément à Gajeel, ses petits seins, ses hanches larges, ses fesses rebondis, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son regard parfois innocent parfois chaud comme la braise, ses cheveux doux, la texture de sa peau, sa voix, surtout lorsqu'elle crit son nom, son intérieur chaud et humide, sa fragilité, il aime tout en elle, et a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Elle l'attire plus près encore, le membre de Gajeel touche involontairement la partie la plus sensible de Levy la faisant gémir dans la bouche de son le faisant également grogner. Gajeel caresse de nouveau les parties intimes et le petit bouton gonflé d'excitation de Levy, celle-ci arrête le baiser en basculant la tête en arrière.

 **-Ah Gajeel! V-vas-y! Je suis prête.** Il s'arrête et dit:

 **-T'es sûre? J'veux pas t'forcer…**

 **-Non vas-y!**

 **-Ca t'fait plus peur?**

 **-S-si bien sûr… Mais la peur sera toujours là qu'on le fasse maintenant, dans des mois ou dans des années. Et j'en ai vraiment envie, et puis je te fais confiance.** Elle lui souris doucement, ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. **Par contre j'ai une question, même si je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment…**

 **-Ouais vas-y.**

 **-Tu as… Est-ce que tu as déjà fait un test pour savoir si tu avais le sida?**

 **-Quoi? Euh ouais, l'année dernière ils ont fait un test de dépistage au lycée.**

 **-Ah oui, et du coup… ?**

 **-Bah j'l'ai pas, pourquoi? Tu l'as?**

 **-Non! C'est juste que… Enfin… Tu portes pas de préservatif et… Enfin tu sais… Du coup si jamais ça avait été possible que tu ai le sida bah…On aurait du s'arrêter la… Mais bon du coup comme tu l'as pas bah… On peut continuer…**

 **-Ah ouais merde j'avais oublié…**

 **-Mais c'est pas grave! Tu l'as pas et moi non plus donc ça va! Maintenant vas-y!**

 **-Ouais mais bon si t'es pas prête c'est pas grave.**

 **-Ecoutes, c'est gentil de penser à moi, de t'inquiéter pour moi, oui j'ai peur, oui je sais que ça va me faire mal, mais je m'en fiche! J'ai envie de toi maintenant! Alors vas-Aaah!** Un cri de douleur traverse la pièce, La douleur est fulgurante, Gajeel l'a pénétré d'un coup sans la laisser finir sa phrase, il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie et le fait qu'elle le supplie n'a pas aidé. Il ne bouge pas attendant qu'elle s'habitue à lui. **G-Gajeel?**

 **-Désolé, j'me suis dit qu'ça t'f'rait p't'être moins mal si j'le f'sais quand tu t'y attendais pas comme le truc avec les pens'ments…**

 **-Oh c-c'est pas grave, t'as peut être raison, ça va mieux, tu peux bouger.**

 **-T'es sûre t'es prête?**

 **-Oui vas-y!**

 **-Ok calme toi! J'savais pas qu't'en avais autant envie!** Elle l'attire contre elle de façon à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille où elle susurre:

 **-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'en ai envie. Alors maintenant ferme la et bouge!** Dit elle en donnant un faible coup de bassin à cause du peu de place qu'elle a, ce qui la fait cependant légèrement grimacer et faire un petit bruit de douleur.

 **-T'as d'jà mal comme ça, t'sais qu'ce s'ra pire?** Il tient vraiment à elle, et malgré le fait qu'il ai envie de lui faire crier son prénom il se retient, pour elle, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, mais la jeune demoiselle ne l'entend pas comme ça:

 **-Je sais! Mais je vais m'habituer! Alors merde maintenant j'ai envie que tu bouges! Montre moi de quoi tu es capable bordel!**

Gajeel est un peu choqué d'entendre sa dulcinée parler ainsi, cependant, ça l'excite encore plus et il lui est maintenant impossible de résister et de se contrôler. Il grogne et commence à bouger en elle. Il grogne un peu plus fort, et les cris de douleurs de Levy se transforme doucement en gémissement de plaisir:

 **-A-ah Gajeel! Oui! Vas-y! Ah! P-plus vite!** Il s'exécute. **Ah oui! Gajeel! C'est Bon! Ah! Ah! Ah! A-ah!** Elle gémit encore plus fort: **Aaaaah!** Elle passe ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour qu'il soit plus près d'elle.

 **-Ah putain Levy, t'es tellement serrée!** Il grogne.

 **-A-ah! E-et c-c'est bien ou p-paaaaas?!**

 **-C'est bien, c'est mieux, ah putain Levy!**

 **-Ah! Ah! Gajeel! Oui!** Il accélère le rythme et s'enfonce plus profondément en elle ce qui la fait enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de Gajeel en gémissant plus fort qu'auparavant . **Oui! Oui! Gajeel! Ah! C-c'est tellement booooon! C-continuuuuu!**

Gajeel accélère encore le rythme et passe sa main entre Levy et lui puis caresse son clitoris ce qui fait hurler Levy de plaisir: elle joui pour la seconde fois, tremble et ses parois se resserrent autour de Gajeel. Ce dernier ayant moins d'espace pour son membre grogne plus fort et vient en Levy toujours tremblante. Puis il s'effondre sur elle tout en évitant une nouvelle fois de l'écraser. Ils sont tout deux épuisés et respirent difficilement. Après quelques minutes il se retire et s'allonge à côté d'elle, puis elle se rapproche de lui et met sa main sur son torse musclé en sueur. Il passe un bras autour d'elle, remonte les couvertures sur eux puis caresse tendrement ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Levy pousse un soupire de contentement.

 **-Gihi on dirait qu'ça t'a plu crevette!**

 **-Gajeel c'est la meilleur chose que j'ai jamais vécu!**

 **-Gihi, t'es pas mauvaise non plus crevette!**

 **-Pas mauvaise? Tu veux dire que j'aurai pu faire mieux? Je suis désolée…**

 **-Mais nan j'te taquine crevette! T'aurais pas pu faire mieux!** Elle devient rouge pivoine.

 **-V-vraiment? M-merci!**

 **-Gihi ce s'rait plutôt à moi d'te r'mercier! Par contre heureusement qu'tes copines étaient au lycée parc'que vu comment t'as crié y'a au moins la moitié d'la ville qui t'a entendu!**

 **-Qu-quoi?! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai pas tant crié que ça! Et puis tu t'ai pas entendu à grogner comme un ours!**

 **-Gihi, mais moi j'assume complèt'ment qu'une crevette comme toi ait réussi à m'faire ça!** Elle lui donne un coup sur le torse en souriant:

 **-T'es bête.** Elle s'écarte, prend son téléphone et regarde l'heure. **Bon je vais me laver, il est déjà 18h10 passé, les filles vont bientôt arriver et vont me chercher.** Elle se lève et embarque le drap avec elle tout en laissant la couverture sur Gajeel.

 **-T'sais crevette t'as pas b'soin d'te cacher, après c'qu'on a fait j'peux bien t'voir toute nue Gihi.**

 **-Non c'est pas pareil! On était dans le feu de l'action!** Elle ramasse ses habits et prend de nouveaux sous-vêtements. **Bon j'y vais, j'arrive je me douche vite-fait et après ce sera ton tour.** Sur ce elle entre dans la salle de bain, retire le drap, rentre dans la douche et fait couler l'eau sous laquelle elle se place. Pendant ce temps Gajeel est toujours sous la couverture, les jambes écartées et les bras derrière la tête, un air béat collé au visage.

* * *

 _Je m'arrête la pour ce chapitre, je pense écrire la suite demain, mais je ne suis pas sûre. J'espère que le lemon vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21! J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais finir cette fiction… Enfin peu importe, je vais essayer de faire un minimum de chapitre supplémentaire pour pouvoir me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction car j'ai déjà quelques autres idées qui j'espère vous plairont également. Sur ce voici le chapitre qui cette fois est écrit à la première personne!_

* * *

L'eau chaude est vraiment appréciable. C'est vrai que c'était vraiment très agréable mais maintenant j'ai mal partout! Enfin bon, ça en valait le coup, je me sens sourire, mais comment ne pas sourire après CA! C'était tellement bon! Je pense que je m'en remettrai pas tout de suite… J'entends un bruit, probablement Gajeel qui doit s'être levé. Je ne lui ai pas dit de ne pas descendre mais c'est logique, pas vrai? Oui il n'est pas complètement stupide il sait qu'il ne doit pas descendre… Je prends le shampoing en face de moi et en mets une bonne dose dans mes cheveux puis frotte, ce qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux, car le shampoing dans les yeux non merci! Je me tourne pour que l'eau coule le long de mes cheveux puis dans mon dos, une fois rincer je me tourne de nouveau pour retirer le shampoing sur mon front. Puis je prend le gel douche et me l'applique sur le corps, je me penche pour en mettre sur mes jambes et sens une douleur au niveau de la fesse droite. Je passe ma tête par-dessus mon épaule et écarquille les yeux. Le fait que ce soit Gajeel ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais le fait que, comme je me suis abaissée, je suis au niveau de son… De sa… Enfin bon je me comprend, me perturbe au plus au point. Je me redresse rapidement et me cache les yeux en poussant un petit cri bien que je sois dos à lui.

 **-Non mais ça va pas de venir dans la douche des gens comme ça?! Et nu en plus!**

 **-En même temps on prend pas une douche habillé crevette.**

 **-Mais tu l'as prendra après ta douche là c'est mon tour!** Je retire ma main de mes yeux et me retourne en le regardant dans les yeux pour ne pas croiser du regard son … Enfin bref encore une fois je me comprend. **Et depuis quand t'es là?!**

 **-D'puis qu'tu t'laves les cheveux, et pis ça va on peut bien prendre une douche à deux nan?**

 **-M-mais non! On est nu quand on prend une douche!**

 **-Ouais et?**

 **-Et je veux pas que tu me voies nue!** J'hoquète quand je réalise que moi non plus je ne porte pas de vêtement et utilise mes mains pour me cacher comme je peux.

 **-Ca va crevette, t't'à l'heure j't'ai vu toute nue, et j'ai pas fais que t'voir Gihi.**

 **-Espèce de pervers!** Je le tape sur le torse puis me recouvre tout de suite. **Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas pareil! Il faut que je m'habitue!**

 **-Ouais mais si on fait rien tu t'habitueras jamais crevette.**

 **-Ou-oui mais c'est pas pareil… Enfin je veux dire…** Comment dire ça sans avoir l'air vulgaire…? **T-tout à l'heure tu…enfin ton, tu sais… enfin c'était pas pareil… ton truc était pas pareil…**

 **-Vas y crevette j'voie pas d'quoi tu parles.** Vu le sourire pervers qu'il fait je suis sûre qu'il a comprit!

 **-T'es pas sympa! Je sais pas comment le dire! C'est pas simple!**

 **-Au contraire rien d'plus facile va-y crevette Gihi.**

 **-T-ton… rah et puis mince! Ton pénis! Voilà t'es content?!**

 **-J'm'attendais pas forcément à c'que tu l'dises comme ça mais ouais. Alors comme ça tu préfère utiliser les mots scientifiques?** Dit il en se rapprochant de moi toujours le même sourire aux lèvres me faisant reculer.

 **-D-dit pas n'importe quoi! C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle et puis c'est tout!**

 **-Oh pas forcément y'a pleins d'façon d'l'appeler, p't être que la prochaine fois on pourrait jouer à un p'tit jeu.** Son sourire devient encore plus pervers, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me manger toute crue. Je continue de reculer puis sens le mur froid dans mon dos. **Genre la doctoresse et son patient Gihi.**

 **-A-arrête de dire n'importe quoi!** Il se rapproche encore de moi et n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mes mains glissent doucement le long de mon corps, je déglutie difficilement sans quitter son regard. Nos visages sont tout deux sous le jet d'eau.

 **-C'est pas n'importe quoi, vu comment cette punition là t'a plu les prochaines te plairont encore plus Gihi.**

 **-Qu-quoi?! C-ca faisait parti de tes punitions?! E-et tu vas faire autre chose?!**

 **-Bah ouais crevette qu'est-c'que tu crois, mes punitions t'font autant plaisir qu'à moi. Et j'suis pas prêt d'arrêter!**

 **-M-mais c'est possible de faire plus! C-comment tu vas faire?!**

 **-Là c'était la première fois, tu verras la prochaine fois j'te f'rai des trucs que t'imagines même pas.**

 **-Qu-quoi?! T-t'es pire qu'un pervers! J-je voie pas ce que tu peux faire de plus!**

 **-Oh mais tu viens seulement de découvrir le plaisir de la chair crevette.**

Il rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je ferme les yeux et passe mes mains dans ses cheveux désormais mouillé par la douche. Il passe se bras dans mon dos et me rapproche de lui ce qui me fait rouvrir les yeux quand je sens son corps contre le mien. Il m'attire encore plus de lui, j'écarquille les yeux quand je sens ses mains sur mes fesses. Puis la chaleur présente dans mon ventre, sa bouche et sa langue fraiche me font perdre pied. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et l'attire également vers moi. Après quelques minutes on se sépare.

 **-Apparemment ça t'déranges plus tant qu'ça qu'j'te voie nue Gihi.** Dit il avec un sourire en coin, je luis rend son sourire.

 **-Il faut croire que je m'habitue vite.** Puis mon sourire disparait quand une question arrive dans mon esprit, une question qui me tourmente et dont je pense déjà connaitre la réponse. Mes épaules s'affaissent et je baisse la tête.

 **-Ca va pas crevette?**

 **-Si… Enfin je sais pas…**

 **-Comment ça? Soit ça va soit ça va pas y'a pas 36 solutions.**

 **-C'est juste que…** Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. **Est-ce que c'était… enfin… Est-ce que c'était ta-**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Ouais c'était ma première fois.**

 **-Vraiment?!**

 **-Bah ouais, ça t'étonne tant qu'ça?**

 **-Bah je sais pas… C'est juste que t'avais l'air de t'y connaître…**

 **-Parc'que tu crois vraiment qu'y a une seule fille qu'y aurait envie d'coucher avec moi?** Je le regarde de façon à ce qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il vient de dire est stupide. **Ouais'fin à part toi j'veux dire.**

 **-Bah oui pourquoi pas?! Tu es très beau et séduisant, en plus tu es fort et grand, et puis tu es très sexy…** Je baisse les yeux.

 **-Ah tu trouves? Bah merci, mais t'es bien la seule!** Je relève la tête rapidement.

 **-N'importe quoi! Je suis sûre que plein de filles bavent quand elle te voient!** Il rougit.

 **-C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi crevette, t'es la seule qu'j'ai pas fait flipper d'puis des années. La seule amie qu'j'ai eu avant toi c'était Juvia qu'je connaissait d'puis tout p'tit. C'était la seule à m'accepter malgré mon père et mon style renfermé. Pis après j'lui parlais même plus. Toutes les filles et même les gars y flippaient quand y passaient près d'moi, alors coucher avec moi c'était juste pas possible.**

 **-A ce point?**

 **-Parc'que toi tu couches avec les gens qui t'font flipper p't être?**

 **-Non mais de toute façon je ne couche qu'avec une personne que j'aime!**

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Pourquoi pas toi? Si une fille t'avait demander de coucher avec tu l'aurais fait?!**

 **-Bah nan j'ai toujours voulu rester seul, et quand y'a une fille qui s'approchait d'moi j'l'envoyais bouler, elles étaient toutes débiles d'toute façon.**

 **-Je ne te permet pas! Toutes les filles ne sont pas stupides!**

 **-Nan mais c'que j'voulais dire c'est qu'les filles qui v'naient m'voir était débiles.**

 **-Ok… Enfin bref, moi je suis propre, fini de te laver maintenant.** J'ouvre le rideau de douche et pose un pied dehors, puis je sens quelque chose de chaud autour de mon poignet. Je regarde Gajeel interrogative.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as d'mandé ça?**

 **-Oh juste pour savoir…**

 **-Si j't'avais dit non? Qu't'étais pas la première? T'aurais fait quoi?**

 **-Bah rien qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse. J'allais pas aller voir la fille pour lui dire que maintenant t'es avec moi. Mais dans un sens ça m'aurait un peu blessé. Juste imagines que tu sois pas le premier pour moi et tu sauras ce que je ne voulais pas ressentir.** Il lâche mon poignet, je sors et referme le rideau. Je m'essuie le corps et me sèche les cheveux puis me rhabille rapidement et sors de la sale de bain. Je m'assois sur mon lit et quelques minutes plus tard Gajeel me rejoint simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Il est vraiment magnifique, il retire sa serviette, je regarde ailleurs rougissante.

 **-Gihi j'voie qu'j'te fais toujours d'l'effet crevette.** Il met son caleçon puis son jean, et me dit en remettant son t-shirt: **Rassure moi, t'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre?**

 **-Gajeel… Je crois que ça s'est vu non?**

 **-Ouais tant mieux… Mais après tu pouvais juste avoir peur parc'que c'était ta première fois avec moi.** Il met ses chaussettes puis ses chaussures et me dit avec un sourire en coin: **Pis p't'être que l'autre aurait pas été pas autant gâté par la nature que moi Gihi.**

 **-Pff t'es bête.** Je rougis encore plus en souriant légèrement. C'est vrai que pour être gâté il est gâté!

 **-Vu la tête qu'tu fais t'es entrain d'te dire qu'j'ai raison.**

 **-J'ai jamais dit ça! Et puis j'ai pas de quoi comparer donc je peux m'avancer en rien…** Dis-je en le regardant avec un sourire narquois.

 **-Pas b'soin d'comparaison pour l'savoir crevette, et ça tu l'sais Gihi.** Il s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse laissé nue par ma robe. Je rougis d'autant plus en regardant sa main puis le regarde, il a son sourire habituel, se rapproche et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Puis je regarde mon téléphone en souriant. **Il faut qu'on descende il est plus que 25, elle seront là dans moins de 5 minutes, et encore si elle reste à l'activité jusqu'au bout et qu'elle prennent leur temps sur la route.**

 **-Ok.** Il se lève, j'en fait de même, puis il prend ma main. On sort, Wendy, une élève du collège qui vit ici depuis quelques années, est dans le salon, elle nous voie, Gajeel et moi nous regardons un peu embêtés puis je trouve une excuse stupide:

 **-Il devait aller aux toilettes.**

 **-Ou-ouais c'est ça.**

 **-Mais Levy les toilettes communs sont de l'autres côté du couloir.**

 **-A-ah oui c'est vrai! Tu sais je me perds toujours, c'est tellement grand!** Dis je en riant nerveusement **Bah vient je t'emmène!**

 **-Quoi? N-nan c'est bon crevette j'ai plus envie**

 **-A-ah d'accord super!** On descend les escaliers sous le regard amusé de Wendy:

 **-Vous êtes vraiment marrants, et trop mignons!**

 **-Quoi?! J'suis pas mignon!**

 **-Voyons Gajeel calme toi! Ce n'est qu'une enfant! Et puis elle voulait dire qu'on était mignon ENSEMBLE, qu'on va bien ensemble si tu préfère.**

 **-Euh oui c'est ce que je voulais dire… Mais Levy, je… Enfin je suis plus vraiment une enfant… Je-je suis au collège quand même…**

 **-Oh oui pardon! C'est parce que je t'ai vu toute petite et des fois j'oublie que tu as grandi!** Gajeel et moi nous asseyons dans le canapé face à Wendy et un sourire béat ne quitte pas mon visage depuis tout à l'heure, mais après ce que j'ai vécu, et le fait que Gajeel m'ait dit que c'était sa première fois je me sens tellement soulagée! Quelques minutes plus tard les filles rentrent et jettent leurs sacs dans l'entrée puis dès que Lucy me voit elle se jette sur moi (j'exagère à peine) et me tire dans ma chambre, j'ai juste le temps de croiser le regard de Gajeel qui semble vouloir dire «ne me laisse pas seule parmi toutes ces filles». Ces dernières l'ayant quasiment encerclé, je suis sûre qu'il va avoir droit à un interrogatoire… Enfin bon moi aussi. On entre dans ma chambre, Lucy ferme la porte, s'assoit sur mon lit et m'oblige à en faire de même. Puis voilà que les questions fusent:

 **-Alors pourquoi tu avais les cheveux en bataille? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Gajeel? Quelle question bien sûr! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à fait? Et pourquoi tu m'as pas expliqué tout de suite? Et que tu veux pas que Mirajane et les autres le sache? Et puis-**

 **-Lucy calme toi! Une question à la fois! Donc oui effectivement c'est Gajeel. Et je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent parce que c'est plutôt personnel.** Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé hier après midi, avant le moment où je suis venu la voir et les quelques autres « punitions » qu'il m'a fait subir. Lucy commente mon récit avec des « Oh » et des « Ah » ou des petits rires.

 **-Bah dis donc le Gajeel c'est un chaud lapin! Fait gaffe il va bientôt te sauter dessus!** Dit elle en riant. Si elle savait ce qu'on à fait tout à l'heure…

 **-A-ah oui, hehehe…** Je ris nerveusement, Lucy me regarde bizarrement puis tourne la tête vers mes draps.

 **-Tu as tes règles?**

 **-Non pourquoi?**

 **-Bah y'a du sang sur tes draps.**

 **-Quoi?!** Je tourne la tête rapidement puis écarquille les yeux. Oh mais oui! Mais quelle idiote! J'avais oublié qu'on saignait la première fois! En plus il y a plein d'autres tâches autours! Faites que Lucy ne les voit pas!

 **-Oh et regarde il y a aussi des tâches blanc- attends….** Et mince… **C'est pas vrai! Vous l'avez fait?! Et ici en plus?! Il faut que tu me racontes!**

 **-Qu-quoi mais non!**

 **-Allez Levy, le sang plus les autres tâches, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est de l'eau!** Dit elle un sourire en coin en me donnant un petit coup de coude. Je rougis.

 **-J-je voie pas de quoi tu parles!**

 **-Arrête Levy, en plus ça c'est toujours ton excuse quand tu ments!**

 **-A-ah bon? Enfin peu importe! Allez on y va!** Je me lève et attrape le poignet de Lucy mais elle est décidée à ne pas bouger.

 **-Ah non! Tu me racontes! Et je veux tous les détailles! Ou alors je dis tout aux autres! Et tu sais qu'Erza va péter un câble si elle l'apprend!**

 **-T'oserais pas!**

 **-Oh que si!** Je me rassois à côté d'elle, soupire puis dis:

 **-Par contre je te raconte pas tout dans les détails parce que c'est privée!**

 **-Oui oui si tu veux mais racontes quand même!**

 **-Mais toi et Natsu vous l'avez pas fait?** Elle rougit.

 **-Qu-quoi? N-non!**

 **-Venant de toi ça veut dire oui.** Dis je avec un sourire en coin.

 **-O-on est pas là pour parler de moi! Toi racontes!**

 **-Alors déjà je voies pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi qui répondrai, et ensuite je pense qu'en soit c'est plus ou moins pareil pour tout le monde. Si tu l'as vécu je voie pas quoi te dire…**

 **-Bah comment c'était?!**

 **-Bah c'était bien…**

 **-C'est tout?! Rien de plus?!**

 **-Bah si bien sûr! J'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil! C'est la meilleure sensation que j'ai ressenti de toute ma vie! J'ai eu deux orgasmes!**

 **-Deux?!**

 **-Oui deux!**

 **-C'était si bien que ça?**

 **-Oh oui c'était incroyable… Pourquoi toi non?**

 **-Bah si mais enfin… J'ai eu qu'un orgasme moi…**

 **-Ah… Bah c'est pas grave c'est déjà ça!**

 **-Oui mais bon… Comment il a fait?**

 **-Pardon…?**

 **-Nan mais je veux dire je sais comment on fait! Mais comment il a fait pour que t'ais deux orgasmes?!**

 **-Bah il a rien fait de spécial, enfin je suppose…**

 **-Dis moi ce qu'il a fait.**

 **-Quoi?! Non! J'oserai pas!**

 **-C'est si chaud que ça?**

 **-Bah oui quand même!**

 **-Ah… Et tu les à eu d'un coup? Enfin d'affilé je veux dire?**

 **-Bah non…**

 **-Vous l'avez fait si longtemps?!**

 **-Bah pas spécialement mais j'ai eu un orgasme avant qu'il.. Enfin… qu'on s'unisse quoi…**

 **-Ah bon? Comment ça se fait?**

 **-Bah il a… Enfin… C'était les préliminaires quoi…**

 **-C'était si plaisant que ça?! Moi Natsu m'a à peine touché…**

 **-Ah…**

 **-Mais il a fait quoi Gajeel?**

 **-Bah il a… J'arriverai pas à te le dire…**

 **-Ok c'est pas grave. Et du coup, il était plutôt doux ou brute? Moi Natsu était super doux! En même temps il était un peu paumé… Toi aussi Gajeel a galéré avec le préservatif? Parce qu'il a fallu au moins 5 minutes à Natsu pour le mettre! Ca à duré combien de temps? Nous on a prit à peut près 10 minutes. Vous avez fait quoi après? Parce qu'avec Natsu on est directement parti se coucher!**

 **-Alors tout d'abord: tu as vu Gajeel, niveau douceur c'est pas le top du top, du coup au début plutôt doux, puis après beaucoup plus rude, on l'a fait à peu près 20 minutes en comptant les préliminaires, et après j'ai prit une douche, il m'a rejoint, puis je l'ai laissé finir et suis parti m'habiller.**

 **-Vous avez remit ça sous la douche?!**

 **-Quoi?! Mais non! On s'est juste lavé!**

 **-Ah ok! Et pour le préservatif?**

 **-Il en a pas mit.**

 **-Quoi?! Mais Levy tu peut être enceinte! Ou pire! Avoir le sida!**

 **-Alors non et non. Tout d'abord, je vais prendre la pilule du lendemain, ensuite, il m'a dit avoir fait le test de dépistage qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière au lycée et qu'il ne l'avait pas.**

 **-Mais s'il a eu un rapport depuis peut être qu'il l'a attrapé après!**

 **-Non c'est pas possible, c'était aussi sa première fois.**

 **-Ah ok!**

 **-Bon, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions?** Elle hoche la tête. **On peut y aller?** Elle hoche la tête de nouveau. **Très bien!** On se lève puis rejoint les autres dans le salon, le pauvre Gajeel, toutes les filles lui posent des centaines de questions ou lui donne des avertissements sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas me faire souffrir ou se genre de chose. **Oh les filles!** Elles se taisent et se tournent vers moi: **Arrêtez de l'embêter vous allez le faire fuir!**

 **-Y'a rien qui m'fera m'éloigner d'toi crevette!** Toutes les filles disent en chœur:

 **-Enh c'est trop mignon!** Je rougis en souriant.

 **-Je te fais confiance.** Il s'approche de moi, se penche puis m'embrasse tendrement. Il se redresse sous les acclamations de joie des filles, Lucy à toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. En même temps après ce qu'on s'ait raconté elle sait à quel point je tiens à lui. Quant à Gajeel il me tient la main. Puis nous mangeons tous ensemble. Une fois fini j'accompagne Gajeel à la sortie, il m'embrasse, je lui parle de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Lucy et «s'étonne que ce genre de détail l'intéresse, mais qu'il était fier de ses exploits», ce qu'en soit je comprend… Il part, puis c'est le tour de Lucy quelques minutes plus tard. Je monte dans ma chambre, me mets en pyjama, change mes draps puis m'endors rapidement.

* * *

 _Voilà fin du chapitre! Je pense que le prochain sera le dernier. Par contre après je ferai un épilogue, sur ce je vous dit à très bientôt (peut être même ce soir) pour la suite, et j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours; enfin si elle vous a plu un jour, et j'adrorerai avoir plus de review. Voilà voilà, à plus tard!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement long mais quand on sait que mes chapitres longs font plus de 6000 mots ça parait logique… C'est le dernier chapitre, il y a une élipse assez grande après quelques lignes car je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur tout les détails sinon mon histoire n'aurait jamais fini! Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Quelle joie! Je suis tellement heureuse! Mais mon corps est encore plus douloureux qu'hier, je me lève difficilement, j'arrive à peine à marcher… Je vais prendre une douche chaude et rapide, enfile mes sous-vêtements, un pantacourt bleu et un haut blanc avec mes chaussures blanches et passe un ruban bleu dans mes cheveux. Je prends mon sac et mon téléphone puis descend. Je petit-déjeune avec les filles, nous partons en cours. Je fais un léger détour à la pharmacie avec Lucy en disant aux autres que j'ai besoin de médicament pour la toux. J'achète donc une boîte de pilule, puis prend la dite pilule du lendemain. Nous repartons ensuite au lycée, une fois arrivées j'embrasse Gajeel, puis la matinée passe normalement. Nous mangeons tous ensemble, Gajeel et moi retournons à la bibliothèque, c'est notre dernier jour de « travail ». Gajeel n'arrête pas de faire de petit (ou gros) sous entendu sur ce que nous avons fait hier et toute chose qui puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec cela, ou «son don de la nature».

L'après-midi est passé encore plus vite que la matinée. Puis je vais manger chez Gajeel, mange chez lui, avec Rogue. Plus tard Gajeel me ramène à Fairy hills, m'embrasse rapidement puis je rentre, monte dans ma chambre et vais directement me coucher après une bonne douche.

 _Quelques mois plus tard, à la fin de l'année_

Tous les garçons sont invités à Fairy Hills car Mira voulait célébrer tout les couples qui se sont formés cette année, mais également car le lycée est désormais bientôt fini. Il ne reste que 2 semaines avant le bac, je stress un peu mais Gajeel m'aide à me détendre de diverses façons à diverses endroits…

Le repas se passe dans les rires et l'amusement. Je porte la robe noir que les filles m'ont acheté. Il y a beaucoup d'alcool, et je boit plus que de raison tout comme Gajeel avec qui je fait un concours de celui-qui-tient-le-mieux-l'alcool alors que moi-même je n'ai jamais bu… Ma tête tourne légèrement puis je suis prise d'euphorie. Dès que quelqu'un me parle je suis à deux doigts de mourir de rire.

D'ailleurs Lucy est entrain de me parler mais je n'entends ABSOLUEMMENT rien de ce qu'elle me dit tellement je ris fort. Puis je voie Gajeel et m'arrête de rire instantanément. Je me lève et vais vers lui, puis je me colle à lui et caresse son torse du bout du doigt en souriant. Il a le même sourire que moi, je me mord la lèvre et l'embrasse sauvagement, baiser auquel il répond tout de suite. On essaie de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, puis Gajeel trébuche sur je ne sais quoi et m'entraine dans sa chute. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui et explose de rire.

Gajeel attire mon visage vers le sien en plaçant ses mains derrière ma tête et m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds au baiser en me frottant à Gajeel tout en gémissant. Puis je me redresse et rigole de nouveau. Je me penche sur Gajeel, lui mord la lèvre et lui susurre à l'oreille «J'aime quand tu me punis, ça m'excite!», puis je mord le lobe de son oreille, éclate de rire et m'allonge sur lui. Je suis tellement bien… Il est tellement confortable… Je pense que.. Je vais… m'endorm…

 _Lendemain matin_

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne incroyable et un trou noir sur la soirée d'hier, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'on a mangé tous ensemble, puis que j'ai fait un concours de boisson avec Gajeel … Ma première gueule de bois, youpi! Ce sera l'année des premières! Je me lève difficilement puis descend dans le salon en pyjama. Il y a un bordel monstre! Des verres et des bouteilles vides partout, des chaises retournées, des personnes allongées les unes sur les autres. Des moments de la soirée d'hier me reviennent: moi embrassant Gajeel, parlant à Lucy, Erza ou Mirajane, puis parlant et buvant avec Cana. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée dans ma chambre! Ni même s'il s'est passé autre chose! Je suis vraiment crevée, je vais retourner me coucher. Je remonte dans ma chambre puis m'allonge dans mon lit, me mets du côté où je suis face au vide puis ferme les yeux. Et m'endors.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Je me réveille en sentant une forte pression au niveau de mon ventre. Je ne voie pas bien à cause du soleil qui passe par la fenêtre derrière moi et la guele de bois pas totalement partie. Je passe donc ma main et sens quelque chose de chaud, dur et poilu. Oh mais c'est un bras! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?! Je me redresse rapidement et regarde à côté de moi: ouf c'est Gajeel! Enfin ça me rassure qu'à moitié! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit?! Je soulève la couverture: et nu en plus!

Gajeel ouvre un œil et sourit, puis m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse. Il dit:

 **-Rapproches toi, j'vais pas t'manger crevette.**

Je m'allonge, il m'attire contre son torse et referme son bras autour de moi. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque en souriant. Puis d'un coup je me souviens:

 **-Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

 **-Tu t'rappelles même pas qu'y'a eu une fête?**

 **-Si ça je m'en rappelle, mais je me souviens pas de tout… Comme comment je suis arrivé dans ma chambre et comment TOI tu es arrivé ici. Et pourquoi je suis en pyjama?**

 **-Ah bah c'est moi qui t'ai ram'né ici, après j'tai mis en pyjama, pis y'a Erza qu'a dit qu'les garçons dorment ici vu qu'tout l'monde était bourré ou presque. Du coup comme en plus j'étais crevé bah j'ai dormi avec toi.**

 **-M-mais… On a fait que dormir ou…?**

 **-Nan t'inquiètes crevette on a juste dormi. 'Fin tu t'es collé à moi et tu gémissais mais à part dans tes rêves on a rien fait Gihi.**

 **-Qu-quoi?! Dans mes rêves?!**

 **-Ah bah apparemment t'as r'vécu l'une des nombreuses fois ou j't'ai fait t'sentir bien Gihi.**

 **-Ca va hein! Je me rappelle-même pas de quoi j'ai rêvé!**

 **-Oh bah vu les bruits qu'tu f'sais y'a qu'un seul truc qu'tu pouvais faire crevette!**

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était avec toi?** Dis je avec un sourire narquois.

 **-Quoi? Tu t'souviens d'ton rêve et c'était pas avec moi?!**

 **-Non je ne m'en souviens pas, mais qui sait, peut être que c'était un jeune homme blond au yeux bleus, un peu frêle et pas trop grand, qui aurait doux avec moi, tout le contraire de toi!** Puis mon sourire s'agrandit: **et peut être encore plus gâté par la nature que toi.** Je rapproche mon visage du sien de sorte à ce que nos nez se touche et que ma bouche touche presque la sienne. Il grogne.

 **-T'es pas drôle.**

 **-Enh ça va, après tout qui sait.** Il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et un sourire carnassier apparait sur son visage me faisant perdre le mien: ça n'augure rien de bon.

 **-Gihi, vu comment tu gémissais j'suis l'seul qui a pu t'faire ressentir ça même dans tes rêves.** Il met sa bouche à côté de mon oreille, mord mon lobe, je dégluti, puis il dit: **Et tu arrêtais pas de crier mon nom.**

Il embrasse mon cou, je me mord la lèvre. Il le lèche et commence à malaxer mes seins en passant ses mains sous le haut qui me sert de pyjama. Je voudrai me retenir mais je n'y arrive pas et laisse échapper un long gémissement. Je sens Gajeel sourire contre ma peau qu'il mord. Puis il descend et me retire mon haut, il embrasse mes seins tout en descendant ses mains vers mon entre-jambe, je crois qu'il va me prouver que c'est de lui que j'ai rêvé, et j'ai hâte de voir ça!

Les préliminaires se passent plus ou moins comme d'habitude, puis au moment de «passer à l'action» Gajeel me refait son sourire en coin, remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse sauvagement, puis me retourne pour me mettre sur le ventre.

 **-Gajeel qu'est-ce que tu fais…?**

 **-Tu vas voir, t'as qu'à t'mettre à quatre pattes.**

 **-Etant nue c'est assez gênant…**

 **-Mais t'inquiète pas!**

 **-Bon d'accord…** Je m'exécute en rougissant puis sens ses mains sur mes fesses. **Si c'était juste pour ça je pouvait rester allongée…** Puis d'un coup je le sens en moi ce qui me fait pousser un cri aussi bien de surprise que de plaisir malgré moi. Il commence les va-et-vient. Un plaisir nouveau et plus fort qu'habituellement m'envahi: **Ah! Ah! Oui! Vas-y! Ah! Plus vite! Oui!** Il s'exécute et les vagues que je sens en moi sont de plus en plus forte, je le sens sur mon dos, il passe une main sur l'un de mes seins qu'il malaxe me faisant gémir de plus belle, puis place son autre main au niveau de mon entre-jambe et… **Aaaah! Gajeeeeeel! Oui! Oui! Oui! Oui! Ah! Ah!** Il accélère le mouvement, je vais plus tenir longtemps! **Gajeel! Gajeel! Je, je, ah! Je, je vieeeeeeeens!** Ma vision se trouble et je sens tout mes muscles se contracter pendant que mon corps est prit de spasme incontrôlable, j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un nuage de plaisir, plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Puis après un moment qui me paraît bien trop court, je reviens à moi, ma vision est de nouveau présente, les tremblements de mon corps persistent mais sont moins forts et j'entends de nouveau Gajeel grogner mon prénom. C'est tellement excitant de l'entendre comme ça! **Vas-y Gajeel! Viens!** Il pousse un grognement plus fort et je le sens se vider en moi. Une fois qu'il a fini il me lâche, je m'effondre et il en fait de même sur moi puis se recule une fois revenu sur terre. Comme la dernière fois il m'attire contre lui.

 **-Gihi, j'te l'avais dit qu't'aim'rais encore plus.**

 **-Ca tu l'as dit! Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais c'était pareil pour toi!** Je l'embrasse tendrement puis pose ma tête sur son épaule. **Gajeel?**

 **-Hm?**

 **-On devrait prendre une douche non?**

 **-Ouais p't'être…** Encore une fois il à son sourire en coin. **Mais d'abord.** Il se met au dessus de moi et m'embrasse sauvagement, c'est parti pour le second round!

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Je descends les escalier avec Gajeel, il porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, moi je porte un pantalon évasé rouge avec un haut noir. Il est déjà 12h30, du coup on mange directement le déjeuner. S'il est si tard c'est parce qu'après avoir fait tant d'effort Gajeel et moi nous sommes endormi. Oui, car après le second round il y en a eu un troisième encore plus sauvage que les précédents… Je ne sens presque plus mes jambes, mais sens bien trop mon entre jambe plus que douloureuse.

Cette année est passée très rapidement, tout s'est passé si vite! La rencontre avec Gajeel, notre rapprochement, notre premier baiser, nos déclarations d'amour maladroites, le concours de pâtisserie, notre compétition de pâtisserie, la révélation sur mes parents, notre première fois, toutes les autres fois, Rogue qui sort avec une jeune fille qui s'appelle Yukino et qui est charmante, les différentes fêtes du lycée et de Fairy hills, la saint Valentin, son anniversaire, le mien, la fête d'hier, ce matin. Puis dans moins de deux semaines on passe le bac, je pense l'avoir et Gajeel aussi, cependant n'étant plus dans les établissements de Fairy tail je vais devoir déménager, j'espère que Gajeel m'invitera à habiter chez lui… Pour l'instant nous mangeons tout en nous regardant en souriant. Il est le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai jamais, et dans ces yeux je sens qu'il ressent la même chose.

Je suis Levy Mcgarden, élève de terminale S pour encore deux semaines, et ceci raconte l'histoire de mon année scolaire, ma vie de lycéenne pas toujours facile, avec mes amis qui m'ont soutenu. Vous avez découvert ma vie d'étudiante à Fairy tail, mes amis, et bien entendu mes amours.

* * *

 _Voilà! Fin de l'histoire! Je suis contente d'avoir fini bien qu'un peut triste en même temps, mais comme il reste l'épilogue ça va, ce n'est pas encore complètement fini. Sur ce je vous dit à très vite (j'espère) pour l'épilogue, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_


	23. épilogue partie 1

_Lijovanchan: Merciiiiii! Tout ces compliments me rendent tellement heureuse! Surtout venant de quelqu'un dont j'adore l'écriture c'est super! Franchement toutes tes reviews m'ont rendu très heureuse tout au long de l'écriture!_

 _Sur ce voici la première partie de l'épilogue!_

* * *

7 ans… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Enfin, il s'est passé tellement de chose en 7 ans! Tout est tellement différent aujourd'hui, et j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir les autres! Je me demande s'ils ont changé? Probablement, tout comme moi j'ai changé, ou comme Gajeel d'ailleurs.

Après tout ce temps, il est devenu un peu plus doux, bien que toujours un peu brutal, chose qui ne me déplait pas. Il est toujours aussi courageux et fort, toujours aussi beau et désirable, mais avec les cheveux courts. Les miens en revanche ont bien poussés! Tout comme ma poitrine d'ailleurs qui ressemble ENFIN à une poitrine de jeune femme! Bon par contre ma taille n'a pas changé… Mais c'est pas grave, ma différence de taille avec Gajeel me plait, et lorsqu'on sort je mets simplement des talons pour paraître un peu moins petite et le tour est joué! A part ça je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé…

Enfin si, Gajeel et moi avons tout de même emménagé ensemble, en Espagne, notre rêve commun, nous nous somme marié, et le développement de mes seins n'est pas venue tout seul… Il date d'il y a trois ans pour être exact, soit la naissance de notre fille, Emma. Elle est tellement mignonne! Elle à les cheveux et les yeux de la couleur de ceux de son père, mais à la peau plus clair, comme moi. Elle est déjà très intelligente pour une petite fille de trois et me réclame sans cesse des histoires! Elle adore jouer avec son père, qui est devenu plus sensible après sa naissance.

Que de souvenirs! Enfin il faut que je me prépare ou je vais être en retard, et je ne voudrais pas mettre Gajeel en rogne en ce jour si particulier! D'ailleurs nous sommes parti nous racheter des vêtement dès l'annonce de la nouvelle! Nouvelle qui nous a fait rentrer à Magnolia, le voyage fut long mais nous le faisons presque à chaque vacance pour retrouver Rogue et Yukino, cette dernière étant enceinte. J'aime énormément cette maison, Gajeel et moi pensons à revenir vivre ici, pour que notre fille et peut être nos futurs enfants puissent aller à Fairy tail comme nous autre fois.

Malheureusement tout nos amis de l'époque ont également déménagé, et je n'ai vu personne depuis 7 ans, même pas Lucy…Enfin peu importe encore une fois je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs. Je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet, puis retire mes lunettes et les pose au-dessus. Je m'étire, puis me lève et me dirige vers l'armoire. J'en sors ma robe achetée spécialement pour l'événement: elle est d'un vert assez foncé et longue, c'est une robe bustier avec des motifs brodés argentés, des pierres de la même couleur orne la taille en formant comme un V devant, puis le tissu est évasé et m'arrive au pieds, Gajeel m'a aidé à la choisir, elle est vraiment magnifique.

J'enfile ensuite des chaussures à talons: 15 centimètre aux talons et 5 à l'avant, elles sont dans le même vert que la robe, avec des motif effet dentelle dans un vert légèrement plus foncé. Je passe quelques bracelets argentés autour de mes poignets, un collier fait du même métal sur lequel se trouve un pendentif en forme de cœur où les noms de Gajeel et Emma sont inscrits, puis des boucles d'oreilles avec les mêmes pendentifs que le collier. Malgré tout ce temps certaines habitudes n'ont pas changé, je passe donc un ruban vert dans mes cheveux, puis exceptionnellement je me maquille, ça non plus ça n'a pas changé: je me maquilles presque jamais, et quand je le fait j'utilise toujours le même maquillage: poudre, fard à paupière vert et argenté, un peu d'eye-liner, du mascara, du gloss à la cerise (j'ai remarqué que c'était le préféré de Gajeel) puis je suis prête! J'attrape mon sac à main assortit à ma tenue avec une chaine en argent, le passe à mon épaule, prends mon téléphone et celui de Gajeel (il a du l'oublier quand il est descendu)et les mets dans mon sac, puis je passe mon alliance à mon annulaire et descends à mon tour.

Une fois arrivée en bas (difficilement à cause des talons) je vois le dos de Gajeel, la tête d'Emma endormie sur son épaule, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver mignon à jouer au papa:

 **-Enh.** Je me couvre la bouche rapidement, je ne voudrais pas casser ce moment d'intimité, mais c'est trop tard, Gajeel pose Emma dans son lit puis se retourne. Sa bouche s'ouvre, sa mâchoire est sur le point de se détacher et il a les yeux écarquillés. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ca me va pas?** Il referme sa bouche et se redresse:

 **-Quoi?**

 **-J'ai demandé si ça ne m'allait pas.**

 **-Nan, t'es juste magnifique crevette!** Je souris en rougissant.

 **-Merci Gajeel, toi aussi tu es très beau.** Il porte un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate rouge comme ses yeux. Il est vraiment séduisant.

 **-Ah c'est pas grand-chose… Enfin bref, on y va?**

 **-Euh oui, enfin si Rogue et Yukino sont prêts.**

 **-Ils sont d'jà partis il y'a 5 minutes.**

 **-Vraiment? Ah d'accord… Bon et bien on peut y aller dans ce cas!**

 **-Ok.**

Il prend Emma de son lit puis la pose dans sa poucette. Ensuite il pousse cette dernier puis nous partons pour le lycée. Nous arrivons en 5 minutes, il y a des voitures partout! Une fois devant la grille j'inspire profondément. 7 ans… Ca en fait des années! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps je vais revoir mes amis, je vais les reconnaitre au moins?! Bien sûr, même s'ils ont changé, ce ne sera pas au point de ne pas les reconnaitre. Nous entrons dans le hall, partons vers une salle indiquée comme étant la crèche pour la soirée, Gajeel donne Emma à une jeune femme, probablement nouvelle professeur avec qui il parle. Puis je regarde autours de moi, c'est notre ancienne classe d'arts, je me sens tellement émue quand je repense à toutes ces heures passées à rire avec Gajeel. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais il est hors de questions que je pleure. Encore une fois je prend une forte inspiration, nous sortons de la salle et Gajeel me serre dans ses bras:

 **-Tu te souviens… De tout les moments qu'on a passé ici? De tout les bons moments qu'on a vécu?**

 **-Bien sûr crevette, comment veux tu qu'j'oublie? Il s'est passé plein de chose depuis l'premier jour qu'on s'est rencontré. J'me rappellerai toujours de ce jour là. Tu m'es rentré d'dans, et j'trouvais drôle le fait qu'tu sois p'tite. Pis t'étais la première personne à me regarder en ayant pas peur, et à t'intéresser un minimum à moi. J'me suis tout d'suite dit qu't'étais pas comme les autres. Pis avec le temps ça s'est confirmé.** Les larmes montent de nouveaux. **Oh crevette pleure pas!**

 **-C'est juste que… Tout ces souvenirs, et puis ce que tu m'as dit …** Une larme coule le long de ma joue, Gajeel pose sa main sur celle-ci et essuie la larme d'un revers de pouce. Puis il m'embrasse tendrement.

 **-Gloss cerise?** Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Gloss cerise!** Lui répondis-je avec le plus beau sourire possible. **On y va?**

 **-Ouais.** Il prend ma main puis dit: **Au fait Wendy t'passe le bonjour?**

 **-Wendy? Tu l'as vu?! Elle est où?!**

 **-Bah c'est elle qui s'occupe des enfants, c'est à elle que j'ai donné Emma.**

 **-Quoi?! C'était elle?! Oh je l'ai même pas reconnu! J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment fait attention en même temps… Attend moi là deux secondes je vais la voir j'arrive!**

 **-Ok crevette j'bouge pas.** J'avance puis me prends les pieds dans ma robe et me sens tomber en avant. Je croise mes bras devant moi pour amortir l'impact comme je peux tout en fermant les yeux, sauf que l'impact ne viens pas. Je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras de Gajeel que je regarde un peu perdue. **Ca va chérie?! Tu t'es pas fait mal?!**

 **-E-euh oui ça va.**

 **-Tes chevilles ça va? Tu t'en ais pas tordu une?**

 **-Non, merci Gajeel.** Je lui souris tendrement en lui caressant la joue, il rougit et m'aide à me relever sans déchirer ma robe, puis m'accompagne vers la salle des enfants. J'entre, puis voie la même jeune fille que toute à l'heure, je me dirige vers elle, elle est de dos. **Wendy?** Elle se retourne puis souris quand elle me voit et me prend dans ses bras:

 **-Levy! Ca fait si longtemps! Tu m'as tellement manqué!**

 **-Moi aussi Wendy, tu as tellement grandi! Tu es magnifique!**

 **-Merci! Toi aussi! Alors maintenant Gajeel et toi vous avez une fille?**

 **-Oui, et toi, tu as un petit-copain, un fiancé?** Gajeel me donne un léger coup dans les côtes.

 **-Oui! Enfin pas exactement, c'est UNE fiancée, je l'ai rencontré pendant mes études, elle s'appelle Chelia.**

 **-O-oh pardon! Et elle est là?**

 **-Ce n'est rien, c'est normal je comprend ça m'arrive souvent. Et oui elle va arriver plus tard dans la soirée.**

 **-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison! C'était maladroit de ma part! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!** Dis je en souriant.

 **-Merci Levy, tu es toujours aussi intentionné avec les autres.**

 **-Merci, tu es toujours aussi mignonne!**

 **-Oh tu trouves? Et bien… Merci encore…**

 **-C'est pas que j'veux vous couper dans votre concours de compliments, mais si vous continuez comme ça on va passer toute la soirée ici. Alors c'est vrai que j't'apprécie Wendy, mais on est v'nue pour voir les autre aussi…**

 **-Oh oui tu as raison, vous devriez y aller, je vous revoie tout à l'heure quand vous viendrez rechercher Emma.** Dit elle en souriant, je lui rends son sourire et répond:

 **-Oui, à tout à l'heure!** Gajeel prend mon bras puis nous allons dans la salle de sport où se déroule la fête.

Quand nous entrons, un projecteur nous éclair Gajeel et moi. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir, en vain, puis entends un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Gajeel resserre son bras autour du mien, le projecteur s'éteint. Je vois quelque chose de flou foncer sur moi, puis tombe en arrière quand cette chose rentre en contact avec moi:

 **-Levy! Ca fait si longtemps! Tu m'as tellement manqué!** Deuxième fois de la soirée que j'entends cette vue revient, mais tout ce que je j'aperçois est une touffe blonde. Mais ce détail ajouté aux acclamations de joue et à la voix que je connais bien même si je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis 7 ans fait que je reconnait parfaitement cette personne. Je répond donc à l'étreinte.

 **-Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi Lucy! Mais on pourrait se lever?**

 **-Ah oui pardon…** Elle se relève puis essaie de m'aider à me relever mais n'y arrive pas. D'un coup je sens une forte pression sur mon bras et me sens soulevé d'un coup, une fois debout je regarde Gajeel qui tient toujours mon bras.

 **-M-merci Gajeel…**

 **-Pas d'problème crevette, mais tu f'rais mieux de rester avec moi au cas où, ça fait d'jà deux fois qu'tu tombes en 5 minutes.**

 **-O-oui tu as raison.**

 **-Alors Levy, quoi de nouveau?**

 **-Oh et bien pas grand-chose.**

 **-Pas grand-chose? Tu rigoles! Il s'est passé plein d'truc depuis la dernière fois crevette!**

 **-Alors racontes moi Levy!**

 **-Bon très bien, donc après le lycée, Gajeel et moi sommes parti en Espagne où il est devenu cuisinier, d'ailleurs il est très reconnu là-bas! Quant à moi j'ai commencé par faire une année de médecine, mais ça ne me plaisait pas alors je suis devenue psychologue pour enfant, ca fait un an que j'exerce.**

 **-Oh mais c'est super ça!**

 **-Et toi Lucy?**

 **-Et bien Natsu et moi sommes parti vivre dans le sud de Magnolia, il est devenu pompier et moi infirmière.**

 **-Oh c'est un super métier! Et vous avez des enfants?**

 **-Oui deux, Nash, qui a 5 ans, et Luna qui en à 2. Nash est le portrait craché de son père! Luna est un mix de Natsu et moi, et vous?**

 **-On a une fille, elle s'appelle Emma, elle me r'ssemble assez mais elle à l'intelligence de sa mère.** Je rougis légèrement. **Pis on s'est marié aussi.** Et je rougis encore plus!

 **-Oh mais c'est super ça!**

 **-On t'aurai bien invité mais on avait aucune idée d'où tu vivais… Et comme aucun de nous n'a de famille, on a fait ça dans l'intimité, il n'y avait que nous, Rogue et Yukino, Rogue étant le témoin de Gajeel, Makarof car il est comme mon grand père et était mon témoin. Puis nous avons fêté ça autour d'un délicieux repas préparé par Gajeel! D'ailleurs si j'avais su que tu étais resté dans les environs je t'aurai invité, on à célébré le mariage ici.**

 **-Ah bon? Vous êtes rentrés d'Espagne pour ça?!**

 **-Non on revient à chaque vacance, et puis c'était plus pratique car ici il y avait les quelques personnes qui nous restaient. Certes on s'est fait des amis là-bas, mais ce n'est pas pareil, on voulait vraiment que Rogue, Yukino et Makarof soit là.**

 **-Oui je comprends, nous on s'est marié i ans, Et on a invité un maximum de personne! Comme on habite toujours Magnolia et que beaucoup d'autre élèves y vivent toujours également on a pu les inviter.**

 **-Ah c'est super! Tu as de la chance…**

 **-Ca va pas Levy?**

 **-Allez ça va aller ma chérie.** Gajeel me serre dans ces bras. **Maint'nant tu les as retrouvé tes amis, tu peux rester en contact avec eux, et puis tu voulais revenir vivre ici non?**

 **-Oui mais l'Espagne me plait aussi.**

 **-Je sais, mais ça s'voit que tu préfèrerais rentrer ici.**

 **-Mais et toi? Tu as un super travail là bas! Et puis je vais pas partir comme ça!**

 **-Mais non t'inquiètes pas. Déjà si j'suis un bon cuisinier là-bas j'le serai aussi ici, pis j'peux faire fonctionner mes restaurants d'ici en retournant la bas de temps en temps. Et on va pas revenir demain, tu finis avec les enfants que t'as pour l'instant, t'en prend plus de nouveau pis après on reviens ici, ça te va?** Je le serre fort en le regardant dans les yeux avec un léger sourire.

 **-Tu sais que je t'aime toi?**

 **-Gihi, moi aussi je t'aime crevette.** Il m'embrasse tendrement puis me lâche. Je rougis quand je me rappelle que Lucy est avec nous. Elle nous regarde avec un air attendri.

 **-E-et Natsu? Où est-il?**

 **-Oh il arrive il est en intervention. Il avait prit sa soirée mais il ne résiste pas à l'appelle du devoir…**

 **-C'est héroïque!**

 **-Oui, je suis très fière de lui!**

 **-Tu as de quoi! Pompier c'est pas rien comme métier!**

 **-Oui c'est vrai.** Je jette un coup d'œil à Gajeel qui fait une tête de six pieds de longs. Jalousie: le retour.

 **-Moi aussi je suis si fière de Gajeel!** Il me regarde un peu étonné. **Il est vraiment très connue en Espagne! En même temps sa cuisine est excellente! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir en profiter tout les jours!**

 **-C-ca va exagère pas…**

 **-Oh mais je n'exagère pas mon chéri! J'adore ta cuisine! En plus tu es aussi doué pour le salé que pour le sucré! Je suis folle de toi-de ta cuisine! Je voulais dire de ta cuisine!**

 **-Gihi, tu peux pas t'empêcher d'dire à quel point tu as succombé à mon charme.**

 **-Non c'est vrai, même quand je ne le veux pas tu voies!** Il me sourit et j'en fais de même.

 **-Bon je vous laisse il faut que j'aille voir si Natsu est arrivé, il n'y a pas de réseau ici…**

 **-Oh d'accord, à plus tard!**

 **-Oui!** Me dit Lucy en souriant puis elle sort.

La poitrine de Lucy est toujours aussi… Proéminente…Sa robe était noir à paillette, elle s'attachait derrière la nuque et arrivait à ses pieds, tout en étant fendue sur le côté droit permettant de voir ses magnifiques jambes. Elle est toujours aussi belle, je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville… Enfin peu importe, tant que Gajeel m'aime c'est ce qui compte! D'ailleurs il est toujours aussi jaloux depuis toutes ces années… Juste parce que Lucy ventait Natsu et que moi je ne le ventais pas… Il ne l'avouerai jamais mais je sais (je l'ai vu) que ça l'agaçait… Enfin j'aime bien son côté jaloux, je trouve ça mignon. Il m'offre son bras que je prends, j'ai la gorge sèche, je vais donc me chercher à boire pendant que Gajeel reste adossé à un mur. Bon, étant désormais adulte il n'y a presque que de l'alcool, je décide donc de me servir un verre de ponch, mais un homme assez corpulent se trouve devant:

 **-Excusez moi, je voudrais me servir un verre s'il vous plait…** L'homme se retourne et son visage s'illumine quand il me voit, il me dit quelque chose, peut être qu'il me serait plus facile de le reconnaitre s'il n'avait pas de la sauce autour de la bouche avec ce qui me semble être une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche. Il la retire d'ailleurs et la jette à la poubelle puis me prend dans ces bras.

 **-Levy! Ca fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu!**

 **-Euh ou-oui très longtemps…** Mais qui est-ce?! Il connait mon prénom en plus! Il se recule de moi puis regarde un peu partout autour de lui. Après un moment il crie vers un homme de dos. **Jet! Jet! Viens y'a Levy!** Le jeune homme qui s'avère donc être Jet se retourne rapidement et cours vers nous.

 **-Levy?!**

 **-Euh oui?**

 **-Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps!**

 **-Ah e-euh oui vous m'avez manqué aussi les garçons. Vous avez… changés.**

 **-Ouais, Droy a pas arrêté de manger quand t'es partie après le lycée.**

 **-Ca va! Je me consolais comme je pouvais!**

 **-Je suis désolée! Je ne voulais pas te blesser!**

 **-Nan c'est pas ta faute, faut bien que tu vives ta vie, et puis maintenant je m'y suis fait.**

 **-Mais t'arrêtes pas de bouffer pour autant!**

 **-C'est parce que j'ai faim! Et quand j'ai faim je mange! En plus ça dérange pas Jenny c'est ce qui compte non?**

 **-Jenny?**

 **-Ah ouais pardon tu la connais pas, c'est ma copine, on sort ensemble depuis trois ans.**

 **-Mais c'est génial! Et toi Jet?**

 **-Je sors avec Lena, elle est pas lù ce soir parce qu'elle a encore des dossiers dont elle doit s'occuper. On a fondé une agence de pub ensemble, je voulais rester pour l'aider mais elle m'a obligé à venir, pour que je revoie tout le monde parce qu'elle sait que j'en avais vraiment envie.**

 **-Ca aussi c'est génial! Et comment vous vous êtes rencontré?**

 **-Je l'ai rencontré à un entretient d'embauche, on s'est tout les deux présenté et aucun n'a été retenu. Après on a bu un café, puis diner ensemble, et puis elle à fini par devenir ma fiancée l'année dernière.**

 **-Et moi j'ai rencontré Jenny dans le magasin où je travaillai, c'était une cliente habituelle. Je travaillais chez un fleuriste, maintenant je suis paysagiste.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé les plantes et les fleurs! Et elle, elle fait quoi?**

 **-Elle est coiffeuse.**

 **-Ah c'est très bien!**

 **-Et toi alors? Quoi d'neuf depuis ces sept dernières années? Toujours avec Gajeel?**

 **-Oui! D'ailleurs on s'est marié et on a eu une fille.**

 **-Vraiment? Comment elle s'appelle?**

 **-Emma. Ah et on vit en Espagne! Et je suis psychologue. Pour enfant.**

 **-C'est vrai?! Mais c'est un super métier!**

 **-Oui j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce métier! Et Gajeel est cuisinier, il a son propre restaurant et -Ah!** Je sursaute puis me retourne en mettant la main sur mon cœur. **T'es fou?! J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque!**

 **-Gihi crevette, t'as quand même fait un an d'méd'cine avant d'faire tes études de psycho**

 **tu sais qu'c'est pas possible.**

 **-Oh ne commence pas avec ça! Parce que si, justement, on peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de la peur si on a une mal formation du cœur!**

 **-Ouais mais si t'avais une malformation du cœur tu pourrai pas faire d'activités trop physiques.**

 **-Oui et? Je dois te rappeler que je suis psychologue? Ou peut être que je reste toujours assise quand j'écoute mes patients?**

 **-J'te parlai pas d'ton travail, j'te parlai plutôt…** Il m'attire contre lui et murmure dans mon oreille: **de sport plus intime.** J'écarquille les yeux en rougissant. Même après tant d'années il est toujours aussi pervers! Même en publique! Je lui donne un coup sur le torse puis me recule de lui:

 **-Dis pas ce genre de chose enfin!**

 **-Gihi, j'adore quand tu rougis comme ça.** Il me rapproche une nouvelle fois de lui, me faisant rougir encore plus et me regarde tendrement, regard que je lui rend. Puis j'entends un léger toussotement, tourne la tête et voie Jet et Droy. Je deviens encore plus rouge puis me replace correctement en leur souriant nerveusement.

 **-D-désolée les garçons! Vous voyez que Gajeel n'a pas vraiment changé depuis toutes ces années, hehehe…**

 **-Oui… Enfin vous êtes heureux ensemble c'est ce qui compte.**

 **-Gihi, ça pour être heureux on est heureux!** Il passe son bras sur mon épaule en souriant. Je souris timidement.

 **-Tu es heureuse Levy pas vrai?**

 **-Quoi? Mais bien sûr! Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureuse! Mon métier me plaît, ma fille est magnifique et très intelligente,** puis je me tourne vers Gajeel et mets mes bras autour de sa taille en le regardant amoureusement: **et j'ai un merveilleux mari qui m'aime et que j'aime plus que tout au monde.** Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse tendrement puis m'écarte. **Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureuse!**

 **-C'est ce qu'on a pu voir!**

 **-Bon on va vous laisser, on a encore plein de personne à voir.**

 **-Oui Gajeel et moi aussi, vous êtes les seuls qu'on a vu avec Lucy.**

 **-Ah ok! Bah bonne soirée alors!**

 **-Oui vous aussi!** Ils partent vers un groupe de garçons que je ne connait (ou ne reconnait) pas. Puis une idée me vient à l'esprit:

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille voir Juvia?**

 **-Comme tu veux crevette.** Je soupire.

 **-N'y a-t-il pas une seule personne que tu veuilles voir ce soir?!**

 **-Si.**

 **-Alléluia! J'y croyais plus! Et qui est l'heureux élu?**

 **-Toi!**

 **-Gajeel… Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi mais je veux aussi revoir nos amis du lycée, tu n'en a vraiment pas envie?**

 **-Si mais bon, en soit j'm'en fous un peux, y font leurs vies et j'fais la mienne.**

 **-Nos années lycée ne te manquent pas? Même pas un peu?**

 **-Bah si, mais en même temps on s'est rencontré qu'en terminale, donc y'a que cette année là qui peut me manquer, les autres j'ai rien à regretter vu que j'étais seul.**

 **-Ah oui désolée…**

 **-T'inquiète pas crevette c'est pas grave, maintenant on est ensemble et j'pourrai pas être plus heureux.**

 **-E-euh, j-je m-moi non plus! O-on va voir si il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'on peut voir?**

 **-Gihi, d'accord.** Il m'offre de nouveau son bras que je prends. Je remarque une chevelure qu'on ne peut oublié, longue et blanche, encore plus longue qu'il y a sept ans! Je lui tapote l'épaule, Mirajane se retourne en souriant, sourire que je lui rend.

 **-Tient Levy tu es venue! Et toi aussi Gajeel! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir tout les deux! Tu as grandi dis donc Levy!** Je soulève légèrement le bas de ma robe et regarde mes pieds:

 **-Pas vraiment non…**

 **-Ah… Cependant ta poitrine à prit de l'ampleur!**

 **-Qu-quoi?!**

 **-Bah oui! Ca ce voit vachement!**

 **-Pas tant que ça! Et puis tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué!**

 **-Je suis sûre que non! Je suis juste la seule à te l'avoir dit.**

 **-Oh… Tu pense? Non…** Je regarde Gajeel: **Ca se voit tant que ça?**

 **-Bah quand même, même toi tu le dis.**

 **-Ou-oui mais c'est pas pareil, moi c'est mon corps, encore heureux que je voie les différences!**

 **-Oui, mais en tout cas ça se voit! Peu importe, à part ça quoi de nouveau? Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux! Et toi au contraire Gajeel tu les a coupé!**

 **-Ouais, ça m'soulait d'passer plus de temps qu'Levy dans la salle de bain, mais des fois ils me manquent, j'pense que j'vais les laisser r'pousser, t'en pense quoi crevette?**

 **-C'est comme tu veux, je t'aime que tes cheveux soit longs ou courts. Tu avait un air plus Rebel avec les cheveux longs, ou au contraire plus chic quand tu les attachais.**

 **-Ouais, j'vais les laisser pousser maint'nant.**

 **-J'ai hâte de voir ça! Enfin si on se revoit rapidement, vous habitez où maintenant?**

Nous répondons la même chose qu'aux autres, puis nous continuons notre tour. On prend des nouvelles d'un maximum de personne: Mirajane et Luxus se sont marié, ils ont une fille et Mira est enceinte, ce qui ne se voit ABSOLUMENT pas! Il vivent toujours ici, en même temps Luxus est le petit fils de Makarof et préfère ne pas partir trop loin vu son vieil âge.

Grey et Juvia sont fiancés, Grey à trop peur du mariage, ils ont trois enfants dont des jumeaux et sont partis vivre au Canada, cependant ils ont comme projet de revenir à Magnolia. Elfman et Evergreen, et Bixlow et Lisanna sont dans la même situation: mariés, pas d'enfant, toujours à Magnolia. Erza elle, est partie vivre avec Jellal au sud de Fiore. Ils ont tous l'air très heureux, ce qui me rend d'autant plus heureuse! J'espère les revoir bientôt, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé nous aimerions rester ensemble de nouveau, et tout ceux ayant déménagé dans d'autres pays (dont Gajeel et moi-même) ont comme projet de rentrer depuis un moment déjà. Une cité pavillonnaire vient d'être construite, certains ont déjà acheté leur nouvelle maison, d'autres vont le faire prochainement, ainsi nous vivrons tous dans le même quartier. J'ai tellement hâte de revenir vivre ici avec Gajeel et Emma!

* * *

 _Première partie de l'épilogue, la deuxième partie prochainement, peut être même une troisième si je me sens trop inspirée. Je sais qu'à la base un épilogue est censé être court mais c'est pas grave, je réinvente les règles du français!_


	24. épilogue partie 2 (liste des personnages

_Que sont devenu les élèves de Fairy tail?_

 _Pour mieux comprendre voici une liste avec un maximum d'élèves où il y a:_

 _Leurs métiers, leurs familles (mari/femme +enfants) lieu de vie, changements physiques._

 _Certaines choses ont déjà était dites, mais au moins tout sera réuni._

 _Bien sûr ces éléments ne sont valables que pour mon histoires, même si certains prénom (ceux des enfants) ne viennent pas de moi._

 _Les métiers chois ne sont pas forcément en lien avec les éléments des personnages dans Fairy tail, mais plus par rapport à leur caractère, ou tout simplement des métiers qui me semblent bien aller au personnage en question._

* * *

 **Levy et Gajeel:**

 **-** mariés depuis 4 ans.

-parents d'Emma depuis 3 ans. Emma a les yeux et les cheveux de son père mais la peau et le caractère de se mère.

-Ils ont déménagé en Espagne un an après la fin du lycée.

-Gajeel a prit une année sabbatique puis a fait des études de cuisinier et est très renommé en Espagne, il a un restaurant et un deuxième est en préparation là-bas. Levy elle a fait un an de médecine en France puis à fait des études de psychologie en Espagne, elle exerce depuis un an.

-Gajeel est toujours aussi musclé et grand, mais il a les cheveux court. Moralement il est toujours assez ronchon et taquin avec Levy. Cette dernière n'a pas grandi mais a une plus forte poitrine suite à sa grossesse. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus long mais pas trop, elle préfère ne pas avoir les cheveux trop long. Elle est toujours aussi gentille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a choisir ce métier, pour aider les enfants qui ne se sentent pas bien, comme elle ou Gajeel quand ils étaient enfants.

 **Lucy et Natsu:**

-mariés i ans.

-parents de Nash (5 ans) et Luna (2 ans). Nash est également comme son père physiquement et mentalement, Luna à les chevaux blonds mais virent légèrement vers le roux. Elle est plutôt calme contrairement à son frère.

-Ils ont déménagés dans le sud de Magnolia dès leur sorti du lycée.

-Lucy est devenue infermière dans l'hôpital de Magnolia, quant à Natsu il est devenu pompier.

-Physiquement ils n'ont pas changé, à part les cheveux de Natsu qui sont un peux plus foncés.

 **Juvia et Grey:**

-fiancés depuis 2 ans car Grey est terrorisé au fait de s'engager.

-ils ont trois enfant: Jack (4 ans), cheveux noir, yeux bleus, assez froid malgré son jeune âge. Et des jumeaux: Rin et Sylvia (2 ans), ils sont exactement pareil, sauf que Rin est un garçon et que Sylvie est une fille. Il ressemble énormément à leur mère malgré leur cheveux un peu plus foncé.

-ils ont déménagé au Canada car ils aiment tout les deux le froid.

-Juvia travaille dans l'exploitation de l'énergie hydraulique. Grey est policier, il a eu son concours la deuxième fois qu'il l'a passé.

-Juvia est toujours aussi folle de Grey, elle n'imagine pas sa vie sans lui, et est très fière de ses enfants. Grey est toujours assez distant avec tout le monde, même avec §Juvia en publique, bien qu'il l'aime énormément.

 **Erza et Jellal:**

-ils se sont mariés de façon assez discrète i an.

-ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant mais Erza est enceinte.

-ils ont emménagé dans le sud de Fiore.

\- Erza est devenue gendarme et sait se faire respecter, et Jellal est détective privé.

-Erza est toujours aussi sincère et autoritaire (dans le côté positif du terme) et Jellal est toujours aussi… Discret. D'ailleurs même Erza n'est pas toujours au courant d'où il est.

 **Wendy et Chelia:**

-ne sont que fiancée car elles sont encore jeune et n'ont pas d'enfants (logique) mais compte en adopter un dans les années futurs.

-elles vivent à Magnolia, non loin de Fairy tail, Wendy est professeur des école et Chelia est professeur d'histoire au collège.

-elles se sont rencontré en faisant leurs études.

-Wendy est devenue une magnifique jeune femme et est très épanoui aux côtés de sa compagne. Elles sont toutes deux très calmes et gentilles, et cherchent toujours à aider leurs élèves.

 **Elfman et Evergreen/ Lisanna et Bixlow:**

-Les deux couples ont à peux près le même parcours car Lisanna et Elfman étant frère et sœur ont toujours étaient très proches, et Bixlow et Evergreen ont toujours étaient très amis. Ils se voient très souvent tout les 4.

-Elfman et Evergreen sont marié depuis 4 ans, Bixlow et Lisanna depuis 2.

-Aucun des deux couples n'a d'enfant.

-Elfman est professeur de sport dans une salle de musculation, Evergreen est mannequin, Lisanna est vétérinaire et Bixlow travaille dans un magasin de jouer où il crée ceux-ci.

-ils n'ont pas quitté Magnolia et ont déjà des maisons dans la cité pavillonnaire, l'une à côté de l'autre.

-ils n'ont pas vraiment changé, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

 **Mirajane et Luxus:**

-mariés depuis 5 ans

-parent d'une petite fille de 5 ans également nommé Nova, et Mirajane est de nouveau enceinte.

-ils vivent toujours à Magnolia, et ont aussi emménagé dans la cité.

-Luxus est électricien et Mirajane est la sous directrice du Lycée depuis qu'elle a quitté le lycée car Makarof lui fait énormément confiance et sait qu'elle en est capable.

-Les cheveux de Mirajane ont beaucoup poussé et est encore plus gentille qu'avant. Luxus lui est toujours assez brutal et solitaire.

 **Jet et Droy:**

-Jet travaille dans la publicité et a fondé sa propre agence avec sa fiancée, Lena, qu'il a rencontré à un entretient d'embauche qu'aucun d'eux n'a décroché.

-Droy sors avec une jeune femme appelé Jenny, elle était une cliente assidue de la boutique florale dans laquelle Droy travaillé. Il est maintenant paysagiste et elle coiffeuse.

-Ils vivent à Magnolia, où ils vivent en appartement l'un en face de l'autre.

-Jet a énormément changé dans sa façon de penser et est devenu beaucoup plus mature, il s'habille de façon plus chic et s'attache les cheveux qu'il à laissé pousser en queue de cheval basse avec un peu de barbe. Droy à prit beaucoup de poids suite au départ de Levy, puis à continué de manger par amour pour la nourriture. Il est toujours un peu enfantin dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Si d'autres personnages vous intéressent n'hésitez pas à me demander je les rajouterai et vous préviendrai une fois le changement de chapitre fait en vous envoyant un message._

 _Je publierai la suite de l'épilogue dans la journée, sur ce à très vite!_


	25. épilogie 3 (fin)

_Voici la fin! Si vous ne voulez pas la lire ne la lisez pas car il y a un lemon assez long, mais je préviens donc vous pouvez simplement le passer! Sur ce je vous retrouve plus bas!_

* * *

Je m'affale dans le canapé et retire mes chaussures. Mes pieds me font un mal de chien! La soirée était vraiment super mais on est resté vraiment très tard, et porter des talons à fini d'achever mes pauvres pieds. Gajeel me rejoint sur le canapé après avoir posé Emma dans son lit. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, je me rapproche de lui et pose la tête sur son épaule en souriant. J'aime ces moments d'intimité simple. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul je commence tout doucement à m'endormir.

 **-Mamaaaaaaan! J'ai faiiiiiiim!** Hurle Emma en pleurant. Super façon de se réveiller. Je me lève et vais dans sa chambre à moitié endomie.

 **-Oui ma chérie?**

 **-J-j'ai faim!** Je la prend dans mes bras:

 **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas tu vas manger. C'est normal que tu ais faim, tu n'as pas mangé hier soir vu que tu as dormi toute la soirée.**

 **-E-et je v-vais manger quoi?**

 **-Eh bien… De la purée ça te va?**

 **-Oui! J'adore la purée! C'est la purée de papa?**

 **-Oui ma chérie, la purée de papa, aller vient dans la salle à manger.** On se lève, elle me prend la main et on descend les escaliers, une fois dans le salon je croise Rogue et Yukino en peignoir un verre d'eau à la main. **Désolée…**

 **-Ce n'est rien Levy, c'est une enfant c'est normal. Et puis je suis enceinte, il faut que je m'habitue à me réveiller la nuit car bientôt ce sera pour mon enfant.**

 **-Oui mais vous nous accueillez dans votre maison et nous on vous réveille.**

 **-Mais non voyons Levy, cette maison est autant la notre que la votre. Gajeel et moi avons grandi ici ensemble, et tant que nous vivrons ici, Gajeel aura toujours sa chambre.**

 **-Merci beaucoup!** Emma tire sur mon bras:

 **-Mamaaaan! J'ai faiiiim!**

 **-Oui oui ma chérie un instant. Merci encore! Je vais lui préparer à manger et faire en sorte qu'elle ne pleure plus.**

 **-Ce n'est rien.** Je vais dans la cuisine avec Emma, Gajeel est entrain de faire à manger: de la purée, bien entendu il nous a entendu parler et serait prêt à tout pour sa fille.

 **-Ah bah vous v'là enfin! J'ai fait d'la purée pour toi mini-crevette.** Emma se jette dans les bras de Gajeel (enfin elle enlace ses jambes vu sa hauteur), puis Gajeel la soulève et la secoue dans tout les sens. Elle rit aux éclats, ce qui fait que Gajeel et moi rions aussi. Puis il la repose à terre, on s'assoit, Gajeel face à moi et Emma en bout de table. **T'en veux aussi Levy?** Emma est entrain de dévorer son assiette que Gajeel avait déjà posé sur la table.

 **-Non c'est bon merci, j'ai beaucoup grignoté pendant la soirée, en plus j'ai la nausée depuis quelques jours, je pourrai plus rien avaler de plus!**

 **-T'en es sûr?**

 **-Oui bien s-** Je m'arrête quand je remarque son sourire emplie de sous entendu, et je comprend qu'il ne me parle plus de purée… **Enfin peu importe. C'est bon Emma?** Elle me sourit et me tend son assiette vide en hochant la tête:

 **-Encore!**

 **-Gihi, j'voie qu't'es comme ta mère, une fois que tu commences tu sais plus t'arrêter.** Je deviens complètement rouge en comprenant le double sens de la phrase de Gajeel. Et je sais que toutes les phrases où il parlera de moi, ou celles où il me parlera auront un double sens …

 **-Gajeel! Dit pas de chose comme ça!**

 **-Comme quoi? C'est vrai que j'ai faim maman!**

 **-Ou-oui ma chérie.**

 **-Tu voies, Emma est d'accord avec moi Gihi.**

 **-Peu importe… Fini de manger Emma, il est tard il faut que tu ailles te coucher.**

 **-Oui maman!**

Elle fini son assiette rapidement puis saute de sa chaise. Elle vient vers moi, je me penche, elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je me redresse, elle va vers son père et répète la même opération. Une fois qu'elle est partie, Gajeel et moi nous regardons, j'ai les joues toujours un peu rouge et lui a son sourire en coin, le même depuis 7 ans. Puis je sens son pied qui caresse le mien:

 **-A-arrête Gajeel!**

 **-J'voies pas d'quoi tu parles, Gihi.**

 **-C'est pas drôle! Je sais ce qui se passe après que tu me fasses du pied, et c'est hors de question qu'on fasse ce genre de chose ici! En plus notre chambre est juste à côté de celle de Rogue et Yukino et les murs sont fins!** Il frotte sont pied plus rapidement et un frisson me parcourt l'échine, Gajeel sourit encore plus qu'en il me voit gigoter à cause du frisson, il sait très bien que ça veut dire qu'il me fait de l'effet. **T'es vraiment agaçant!** Je me lève. **Je monte, je vais me coucher!**

 **-Ouais ouais… Je range et j'arrive.**

 **-D'accord, mais je serai peut être déjà endormie.**

Je m'approche de lui et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Puis sort de la salle à manger, passe par le salon et monte les escaliers tout en retirant mon bandeau et les bijoux que je porte. Une fois dans la chambre je ferme la porte puis m'étire en baillant. Je pose les objets que je viens de retirer dans ma boite à bijoux. Puis je retire ma robe qui tombe au sol, je l'enjambe et la ramasse puis la mets dans le panier à linge de la chambre. Je retire mes sous vêtement et soupire d'aise, puis les place dans le même panier, que je descendrai demain. J'enfile un short blanc et un haut léger orange, allume la lampe de chevet, éteint la lumière de la pièce, m'allonge dans le lit, remonte les couvertures, éteints la lampe de chevet, puis me mets en position pour dormir et ferme les yeux.

Je suis à moitié endormi, mais j'entends quand même Gajeel rentrer. Il n'allume pas la lumière mais j'entends qu'il se déshabille puis sens le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sous son poids dans mon dos. Il se colle à moi et passe son bras autour de moi comme toujours. Il caresse doucement mon ventre laissé à l'air, pousse mes cheveux et embrasse mon épaule. J'espérais que son envie soit passé mais apparemment non… Alors certes, ça me plairait bien de faire ça, mais je ne voudrai pas que rogue et Yukino nous entendent! Il remonte sa main sur mon sein et continue ses baisers en remontant le long de mon cou. Il faut que je résiste! J'essaierai de faire semblant de dormir en espérant qu'il y croit. Il mord mon lobe et susurre:

 **-Je sais que tu dors pas…** Puis il continue de m'embrasser le cou, je respire plus rapidement. Je chuchote en retenant mes légers gémissements:

 **-A-arrête… Pas ici… Hmm… Gajeel s'il te plait…** Il mord mon cou. **Ah… Non arrête…**

 **-Aller laisse toi aller bébé.** Il m'embrasse le cou à chaque fois qu'il me donne un surnom me faisant pousser de forts soupires de plaisir. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps et il le sait. **Ma chérie. Mon amour. Ma beauté. Ma crevette. Ma reine. Ma poupée. Aller je veux que tu me montre ton côté pervers ma petite coquine.** Il suce mon cou tout en malaxant mon sein même s'il est toujours derrière moi. Je pousse un gémissement bien trop sensuel à mon goût. **Gihi.**

 **-A-Arrête s'il te plait…** Il continue tout de même. **G-Gajeel je t'en supplie…**

 **-On est pas obligé d'faire de bruit.** Il me tourne pour que je sois sur le dos mais reste à côté de moi. **On peut l'faire discrètement, c'est pas la première fois qui peut y avoir des gens qui nous entendent.** Il embrasse mon ventre. Sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres à cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Je passe mes mains dans ces cheveux.

 **-Hm Gajeel..** Je retire mes mains. **Non arrêtes. Tu sais très bien qu'on sait pas être discrets, on faisait comme si c'était pas nous mais les autres nous entendez quand même! Et je veux pas qu'ils nous entendent! E-et puis je suis réglée!** Comme si je l'étais… Il grogne. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas allumé la lumière, s'il m'avait vu rougir il aurait su que je mentais…

 **-Sérieux?! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant?!**

 **-J-je pensais pouvoir te convaincre c'est tout!**

 **-Pfff… T'es chiante! T'aurais du le dire avant merde!**

 **-Oui bah tu devrais pas être aussi insistant! Bon on dort maintenant?**

 **-Bah ouais on a pas vraiment l'choix en même temps…** Je me remet de côté, il repasse son bras autour de ma taille et se colle à moi. Après quelques minutes je m'endors.

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, il fait encore complètement nuit, je n'entends pas le léger ronflement de Gajeel donc il ne dort pas. S'il ne dort pas non plus c'est que je ne rêve pas et que j'entend bien ce que je croyait entendre. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et me tourne vers Gajeel, il a l'air en colère. Il se lève, sort de la chambre et revient deux minutes plus tard. Il se rallonge à côté de moi puis me chuchote sur un ton en colère:

 **-Pourquoi eux ils peuvent le faire et pas nous hein?!**

 **-Gajeel… On est chez eux ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent n-** ma phrase est coupé par un cri plus volumineux que les autres:

 **-Ah Rogue!**

 **-Ah oui! Yukino! Hmm…**

 **-Vas-y! Oui! Plus fort! Ah!** Gajeel continue de parler malgré la persistance des cris et des gémissements:

 **-Mais merde c'est pas juste! J'te rappelle que c'est aussi chez moi!**

 **-D-de toute façon je suis réglée!**

 **-T'es réglée et tu portes un short blanc? J'te connais, tu f'rais pas ça, t'es pas réglée.** Et mince!

 **-Comment tu connais la couleur de mon short?**

 **-Bah quand j'suis revenu des toilette en soulevant les couvertures je l'ai vu!**

 **-Ah oui…**

 **-Si t'avais pas envie d'moi fallait l'dire!**

 **-Dit pas n'importe quoi! Déjà de une quand je te dit d'arrêter tu m'écoutes pas, et ensuite tu crois vraiment que j'en avais pas envie?! Que j'en ai pas envie depuis tout à l'heure?! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi! Et je crois que ça a jamais été aussi difficile de résister à quoi que ce soit parce qu'habituellement quand on en a envie on le fait! Je voulais juste qu'il nous entendent pas!**

 **-Bah eux y s'gênent pas!**

 **-Oui je sais j'entends bien!** Gajeel affiche son sourire en coin, passe ses bras dans mon dos et me colle à lui. **Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-Gihi, tu sais c'qu'y a crevette.** Vu ce que je sens plus bas oui je sais ce qu'il y a….

 **-M-mais on peut pas ils vont nous ent-hm?**

* * *

Gajeel a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse sauvagement, baiser auquel je répond en passant mes bras autour de son cou. L'envie est trop forte pour que je résiste et comme l'a dit Gajeel: eux ne se privent pas alors pourquoi nous si?! En plus ça fait 7 bonnes minutes qu'on entend le lit bouger et leurs bruits! Je me mets à califourchon sur Gajeel tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Je me frotte à lui en gémissant dans sa bouche, lui grogne dans la mienne. Je me redresse et retire mon haut puis continue de l'embrasser. Je passe ma main dans son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il lui reste puis attrape son membre et commence à faire des va-et-vient le faisant grogner plus fort. J'arrête de l'embrasser et le mouvement de ma main et descend le long de son corps tout en le regardant dans les yeux, en lui offrant un sourire vicieux et en lui caressant le torse. Puis une fois arrivé au niveau de son entre-jambe je le lèche à travers son boxer:

 **-Ah putain Levy!** Je souris encore et continue de lécher tout en le regardant. Il a les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serré. **Vas-y maintenant!**

 **-Monsieur serait-il impatient?** Il grogne, je remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse langoureusement puis place mon visage à côté de son oreille et susurre d'un voix la plus sensuelle possible: **mais cette fois c'est moi qui commande.** Je lèche son cou et je le sens frissonner, je mord légèrement puis retourne au niveau de son entre-jambe et retire son boxer en me mordant la lèvre: **finalement je ne suis pas complètement rassasiée.** Puis je rabat la couverture au-dessus de moi, ne laissant que le haut du corps de Gajeel dépasser.

Je commence par reprendre le long membre en main et le caresse, puis j'en lèche le bout sous les grognements de Gajeel. Je lèche la tour érigé en mon honneur de la base au sommet encore et encore augmentant les grognements de mon bien aimé. Cette fois je le sens prêt pour la suite, je mets le membre en bouche et commence de lents va-et-vient.. J'accélère le mouvement et prends en main les deux pierres bien rondes qui attendent aux pieds de la tour et les malaxe assez rapidement. Puis j'accélère encore et mord légèrement.

 **-Ah Levy! Vas-y! Plus vite!** Je sens sa main derrière ma tête, il m'aide à aller plus loin et plus vite, j'ai le membre presque entier en bouche, il arrive au niveau de ma gorge, je continue et vais aussi vite que mon corps me le permet. **L-Levy j-je vais venir! Ah! Ah! J-je viens! Ah putain!** J'ai enfin ce que je voulais! Un liquide chaud se repend dans ma bouche sous les cris de plaisir de Gajeel! J'avale comme je le fais depuis quelques années, soulève le drap et rapproche mon visage de celui de Gajeel:

 **-C'était délicieux!** Je me lèche les lèvres puis l'embrasse langoureusement.

 **-Gihi,** Il place ses mains sur mes fesses. **J'adore quand tu m'montres ton côté pervers ma beauté.**

 **-Et ce n'est que le début!** Je lèche son torse en le regardant dans les yeux puis me redresse et frotte mes parties intimes aux siennes ce qui me fait gémir. Puis je sens que son corps à de nouveau envie de moi ce qui me fait gémir un peu plus fort. On entend Yukino pousser un cri plus fort. Gajeel m'attire contre lui, m'embrasse puis dit:

 **-On va leur montrer d'quoi on est capable!**

 **-Euh Gajeel c'est pas une compétition…**

 **-Oh que si! Ils ont voulu faire les malins on va leur prouver qu'ce sont des p'tits joueurs!**

 **-Y'a que des hommes pour faire ce genre de compétition…**

 **-Aller avoues qu't'aimerais bien qu'tout l'monde sache que t'es une bête au lit!**

 **-Qu-quoi mais dit pas n'importe quoi!**

 **-Oh que si! J'suis sûr qu'y a personne de meilleur que toi!**

 **-Oui c'est vrai.** Je souris et approche mon visage du sien. **T'es pas mal non plus.**

 **-Gihi, laisse moi t'prouver qu'j'suis plus que juste pas mal!**

 **-Oh mais c'est tout ce que j'attends!** Je me redresse, soulève mon bassin et m'empale sur lui. **Ah** … Il se redresse, je commence à faire des va-et-vient et Gajeel me serre contre lui, j'accélère le mouvement et ferme les yeux. **Ah, ah, ah, oui!** Gajeel pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'aide à aller encore plus vite: **Ah oui! Oui! Gajeel! Ah!** Tout en continuant, il dévore mon cou en grognant. **Oui! Continu! Gajeel! Gajeel! Ah!** Les vagues de chaleurs dans mon bas ventre prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Gajeel m'allonge sur lui puis passe au-dessus de moi et me donne de forts coups de rein. **Aaaah! Oui! Gajeeeel! Oui! Oui! Oui! Oui! Plus vite! Ah!** Il accélère le mouvement tout en m'embrassement sauvagement. Je gémie dans sa bouche. Il arrête de m'embrasser et va encore plus vite. **Ah Gajeeeeeeel!**

 **-Ah putain Levyyyy!**

 **-Ah! Ah! Je vais! Je vais! Aaaaaaah!** Je tremble et ressens un extrême plaisir traverser tout mon corps en respirant rapidement. Une fois revenue sur terre je sens de nouveau des vagues de chaleurs m'envahir. **A-ah! Gajeel!** Il se retire, je me retourne et me mets à genoux puis il me pénètre de nouveau en allant encore plus vite qu'avant. **Ah oui! C'est bon! Ah! Gajeel! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Ah! Ouiiiii!**

 **-Ah Levy! Levy! T'es super serrée! Ah putain! Je vais venir!** Puis je le sens venir en moi dans un râle de plaisir, il ne s'arrête pas de bouger tout de suite, et après quelques autres coups de rein tout aussi puissant je joui une seconde fois. Puis après quelques minutes il s'arrête, se retire et s'allonge. Je me colle à lui, pose ma tête sur son épaule puis j'entend Gajeel ronfler, il voulait qu'on leur prouve de quoi on est capable, et bien c'est chose faite! Je ferme les yeux puis m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveille avec une envie pressente, je me lève rapidement et enfile un peignoir puis descend, vais aux toilettes, et remontes car il fait encore nuit. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre Gajeel est réveillé et a sa lampe de chevet est allumée:

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai réveillé?**

 **-Ouais mais c'est pas grave.** Je m'étire en fermant les yeux, puis quand je les rouvre je voie qu'il rougit un peu:

 **-Pourquoi tu rougis?**

 **-J'rougis pas!** Puis je remarque une bosse sous la couverture.

 **-Peut être que tu ne rougis pas mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour que ce genre de chose arrive.** Dis je en lui montrant la bosse, toujours debout.

 **-Bah c'est ta faute! Quand tu t'es étiré y'a ton peignoir qui s'est ouvert!**

 **-Ah d'accord.** Je souris puis retire mon peignoir. **Là c'est mieux?**

 **-Crevette me tente pas!**

 **-Il me semble que tu voulais leur prouver de quoi on est capable non?**

 **-Gihi, aller viens par là.**

 **-Et si c'était plutôt toi qui venais?** Il sourit et se lève puis vient vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on va faire!

Je me réveille extrêmement fatiguée, j'ouvre les yeux et suis face à Gajeel, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. Il pousse les quelques mèches que j'ai devant les yeux puis m'embrasse le front.

 **-Franchement crevette hier t'étais inépuisable!**

 **-Je sais! Toi aussi tu as tenu longtemps!**

 **-Ouais, en même temps on la quand même fait deux fois d'affilé dans le lit, une fois contre le mur et sur la commode, encore une fois dans le lit, par terre et encore dans le lit. J'croit qu'on l'a jamais autant fait!**

 **-Si! Tu te rappelles pas la fois où on l'a fait dans toutes les pièces de notre maison en Espagne? A la fin j'était épuisée!**

 **-Ouais 'fin on l'a quand même fait toute la journée et toute la nuit.**

 **-Oui mais avec des pauses!**

 **-Ouais mais quand même! On l'faisait, on dormait une heure pis c'était r'parti, et encore quand on l'faisait pas plusieurs fois d'affilés!**

 **-Oui t'a raison, faudrait qu'on le refasse! En plus maintenant on est plus endurants!**

 **-Ouais c'est pas faux. C'est vrai qu'la dernière fois j'étais mort quand on avait fini!**

 **-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on avait fait?**

 **-Ouais, on avait commencé dans le lit, pis par terre. Après on a fait une pause.**

 **-Ensuite dans le couloir contre un mur.**

 **-Dans la chambre d'Emma vu qu'elle était pas encore née, c'était ton bureau, on avait tout foutu par terre et on l'a fait sur ton bureau.**

 **-Après tu m'a amené dans le salon et on l'a fait dans le canapé et sur la table basse, d'ailleurs c'était bien la table basse.**

 **-Ouais après on s'est endormie par terre.**

 **-Quand on s'est réveillé on est parti le faire dans la salle à manger où on l'a fait sur la table aussi.**

 **-Après c'était la cuisine, on avait prit d'la bouffe et t'étais sur le plan d'travail.**

 **-Oui! C'était bien avec la chantilly!**

 **-Ouais c'était cool. On a fini par s'endormir pendant 2-3 heures. Après on l'a fait contre un mur dans la réserve.**

 **-Puis dans ta salle de musique sur le piano.**

 **-Et dans ta bibliothèque contre les étagères.**

 **-On a refait une pause et on l'a fait deux fois dans la salle de bain dans la baignoire.**

 **-Et encore une fois dans la douche quand on s'lavait.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai. C'était tellement bien! Enfin bon, parfois on le faisait dans plusieurs pièces mais en réalité on le faisait qu'une fois.**

 **-Ouais 'fin j'ai quand même j'ai cru qu'j'allais être à sec!**

 **-Enh mon pauvre choupinou!**

 **-T'moques pas d'moi! J'dois t'rappeler qu'le lend'main tu marchais comme un cow-boy et tu pouvais plus t'asseoir?**

 **-Ca va hein! Toi tu pouvais plus te servir de ton engin pendant plusieurs jours!**

 **-Ouais bah ça nous a tout les deux achevés.**

 **-Ca tu l'as dit! Enfin peu importe, il faudrait peut être qu'on se lève non? Emma va nous attendre.**

 **-Nan elle fait une sortie avec Rogue et Yukino, ils sont parti faire les magasins.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai! C'était aujourd'hui? Je pensais que c'était demain, enfin c'est pas bien grave, ça veux juste dire qu'on a la journée pour nous tout seul!**

 **-Ouais c'est bien ça, du coup t'veux qu'on fasse quoi?**

 **-Juste qu'on reste à la maison et qu'on se détente comme on le faisait avant la naissance d'Emma.**

 **-Ouais ça m'va.**

On sort tout les deux du lit, il enfile un boxer et moi les premiers sous vêtements que je trouve, soit un soutient gorge violet foncé, et une culotte dans le même violet, tout deux en dentelle. On descend et petit-déjeune ensemble, on parle de tout et de rien, je mange des céréales, des œufs avec du bacon, du jus d'orange, une pomme et des pancakes avec du chocolat. Puis on va se laver, on remonte et on s'habille de façon décontracté. On redescend et on fait un jeu de société, je pleure quand je perd, chose qui n''arrive pas habituellement. Puis on va dans la cuisine, on prépare à manger et on mange. Ensuite l'après-midi on regarde quelques films en mangeant des popcorn, j'ai aussi prit des fraises et de la chantilly parce que j'adore ça! J'ai mal au ventre depuis tout à l'heure et d'un coup j'ai la nausée. Je cours aux toilettes et vomis puis je ressors:

 **-Ca va pas ma chérie? Tu t'sens pas bien? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin?**

 **-Non c'est bon merci.** Je luis souri tendrement et m'approche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir. Encore une fois je cours aux toilettes et vomis. Quand je ressors Gajeel me dit:

 **-J'appelle le docteur.**

 **-Mais non c'est bon! C'est probablement juste parce que j'ai trop mangé c'est tout!**

 **-T'es sûre?**

 **-Oui t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que j'ai dépensé trop d'énergie pendant la nuit, du coup j'ai beaucoup mangé, et ça m'a rendu malade.**

 **-Ouais 'fin c'est vrai qu't'as quand même beaucoup mangé, même moi j'ai pas mangé autant.**

 **-Bah vas-y dit que je suis une goinfre tant que tu y es! Après tu vas me dire que je suis énorme aussi?! Mais je le suis pas! Et puis j'ai pas mangé tant que ça non plus! J'avais juste un peu faim c'est tout!**

 **-Nan mais c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire, t'es pas g-**

 **-Tait toi! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je suis ou non!**

 **-Eh calme toi j'ai rien dit d'mal!**

 **-Quoi?! Tu m'as dit que j'étais grosse!**

 **-J'ai jamais dit ça!**

 **-Si! Tu l'as insinué quand tu as dit que je mangeais plus que toi!**

 **-Mais t'es pas grosse merde! Et j'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais!**

 **-Tu l'as pas dit mais je suis sûre que tu le penses!**

 **-Mais non! T'es super mince crevette!**

 **-Tu me trouve maigre? Tu n'aimes pas mon corps pas vrai…?** Les larmes me montent aux yeux. **Regarde moi, je fais la moitié de ta taille et j'ai un visage de gamine, je suis ridicule, on pourrait penser que je suis ta fille…**

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi crevette.** Il me prend dans ses bras mais je le repousse.

 **-Non, je mérite pas que tu m'aimes… Tu devrais aller trouver une vraie femme qui te mérite plutôt que de rester avec moi…** Il soupire et se retourne: **Non! Reste! Ne part pas!** Je le prend dans mes bras pas derrière et colle mon visage à son dos en pleurant. **Je suis désolée! S'il te plait reste avec moi! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras!**

 **-Mais j'men vais pas, j'allais juste te chercher un truc à manger.** Il se retourne.

 **-C'est vrai?** Dis je en le regardant, les yeux embués.

 **-Mais oui, je pourrai pas partir, je pourrai pas vivre sans toi ma chérie.** Je le serre plus fort en souriant:

 **-Je t'aime tellement Gajeel! Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé!**

 **-Dis crevette, tu voudrais pas m'attendre là deux minutes? J'arrive juste le temps d'aller chercher un truc je reviens.**

 **-Mais tu vas où? Et tu vas chercher quoi? Je peux venir avec toi?**

 **-Nan attend moi là, promis dans deux minutes je suis revenu.**

 **-Tu m'abandonne pas? Promis?**

 **-Mais bien sûr que non, je te promet que je reviens le plus vite possible.**

 **-D'accord je t'attend, en attendant je vais manger des gaufres!**

 **-Ouais t'as bien raison!** Il m'embrasse rapidement puis s'en va. Je fonce dans la cuisine et mange donc des gaufres, puis je voie le fromage qui me fait de l'œil dans le frigo, j'en mange donc un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard Gajeel revient, je lui souris avec la bouche pleine de chèvre quand il entre dans la cuisine. **J'voie qu'tu t'es pas arrêté aux gaufres ma chérie, c'est bien, faut t'faire plaisir. Tient.** Il me tend un sachet que je prend et dont je sors deux boites.

 **-Qu'est-che que ch'est?**

 **-C'est des tests de grossesse.**

 **-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?**

 **-Fini de manger avant de parler tu vas en foutre partout… Et les tests c'est juste au cas où.**

 **-Ah d'accord.** J'avale tout ce que j'ai en bouche puis souris de nouveau à Gajeel. **Bon bah je vais les faire!**

 **-Ouais, j'en ai pris deux pour être sûr, et on connait les résultats en 5-10 minutes et si t'es enceinte on sait d'puis combien de temps.**

 **-Oui mais de toutes façons je pense pas être enceinte donc on connait déjà la réponse!**

 **-Ouais… 'Fin peu importe va les faires.**

 **-Justement j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes!** Je vais donc aux toilettes et fait les tests que je pose sur le rebord du lavabo après m'être lavé les mains puis sors et vais rejoindre Gajeel que je prend dans mes bras en souriant.

 **-Alors?**

 **-Alors je ne suis pas enceinte!**

 **-T'es sûre? T'as bien lu les notices?**

 **-Non il faut attendre un peu avant de connaitre les résultats des tests, mais je suis pas enceinte, je le saurai quand même!**

 **-Ouais… 'fin quand t'étais enceinte d'Emma tu t'en es pas rendu compte tout d'suite…**

 **-Oui mais c'est pas pareil, je me sens pas comme quand j'était enceinte d'Emma, en plus je suis tout à fait normale, rien n'a changé.**

 **-Ouais ou tu t'en rends pas compte…**

 **-Tu trouves que j'ai changé?**

 **-Nan mais on sait jamais. C'est quand la prochaine fois qu'tu dois avoir tes règles?**

 **-Je devais les avoir hier, mais ça m'arrive d'avoir du retard. Et puis je peux pas être enceinte je prend la pilule!**

 **-Tu peux l'avoir oublié une fois.**

 **-Mais non! J'oublie jamais!**

 **-Ouais… Y'est temps d'aller voir nan?**

 **-Oui je pense que c'est bon.**

Nous allons tout les deux dans la salle de bain, Gajeel prend les tests et moi les notices. Pour l'un c'est si c'est un bâton rose c'est que je suis enceinte, s'il est vert je ne le suis pas. L'autre s'il y a un plus je suis enceinte, s'il y a un moins je ne le suis pas. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, si je suis enceinte il mettrons depuis combien de semaine environs avec un chiffre. Gajeel me montre les tests en souriant et mon cœur rate une battement. Rose-3/4 semaines et plus-2/3 semanes. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je sens ma lèvre inférieur trembler. Gajeel me prend dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulent plus abondamment et mes épaules se secouent, je sanglote.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? Tu voulais pas être enceinte?** Je lui réponds comme je peux mais je suis incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Je serre Gajeel, il me caresse les cheveux et pose sa tête sur le mienne. **Calme toi, ça va aller. Si tu n'en veux pas tu peux toujours avorter.** Sa voix s'est brisé sur le dernier mot, il ne le veut vraiment pas mais serait prêt à tout pour moi. Sauf que là il se méprend totalement sur ce que je ressens:

 **-N-non mais ç-ç-ça va pas! J-je vais pas a-a-a-avorter!**

 **-Bah alors pourquoi tu pleure?**

 **-P-parce que je s-suis heureuse! J-je pleure de joie G-Gajeel!** Il me serre plus fort et je l'entend pousser un soupire de soulagement. J'inspire profondément et me calme.

 **-N'empêche ça explique pas mal de chose!**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Bah déjà t'as quand même pas mal mangé, t'as vomit, pis tu t'énerves et tu pleur pour rien, et ça explique aussi pourquoi tu voulais autant qu'on fasse l'amour.**

 **-Ca n'a rien à voir! A la limite la nourriture, les vomissement et les émotions je veux bien, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai aussi souvent envie de coucher avec toi quand je suis pas enceinte!**

 **-Ouais t'a pas tord, t'es juste une petite coquine!**

 **-Oui probablement, tout comme toi tu es un pervers.**

 **-Le couple idéal!**

 **-Exactement!**

Nous rions légèrement puis nous embrassons tendrement. La porte s'ouvre, Yukino, Rogue et Emma rentre, on leur annonce la nouvelle, ils nous félicitent, puis nous expliquons à Emma qu'elle va devenir grande sœur. Elle en est très heureuse, elle va pouvoir donner l'exemple et ça la rend fière, elle à hâte de voir le nouveau né, tout comme Gajeel et moi.

Ce soir là Gajeel nous a préparé un festin, surtout à moi qui ai mangé comme trois. Quelques semaines plus tard nous somme parti chez le gynécologue, elle nous à dit que c'était des jumeaux. Nous somme tous heureux, la famille va encore s'agrandir et nous attendons avec impatience la venue des deux nouveaux arrivants!

* * *

 _Voilà! Cette fois c'est vraiment fini! Dernier chapitre/épilogue. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu! Je pense écrire encore quelques histoires car j'ai quelques idées, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont aussi! Sur ce n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même des mois ou des années plus tard je le verrai et je vous en remercierai! Si vous avez un quelconque souhait sur une histoire que vous voudriez que j'écrive j'en serai ravi! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé et me laisse des reviews, sachez que même si je ne vous ai pas tous nommé vous m'avez tous fait énormément plaisir! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout: Je suis un peu ému de me dire que j'arrête cette histoire, mais je suis également heureuse de pouvoir en faire une autre. Je pense également faire un recueil de one ou two-shots qui parleront des différents moments dont je n'ai pas parlé dans cette histoire. Voilà voilà! A bientôt pour une autre aventure!_


End file.
